El caballero de la brillante armadura
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: 1988: Abandonada por un novio cruel, Isabella llora sobre una fría estatua en una iglesia inglesa. De repente, como en respuesta a sus plegarias, aparece un hombre extraordinario. Él era Jasper Whitlock, Conde de Thornwyck y según su lápida murió en 1564. Isabella sabía que él era poco menos que un milagro, lo que no podía imaginar seria la aventura que vivirían.
1. Prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**_También_**_** advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos. **_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**Prologo**

_**Inglaterra, 1564**_

Jasper estaba tratando de concentrarse en la carta que escribía a su madre, una carta que, probablemente, era el documento más importante que jamás había escrito. Todo dependía de esta carta, su honor, sus bienes, el futuro de su familia y su vida.

Sin embargo, mientras la escribía, comenzó a oír algo. Al principio suavemente, pero luego cada vez con mayor intensidad. Era el llanto de una mujer, pero no un llanto de dolor o aflicción, sino de algo más profundo.

Volvió a prestar atención a la carta, pero no pudo concentrarse. La mujer necesitaba algo, pero él no sabía qué. ¿Consuelo? ¿Alivio?

No, pensó, necesita esperanza. Las lágrimas, el llanto, eran los de una persona que ya no tenía esperanza.

Jasper volvió a mirar el papel. Los problemas de la mujer no le concernían. Si no terminaba esa carta y se la entregaba rápido al mensajero que estaba esperando, su propia vida no tendría esperanza.

Escribió dos líneas más y se detuvo. El llanto de la mujer aumentaba. No era fuerte, pero parecía aumentar en cantidad hasta llenar la habitación.

—Señora—murmuró—déjeme en paz. Daría mi vida por ayudarla, pero está comprometida—

Tomó la pluma y escribió, con una mano sobre su oído, tratando de no oír la desesperación de la mujer.

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia es larga.**_

_**Alexf1994, tu pedido es un placer cumplirlo, aquí tienes el comienzo de la historia que elegiste, espero que no te defraude. Por cierto tengo una duda, va a aparecer la esposa de Jasper, quieres que le ponga Alice o prefieres otro nombre. Acepto sugerencias. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**Capítulo 1**

_**Inglaterra, 1988**_

Isabella Swan se sentó en el asiento de atrás del coche; James y Jessica, su hija regordeta de trece años, delante. Como siempre Jessica estaba comiendo. Isabella colocó sus delgadas piernas a los lados del equipaje de la muchacha para estar más cómoda. Había seis maletas grandes y costosas con las pertenencias de Jessica y como no cabían en el maletero del coche alquilado, iban apiladas en la parte trasera junto a Isabella.

—Papi—se quejó Jessica como un niño enfermo de cuatro años —ella está raspando las maletas tan bonitas que me compraste—

Isabella apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Ella. Nunca la nombraba. Sólo ella

James la miró por sobre su hombro; sólo se le veía el cabello castaño.

—La verdad creo que podrías ser más cuidadosa—

—No he raspado nada. Estoy bastante incómoda sentada aquí. No hay mucho espacio—

James suspiró fastidiosamente.

—Isabella, ¿Tienes que quejarte por todo? ¿Ni siquiera puedes disfrutar las vacaciones?—

Ella contuvo su enfado, y luego se pasó la mano por el estomago. Le dolía otra vez. Ni siquiera se atrevió a pedirle a James que se detuviera para beber algo y así poder tomar un Almax para calmar el trastorno. Levanto la vista y vio a Jessica sonriéndole burlonamente a través del espejo. Desvió la mirada y trató de concentrarse en la belleza de la campiña inglesa.

Había campos verdes, antiguas cercas de piedra, vacas y más vacas, pequeñas casas pintorescas, magnificas mansiones y... Y Jessica, pensó. Jessica en todas partes. James continuó diciendo—Es sólo una niña y su madre la ha abandonado. Ten un poco de consideración. En realidad, es una niña dulce—

"Una niña dulce". A los trece años, Jessica llevaba más maquillaje que ella a los veintiséis, y se pasaba horas en el baño del hotel poniéndoselo. La niña se sentó en el asiento delantero del coche.

"Es sólo una niña y es su primer viaje a Inglaterra"

Se suponía que Isabella debía leer los mapas y seguir las indicaciones, pero el que casi no pudiera ver con la cabeza de Jessica parecía no importar mucho.

Trató de concentrarse en el paisaje. James afirmaba que ella estaba celosa de Jessica, que no deseaba compartirlo con nadie, pero que, si se tranquilizaba, serían un trío muy feliz.

"Una segunda familia para una niña que ha perdido mucho"

Isabella había tratado de llevarse bien con Jessica. Durante el año que hacía que vivía con James la había llevado de compras y había gastado en ella más dinero del que su reducido salario de maestra de escuela de primaria le permitía gastar en sí misma. Noche tras noche, se había quedado con ella en casa de James, mientras él asistía a fiestas y cenas.

"Es hora de que os conozcáis."

En algunas ocasiones, Isabella pensó que la cosa estaba funcionando, ya que Jessica y ella eran cordiales e incluso amistosas una con otra cuando se encontraban solas. Pero en el momento en que aparecía James, Jessica se convertía en una mocosa llorona y mentirosa. Se sentaba en el regazo de su padre, con su metro cincuenta y siete, sesenta y tres kilos, y se quejaba de que ella era desconsiderada. En un principio, Isabella negó estas acusaciones y puntualizó que amaba a los niños, razón por la cual había elegido enseñar, y no por el dinero. Pero James siempre le creía a Jessica. Decía que era una niña inocente e incapaz de cometer las falsedades de las que Isabella acusaba a la pobre. Sostenía que no podía comprender cómo una persona adulta como ella era capaz de tomarla con una niña pequeña.

Durante esos sermones de James, Isabella sentía culpa y furia. Tenía una clase de niños que la adoraban, pero Jessica parecía odiarla. ¿Era ella celosa? ¿Estaba permitiendo inconscientemente que esta niña supiera que no deseaba compartir a James con su propia hija? Cada vez que le venían estos pensamientos, prometía esforzarse más para agradar a Jessica, lo cual generalmente significaba salir y comprarle un regalo costoso.

Su otro sentimiento era la furia. ¿No podía James ponerse una vez, una sola, del lado de ella? ¿No podía decirle a Jessica que su comodidad era más importante que sus malditas maletas? ¿O quizá decirle que ella tenía nombre y que no debía nombrarle siempre como Ella? Pero hasta el momento, James no había considerado la posibilidad de ponerse de su lado.

Y ella no se atrevía a enfurecerlo. Si lo provocaba, no obtendría de él lo que tanto deseaba, una proposición de matrimonio.

El matrimonio era lo que Isabella más deseaba en la vida. Nunca había tenido ambiciones como sus hermanos mayores. Sólo deseaba un bonito hogar, un esposo, y algunos niños. Quizá algún día escribiría libros para niños, pero no deseaba luchar para escalar posiciones.

Había invertido dieciocho meses de su vida en James, y era el candidato perfecto para esposo. Era alto, bien parecido, elegante en el vestir y un excelente cirujano ortopédico. Era ordenado, siempre colgaba sus ropas, no perseguía a las mujeres, y siempre venía a casa cuando decía. Era digno de confianza, seguro y leal; y la necesitaba mucho.

A James no lo habían querido mucho cuando era niño y le había explicado a Isabella que su corazón dulce y generoso era lo que había buscado durante toda su vida. Su primera esposa, de la cual se había divorciado hacía cuatro años, era fría, una mujer incapaz de amar. Deseaba una "relación permanente" con Isabella, lo que para ella significó "matrimonio", pero primero quería saber cómo se "relacionarían" el uno con el otro. Después de todo, la primera vez le habían herido mucho. En otras palabras, deseaba que vivieran juntos.

Por lo tanto, ella se mudó a su enorme, costosa y magnifica casa e hizo todo lo posible para probarle que era muy cálida, generosa y amorosa, ya que su madre y su primera esposa habían sido frías.

Con la excepción de tratar con Jessica, vivir con James era grandioso. Era un hombre enérgico, e iban a bailar, a correr, a pasear en bicicleta. Disfrutaban mucho y con frecuencia asistían a fiestas.

James era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros hombres con los que ella había salido, por lo tanto le perdonaba sus pequeños caprichos, la mayoría de los cuales se refería al dinero. Cuando iban a comprar comida siempre se "olvidaba" la cartera. En la ventanilla de los cines, y cuando había que pagar la cuenta de los restaurantes, casi siempre descubría que se había olvidado de la billetera en casa. Si ella se quejaba, le hablaba sobre la nueva era de mujeres liberadas y sobre cómo la mayoría estaban luchando para pagar la mitad de los gastos. Luego la besaba dulcemente y la llevaba a cenar a algún lugar caro y pagaba él.

Isabella sabía que podía soportar los pequeños problemas, como la tacañería de James; pero lo que la preocupaba era Jessica. De acuerdo con James, la mocosa gorda, de malos modales y mentirosa era la perfección encarnada, y como ella no la veía de esa manera, James comenzó a verla como al enemigo. Cuando los tres estaban juntos, James y Jessica se encontraban en un equipo, e Isabella, en el otro.

Ahora, en el asiento delantero Jessica le ofrecía a su padre un dulce del bolso que llevaba sobre el regazo. Ninguno parecía pensar en ofrecerle uno a Isabella. Esta miró por la ventanilla y apretó los dientes. Quizás era la combinación de Jessica y el dinero lo que la enfurecía tanto. Quizá su enfado por el dinero era lo que la predisponía en contra de la niña.

Cuando conoció a James, conversaron durante horas sobre sus sueños y a menudo hablaron sobre un viaje a Inglaterra. De niña, viajaba con frecuencia a Inglaterra con su familia, pero hacía muchos años que dejó de hacerlo. Cuando ella y James comenzaron a vivir juntos en septiembre del año anterior, él le dijo: "Vayamos a Inglaterra dentro de un año. Para entonces lo sabremos". No le aclaró lo que "sabrían", pero ella sabía que se refería a sí eran compatibles para el matrimonio.

Durante todo el año, planificó el viaje. Reservas en los pequeños hoteles más románticos, exclusivos y costosos. James le había pedido con un guiño: "No escatimes gastos para este viaje." Había comprado folletos, libros de viaje y leído e investigado hasta aprender el nombre de la mitad de los pueblos de Inglaterra. Él deseaba que fuera un viaje educativo, entonces ella preparó una lista con varias cosas para hacer cerca de cada uno de los pequeños y adorables hoteles, lo cual era fácil, ya que Gran Bretaña es como un paraíso para amantes de la historia.

Tres semanas antes de partir, James comenzó a decirle que tenía una sorpresa para ella en este viaje, una sorpresa muy, muy especial, que la colmaría de alegría. Isabella trabajó con más ahínco en los planes del viaje. Esperaba la proximidad de una propuesta de matrimonio. Tres semanas antes de la partida, estaba supervisando las cuentas de la casa de James, cuando vio un cheque por cinco mil dólares, extendido para una joyería. "Un anillo de compromiso", murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos. El que hubiera costado tanto probaba que, a pesar de que James era mezquino en las pequeñas cosas, cuando algo era realmente importante, era financieramente generoso.

Durante semanas se sintió como en el cielo. Preparaba maravillosas comidas para James, se comportó de manera especialmente seductora en el dormitorio e hizo todo lo que pudo para complacerlo. Ni siquiera le molestaba cuando se quejaba porque no le había planchado bien las camisas. Después de que se casaran, las mandaría a planchar fuera.

Dos días antes de partir, James le pinchó un poco el globo, no lo suficiente como para explotarlo, pero sí para desinflarlo. Le pidió las cuentas del viaje, los billetes de avión, las reservas, todo lo que tenía. Luego sumó las cantidades y le dio la cinta de la calculadora.

—Esta es tu mitad—

— ¿Mía?—Preguntó estúpidamente.

—Sé lo importante que es para vosotras las mujeres hoy en día pagar lo vuestro. No deseo que me acusen de ser un cerdo machista—le respondió con una sonrisa.

—No, no, por supuesto que no—murmuró ella—Es sólo que no tengo dinero—

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Gastas todo lo que ganas? Debes aprender a administrarte—Su voz se suavizó—Tu familia tiene dinero—

A Isabella comenzó a dolerle el estómago. Seis meses antes un médico le advirtió que estaba provocándose una úlcera y le receto Almax para calmarla. Le había hablado a James sobre su familia cientos de veces. Sí, su familia tenía mucho dinero, pero su padre creía que todas sus hijas debían mantenerse solas. Ella debería mantenerse hasta los treinta y cinco años, y luego heredaría. Si se producía una emergencia, sabía que su padre la ayudaría, pero un viaje de placer a Inglaterra no podía considerarse una emergencia.

—Vamos, Isabella—continuó James con tono sarcástico—siempre estoy oyendo que tu familia es un modelo de amor y ayuda. ¿No te puede ayudar ahora?—Antes de que pudiera responderle, él había cambiado. Le tomó la mano y se la besó—Amorcito, trata de conseguir el dinero. Deseo tanto que vayas. Tengo una sorpresa muy, muy especial para ti—

Finalmente, no pudo tolerar pedirle dinero a su padre. Sería obligarla a admitir su derrota. Llamó a un primo en Colorado y le pidió un préstamo. Consiguió el dinero sin tener que pagar intereses y lo único que tuvo que soportar fue el sermón de su primo.

—Él es cirujano, tú eres una maestra mal pagada, vivís juntos desde hace un año. ¿Y quiere que pagues la mitad de un viaje tan costoso? —

Ella hubiera deseado hablarle sobre su esperanza de una propuesta matrimonial, pero hubiera parecido demasiado victoriana.

—Sólo envíame el dinero, ¿quieres? —Le respondió.

Durante los pocos días anteriores a su partida. Isabella pensó que era justo que pagara su parte. James tenía razón: era el momento de la mujer liberada. Su padre, al no colocarle millones en el regazo antes de que pudiera administrarlos, le estaba enseñando a cuidar de sí misma, y James también. Pensó que era una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de antemano de que debía pagar su parte.

Recuperó casi todo su buen humor, y cuando preparó las tres maletas de cuero de James y la suya vieja, otra vez esperaba ansiosa el viaje. Llenó su bolso de viaje con los productos de tocador necesarios y libros de viaje.

En el taxi, camino del aeropuerto, James se comportó de manera especialmente amable con ella. Le besó el cuello hasta que ella lo alejó, avergonzada al advertir que el taxista los estaba observando.

— ¿Todavía no has adivinado la sorpresa? —Le pregunto James.

—Te ha tocado la lotería—

—Mejor que eso—

—Has comprado un castillo y viviremos allí para siempre como _Lord_ y _Lady_—

—Mucho mejor que eso—contestó— ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta el mantenimiento de uno de esos lugares? Creo que no podrías adivinar algo tan bueno como esta sorpresa—

Ella lo miró con amor. Ya sabía hasta cómo sería su vestido de novia. ¿Tendrían sus hijos ojos celestes como James o chocolate como ella? ¿Cabello rubio como él o chocolate como el de ella?

—No tengo idea de cuál es la sorpresa—

James se apoyó sobre el asiento y sonrió.

—Pronto lo averiguarás—le comentó con tono enigmático.

En el aeropuerto, Isabella se ocupó de despachar el equipaje mientras James paseaba por el lugar. Mientras ella le daba una propina al mozo de equipajes, él levantó la mano para saludar a alguien. Al principio, estaba demasiado ocupada para comprender lo que sucedía.

Levantó la vista al escuchar el grito de "¡Papi!" Y vio a Jessica cruzar corriendo la terminal y detrás de ella un mozo de equipajes que traía seis maletas nuevas.

Qué coincidencia, pensó, encontrar a Jessica en el aeropuerto. Observó cómo la muchacha se arrojaba sobre su padre. Momentos después, se separaron y James pasó un brazo sobre los rollizos hombros de su preciada hija, que llevaba una chaqueta con flecos y botas de vaquero; parecía una artista de striptease de los sesenta.

—Hola, Jessica—le dijo Isabella— ¿Vas a algún lado? —

Jessica y su padre empezaron a reírse.

—No se lo has contado—chilló la niña.

James se puso serio.

—_Esta_ es la sorpresa—le explicó, empujando a la niña hacia delante como si fuera un horrible trofeo ganado por Isabella— ¿No es una maravillosa sorpresa? —

Isabella aún no comprendía, o quizás estaba demasiado horrorizada para querer comprender.

Él la abrazó.

—Mis dos chicas vienen conmigo—agregó.

— ¿Las dos?—Murmuró Isabella.

—Sí. Jessica es la sorpresa. Viene con nosotros a Inglaterra—

Ella deseaba gritar, chillar, negarse a ir. No hizo ninguna de estas cosas.

—Pero todas las habitaciones de los hoteles son para dos—pudo decir finalmente.

—Entonces pediremos que nos coloquen otra cama. Nos arreglaremos. Nos queremos, y eso es suficiente—quitó el brazo del hombro de Isabella—Ahora a los negocios. ¿Podrías sacar el pasaje de Jessica mientras pregunto cierta información? —

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la ventanilla de los pasajes bastante aturdida. Tuvo que pagar doscientos ochenta dólares por las cuatro maletas extra de la niña y tuvo que darle una propina al mozo. En el avión, James sentó a Jessica entre ellos, y ella terminó en el pasillo. Durante el vuelo él le entregó sonriendo el pasaje de Jessica.

—Pon esto en la lista de gastos comunes, ¿quieres? Y necesito un balance detallado del dinero gastado centavo a centavo. Mi contable cree que puedo deducir todo el viaje—

—Pero es un viaje de placer, no de negocios—

James frunció el entrecejo:

—No vas a sermonearme, ¿verdad? Lleva el control, y cuando regresemos a casa dividiremos los gastos entre los dos—

Isabella miró el pasaje de Jessica.

—Querrás decir entre tres, ¿verdad? Yo un tercio, y dos tercios para ti y para Jessica—

Él la miró con horror y pasó el brazo alrededor de Jessica de manera protectora, como si Isabella hubiera tratado de golpear a la niña.

—Quise decir entre dos. Jessica es también para que tú la disfrutes. El dinero gastado no es nada comparado con la alegría que tendrás con su compañía—

Isabella se volvió. Durante el resto del prolongado viaje se dedicó a leer, mientras Jessica y James jugaron a las cartas y la ignoraron. Tomo Almax dos veces para evitar que su estómago se devorara a sí mismo.

Ahora, en el coche, Isabella se frotaba el estómago dolorido. Trato de divertirse durante los cuatro días que llevaban en Inglaterra. Trató de no quejarse la primera noche en la hermosa habitación del hotel cuando Jessica protestó tanto por la cama de ruedas que habían colocado después de que el dueño la hubiera sermoneado por la inesperada llegada de la niña, que James le pidió que se acostara con ellos. Terminó durmiendo en la cama de ruedas. Tampoco se quejó cuando Jessica pidió tres platos en un costoso restaurante para poder "probar todo".

—Deja de ser tan tacaña, siempre pensé que eras una persona generosa —le recriminó James, entregándole la abultada cuenta, de la cual debería pagar la mitad.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada, pues sabía que en algún lugar del equipaje de James había un anillo de compromiso de cinco mil dólares. Al pensar en ello, recordaba que la amaba de verdad. Y todo lo que hacía por Jessica también lo hacía por amor.

Pero después de la noche anterior, los sentimientos de Isabella estaban comenzando a cambiar. Esa noche, en otra cena de ciento cincuenta dólares, James le entregó a Jessica una caja de terciopelo azul. Isabella tuvo una sensación de decaimiento mientras observaba cómo la niña la abría.

La mirada de Jessica se encendió cuando miró el interior.

—Pero papi, no es mi cumpleaños —murmuró.

—Lo sé, Muffin—respondió James con suavidad—Es solo para decirte que te quiero—

La niña sacó de la caja una pulsera llena de diamantes y esmeraldas.

Isabella suspiró, pues sabía que estaban poniendo su anillo de compromiso en la muñeca regordeta de Jessica.

La niña se la enseñó con aire de triunfo.

— ¿Ves? —

—Sí, veo —respondió Isabella con frialdad.

Más tarde, fuera de la habitación, James se mostró furioso con ella.

—No has demostrado mucho entusiasmo por la pulsera. Jessica ha tratado de enseñártela. Ha tratado de darte muestras de amistad, pero tú la has desairado. La has herido profundamente—

— ¿Por eso pagaste cinco mil dólares? ¿Por una pulsera para una niña? —

—Jessica se convertirá en una mujer hermosa y merece cosas hermosas. Y por otra parte, es mi dinero. No estamos casados y no tienes ningún derecho legal sobre mi dinero—

Isabella le puso las manos sobre los brazos.

— ¿Nos vamos a casar? ¿Sucederá algún día? —

Se apartó de ella.

—No, sí no comienzas a mostrarnos un poco de amor y generosidad. Creí que eras diferente, pero ahora veo que eres tan fría como mi madre. Tengo que ir a consolar a mi hija. Probablemente esté llorando por la forma en que la trataste—entró enojado en la habitación.

Isabella se apoyó contra la pared.

—Unos pendientes de esmeraldas secarían sus lágrimas—murmuró.

Por eso ahora, en el coche, se sentó con el cuerpo retorcido entre las maletas de Jessica y sabía que no le harían ni un proposición de matrimonio ni le darían un anillo. En lugar de ello, pasaría el viaje de un mes actuando como la secretaria-criada de James Witherdale y de su odiosa hija. Por el momento, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero la tentaba la idea de tomar el primer avión de regreso a casa.

Mientras lo pensaba, miró la parte trasera de la cabeza de James y su corazón se conmovió. Si lo abandonaba, ¿se sentiría tan traicionado por ella como por su madre y su primera esposa?

— ¡Isabella!—Gritó James— ¿Dónde está la iglesia? Creí que ibas a encargarte de los mapas de carreteras. No puedo conducir y consultarlos—

Ella tomó con torpeza el mapa y miró, con la gran cabeza de Jessica en medio, para tratar de ver los carteles indicadores.

— ¡Aquí! Gira a la derecha—

James tomó uno de los angostos senderos ingleses, con arbustos a ambos lados que casi lo cubrían, y se dirigió hacia el remoto pueblo de Ashburton, un lugar que parecía no haber cambiado desde hacía cien años.

—Aquí hay una iglesia del siglo trece que contiene la tumba de un conde isabelino—Isabella consultó sus apuntes—Lord Jasper Whitlock, muerto en 1564—

— ¿Tenemos que ver otra iglesia?—Se quejó Jessica—Estoy harta de iglesias. ¿No podría encontrar ella algo mejor para ir a ver? —

—Me dijeron que buscara lugares históricos—replicó Isabella.

James detuvo el automóvil frente a la iglesia y se volvió para mirar a Isabella.

—El comentario de Jessica está bien y no veo la razón de tu enfado. Estás logrando que comience a arrepentirme de haberte traído—

— ¿Traerme?—Replicó Isabella, pero él se alejó, abrazando a Jessica—Estoy pagando mi parte—murmuró para nadie.

Isabella no entró en la iglesia con James y Jessica. En lugar de eso, permaneció fuera, caminado por el cementerio, observando distraída las antiguas tumbas. Tenía que tomar algunas decisiones serias y deseaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Debía quedarse y pasarlo fatal, o debía marcharse? Si se iba, sabía que James nunca la perdonaría, y todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había invertido en él habrían sido en vano.

—Hola—

Se sobresaltó al ver a Jessica justo detrás de ella. Su pulsera de diamantes brillaba con el sol.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó con suspicacia.

—Tú me odias, ¿verdad?—Respondió Jessica extendiendo su labio inferior.

Isabella suspiró:

—Yo no te odio. ¿Por qué no estás dentro mirando la iglesia? —

—Me aburría. Esa es una blusa bonita, parece muy cara. ¿Te la compró tu familia rica? —

Observó a la niña, dio la vuelta y se alejó.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Jessica— ¡Ay! —

Isabella se dio la vuelta y la vio tirada junto a una lápida de superficie áspera. Suspirando, regresó para ayudarla a levantarse, y para su consternación, Jessica comenzó a llorar. Isabella no podía abrazarla, pero le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. El brazo de la niña estaba lastimado en el lugar donde se golpeó contra la piedra.

—No puede dolerte tanto, ponte tu nueva pulsera en ese brazo y apuesto a que el dolor cesará—le dijo.

—No es eso—respondió Jessica— Es que tú me odias. Papá me dijo que creías que mi pulsera iba a ser un anillo de compromiso—

Isabella retiró la mano y se endureció.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho pensar eso? —

Jessica la miró de reojo.

—Oh, él lo sabe todo. Sabe que creías que su sorpresa iba a ser una proposición de matrimonio y que pensabas que el cheque para el joyero era por un anillo de compromiso. Papá y yo nos reímos mucho de eso—

Isabella estaba tan rígida que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

La niña sonrió con malicia.

—Papa dice que eres una verdadera molestia, siempre rondando, mirándolo con ojos de vaca. Papá dice que si no fueras tan buena en la cama, se libraría de ti—

En ese momento, Isabella le abofeteó en su cara gorda y presumida.

James salió de la iglesia justo a tiempo para ver el cachete. Jessica corrió llorando a los brazos de su padre.

—Me ha pegado—gritó —y me ha hecho daño en el brazo—

—Por Dios, Isabella—le dijo James, horrorizado—No puedo creer esto de ti. Pegar a una niña... —

— ¡Niña! ¡Ya estoy harta de esta niña! Ya estoy harta de la forma en que la mimas. ¡Ya estoy harta de la forma en que me tratáis!—

Él la miró fijamente.

—Hemos sido amables y considerados durante todo este viaje, mientras que tú has sido celosa y rencorosa. Nos hemos desviado de nuestro camino para complacerte—

—No has hecho ningún esfuerzo por complacerme. Todo ha sido para Jessica—se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—Os habéis reído a mis espaldas—

—Ahora estás fantaseando. Ya que no eres feliz con nosotros, quizás estés mejor sin nuestra compañía—se dio la vuelta, con Jessica acurrucada a su lado, y se dirigió al automóvil.

—Sí, quiero irme a casa—replicó Isabella, y se inclinó para recoger su bolso. No estaba allí. Miró detrás de algunas lápidas pero no había señales de él. Levantó la vista cuando oyó que un automóvil se ponía en marcha.

¡James se alejaba y la dejaba!

Corrió hacia la puerta mientras el automóvil se alejaba. Observo horrorizada cómo Jessica sacaba la mano por la ventanilla con su bolso colgando.

Corrió detrás de ellos durante un momento, pero desaparecieron rápidamente de la vista. Ofuscada y sorprendida, caminó de regreso a la iglesia. Se encontraba en un país extraño, sin dinero, sin tarjetas de crédito ni pasaporte. Pero lo peor de todo era que el hombre al que amaba la había abandonado.

La pesada puerta de roble de la iglesia estaba abierta, y entró. El interior estaba frío, húmedo y oscuro, y las altas paredes de piedra le infundían al lugar una sensación de calma y reverencia.

Tenía que pensar sobre esto, tenía que considerar qué hacer. Tendría que llamar a su padre, recobrar el dominio de sí misma y pedirle que le enviara dinero. Tendría que explicarle que su hija menor había fallado otra vez en algo, que ni siquiera podía salir de vacaciones sin meterse en problemas.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en lo que diría Lauren, su hermana mayor: "Y ahora qué es lo que ha hecho nuestra pequeña y atolondrada Isabella." James había sido su intento para que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Él no era como los otros hombres descarriados con los que había salido; era tan respetable, tan conveniente, pero lo había perdido. Quizá si hubiera controlado su temperamento con Jessica...

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando miró hacia el final de la iglesia. El sol penetraba por las antiguas ventanas que se encontraban muy altas sobre su cabeza, y sus rayos iluminaban la tumba de mármol blanco que se encontraba en la nave de la izquierda. Caminó hacia allí. En la parte superior de la tumba había una escultura de mármol blanco del cuerpo entero de un hombre, que llevaba la parte de arriba de una armadura y unos pantalones cortos antiguos, tenía los tobillos cruzados y el casco debajo del brazo.

—Jasper Whitlock—leyó en voz alta—conde de Thornwyck—

Estaba felicitándose por la forma en que se estaba comportado a pesar de las circunstancias, cuando de repente la realidad la golpeó y se le doblaron las rodillas. Se desplomó sobre el piso, con las manos sobre la tumba y la frente contra el frío mármol.

Comenzó a llorar en serio, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía una fracasada, total y absolutamente fracasada. Parecía que todo lo que tocaba en su vida fracasaba. Su padre la había sacado de cientos de apuros. El "muchacho" del que se enamoró cuando tenía 16 años resultó tener veinticinco y estar fichado por la policía. Rompieron cuando le detuvieron por un gran robo. El pastor del que se enamoró a los 20 utilizaba los fondos de la iglesia para jugar a los dados en Las Vegas. La lista daba la impresión de ser interminable. James parecía tan diferente, tan respetable, pero no había sido capaz de conservarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede conmigo?—Gritó.

A través de sus lágrimas miró la cara del hombre de la tumba. En la edad media los matrimonios se arreglaban. Cuando tenía veintidós años y había encontrado a su último amor, un corredor de bolsa, éste fue detenido por utilizar información reservada en sus negocios; entonces corrió al regazo de su padre y le pidió que le eligiera un hombre.

Charlie Swan se rió.

—Tu problema, querida, es que amas a hombres que te necesitan demasiado. Debes encontrar a un hombre que no te necesite, uno que sólo te desee—

Ella se quejó:

—Seguro, un caballero de brillante armadura que baje de su caballo blanco y me desee tanto que me lleve a su castillo y vivamos felices para siempre—

—Algo parecido. Isabella, la armadura está bien, pero si lleva chaqueta de cuero negro y va en moto, o si recibe misteriosas llamadas telefónicas por la noche, aléjate, ¿de acuerdo? —

Lloraba con más fuerza, cuando recordaba los tiempos en que tuvo que recurrir a su familia para que la ayudara. Ahora debería pedirle ayuda una vez más, una vez más tendría que admitir que se había comportado como una tonta con un hombre inapropiado.

—Ayúdeme—murmuró, poniendo la mano sobre la mano de mármol de la escultura—Ayúdeme a encontrar a mi caballero de la brillante armadura. Ayúdeme a encontrar a un hombre que me desee—

Se sentó sobre los talones, con las manos en el rostro, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Después de un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba cerca de ella. Volvió la cabeza y el metal brillante la cegó de tal manera que se cayó sentada sobre el suelo de piedra. Levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos.

Un hombre se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Un hombre que parecía llevar una... armadura.

Permaneció quieto, mirándola airadamente. Ella lo observó sorprendida, con la boca abierta. Era un hombre extraordinariamente bien parecido, y llevaba el disfraz más auténtico que jamás había visto. Tenía un pequeño collarín alrededor del cuello y luego una armadura hasta la cintura. ¡Pero qué armadura! Parecía hecha de plata y tenía hileras con dibujos de flores grabadas con incrustaciones de metal dorado. Desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo llevaba una especie de pantalones cortos en forma de globo. En las piernas, muy musculosas llevaba medias que parecían tejidas de plata. Tenía una liga atada alrededor de la rodilla izquierda. Calzaba zapatos antiguos con pequeños cortes.

—Bueno, bruja—le dijo con tono de barítono—me habéis invocado, ¿qué queréis de mí?—

— ¿Bruja? —Respondió, sollozando.

Sacó un pañuelo de los pantalones y se lo alcanzó. Isabella se limpió la nariz ruidosamente.

— ¿Os han contratado mis enemigos? ¿Se han vuelto a confabular contra mí? ¿No les alcanza con mi cabeza? Poneos de pie, señora, y explicaos—

Espléndido, pero fuera de sus cabales, pensó ella.

—Escuche, no sé de qué está usted hablando—se puso de pie—Ahora si me disculpa...—

No dijo nada más, pues él sacó una espada muy larga y le puso la punta afilada en la garganta.

—Anulad vuestro hechizo, bruja. ¡Quiero regresar! —

Era demasiado para Isabella. Primero, James y su hija mentirosa, y luego, este Hamlet loco. Comenzó a llorar otra vez y se apoyó contra la fría pared de piedra.

— ¡Maldición!—Murmuró el hombre, y luego la levantó y la llevó a un banco de la iglesia.

Parecía que no podía dejar de llorar.

—Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida—se lamentó. El hombre la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, como alguien salido de una película de Bette Davis—Lo siento. Generalmente no lloro tanto, pero el ser abandonada por el hombre que amo y atacada a punta de espada, todo en el mismo día, me supera—Miró el pañuelo. Era muy grande y tenía una intrincada puntilla de seda en el borde—Qué bonito—

—No hay tiempo para frivolidades. Mi alma está en peligro y también la vuestra. Os lo repito: Anulad vuestro hechizo—

Isabella se estaba recuperando.

—No sé de qué está usted hablando. Estaba llorando tranquilamente sola, y usted, con ese absurdo traje, vino aquí y comenzó a gritarme. Tengo muchos deseos de llamar a la policía o a lo que tengan en el campo en Inglaterra. ¿Es legal que lleve una espada como esa? —

— ¿Legal?—Replicó el hombre. Le miró el brazo— ¿Lo que lleva en el brazo es un reloj? ¿Y que clase de vestido es el que lleva? —

—Por supuesto que es un reloj. Y estas son mis ropas para viajar a Inglaterra. Conservadoras. Ni vaqueros ni camisetas. Una bonita blusa y una bonita falda. El tipo de ropa de Miss Marple—

La observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Habláis de manera extraña. ¿Que clase de bruja sois? —

Isabella agitó la mano con desesperación, luego se puso de pie. Él era mucho más alto que ella. Tenía el cabello negro rizado que le llegaba hasta el pequeño cuello que usaba, bigote negro y barba corta, puntiaguda y bien arreglada.

—No soy una bruja y no formo parte de su drama isabelino. Me voy a ir ahora, y si trata de hacer algo divertido con su espada, gritaré hasta romper las vidrieras. Aquí tiene su pañuelo. Lamento que esté tan mojado y le agradezco el préstamo. Adiós, y espero que su obra obtenga buenas críticas—se volvió y salió de la iglesia.

—Por lo menos ya no me sucederá nada más horrible—murmuró mientras se alejaba.

En la esquina había una cabina telefónica, desde donde se veía la puerta de la iglesia. En Maine era temprano, y Lauren, soñolienta, contestó al teléfono.

Justo ella, pensó Isabella. Hubiera preferido hablar con cualquier otra persona en el mundo antes que con su perfecta hermana mayor.

— ¿Isabella, eres tú?—Preguntó Lauren— ¿Estás bien? No estarás otra vez con problemas, ¿Verdad? —

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Está papá? ¿O mamá?–O algún extraño de la calle, pensó. Cualquiera menos Lauren.

Su hermana bostezó.

—No se han ido a las montañas. Estoy cuidando la casa y redactando un trabajo—

— ¿Crees que ganarás el Premio Nobel? —

Lauren hizo una pausa.

—Muy bien, Isabella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Tu cirujano te ha abandonado en algún lugar? —

Isabella se rió.

—Lauren, dices las cosas más divertidas. James, Jessica y yo estamos disfrutando mucho. Hay muchas cosas para ver y para hacer. Esta mañana hemos visto una obra medieval. Los actores eran muy buenos—

Nuevamente su hermana hizo una pausa.

—Isabella, estás mintiendo. Puedo advertirlo a través del teléfono. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas dinero? —

Se esforzó para no responder que sí.

A su familia le gustaba contar lo que llamaban historias de Isabella. Sobre la ocasión en que se quedó encerrada fuera de la habitación de su hotel cubierta sólo por una toalla. Sobre la ocasión en que fue al banco a depositar un cheque y fue testigo de un robo en el que los ladrones llevaban armas de juguete.

Ahora imaginaba la risa de Lauren cuando les contara a todos los primos Swan cómo la pequeña Isabella viajó a Inglaterra y fue abandonada en una iglesia, sin dinero, y cómo fue atacada por un actor shakesperiano.

—No, no necesito dinero—respondió—Sólo quería saludar. Espero que termines tu trabajo. Nos vemos—

—Isabella... —dijo Lauren, pero su hermana ya había colgado el auricular.

Isabella se recostó contra la cabina. Las lágrimas asomaban otra vez.

Tenía el orgullo de los Swan, pero carecía de razones para sentirse orgullosa. Tenía tres hermanas mayores que eran modelos de éxito: Lauren, química investigadora; Ángela, profesora de física, y Rosalie, abogada criminalista. Isabella parecía ser el hazmerreír de los Swan, una fuente de hilaridad interminable entre los familiares.

Mientras estaba allí apoyada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, vio al hombre vestido de caballero salir de la iglesia y caminar por el sendero que conducía al portón. Observó las antiguas lápidas sin mucho interés, y luego se encaminó por el sendero hacia el portón.

Por la callejuela se acercaba uno de los pequeños ómnibus ingleses, como siempre a cincuenta millas por hora por el camino angosto.

Isabella se puso de pie. De alguna manera, supo instintivamente que el hombre iba a pasar frente al ómnibus. Comenzó a correr. Cuando tomó impulso, el vicario, que salía de la parte trasera de la iglesia, vio lo que hacía y también comenzó a correr.

Isabella lo alcanzó primero. Realizó el mejor placaje que había aprendido cuando jugaba al fútbol americano con sus primos de Colorado, cayó sobre él y se deslizaron sobre la grava, encima de su armadura, como si esta fuera un pequeño bote de remos. El ómnibus se desvió y los esquivó por pocos centímetros.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—le preguntó el vicario a Isabella, ofreciéndole la mano para ponerse de pie.

—Creo que sí... —Se puso de pie y se limpió el polvo— ¿Está usted bien?—Le preguntó al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué clase de carro era ese?—Preguntó—No lo oí venir; no tenía caballos—

Isabella y el vicario se miraron.

—Será mejor que traiga un vaso de agua—comentó el vicario.

— ¡Espere! ¿En que año estamos?—Preguntó el hombre.

—Mil novecientos ochenta y ocho—respondió el vicario y cuando el hombre cayó al suelo como si estuviera extenuado, miró a Isabella — Traeré el agua—repitió y los dejo solos.

Isabella le ofreció la mano al hombre, pero éste la rechazó y se puso de pie.

—Creo que debe sentarse—le señalo un banco de hierro que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared de piedra baja. Al principio, no quiso ir, aunque luego la siguió, y no quiso sentarse hasta que ella lo hubiera hecho, pero Isabella lo empujó para que se sentara. Estaba pálido y aturdido.

—Usted es peligroso, ¿lo sabía? Escuche, quédese aquí sentado y yo voy a llamar a un médico. No está bien—

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero las palabras del hombre la detuvieron.

—Creo que quizá estoy muerto—

Se volvió para mirarlo. Si era un suicida, no deseaba dejarlo solo.

—Venga conmigo—le dijo con suavidad—Buscaremos ayuda—

Él no se movió del banco.

— ¿Qué clase de transporte era que casi me atropella? —

Se sentó junto a él.

— ¿De dónde es usted? Parece inglés, pero tiene un acento extraño—

—Soy inglés. ¿Qué era el carro? —

—Muy bien—respondió con un suspiro. Podía jugar con él— Eso era lo que los ingleses llaman ómnibus. En América es un microbús. Iba muy rápido, en mi opinión, lo único que los ingleses han aceptado del siglo XX es la velocidad de los vehículos. ¿Qué otra cosa desconoce? ¿Los aviones? ¿Los trenes? Mire, tengo que irme. Vamos a la rectoría para que el vicario llame al médico. O quizá deberíamos llamar a su madre—con seguridad el pueblo conocía a este loco que andaba con una armadura y sostenía que nunca había visto un reloj o un ómnibus.

—Mi madre—repitió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa—Creo que mi madre ya estará muerta—

—Lo lamento. ¿Ha muerto recientemente? —

Él miró hacia el cielo.

—Hace casi cuatrocientos años—

Isabella comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Traeré a alguien—

Él le agarró de la mano.

—Estaba sentado... en un escritorio, escribiéndole una carta a mi madre cuando oí a una mujer que lloraba. La habitación se oscureció, mi cabeza dio vueltas y luego me encontré de pie junto a una mujer: Vos—levantó la vista y la miró.

Isabella pensó que hubiera sido más fácil dejar solo a este hombre si no hubiera sido tan apuesto.

—Quizás apagó las luces y no recuerda haberse vestido y venido a la iglesia. ¿Por qué no me dice dónde vive? Lo acompañaré a su casa—

—Cuando estaba en la habitación, era el año de nuestro señor de 1564—

Decepcionante, pensó Isabella. Hermoso y loco. Qué suerte...

—Venga conmigo—le pidió con suavidad, como si le hablara a un niño que estaba a punto de saltar a un barranco — Buscaremos ayuda—

El hombre se puso de pie con rapidez y sus ojos celestes se iluminaron. Su estatura, su cólera, por no mencionar que estaba cubierto de acero y llevaba una espada que parecía muy cortante, hicieron que Isabella retrocediera.

—Aún no estoy listo para el manicomio, señora. No sé por qué estoy aquí o cómo he llegado aquí, pero sé quién soy y de dónde vengo—

De pronto Isabella sintió deseos de reír.

—Y usted viene del siglo XVI. De la época de la reina Isabel, ¿verdad? Esta será la mejor historia de Isabella. Por la mañana me abandonan y una hora más tarde un fantasma me pone una espada en la garganta—se incorporó—Muchas gracias, señor. Me ha levantado mucho el ánimo. Voy a llamar a mi hermana y a pedirle que me preste diez libras, ni una más ni una menos, y luego tomaré un tren hasta el hotel de James, donde recogeré mi pasaje de regreso a casa. Después de hoy, el resto de mi vida será tranquilo—

Se volvió para alejarse, pero él se colocó delante de ella. Sacó una bolsa de cuero de sus pantalones, miró en el interior, tomó algunas monedas y las puso en las manos de Isabella, cerrándole los dedos.

—Tomad las diez libras, mujer, e idos. Vale la pena eso y más para librarse de vuestra lengua malévola. Le rogaré a Dios que revoque vuestra maldad—

Se sintió tentada de arrojarle el dinero, pero no tenía otra alternativa más que volver a llamar a su hermana.

—Esa soy yo. La malvada bruja Isabella. No sé para qué quiero un tren cuando tengo un buen palo de escoba. Le devolveré el dinero, dé saludos al vicario. Hasta luego, y espero que jamás nos volvamos a encontrar—

Se volvió y abandonó el cementerio justo cuando el vicario regresaba con el agua. Que otro se ocupe de sus fantasías, pensó. Probablemente, el hombre tenga un baúl lleno de vestidos. Hoy es un caballero isabelino, mañana es Abraham Lincoln... u Horatio Nelson*, ya que es inglés.

Resultaba fácil encontrar la estación de ferrocarril en el pequeño pueblo, y se dirigió a la taquilla a comprar su billete.

—Son tres libras con seis peniques—le informó el encargado.

Ella nunca había entendido el dinero inglés. Muchas monedas parecían tener el mismo valor. Deslizó las monedas que el hombre le había entregado por debajo de la ventanilla.

— ¿Es suficiente? —

El hombre miró una por una las tres monedas, le dio la vuelta con cuidado y luego se excusó.

Ahora probablemente me detendrán por pasar dinero falso, pensó Isabella. Sería un final adecuado para un día perfecto.

Después de algunos minutos, un hombre con gorra oficial se acercó a la ventanilla.

—No podemos aceptar esto, señorita. Creo que debería llevárselas a Oliver Samuelson. Queda a la vuelta de la esquina, a su derecha—

— ¿Me dará él un billete por ellas? —

—Creo que sí—

—Gracias—murmuró. Sintió la tentación de llamar a su hermana y olvidar las monedas. Las miró. Parecían extranjeras, como todas las monedas extranjeras. Con un suspiro, giró a la derecha y llegó a la tienda. Oliver Samuelson, comerciante de monedas.

Un hombre pequeño y calvo estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, con una lupa de joyero en la frente.

— ¿Sí?—Dijo cuando entró Isabella.

—Me envía el hombre de la estación del ferrocarril. Me dijo que usted me daría un billete de tren a cambio de esto—

El hombre tomó las monedas y las miró con la lupa. Después de un momento, comenzó a sonreír con suavidad.

—Un billete de tren... un billete de tren—

Levantó la vista.

—Muy bien, señorita. Le daré quinientas libras por cada una de estas, y esta vale, digamos cinco mil libras. Pero no tengo todo ese dinero aquí. Tendría que llamar a algunas personas de Londres. ¿Puede esperar algunos días? —

Isabella no pudo hablar durante un momento.

— ¿Cinco mil libras? —

—Está bien, seis, pero ni un chelín más—

—Yo... yo... —

— ¿Desea venderlas o no? No son robadas, ¿verdad? —

—No, no lo creo—murmuró Isabella—Pero tengo que hablar con alguien antes de venderlas. ¿Son auténticas? —

—Como regla general las monedas antiguas no son tan valiosas, pero estas son raras y el cuño está en buenas condiciones. ¿Tiene más? —

—Creo que sí. Si tiene una de quince chelines con una reina en un barco, tráigamela. No puedo comprarla, pero puedo conseguir comprador—

Isabella comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—O un doble. Un doble de Eduardo Sexto—

Asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la tienda. Caminó aturdida de regreso a la iglesia. El hombre no estaba en el cementerio, y tenía la esperanza de que no se hubiera ido. Entró en la iglesia. Estaba allí, de rodillas ante la tumba blanca del conde, con las manos juntas y la cabeza inclinada.

El vicario se puso a su lado.

—Ha estado ahí desde que usted se fue. No he podido hacer que se levantara. Algo le preocupa profundamente. ¿Es su amigo? —

—No. Lo he conocido esta mañana. ¿No es de aquí? —

El vicario sonrió

—Mis parroquianos rara vez llevan armadura—miró su reloj—Tengo que irme. ¿Se quedará con él? Me da no sé qué que se quede solo—

Isabella respondió que lo haría, y el vicario la dejó sola con el caballero. Caminó calladamente hacía él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

— ¿Quién es usted?—Susurró.

Él no abrió los ojos ni separó las manos.

—Jasper Whitlock, Conde de Thornwyck—

Isabella tardó un momento en recordar dónde había oído antes ese nombre, y luego miró a la tumba. El nombre estaba esculpido en profundas letras góticas: Jasper Whitlock, conde de Thornwyck.

Respiró profundamente.

—No tiene ninguna identificación, ¿verdad? —

Él levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y la miró.

— ¿Dudáis de mi palabra? ¿Vos, la bruja que me ha hecho esto? Si no tuviera miedo de que me acusaran de brujería, os denunciaría y me quedaría a ver cómo os queman—

Ella permaneció allí y lo observó mientras comenzaba a rezar otra vez.

*_ Marino inglés (Norfolk, 1758 - Golfo de Cádiz, 1805). Marino de la armada real y héroe ingles que participo en importantes combates navales como la Guerra de la Independencia contra las Trece Colonias británicas de Norteamérica (1775-83) y cabo San Vicente contra la flota española y en el fallido ataque a Tenerife (en el que perdió un brazo). Nelson dejó a la marina francesa extremadamente debilitada y se convirtió en un héroe nacional para su país. www. biografias y vidas biografia/ n /n (sin espacios)_

_**Alexf1994 por poner la historia en aleta, favorito, por el PM y por el review; a Bella Masen Mckrty por ponerla en alerta; a **__**Guest por su review (te lo ruego, ponme tu nombre así se a quien me dirijo); a jvb**__** y a **_**Marta-TheDarkness** _**por sus review **_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia. **_

_**Las actualizaciones serán 3 en la semana: martes, jueves y sábados.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Jasper Whitlock se puso de pie y observó a una mujer joven que se encontraba ante él. Sus modales, sus ropas, su manera de hablar eran tan extraños para él que casi no podía pensar. Tenía el aspecto de la bruja que él sabía que era. Tan hermosa como cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, cabello suelto hasta los hombros, y llevaba una falda corta e indecente, como si se atreviera a despreciar al hombre y a Dios por igual.

A pesar de que se sentía débil y aturdido, no perdió su postura firme y le devolvió una mirada intensa.

Aún no podía creer lo que le había sucedido. En el peor momento de su vida, cuando parecía no haber más esperanza, su madre le había escrito que por fin había descubierto algo que se la devolvería otra vez. Estaba escribiéndole, preguntándole, aconsejándola, haciéndole sugerencias, cuando oyó que una mujer lloraba. El sonido del llanto no era extraño en el lugar en que se encontraba, pero algo de los sollozos de esta mujer le hizo dejar la pluma.

Llamó para que alguien se ocupara de la mujer, pero nadie respondió, y el llanto aumentó hasta llenar la pequeña habitación, retumbando en las paredes de piedra y en el techo. Jasper se había puesto las manos en los oídos para librarse del sonido, pero aún podía oírla. El llanto aumentó hasta que no pudo oír sus propios pensamientos. Sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Trató de ponerse de pie, de pedir ayuda, pero cuando lo logró el suelo pareció abrirse bajo sus pies. Se sintió ligero, casi como si estuviera flotando, luego extendió la mano y vio que podía perder consistencia. Podía ver a través de ella. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta, trato de pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. La puerta pareció derrumbarse, luego la habitación. Por un momento, parecía que estaba de pie sobre nada. Lo rodeaba el vacío, su cuerpo no era más que una sombra a través de la cual podía ver la oscuridad de la nada.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció en la nada, sin sentir ni frío ni calor, oyendo sólo el llanto de la mujer.

En un momento, no estaba en ningún lugar y al siguiente estaba de pie en una iglesia. Sus ropas eran diferentes. Ahora llevaba la mitad de su armadura, la armadura que usaba sólo para las ocasiones especiales, y los pantalones de raso.

Delante de él, llorando ante una tumba, había una niña o una mujer, no podía especificar qué cosa, pues el cabello le cubría el rostro.

Lo que le hizo retroceder fue la tumba. Era una escultura de mármol blanco de... sí mismo. Esculpido debajo estaba su nombre y la fecha de ese día.

— ¿Me enterraron antes de que muriera?—Se preguntaba horrorizado.

Se sintió mal después de esta experiencia y de ver su propia tumba, y comenzó a observar la iglesia. En las paredes había placas mortuorias. 1734, 1812, 1902.

No, pensó, no puede ser. Pero cuando examinó la iglesia, vio que todo era diferente. Era muy sencilla. Las vigas estaban sin pintar; las ménsulas de piedra estaban sin pintar. Los manteles del altar parecía que los hubiera bordado una niña inexperta.

Miró a la mujer que lloraba. ¡Una bruja! Una bruja que lo había transportado a otro tiempo y a otro lugar. Le había pedido que lo devolviera a su casa, tenía que regresar, pues su honor y el futuro de su familia dependían de su vuelta, pero ella había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

Era tan malvada e incisiva como demoníaca. Tenía el descaro de afirmar que no sabía cómo había llegado él hasta allí o por qué.

Se sintió aliviado cuando ella se fue. Se sentía más seguro y comenzaba a creer que había soñado con ese vuelo a través de la nada. Quizás esto era sólo un sueño extraordinariamente vívido.

Había salido de la iglesia y se sentía más fuerte al ver que el cementerio era como todos, pero no se detuvo a examinar las fechas. Una de las de la iglesia era de 1982.

Había salido por el portón y anduvo hacia el silencioso camino. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Los caballos? ¿Los carros que llevaban mercaderías?

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que no podía recordarlo con claridad. Oyó un sonido a su izquierda, un sonido intenso y rápido que no había oído antes, y por su derecha vino la bruja, que saltó sobre él. Era más débil de lo que creía, ya que el peso frágil de la muchacha lo tiró al suelo.

Un carruaje sin caballos pasó cerca de él. Debilitado, Jasper permitió que la bruja lo condujera al interior del cementerio. ¿Sería este su destino, morir solo en un lugar extraño... en una época extraña?

Había tratado de explicarle a la bruja que necesitaba regresar, pero ella insistía en burlarse de él, pretendiendo no saber cómo o por qué se encontraba en este lugar. Había tenido dificultades para comprender su forma de hablar, y eso, sumado a lo ordinario de su vestido, sin joyas, ni oro, ni plata, le indicaba que pertenecía a la clase campesina. Deseaba la ultrajante suma de diez libras. No se atrevió a negarse, por temor a otro hechizo.

Ella tomó el dinero y se alejó, mientras Jasper regresó al interior de la iglesia. Había tocado la tumba de mármol y pasado los dedos por la fecha de muerte esculpida. ¿Había muerto cuando viajó a través del vacío? Cuándo la bruja lo había llamado a esta época, el sacerdote había dicho 1988, cuatrocientos veinticuatro años después, ¿lo había matado en 1564?

Tenía que regresar. Si había muerto el 6 de septiembre de 1564, entonces no podía probar nada. Aún había demasiado por hacer. ¿Qué podía sucederle a la gente que había dejado atrás? Se arrodilló sobre el suelo frío de piedra y comenzó a rezar. Quizá, si sus oraciones eran tan fuertes como la magia de la bruja, podría vencer su poder y regresar.

Pero mientras rezaba, su mente no se detenía. Frases como estas rondaban su cabeza: "_La clave es la mujer." "Necesitas saber."_

Después de un momento, dejó de rezar y comenzó a considerar sus pensamientos. Bruja o no, la mujer era la que lo había traído, y la única que podía hacerle regresar.

¿Por qué se había adelantado hasta esta época? ¿Tenía que aprender algo? ¿Era posible que ella fuera tan inocente como afirmaba? ¿Estaba llorando por alguna pelea de amantes, por alguna razón que ambos ignoraban, y ella lo llamó a esta época peligrosa en la que los carros circulaban a velocidades inimaginables? Si aprendía lo que debía, ¿Regresaría a su época?

La bruja era la clave. La frase se repetía. Con independencia de que lo hubiera traído de forma malintencionada o por un desgraciado accidente, ella tenía el poder de hacerle regresar y de enseñarle lo que tenía que aprender en esta época.

Debía tener a la mujer a su lado. No importaba el precio, ni si tenía que mentir, calumniar o blasfemar; debía tenerla de su lado y no dejarla ir hasta que descubriera lo que necesitaba saber de ella.

Permaneció arrodillado, rezando y pidiendo la ayuda y el consejo de Dios, e implorándole que se mantuviera a su lado mientras hacía lo que debía.

La mujer regresó mientras rezaba, y cuando se quejó por el dinero que él le había dado, Jasper le dio gracias a Dios.

— ¿Qué es usted?—Le preguntó Isabella al hombre del traje ridículo— ¿Y de dónde ha sacado estas monedas?—Observó cómo se ponía de pie, y por la facilidad con la que llevaba la pesada armadura, comprendió que debía de había mucho tiempo— ¿Son robadas? —

Observó que su mirada se encendía; luego, se calmó.

—No, señora, son mías—

—No puedo aceptarlas—replicó Isabella —Son muy valiosas—

— ¿No son suficientes para sus necesidades? —

Ella lo miró con suspicacia. Unos minutos antes la estaba atacando con su espada, y ahora la miraba como si quisiera... seducirla. Cuanto más rápido se alejara de este loco, mejor estaría.

Como el hombre no realizó ningún movimiento para tomar las monedas, las colocó en el borde de la tumba.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Me arreglaré de otra manera—se volvió para salir de la iglesia.

— ¡Esperad, señora! —

Isabella apretó los puños. La gramática pseudo-isabelina de este hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Mire, sé que tiene problemas. Quiero decir, quizá se golpeó la cabeza y no recuerda quién es, pero eso no es asunto mío. Tengo mis propios problemas. Estoy sin un centavo, tengo hambre, no conozco a nadie en este país y ni siquiera sé dónde voy a dormir o cómo voy a conseguir una cama, si es que puedo pagarla—

—Yo tampoco—replicó el hombre.

Isabella suspiró. Hombres necesitados, la ruina de mi vida. Pero esta vez, no iba a realizar ningún esfuerzo para ayudar a un hombre enfermo que, cuando se enojaba, la atacaba con su espada.

—Salga de la iglesia, gire a la derecha, cuidado con los automóviles, camine dos calles, gire a la izquierda. A tres calles de la estación de ferrocarril hay un comerciante de monedas. Le dará mucho por las suyas. Cómprese algo de ropa y regístrese en un buen hotel. Miss Marple dice que hay pocos problemas en la vida que no puedan resolverse con una semana en un buen hotel. Tome un baño caliente y largo, y apuesto a que recuperará pronto la memoria—

Jasper sólo podía observarla. ¿Hablaba esta mujer en inglés? ¿Qué era una calle? ¿Quién era Miss Marple?

Ante su mirada en blanco, Isabella suspiró otra vez.

—Está bien, venga conmigo hasta el teléfono y le indicaré el camino—

Jasper la siguió con tranquilidad, pero se detuvo cuando atravesaron el protón. Lo que vio era demasiado horroroso para creerlo.

Isabella se adelantó unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba detrás de ella. Cuando se volvió, lo vio observando boquiabierto a una muchacha del otro lado del camino. Estaba vestida de acuerdo con la idea de la elegancia inglesa: toda de negro. Llevaba zapatos negros de tacón alto, medias negras, una falda corta de cuero negro y un enorme jersey negro. Su cabello corto estaba teñido de morado y rojo, y peinado en punta como el de un puerco espín.

Isabella sonrió. La moda punk era impactante para cualquiera, y mucho más para un loco que tenía la ilusión de que provenía del siglo XVI.

—Vamos—le pidió con amabilidad—Esa es muy normal. Debería ver a la gente que asiste a los conciertos de rock—

Caminaron hacia la cabina telefónica e Isabella le volvió a dar indicaciones, pero, para su consternación, el hombre rehusó dejarla.

—Por favor, váyase—le suplicó, pero él no se movió —Si esta es una forma de conquista, no tengo ningún interés. Ya tengo novio. O lo tenía. Lo tengo. En realidad, ahora lo voy a llamar y va a venir a buscarme—

El hombre no habló, y observó con gran interés, cuando Isabella llamó a la telefonista para pedir una llamada a cobro revertido a James a su hotel. Hubo un momento de vacilación cuando la telefonista le informó que James y su hija se habían ido hacía una hora.

Isabella golpeó la cabina telefónica.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó el hombre — ¿Le habla a esto? —

—Deme un respiro, ¿quiere?—Respondió casi gritando y descargando su ira en él. Descolgó de un tirón el auricular y pidió información sobre el número del próximo hotel del itinerario que le había preparado a James. La segunda telefonista le informó que James Witherdale había cancelado su reserva hacía un momento.

Se recostó contra la cabina y muy a su pesar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Dónde está mi caballero de la brillante armadura?—Murmuró. Cuando pronunció estas palabras, observó al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. Un rayo de sol iluminó su armadura, una sombra cubrió su cabello negro azulado y una joya de la empuñadura de su espada destelló. Este hombre había aparecido la última vez que había llorado y pedido un caballero de brillante armadura.

— ¿Malas noticias?—Preguntó el hombre.

Ella se irguió.

—Parece que me han abandonado—le respondió con suavidad observándolo. No, no podía ser, y ni siquiera iba a considerarlo. Era una posibilidad entre un millón que este actor que creía en su papel hubiera aparecido en el momento exacto en que ella había pedido un hombre con armadura. Era como un imán que atraía a hombres extraños.

—Parece que yo también lo he perdido todo—le comentó.

—Alguien de por aquí debe de conocerlo. Quizá si pregunta en la oficina de correos... —

— ¿Oficina de correos? —

Parecía tan auténticamente perdido que se sentía enternecida con él. No Isabella, no, se dijo.

—Vamos, lo llevaré hasta el comerciante de monedas para cambiar las suyas—

Caminaron juntos y su andar erecto hizo que Isabella irguiera los hombros. Ninguno de los ingleses con los que se cruzaron los observó (hasta donde ella podía afirmar, los ingleses observaban sólo a las personas que llevaban gafas de sol), pero pasaron junto a una pareja de turistas norteamericanos y sus dos niños. Toda la familia lucía ropa nueva que sin duda habían traído para sus vacaciones. El hombre llevaba dos cámaras fotográficas al cuello.

—Mira eso, Myrt—comentó el hombre, y mientras los adultos observaban a Jasper, los niños se reían y lo señalaban.

—Patanes mal educados—dijo Jasper —Alguien debería enseñarles cómo comportarse en presencia de sus superiores—

Después de eso, las cosas se sucedieron con gran rapidez. Un ómnibus se detuvo y se apearon cincuenta turistas japoneses accionando sus cámaras fotográficas. Jasper desenvainó su espada y retrocedió. La turista americana gritó; los japoneses se agolparon accionando las cámaras como cigarras en una cálida noche de verano.

Isabella hizo lo único que sabía que funcionaría, se arrojo sobre el hombre de la armadura, y el filo de la espada le cortó la parte superior de la manga de la blusa y la hirió. Paralizada por el dolor, casi se cae, pero el caballero la sostuvo, tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola de regreso a la acera. Detrás de ellos, los japoneses continuaban accionando sus cámaras y los americanos aplaudían.

—Papi, esto es mejor que el castillo de Warwick—comentó uno de los niños americanos.

—No está en la guía, George—dijo la mujer —Creo que deberían poner cosas como esta en la guía o alguien podría creer que es real—

Jasper depositó a Isabella en el suelo. De alguna manera-no sabía cómo-se había comportado como un tonto. ¿Permitiría este siglo que un noble fuera difamado? ¿Qué clase de armas eran las extrañas máquinas negras? ¿Qué clase de gente pequeña era la que las llevaba?

No articuló sus preguntas. Las preguntas parecían molestar a la bruja.

—Señora, estáis herida—

—Sólo es una herida superficial—respondió, parodiando las películas del oeste. Pero el hombre no sonrió. En realidad, parecía preocupado —No es nada—le aclaró, observando el lugar sangrante de su brazo. Tomó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de su falda y lo presionó contra su brazo —La tienda de monedas es aquí—

Cuando Isabella entró en el pequeño local, el dueño le sonrió dándole la bienvenida.

—Esperaba volver a verla. Yo... —se detuvo cuando vio a Jasper. Lentamente, sin hablar, se adelantó y comenzó a examinar su atuendo. Se colocó la lupa de joyero sobre el ojo y observó la armadura, murmurando "Mm, mm" una y otra vez. Miró las joyas de la empuñadura de la espada, de la mano de Jasper que estaba sobre la espada y de la daga de su cinturón, en la que Isabella no había reparado. Se arrodilló y examinó el bordado de la liga que Jasper llevaba cerca de la rodilla, luego observó el tejido de las medias y por último el calzado.

Se puso de pie y observó el rostro de Jasper, examinándole la barba y el cabello.

Durante toda esta inspección, el caballero permaneció de pie erguido, soportando este escrutinio con desagrado.

Por fin, el comerciante retrocedió.

—Notable. Nunca había visto nada como esto. Debo decirle al joyero de al lado que lo vea—

— ¡Deténgase, no lo hará!—Le ordenó Jasper — ¿Cree que voy a esperar aquí todo el día para que me inspeccionen como un cerdo en una feria? ¿Se ocupará del negocio o habré de ir a otro lado? —

—Sí, señor—murmuró el comerciante, regresando detrás del mostrador.

Jasper depositó una bolsa con monedas sobre él.

— ¿Qué me da por esto? Y recuerde, buen hombre, que sé encargarme de los que me engañan—

Isabella se quedó encogida a un lado. Este hombre con armadura tenía una forma de dar órdenes que atemorizaba. Después de dejar las monedas, se dirigió hacia la ventana, mientras el comerciante, con manos temblorosas, abría la bolsa. Isabella se acercó al comprador:

—Y bien—murmuró— ¿Qué ha visto al examinarlo? —

El comerciante miró la espalda de Jasper.

—Su armadura es de plata y está incrustada en oro. Las esmeraldas de la espada valen una fortuna, al igual que los rubíes y diamantes de sus dedos—La miró—El que confeccionó su traje gastó mucho. ¡OH!, Aquí está—

— ¿La reina en el barco? —

—Exacto—sostuvo la moneda con cuidado —Puedo conseguir un comprador, pero tardaré unos días—su voz era suave como la de un amante.

Isabella tomó la moneda y la colocó junto con las otras dentro de la bolsa. Antes de venderlas deseaba investigar un poco y comparar precios.

—Dijo que me daría quinientas libras por esta—

— ¿Y las otras? —

—Yo... lo pensaré—

El hombre fue hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y unos momentos más tarde regresó con quinientos hermosos billetes ingleses.

—Estaré aquí si cambian de idea—agregó el comerciante mientras Jasper e Isabella se marchaban.

En la calle, Isabella se detuvo y le entregó a Jasper la bolsa con las monedas y los billetes modernos.

—He vendido una moneda por quinientas libras. El resto vale una fortuna. En realidad, parece que todo lo que usted lleva vale el rescate de un rey—

—Soy un conde, no un rey—replicó él, mirando el dinero con interés.

Ella observó de cerca la armadura.

— ¿Es realmente plata y lo amarillo es oro de verdad? —

—No soy un pobre, señora—

—No lo parece—se alejó de él —Creo que es mejor que me vaya—se dio cuenta de que había estado la mayor parte del día con este hombre y aún no tenía dinero ni un lugar adonde ir. James y su hija se habían ido de un hotel y habían cancelado el siguiente.

— ¿Tendríais la bondad de ayudarme? —

—Lo lamento, no le estaba escuchando—

El hombre parecía estar tratando de decir algo que era muy difícil para él. Tragó, como si sus propias palabras fueran veneno.

— ¿Tendríais la bondad de ayudarme a elegir ropa y a encontrar alojamiento para esta noche? Os pagaría por vuestros servicios—

Isabella tardó un momento en comprender.

— ¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo? —

—Sí, trabajo—

—No necesito trabajo, sólo necesito...—se detuvo y se volvió. Sus conductos lacrimales parecían estar conectados con las cataratas del Niágara.

— ¿Dinero?—Le ofreció él.

Sollozó.

—No. Sí. Creo que necesito dinero. También necesito encontrar a James y darle explicaciones—

—Os pagaré dinero si me ayudáis—

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo. Había algo en sus ojos, algo de pérdida y soledad que hizo que se inclinara un poco hacia él. ¡No!, Se dijo. No puedes relacionarte con un hombre que estás segura de que está loco. Con éste no hay duda. Es indudablemente rico, pero está enfermo. Quizá sea un rico excéntrico, que se hace confeccionar los trajes y va de pueblo en pueblo buscando mujeres solas.

Pero sus ojos no decían eso. ¿Y si había perdido la memoria?

¿Y cuáles eran sus alternativas? Casi podía escuchar la risa burlona de su hermana Lauren si la llamaba pidiéndole dinero. Lauren ni siquiera consideraría aceptar trabajo de un hombre que llevaba armadura. Ella sabría exactamente qué hacer, cómo y cuándo hacerlo. Era perfecta, y también Ángela y Rosalie. En realidad, todos los Swan parecían perfectos, excepto Isabella. A menudo se preguntaba si la habían colocado en la cuna equivocada en el hospital.

—Muy bien—respondió con brusquedad—Puedo perder el resto del día. Lo ayudaré a conseguir algo de ropa, a encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, y eso es todo. Y lo haré, digamos, por cincuenta dólares—eso sería suficiente para pagar _bed and breakfast_, y mañana tendría la valentía suficiente para llamar de nuevo a Lauren.

Jasper contuvo su creciente enojo y asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Comprendió lo que quería decirle, aunque no sus palabras. Había logrado que permaneciera con él durante algunas horas más. Tenía que encontrar algo más para mantenerla a su lado hasta que descubriera cómo regresar a su propia época. Y cuando descubriera lo que necesitaba saber, se alegraría de dejar a esta mujer.

—Ropas—le estaba diciendo —Conseguiremos ropas y luego ya será la hora del té—

— ¿Té? ¿Qué es el té? —

Isabella se detuvo en el acto. ¿Un inglés que no sabía lo que era el té? Este hombre era más de lo que podía tolerar. Lo ayudaría hasta que se registrara en un hotel, y luego se alegraría de librarse de él.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a Alexf1994 y jvb**__** por sus review; a **__**Jasbell Cullen por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; y a las lectoras silenciosas. **_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Caminaron juntos en silencio por la ancha acera; el hombre observaba todo. Su fino rostro se mostraba tan sorprendido que Isabella casi podía creer que nunca antes había visto el mundo moderno.

No le hizo preguntas, pero se detuvo a menudo para observar los coches y las mujeres con faldas cortas.

Faltaba sólo una calle para llegar a la pequeña tienda de ropa para hombres.

—Aquí es donde podemos comprarle algo menos llamativo para vestir—

—Sí, un sastre—replicó, mirando hacia arriba y frunciendo el entrecejo como si le faltara algo.

—No, sastre no, sólo ropa—

Dentro del pequeño local, el hombre se detuvo y observó las camisas y los pantalones que estaban colgados de las perchas.

—Estas ropas ya están confeccionadas—comentó.

Isabella se volvió al dependiente que se acercaba.

—Necesitamos algo de ropa y que le tomen las medidas—aunque el hombre recordaría sus medidas, sin duda fingiría que no.

Se sentó en una silla y esperó mientras el dependiente se encargaba del hombre de la armadura. Fingió leer una revista pero lo miraba de una forma subrepticia. Jasper levantó los brazos para que el dependiente le quitara la armadura. Debajo de ella llevaba una camisa de lino con amplias mangas, que estaba adherida a su cuerpo por la transpiración.

¡Y qué cuerpo! Tenía los hombros anchos y era tan musculoso como ella sospechaba por el tamaño de su armadura. El dependiente le trajo varias camisas para que se probara, pero al conde no le agradó ninguna. Por último, aquel miró a Isabella pidiendo ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó a Jasper.

—Esa ropa no tiene belleza—le respondió frunciendo el ceño— No tiene color, ni joyas, ni bordados. Quizás una mujer podría tomar su aguja y... —

Isabella se rió.

—Hoy en día las mujeres no cosen. Por lo menos, no así—tocó el puño de su camisa, que estaba colgada en una percha. El puño estaba bordado con hilo de seda negro, con un dibujo de pájaros y flores, y un precioso adorno calado hecho a mano.

Se reprimió. Por supuesto que las mujeres-algunas mujeres en algún lugar-aún bordaban así, porque alguien de este siglo había bordado esa camisa, ¿verdad?

Tomó una hermosa camisa de algodón de la pila que había quedado descartada. Los ingleses no eran como los norteamericanos, que deseaban algo nuevo cada cinco minutos, por eso la ropa inglesa era de muy buena calidad y estaba confeccionada para que durara muchos años. Si uno podía pagar los altos precios, la calidad valía la pena.

—Tome, pruébese esta otra vez—le pidió, casi rogándole. Se preguntaba si había alguna mujer que no hubiera salido de compras con un hombre y lo hubiera tratado de persuadir para que algo le gustara. — Mire que suave es la textura—

Él se descubrió la parte superior del cuerpo con renuencia, e Isabella le sostuvo la camisa mientras se la probaba. Tenía la espalda ancha, bronceada y musculosa.

—Ahora acérquese al espejo y mírese—

No estaba preparada para su reacción ante los tres espejos de cuerpo completo. Los miró, los tocó.

— ¿Son de vidrio?—Murmuró.

—Por supuesto. ¿De que otra cosa están hechos los espejos? —

Sacó un pequeño objeto de madera del interior de su pantalón y se lo entregó. Del otro lado de la madera había un espejo de metal, y cuando Isabella se miró, su imagen aparecía distorsionada. Miró al hombre y vio cómo estudiaba su imagen. ¿Era la primera vez que veía una imagen completa de sí mismo? Por supuesto que no, se dijo. Es sólo que no recuerda la última vez.

Observó su propia imagen detrás de él. ¡Qué desarreglada estaba! Tenía el maquillaje de los ojos debajo de ellos y no en los párpados, debido al llanto. La blusa tenía una manga cortada y estaba fuera del cinturón. Sus medias azules le colgaban en los tobillos. Su cabello, enredado y desarreglado, estaba demasiado horrible para contemplarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y murmuró "pantalones". Se alejó mientras el dependiente le tomaba las medidas a Jasper, lo conducía hacia los probadores y se iba para traerle varios pantalones. Todo permaneció tranquilo durante un momento hasta que Isabella vio que se abría la puerta del probador y el hombre miraba a través de él. Se acercó a él.

—No puedo—le dijo con suavidad, y abrió más la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar — ¿Qué forma de abrochar es esta? —

Isabella trató de no pensar en esta situación. Se encontraba en un probador con un hombre extraño que no sabía cómo funcionaba una cremallera—Así...—Comenzó a enseñarle en el pantalón que tenía puesto, pero luego tomó uno que estaba colgado de una percha. Le mostró la cremallera, luego los broches y observó cómo, al igual que un niño, el hombre subía y bajaba aquella y abrochaba y desabrochaba. Comenzó a salir.

—Esperad. ¿Qué es ese extraño material? —Levantó un par de calzoncillos y estiró la cintura.

—Elástico—el rostro del hombre se iluminó de tal manera con el descubrimiento que Isabella no pudo evitar sentirse bien—Espere a ver el Velcro—le comentó, sonriendo y salió del probador—Si necesita más ayuda, avíseme—

Cuando cerró la puerta, aún estaba sonriendo, miró la ropa que la rodeaba. Qué sencilla le parecía a un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a llevar una armadura de plata. El dependiente había colocado cuidadosamente la armadura, la espada y la daga en una bolsa grande y fuerte, a la izquierda de la puerta del probador. Isabella casi no podía levantarla.

Después de un momento, el hombre salió. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón y pantalones grises del mismo tejido. La camisa era amplia y los pantalones eran ajustados. Estaba absolutamente divino. Lo observó mientras se dirigía hacia el espejo y miraba serio su imagen.

—Estos... estos...—comenzó a decir, tocando la parte trasera del pantalón.

—Pantalones—completó ella.

—No me quedan bien. No muestran mis piernas. Tengo buenas piernas—

Isabella se rió.

—Los hombres ya no llevan medias, pero está bien—

—No estoy seguro. Quizá con una cadena—

—Sin cadena. Créame, sin cadena—

Eligió un cinturón de cuero y calcetines.

—Tendremos que ir a otro lugar por los zapatos—

Se dirigieron a la caja registradora mientras el dependiente sumaba las etiquetas que había cortado de la ropa, e Isabella se aterrorizó cuando Jasper buscó su espada. Por fortuna, se encontraba en la bolsa y no podía alcanzarla con rapidez.

— ¡Quiere robarme!—Gritó el conde — Puedo contratar una docena de hombres por menos de lo que pide por esta ropa sin adornos—

Isabella se colocó entre Jasper y el mostrador, mientras el dependiente se protegía contra la pared opuesta

—Deme el dinero—le pidió con firmeza — Ahora todo cuesta más que antes. Quiero decir, pronto recordará. Deme el dinero—

Aún enojado, le entregó la bolsa de cuero llena de monedas, y luego tuvieron que buscar en ella y entre la otra ropa los billetes.

— ¿Acepta papeles por la ropa?—Murmuró el conde, y luego sonrió —Le daré todo el papel si lo desea. Es un necio—

—Es papel moneda y está respaldado por oro—le explicó Isabella mientras salían de la tienda—Puede cambiar el papel por oro—

— ¿Alguien me daría oro por el papel? —

—Cualquier banco—

— ¿Qué es un banco? —

—Un banco es donde uno coloca el dinero. El dinero que no usa. ¿Dónde coloca usted el dinero? —

—En mis casas—respondió, perplejo.

—Comprendo—contestó Isabella, sonriendo —Cava un pozo grande y lo esconde. Bueno, en la actualidad se lo coloca en un banco y se obtienen intereses—

— ¿Qué son intereses? —

Isabella gimió.

—Aquí hay un salón de té. ¿Tiene hambre? —

—Sí—le respondió, y le abrió la puerta.

El té de la tarde era una costumbre a la cual Isabella se había adaptado con rapidez. Era maravilloso sentarse a las cuatro de la tarde y tomar un delicioso té caliente y comer un _scone_. O cinco, como hacía Jessica.

Apretó los puños cuando pensó en ella. ¿Sabía James que su hija tenía el bolso de Isabella? ¿Sabía que la había dejado completamente desamparada, sola a merced de cualquier loco?

No podía creer que lo supiera. James no era una mala persona. Si lo fuera, no querría tanto a su hija. Isabella sabía que él se sentía tan mal porque había abandonado a su hija cuando se divorció y ahora trataba de compensarla y la había traído de vacaciones. Y era natural que Jessica luchara por el cariño de su padre. Era natural que la niña estuviera celosa de ella.

Isabella sabía que si en ese momento James entraba en el salón de té, ella se arrodillaría y le pediría perdón.

— ¿Qué desean?—Le preguntó la mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

—Té para dos—respondió Isabella—y dos scones, por favor—

—También tenemos crema y fresas—dijo la mujer.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y en unos minutos la mujer le alcanzó una bandeja. Pagó, tomó la bandeja y miró al conde.

— ¿Comemos fuera? —

La siguió hasta un pequeño jardín con enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes de ladrillos. Puso la bandeja sobre una mesa y comenzó a servir. Probó la costumbre inglesa de agregarle leche al té el primer día que llegaron y le pareció delicioso.

El conde caminaba por el pequeño jardín estudiando las paredes y las plantas. Isabella lo llamó a la mesa y le alcanzó la taza de té.

Miró desconfiado el té y luego lo probó con cautela. Después de dos sorbos, miró a Isabella con tanta alegría en el rostro que ella se rió mientras terminaba su té. Le sirvió otra taza y le alcanzó un scone.

Él tomó el scone y lo observó. Era muy parecido a un pastel sudamericano, pero tenía azúcar en la masa, y además eran scones de frutas, por lo que tenían pasas.

Ella le pidió el scone, lo partió en dos y lo untó con una crema espesa. Él lo mordió y, mientras lo masticaba, parecía un hombre que estuviera enamorado.

En unos minutos se había bebido todo el té y comido todos los scones. Isabella regresó a la tienda y compró más de todo. Cuando volvió, él la miró.

— ¿Por qué llorabais en la iglesia? —

—Yo...creo que no es asunto de su incumbencia—

—Si tengo que regresar, y tengo que hacerlo, necesito saber qué me trajo aquí—

Isabella dejó su scone a medio comer.

—No va a comenzar con eso otra vez, ¿verdad? ¿Sabe lo que creo? Creo que es usted un estudiante graduado en historia isabelina, probablemente con un nivel de doctorado, que se ha dejado llevar por su investigación. Mi padre dice que a él le sucedía, que había leído tantos manuscritos medievales que después de un tiempo ya no podía leer escritura moderna—

Jasper miró a la mujer con disgusto. Cuando pensaba en todas las maravillas que había visto ese día, los carruajes, el vidrio prodigioso, las calles limpias, la cantidad de cosas que se podían comprar, estaba sorprendido de la poca fe en el misterio y la magia del mundo que tenía esa mujer.

—Sé de dónde vengo, y vos, bruja... —

Isabella abandonó el jardín en ese momento, pero él la sujetó del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta del salón.

— ¿Por qué estabais llorando?—Le preguntó.

Ella se soltó.

—Porque me han abandonado—respondió enojada. Comenzó a llorar otra vez, avergonzada.

La tomó con gentileza del brazo y la condujo de regreso a la mesa, donde se sentó a su lado, le sirvió más té, le agregó leche y le alcanzó la hermosa taza de porcelana.

—Ahora, señora, ¿qué es lo que os disgusta tanto que hace que vuestras lágrimas salgan a borbotones como una catarata? —

Isabella no deseaba contarle a nadie lo que había sucedido, pero, para su consternación, le relató todo a ese hombre extraño.

— ¿La dejó sola? ¿A merced de rufianes y ladrones? —

Isabella se limpió la nariz con una servilleta de papel y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y también de hombres que creen que viene del siglo XVI. Oh, lo lamento—agregó.

Pero el hombre no pareció escucharla. Estaba caminando por el jardín.

—Vos os arrodillasteis sobre la tumba, mi tumba, y pedisteis un...—la miró.

—Un caballero de brillante armadura—

El conde sonrió un poco, aunque sus labios estaban escondidos debajo de la barba y el bigote.

—No llevaba armadura cuando me llamasteis—

—Yo no lo llamé. Cuando a uno lo abandonan en una iglesia, suele llorar. Especialmente cuando una mocosa gorda le roba el bolso. Ni siquiera tengo pasaporte. Aunque mi familia me enviara dinero para el pasaje, no podría irme. Tendré que tramitar otro pasaporte—

—Yo tampoco puedo regresar a casa. Pero si vos me llamasteis, podéis hacer que regrese—

—No soy una bruja. No practico la magia negra y no sé cómo transportar en el tiempo a la gente. Eso son imaginaciones suyas—

El conde levantó las cejas.

—Sin duda vuestro novio tenía justificadas razones para abandonaros. Con vuestro mal carácter, él no querría estar a vuestro lado—

—Nunca he tenido mal carácter con James. Lo amaba, lo amo, por eso siempre era dulce con él. He hecho todo lo que él deseaba, y no me quejé de Jessica. Es sólo que la falsedad de esa niña estaba comenzando a cansarme—

— ¿Y amáis a ese hombre que os ha dejado, que ha permitido que su hija os robara? —

—Dudo que James sepa que Jessica se quedó con mi bolso, y Jessica es sólo una niña. Probablemente ni siquiera sepa lo que hizo. Sólo deseo encontrarlos, recuperar mi bolso e irme a casa—

—Parece que tenemos fines parecidos—

De pronto, ella comprendió adónde quería llegar. Deseaba que lo ayudara de manera permanente. No iba a cargar con un hombre con amnesia.

Apoyó la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

—Nuestros fines no son tan parecidos como para que debamos permanecer juntos en los próximos meses mientras usted trata de recordar que en realidad vive en Nueva Jersey con su esposa y tres niños, y todos los veranos viene a Inglaterra, se pone una armadura y practica un jueguecito sexual con una turista incauta. No, gracias. Ahora, si, no le importa, tenemos un trato. Le conseguiré una habitación en un hotel y luego me iré—

Cuando terminó, vio las mejillas de él sonrojadas por la ira a través de la barba.

— ¿Ahora todas las mujeres son como vos? —

—No, sólo a las que han herido una y otra vez—se calmó—Sí es cierto que ha perdido la memoria, debería ir a un médico, y no ligarse a una mujer en una iglesia. Y si todo es una actuación, entonces definitivamente debe consultar con un médico. De cualquier manera, no me necesita—colocó las cosas del té sobre la bandeja para devolverlas, pero él se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

— ¿Qué recurso tengo si le digo la verdad? ¿No creéis que vuestras lágrimas pudieran traerme desde otro tiempo y otro lugar? —

—Por supuesto que no. Hay miles de explicaciones de por qué usted cree que viene del siglo XVI, y ninguna tiene nada que ver con que yo sea bruja. Ahora, ¿me disculpa? Tengo que dejar esto, y luego conseguirle una habitación en el hotel—

Con docilidad, él la siguió fuera del salón de té, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera pensando en algún problema importante. Si había perdido la memoria, lo peor que podía hacer era permanecer con él y evitar que consultara con un médico.

Le preguntó a la mujer del salón de té dónde se encontraba el _bed and breakfast_ más cercano, y los dos caminaron tranquilamente por la calle. El hombre no habló, ni miró hacia todos los lados, como había hecho durante toda la tarde.

— ¿Le gusta su ropa?—Le preguntó, tratando de entablar una conversación. Llevaba la armadura y los pantalones de raso en la bolsa de la tienda.

El conde, no respondió, y continuó caminando con la frente arrugada.

Sólo había una habitación disponible en el _bed and breakfast _e Isabella comenzó a firmar en el registro.

— ¿Aún insiste que es Jasper Whitlock? —

La mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador se sonrió.

—Oh, como el de la iglesia—tomó una postal de la tumba de Jasper y la miró—Se parece a él, sólo que un poco más vivo—se sonrió de su propia broma— Primera puerta a la derecha. El baño está al final del corredor—

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo y, de pronto, se sintió como si fuera una madre cruel abandonando a su hijo.

—Pronto recordará. La casera le indicará dónde cenar—

— ¿Casera? ¿Cenar a esta hora? —

—Está bien—replicó, frustrada—La mujer de la entrada. Apuesto que después de dormir bien recordará todo—

—No he olvidado nada, señora. No podéis iros. Sólo vos sabéis cómo hacerme regresar—

—Ya basta con eso. Si me da los cincuenta dólares...—eran sólo treinta libras, y la habitación había costado cuarenta. Pero un trato era un trato —Si me da las treinta libras, me iré—

Ella tenía el dinero y se lo entregó sin las treinta libras.

—Lleve las monedas al comerciante—se dio la vuelta para irse — Buena suerte—dirigió una última mirada a sus ojos azules, que parecían muy angustiados.

Cuando se fue, no se sintió feliz de dejarlo, sino como si hubiera perdido algo. Se esforzó para erguir los hombros y la cabeza. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, un lugar barato, y tenía que decidir adónde ir.

Jasper encontró la habitación a la derecha de la escalera y al principio quedó consternado. Era pequeña, tenía dos camas diminutas y duras, sin cortinas, y las paredes carecían de adornos. Observándolas más de cerca, vio que estaban pintadas con miles de diminutas flores azules. Pensó que quizás con algunas franjas y un poco de orden en las pinturas podían quedar muy bien.

Había una ventana con ese maravilloso vidrio, con cortinas estampadas a los lados. En las paredes había cuadros enmarcados y, cuando tocó uno, sintió el vidrio, que era tan claro que casi no podía verlo. Los cuadros eran de mujeres a medio vestir y de hombres con el cabello demasiado largo y atado.

Había una puerta que conducía a un armario sin estantes. Sólo tenía una varilla redonda que iba de lado a lado con extraños objetos de acero que colgaban de ella. Había un mueble en la habitación que jamás había visto. ¡Estaba completamente lleno de cajones! Probó, pero la parte superior de la cómoda no se levantó. Abrió los cajones uno por uno y funcionaban maravillosamente bien.

Después de un momento, comenzó a buscar un orinal, pero no encontró ninguno; entonces, bajó por las escaleras y salió al jardín para buscar el excusado. No había ninguno.

— ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas en cuatrocientos años?—Murmuró, mientras orinaba sobre las rosas. Manejó bastante bien la cremallera y los broches.

—Me las arreglaré bien sin la bruja—se dijo, y volvió a entrar en el edificio. Quizá mañana se despertaría y descubriría que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño largo y malo.

En el piso de abajo no había nadie, por lo tanto Jasper miró dentro de una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Adentro había muebles extraños cubiertos de telas finas. No se veía nada de la silla. Se sentó y su blandura lo envolvió. Pensó en su madre y en sus huesos frágiles y cansados, y en cómo le gustaría una silla como esta, cubierta de tela mullida.

Contra una de las paredes había un escritorio de madera alto con una banqueta al lado. Ahí había algo que le parecía familiar. Se dirigió a él y, después de examinarlo, vio el gozne y levantó la tapa. No era un escritorio, sino una especie de clavicordio. Cuando tocó las teclas, el sonido era diferente. Frente a él había música escrita y por primera vez, algo le parecía conocido.

Se sentó en la banqueta, pasó sus dedos por las teclas para escuchar el tono, y luego, con un poco de torpeza, comenzó a tocar la música que tenía delante.

— ¡Eso ha sido hermoso! —.

Se volvió, y vio a la casera detrás de él.

—_Moon River_ siempre fue mi favorita. ¿Qué tal se le da el _ragtime_?—Abrió un cajón de una mesa pequeña que tenía una planta extraordinaria y sacó otra partitura —Son todas melodías americanas, mi esposo era americano—

Colocó delante de Jasper la partitura de una pieza extraordinaria llamada _The_ _sting, _y él tardó un poco antes de tocarla como la mujer deseaba; pero, una vez que la comprendió, la interpretó con placer.

—Oh, usted es muy bueno. Podría conseguir trabajo en cualquier pub—

—Consideraré la posibilidad —le respondió mientras se ponía en pie— Podría tener necesidad de trabajo—de pronto, se sintió mareado y se apoyó en la silla.

— ¿Se siente bien? —

—Un poco cansado—murmuró.

—A mí viajar siempre me agota. ¿Ha viajado mucho? —

—Cientos de años—

La mujer sonrió.

—Cuando viajo, yo también me siento así. Debería subir a su habitación y descansar un poco antes de la cena—

—Sí—respondió Jasper con suavidad, y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Quizá mañana podría pensar con más claridad sobre cómo regresar a su propia época. O quizá mañana se despertaría en su propia cama y todo habría terminado, no sólo esta pesadilla del siglo XX sino todo.

En su habitación se desvistió con lentitud. Como no había colgantes para su ropa, la colocó con cuidado sobre la otra cama. ¿Dónde estaría la bruja ahora? ¿Habría regresado a los brazos de su novio? Era lo suficientemente poderosa como para, haberlo transportado cuatrocientos años, por lo tanto no tenía duda de que podía llamar a su novio errante que se encontraba sólo a unas millas.

Subió a la cama desnudo. Las sábanas eran increíblemente suaves y tenían un perfume agradable, aunque no lo conocía. Encima, en lugar de cobertor había una suave y mullida manta.

Mañana, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Mañana estaría en casa.

Se durmió en el instante en que cerró los ojos. Durmió más y profundamente que nunca y ni siquiera se enteró de cuándo comenzó a llover.

Se despertó horas más tarde dando vueltas en la cama. Se sentó. La habitación estaba oscura y al principio no supo dónde estaba. Oía la lluvia que golpeaba el techo. Buscó un pedernal y una vela en la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama, pero no había.

— ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Sin baño, ni luces—

Mientras se quejaba, oyó que alguien lo llamaba. No con palabras. No podía oír el sonido de su nombre, pero podía sentir la urgencia y la desesperada situación.

No tenía duda de que era la bruja. ¿Estaría sobre un caldero, con ojos de víbora, revolviendo y murmurando su nombre?

No tenía sentido luchar contra su llamada. Mientras viviera y respirara, sabía que debía ir hacia ella. Le resultó difícil vestirse con las extrañas ropas modernas y, cuando cerró la cremallera, descubrió que había partes de su cuerpo que eran más susceptibles de quedar pilladas con ella. Se puso la camisa endeble y salió de la habitación.

En el salón había luz. Había una antorcha dentro de un vidrio sobre la pared, pero la llama estaba encerrada en una esfera redonda de cristal. Deseaba examinarla más de cerca, pero afuera se escuchó un trueno, y la llamada era más intensa. Bajó por la escalera, atravesó alfombras exuberantes y salió a la lluvia. Por encima de su cabeza, en la punta de unos postes había más llamas que la lluvia no extinguía. Jasper hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la camisa. ¡Estas ropas modernas no valían de nada! Ni capas, ni jubones, ni nada que lo protegiera de la lluvia.

Caminó por calles que le eran desconocidas. Varias veces escuchó ruidos extraños y tomó su espada sólo para descubrir que no era allí. Mañana vendería más monedas y contrataría guardias para que lo acompañaran. Mañana obligaría a la mujer a que le dijera la verdad sobre qué había hecho para traerlo a esta tierra extraña.

Caminó calle tras calle y tomó varios desvíos equivocados, pero la llamada volvía a aparecer. Abandonó las calles que tenían antorchas en los postes y penetró en la oscuridad del campo. Anduvo durante varios minutos por un camino, luego se detuvo y escuchó, mientras la lluvia le resbalaba por el rostro. Giró a la derecha y comenzó a cruzar el campo, saltó una cerca y llegó hasta un pequeño cobertizo.

Abrió la puerta y un rayo de luz iluminó a la joven: empapada, hecha un ovillo sobre unas pajas sucias. Otra vez estaba llorando.

—Y bien, señora, me habéis sacado de una cama caliente. ¿Qué es lo que deseáis ahora? —

—Váyase, déjeme sola —sollozó.

Ya no se sintió enfadado. Le castañeteaban los dientes y evidentemente tenía frío. Se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos.

—No sé quién está más desvalido, si vos o yo—

—Déjeme —le pidió, pero no luchó para alejarse de él. Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte—No he podido encontrar un lugar donde quedarme. Todo es muy caro en Inglaterra, y no sé dónde está James, y tendré que llamar a Lauren y se reirá de mí—

La apretó entre sus brazos para cruzar la cerca y continuó caminando. Ella siguió llorando mientras deslizaba los brazos por su cuello.

—No pertenezco a ninguna parte. Mi familia es perfecta, pero yo no. Todas las mujeres de mi familia están casadas con hombres maravillosos, pero yo ni siquiera puedo conocer a un hombre de ésos. James era un buen partido, pero no he podido conservarlo. Oh, Per, ¿qué voy a hacer? —

—Primero, señora, no deberíais llamarme Per. Podríais llamarme Jas, pero no Per. Ahora, ya que parece que estamos destinados a conocernos, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre? —

—Isabella—respondió —Isabella Swan—

—Un nombre bueno y acertado—

—Es por Isabella Sheffield1, que fue la madre del hijo ilegítimo del conde de Leicester—

Jasper se detuvo.

— ¿Ella qué? —

—Fue la madre del hijo del conde de Leicester—

La depositó en el suelo y la miró con fiereza, mientras la lluvia les golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro.

— ¿Y quién es el conde de Leicester? —

—James Dudley, el hombre a quien amaba la reina Isabel—

El rostro de Jasper se llenó de ira al volverse y comenzó a alejarse.

—Los Dudley son unos traidores, ejecutados uno por uno. Y la reina Isabel se va a casar con el rey de España—

—No lo hará —respondió Isabella, corriendo detrás de él. Luego gritó dolorida cuando se le torció el tobillo y se cayó hacia delante, lastimándose las manos y las rodillas.

Jasper regresó hacia ella.

—Mujer, sois un gran problema —le dijo, y la volvió a tomar sus brazos.

Ella comenzó a hablar otra vez, pero él le dijo que se quedara quieta, y así lo hizo.

La llevó a la casa donde se encontraba alojado y, cuando abrió la puerta, vio que la casera estaba sentada esperándolo.

—Aquí está. Oí cuando se iba y supe que sucedía algo malo. Oh, pobrecitos, tienen muy mal aspecto. Llévela arriba y dele un baño caliente—

Jasper siguió a la mujer, llevando a Isabella, pero ignorándola, hasta una habitación que nunca antes había visto. Tenía extraños artefactos, uno de los cuales era una tina. Pero no vio ningún balde con agua.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer a la joven cuando la casera movió una pieza de metal y salió agua. ¡Una fuente dentro de la casa!

—Estará caliente en un minuto. Desvístala y colóquela en la bañera. Traeré toallas limpias. A usted también le vendría bien un baño —se retiró.

Jasper miró a Isabella con interés.

—Ni lo piense siquiera —le advirtió Isabella —Salga de aquí mientras me baño—

La bajó y observó a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué clase de habitación es esta? —

—Es un baño—

—Veo la tina, pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Y esto? —

Isabella se contuvo de preguntarle qué había estado utilizando si no sabía lo que era un inodoro. Debe de haber estudiado mucho para olvidar algo tan elemental. Le enseñó el lavabo, luego el inodoro, y se sonrojó ante las demostraciones de subir y bajar el asiento.

—Y nunca, nunca deje el asiento levantado—le comentó, y se sintió como si estuviera cumpliendo con su deber hacia el sexo femenino si podía enseñarle a un hombre esta simple cosa.

La casera regresó con más toallas y sobre ellas una bata de algodón con flores.

—He visto que no traían mucho equipaje—

—La línea aérea lo perdió todo —respondió Isabella rapidez.

—Eso pensé. Bueno, buenas noches—

—Gracias—le contestó Isabella mientras la puerta se cerraba y ella se quedaba sola con ese hombre— Ahora váyase usted también. No tardaré mucho—

Cuando se quedó sola, entró en el agua caliente y se recostó. El agua le hacía arder las rodillas y los codos lastimados, pero comenzaba a calentarla.

¿Cómo la había encontrado? Se preguntaba. Después dejarlo recorrió todo el pueblo tratando de encontrar un lugar, donde quedarse por treinta libras, pero no había ninguno. Gastó seis en comida en un _pub _y comenzó a caminar. Pensó que quizá podía llegar a otro pueblo y encontrar refugio. Pero había comenzado a llover, había oscurecido, y todo lo que pudo encontrar fue un cobertizo. Se acurrucó y trató de dormir, pero se despertó llorando lo cual parecía ser su estado normal en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Mientras lloraba apareció él, y no se sorprendió al verlo. Parecía perfectamente natural que supiera dónde encontrarla y que viniera a buscarla bajo la lluvia. También le había parecido natural que la tomara entre sus musculosos brazos.

Salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso la bata de flores. Se miró en el espejo y vio que ya no tenía maquillaje, y su cabello... Lo mejor era no pensar en ello.

Golpeó con vergüenza la puerta entreabierta. Jasper, que sólo llevaba los pantalones, le abrió.

—El baño es suyo—

El rostro de él no se distendió.

—Meteos en esa cama y quedaos allí. No tengo intención de salir de cacería otra vez—

Isabella asintió simplemente con la cabeza cuando el hombre pasó a su lado en dirección al baño. Se deslizó bajo la manta con la bata puesta. Cuando regresara, hablarían. Averiguaría cómo había sabido dónde estaba, cómo la había encontrado en la oscuridad, bajo la lluvia.

Tenía la intención de hablar con él cuando regresara, pero cerró los ojos un momento y lo próximo que supo fue que era de día. La luz del sol le golpeó el rostro y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Había un hombre de pie frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Tenía una espalda musculosa que terminaba en una cintura estrecha, y llevaba las caderas rectas cubiertas con una pequeña toalla blanca. Las piernas eran firmes y fuertes, como si las utilizara para algún trabajo pesado.

Lentamente, Isabella se despertó y comenzó a recordar quién era ese hombre, desde que loconoció en la iglesia cuando la amenazó con una espada hasta la noche anterior cuando la trajo de regreso bajo la lluvia.

Se sentó, y él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Ya estáis despierta —dijo con rotundidad— Vamos, levantaos, hay mucho que hacer—

Isabella se volvió mientras él se vestía, tomó sus ropas arrugadas y fue al baño para vestirse. No tenía más que un cepillo para arreglarse el cabello. Se miró en el espejo y pensó que si todas las mujeres tuvieran que enfrentarse con el mundo con la cara que Dios les dio, habría un gran incremento de suicidios femeninos.

Se peinó y salió de la habitación. Jasper la esperaba en el pasillo.

—Primero comeremos, señora, y luego caminaremos—le dijo como si fuera un desafío.

Isabella asintió simplemente con la cabeza mientras bajaba por la escalera, delante de él, hacia el comedor.

En Inglaterra se pueden hacer dos comidas, desayuno y té. Se sentaron a una mesa pequeña mientras la casera les traía bandejas llenas de comida: huevos revueltos, tres clases de pan, tocino que era como el mejor jamón americano, tomates asados, patatas fritas, salmón ahumado, crema, mantequilla, mermelada. Y una hermosa y gran tetera de porcelana. Los ingleses amaban su té y adoraban la porcelana fina para servirlo.

Isabella comió hasta que no pudo más, pero no pudo, competir con Jasper. Él se tomó casi toda la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. Cuando la joven terminó, vio que la casera observaba con curiosidad a Jasper. Comía todo con la cuchara o los dedos. Utilizó el cuchillo para cortar el tocino mientras lo sostenía con los dedos, pero no tocó ni una sola vez el tenedor.

Cuando terminó, elogió a la casera, tomó del brazo a Isabella y la condujo hacia fuera.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —La joven se pasó la lengua por los dientes. No se los había cepillado desde hacía veinticuatro horas. También le picaba el cuero cabelludo.

—A la iglesia —le respondió él—Allí haremos planes—

Caminaron con rapidez hacia la iglesia, y Jasper sólo se detuvo para contemplar asombrado un pequeño camión. Isabella pensó en hablarle sobre los camiones de dieciocho ruedas transportaban ganado, pero lo pensó mejor.

La antigua iglesia estaba abierta y vacía, y Jasper la condujo a un banco que se encontraba en posición perpendicular a tumba. Permaneció quieta mientras él miraba otra vez la escultura de mármol y pasaba sus manos por la fecha y el nombre.

Finalmente, se alejó, cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—Tal como lo veo, señora Swan, nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Parece que Dios nos ha reunido por alguna razón—

—Creí que yo lo había hecho con un hechizo —le respondió, con sarcasmo.

—Al principio creí eso, pero no he dormido desde que me llamasteis bajo la lluvia y tuve tiempo para pensar—

— ¿Yo lo llamé? Ni siquiera pensé en usted, y si lo hice, no había teléfonos, y con seguridad no pude gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me oyera—

—Sin embargo, me llamasteis. Me despertasteis con vuestro apuro—

—Oh, ya veo —comenzó a enojarse — Volvemos a su creencia de que de alguna manera, por medio de alguna treta, yo lo traje aquí desde su tumba. Ya no puedo tolerar más esto. Me voy—

Antes de que pudiera moverse, estaba sobre ella, con una mano sobre el respaldo del asiento y la otra detrás, impidiéndole con su gran cuerpo que se levantara.

—No se trata de que me creáis o no. Ayer por la mañana era el año de nuestro Señor de 1564, y esta mañana era... —

—Mil novecientos ochenta y ocho —intervino Isabella.

—Más de cuatrocientos años después y vos, bruja, sois la clave de que me encuentre aquí y de mi regreso—

—Créame; si pudiera, lo enviaría de regreso. Ya tengo suficientes problemas para tener que ocuparme...—Él se acercó más a su rostro.

—No os atreveréis a decir que debéis ocuparos de mí. Hube de sacaros del campo en medio de la noche—

—Solamente una vez —respondió ella, y luego se calmó — ¿Cómo oyó mi... apuro, como usted lo llama? —

Él se enderezó y regresó a la tumba, observándola.

—Hay un vínculo entre nosotros. Una unión forzosa, profana... pero la hay. Oí que me llamabais. Tan claramente como si oye ra las palabras, oí que me llamabais. La... sensación de la llamada me despertó y la seguí para encontraros—

Isabella permaneció en silencio durante un momento. Sabía que lo que le decía era verdad, pues no había otra explicación sobre cómo la había encontrado.

— ¿Cree que hay alguna clase de telepatía entre nosotros? —Cuando la miró desorientado, le explicó—transferencia de pensamiento. Nos leemos el pensamiento el uno al otro—

—Quizá—respondió, mirando la tumba —Me pareció oír que me necesitabais—

—No necesito a nadie —replicó Isabella, inflexible.

Él la miró.

—No comprendo por qué aún no estáis en casa de vuestro padre. No he conocido otra mujer que necesite más cuidados que usted—Isabella comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero una mirada de Jasper la obligó a sentarse otra vez.

—Muy bien, usted oyó mi llamada. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —

—He venido a esta época ya este extraño lugar por una razón, y vos me vais a ayudar a hallar la respuesta—

—No puedo —respondió Isabella con rapidez —Tengo que encontrar a James y recuperar mi pasaporte para volver a casa. Ya se terminan mis vacaciones. Otras veinticuatro horas como las últimas y será mejor que alguien comience a cavar _mi _tumba—

—Mi vida y mi muerte son una broma para vos, pero no para mí—

—Pero usted no está muerto, está aquí, está vivo—

—No señora. Estoy ahi—le respondió, mirando la tumba. Isabella levantó las manos en un gesto de exasperación. Tenía que irse, quizá gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no podía. Sin embargo, él se había comportado amablemente con ella, y si no creía que venía de otra época, él sí.

— ¿Qué planes tiene? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

—Yo os ayudo a hallar a vuestro novio, pero vos debéis ayudarme a averiguar por qué estoy aquí—

— ¿Cómo puede ayudarme a encontrar a James? —

—Puedo alimentaros, vestiros, protegeros hasta que lo hallemos—

—Ah, sí... Bueno, supongamos que encontramos a James, ¿qué desea que haga para ayudarle a encontrar su camino de regreso? —

—Anoche me hablasteis de James Dudley y de la reina, Isabel. Al parecer, vos sabéis con quién se casará—

—No se casó con nadie. Se la conoce como la Reina Virgen. En Norteamérica hay un par de estados que llevan su nombre: _Virginia _y Virginia Occidental—

— ¡No! Eso no puede ser verdad. Ninguna mujer puede gobernar sola—

—No sólo gobernó sola, sino que lo hizo muy bien. Convirtió a Inglaterra en una de las más grandes potencias de Europa—

— ¿Es verdad? —

—No tiene que creerme, es historia—

Se mantuvo pensativo un momento.

—Historia, sí. Todo lo que sucede es historia y quizás está registrado en algún lugar—

—Comprendo—dijo Isabella, sonriendo— Usted cree que quizá lo han enviado para descubrir algo. Qué intrigante...—frunció el entrecejo —quiero decir, si fuera posible que una persona trasladara en el tiempo, sería intrigante. Pero como no es posible, no lo es—

La cara de asombro del conde ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo familiar para ella.

—Quizá vos sabéis algo que yo debo averiguar—se acercó a ella — ¿Qué sabéis de las órdenes de la reina? ¿Quién os contó que formé un ejército para destronarla? —

—No tengo idea de qué está usted hablando. Todo eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no se queda aquí? ¿Por qué regresar? Podría conseguir un trabajo. Sería un gran profesor de historia isabelina. Tendría suficiente dinero para vivir después de vender las monedas si lo invierte con cuidado. Mi padre podría ayudarlo o mi tío J. T. Ambos saben mucho de dinero—

—Tengo que regresar—murmuró Jasper, golpeando el puño derecho contra la mano izquierda — Mi honor está en peligro. El futuro de los Whitlock está en peligro. Si no regreso, confiscarán todo—

— ¿Confiscarán?—Preguntó Isabella. Sabía lo suficiente de historia medieval como para tener una idea de lo que estaba hablando— Generalmente, a un caballero, el rey o la reina le confiscaba sus propiedades cuando era acusado de...—se detuvo. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla —Traición—susurró— ¿Cómo... murió? —

—Supongo que me ejecutaron—

* * *

_1 __Nicholas Stafford es el nombre de él y el de ella es __Dougless Montgomery_

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a Alexf1994 y jvb**__**por sus review; **__**a**__**Elektra85, a XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, y a **__**apple201992**_ _**por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; y a las lectoras silenciosas.**_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme. **_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella se olvidó de sí venía o no del siglo XVI.

—Cuénteme —susurró.

Jasper caminó durante un momento, se detuvo, miró la tumba y luego regresó para sentarse a su lado.

—Tengo tierras en Gales. Me enteré de que las estaban atacando, por eso reuní un ejército. En mi apuro, no le solicité el permiso a la reina para hacerlo. Le dijeron... —

Se detuvo y miró a lo lejos, con una expresión dura y airada.

—Le dijeron que el ejército era para unir fuerzas con la joven reina de Escocia—

—María, reina de Escocia —dijo Isabella, y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Me trataron con desconsideración y me condenaron a ser decapitado. Me faltaban tres días cuando... vos me llamasteis aquí—

— ¡Entonces es usted afortunado! Decapitación. Repugnante. Ya no hacemos eso ahora—

— ¿No tienen traiciones? ¿Cómo castigan a la nobleza?—Levantó la mano cuando ella se disponía a contestarle—No, he de continuar. Mi madre es una mujer poderosa y tiene amigos. Ha trabajado mucho para probar mi inocencia. Si no regreso y me salvo, lo perderá todo. Será una indigente—

— ¿La reina se quedaría con todo? —

—Todo—

Isabella pensó en ello. Por supuesto nada era verdadero; pero si lo fuera, quizás habría algo que aprender de los libros de historia.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién le dijo a la reina que su ejército iba a ser utilizado para quitarle el trono?—

—Ninguna—respondió y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado.

Isabella estuvo a punto de tocarle el cabello, o de acariciarle la mejilla. Los problemas de este hombre no eran asunto suyo. No había razón para que le ayudara a averiguar por qué lo habían acusado injustamente de traición.

Pero la idea de la injusticia le molestaba. Quizá lo llevaba sangre. Su abuelo, Hank Swan, había sido sindicalista antes de regresar a casa para hacerse cargo de _Warbrooke Shipping_. Hasta el día de hoy, su abuelo odiaba cualquier clase de injusticia y arriesgaría su vida para detenerla.

—Mi padre es profesor de historia medieval —comentó ella—y lo he ayudado a realizar algunas investigaciones. Quizás usted... me fue asignado porque podía ayudarlo con la búsqueda. Y también, ¿a cuántas mujeres las han abandonado tan completamente que llegarían a considerar la posibilidad de ayudar a un hombre que lleva espada y pantalones en forma de globo? —

Jasper se sintió confundido y luego enfadado.

— ¿Os referís a mis calzones? ¿Os burláis de mi ropa? Estos... estos... —

—Pantalones—

—Pantalones. Le aprietan las piernas a un hombre. No me puedo doblar. Y esto, aquí—puso la mano en el bolsillo—No puedo llevar nada. Y, anoche, tenía frío bajo la lluvia y... —

—Pero hoy está fresco —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Y esto—señaló la bragueta para mostrarle la cremallera —Esto puede lastimar a un hombre—

Isabella empezó a reírse.

—Si llevan su ropa interior en lugar de dejarla sobre la cama, quizá la cremallera no lo lastimaría—

— ¿Ropa interior? ¿Qué es eso? —

—El elástico, ¿recuerda? —

—Oh, sí —respondió, y comenzó a sonreír.

De repente, Isabella pensó: ¿Qué más tendré que hacer? ¿Llorar un poco más? Seis de sus amigas la habían despedido con una cena para desearle buen viaje en sus románticas vacaciones de cinco semanas. Sin embargo, aquí estaba deseando regresar a casa después de cinco días.

Si fuera honrada consigo misma, ¿preferiría estar cuatro semanas y media con James y Jessica, o ayudar a este hombre a investigar cuál era su pasado? Todo el asunto le recordaba a una historia de fantasmas en la cual la heroína iba a la biblioteca y leía sobre la maldición de la casa que había alquilado

—Sí, lo ayudaré—

Jasper se sentó a su lado, le tomó la mano y se la besó con fervor.

—En el fondo, sois una dama—

Ella sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿En el fondo? ¿Quiere decir que no soy una dama en toda regla? —

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quién puede decir por qué Dios me ha unido a una plebeya? —

— ¿Por qué...? —Comenzó Isabella. Estuvo a punto de decirle que su tío era el rey de Lanconia y que, a menudo. Pasaba los veranos jugando con sus seis primos, los príncipes y las princesas. Pero algo la detuvo. Dejémosle que piense lo que quiera.

— ¿Debo dirigirme a usted como su señoría?—Le preguntó en tono jocoso.

Jasper frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

—Ya lo he pensado. Ahora puedo andar sin sufrir daño. Estas ropas son iguales que las demás. No puedo comprender sus leyes suntuarias. Tengo que contratar criados, mas ahora una camisa cuesta el salario anual de un hombre. No comprendo sus costumbres. A menudo...—desvió la mirada—Me conduzco como un necio—

—Bueno, yo también lo hago y he crecido en este siglo—

—Pero vos sois mujer—

—Antes que nada, aclaremos una cosa: en este siglo, las mujeres no somos esclavas de los hombres. Decimos lo que deseamos y hacemos lo que queremos. No nos pusieron en esta tierra sólo para complacer a los hombres—

Jasper se volvió lentamente para mirarla.

— ¿Esto es lo que se cree hoy? ¿Que las mujeres de mi época eran sólo para el placer? —

—Obedientes, dóciles, encerradas en algún castillo alejado, embarazadas, no se les permitía asistir a la escuela—

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Le contaré esto a mi madre. Ha enterrado a tres esposos. El rey Enrique dice que los esposos de mi madre deseaban irse a la tumba porque no eran ni la mitad de hombres que ella. ¿Dóciles? No, señora, dóciles no. ¿Que no estudiaban? Mi madre habla, cuatro idiomas y discute de filosofía—

—Entonces su madre es una excepción. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres son... eran oprimidas y maltratadas—

Él la observó con una mirada penetrante

— ¿Los hombres son nobles hoy? ¿No abandonan a las mujeres dejándolas a merced de las circunstancias?—

Isabella se volvió, sonrojada. Quizás este no era el momento indicado para discutir eso.

—Muy bien, me ha ganado el tanto—lo miró otra vez—Volvamos a los negocios. Primero iremos a una farmacia y compraremos artículos de perfumería—suspiró—Sombra de ojos, colorete y lápizde labios. Cepillo de dientes, pasta dentífrica e hilo dental—se detuvo y lo miró—Déjeme ver sus dientes—

— ¡Señora! —

—Déjeme ver sus dientes—

—Si era un estudiante graduado que había trabajado demasiado, tendría arreglos dentales; pero si venía del siglo XVI, ningún dentista le habría tocado la boca—

Después de un momento, Jasper abrió obedientemente la boca e Isabella le miró el interior. Le faltaban tres molares y tenía otro diente cariado, pero no había señales de ningún arreglo dental moderno.

—Hay que llevarlo a un dentista—

Jasper se apartó de ella.

—Los dientes todavía no me duelen lo suficiente como para sacármelos—

— ¿Por eso le faltan tres? ¿Se los sacaron? —

Esta pregunta le pareció obvia a Jasper, así que Isabella le mostró sus arreglos y trató de explicarle qué era un dentista.

—Ah, aquí están ustedes—comentó el vicario, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la iglesia—Me preguntaba si habían arreglado sus cosas—

—No teníamos...—comenzó Isabella, y luego se detuvo—Sí, las hemos arreglado—se puso de pie—Tenemos que irnos, hay muchas cosas para hacer. ¿Jasper, estás ya preparado?—

Él le ofreció su brazo, sonriendo, y la condujo fuera de la iglesia. En el exterior, Isabella se detuvo y miró el cementerio. Ayer, James la había dejado ahí.

— ¿Qué es aquello que brilla? —Preguntó Jasper, mirando una de las lápidas.

Era la lápida donde se había caído Jessica y luego le había _mentido_ a James sobre sus heridas, diciéndole que Isabella la había pegado. Isabella se dirigió hacia la piedra. En la parte inferior, escondida entre la hierba, estaba la pulsera de diamantes de cinco mil dólares de Jessica. La recogió y la sostuvo un momento bajo los rayos del sol.

—La calidad de los diamantes es excelente—comentó Jasper—Las esmeraldas son baratas—

La joven se rió, y apretó la pulsera en la mano.

—Ahora lo encontraré—comentó —Ahora regresará por mí—

Entró en la iglesia y le dijo al vicario que si James Witherdale preguntaba por la pulsera, le informara que Isabella la tenía. Le dio el nombre del lugar donde se hospedaban.

Cuando salió de la iglesia, se sentía jubilosa. Ahora todo, iba a funcionar bien. James estaría tan agradecido de que hubiera encontrado la pulsera, que... ¿quién sabe? Quizás aún se iría de Inglaterra con una proposición de matrimonio.

—Vayamos de compras —le sugirió alegremente a Jasper.

Mientras caminaban, preparó una lista en su mente de todo lo que necesitaba, de manera que cuando volviera a ver a James, estaría como nunca. Rostro, cabello, ropas, y una blusa nueva que no tuviera una manga cortada.

Primero fueron donde el comerciante de monedas y vendieron otra, esta por ciento cincuenta libras. Isabella llamó al _bed and breakfast _para reservar su habitación por tres noches más, mientras el comerciante conseguía un comprador para las rarísimas monedas de Jasper. Y para darle tiempo a James para que me encuentre, pensó.

Luego fueron a una droguería.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Murmuró Jasper, mirando las filas de envases con diseños alegres.

—Champú, desodorante, pasta dentífrica, todos artículos corrientes—

—No conozco esas palabras—

La cabeza de Isabella estaba concentrada en James y en la pulsera que tenía en el bolsillo, pero de pronto miró los productos como lo hubiera hecho un hombre isabelino, como si Jasper fuera del pasado, lo cual, por supuesto, no era así. Sabía por la escuela que hasta hacía poco la gente fabricaba los productos que necesitaba en casa.

—Esto es champú para lavarse el cabello—abrió un frasco de champú con esencia de papaya —Huela—

Jasper lo olió y le sonrió, complacido.

—Pepino—le comentó, abriendo otro frasco—Y esto es fresa—después le mostró la loción de afeitarse —No pensará afeitarse, ¿verdad? —

Jasper se pasó la mano por la barba.

—No he visto ningún hombre con barba—

—Hay algunos pero no está de moda—

—Entonces buscaré un barbero y me la afeitaré. ¿Tienen barberos en este tiempo? —

—Aún tenemos barberos—

— ¿Y él es el que me va a poner plata en los dientes estropeados? —

Isabella se rió.

—No, ahora los barberos y los dentistas están separados. Encárguese de la loción de afeitar, y yo traeré crema y cuchillas—tomó una cesta y la llenó con champú, enjuague bucal, peines, cepillos de dientes, dentífricos, hilo dental y un pequeño equipo de rulos eléctricos para viaje. Estaba mirando el maquillaje cuando oyó un ruido detrás de ella. Jasper trataba de llamarle la atención.

Cuando se volvió, vio que había abierto un tubo de dentífrico y había ensuciado los estantes.

—Sólo quería olerlo —le comentó, e Isabella sintió su profunda perturbación.

Tomó una caja de pañuelos, sacó un puñado y comenzó a limpiar el mostrador y su cinturón.

Él tomó otro pañuelo de la caja.

—Esto es papel—comentó sorprendido — ¡Deteneos! No podéis desperdiciar el papel. Es demasiado valioso, y está sin usar—

Isabella no comprendió de qué hablaba.

—Uno usa un pañuelo una vez y lo tira—

— ¿Vuestro siglo es tan rico?—

Isabella aún no lo comprendía, pero luego recordó que en el siglo XVI todo el papel se hacía a mano.

—Creo que somos ricos en productos—dijo después de un momento. Colocó la caja de pañuelos abierta en la cesta y continuó eligiendo artículos. Compró crema facial, crema y cuchillas de afeitar, desodorante, toallitas, porque los hoteles ingleses no las proporcionaban, y un conjunto completo de cosméticos.

Una vez más se encargó del dinero de Jasper. Él no soportaba oír lo que valían las cosas.

—Puedo comprar un caballo por lo que cuesta esta botella—murmuró cuando ella le leyó el precio. Pagó y cargó la bolsa llena de artículos y salieron del negocio. Jasper no se ofreció a llevarla.

—Regresemos por aquí al hotel, luego podemos...—se detuvo, pues Jasper estaba de pie frente a un escaparate. Ayer sólo tenía ojos para la calle, los automóviles, arrodillarse y tocar pavimento y en ocasiones observar a la gente. Hoy había descubierto las tiendas y estaba maravillado con los escaparates y tocaba las letras de los carteles.

Estaba observando el escaparate de una librería donde, había una edición grande y hermosa de un libro de armaduras medievales. Junto a él había libros de Enrique VIII e Isabel I.

—Vamos—le dijo Isabella sonriendo, y lo empujó hacia adentro. Olvidó sus problemas al ver el rostro sorprendido y jubiloso de Jasper cuando tocaba con reverencia los libros. Dejó su bolsa con las compras en el mostrador y caminó con él. Los libros más grandes y costosos se encontraban sobre una mesa con las cubiertas hacia arriba, y Jasper pasó la punta de los dedos por las fotos brillantes.

—Son magníficos —susurró.

—Aquí está su reina Isabel —le comentó Isabella, levantado un gran volumen con fotos a todo color.

Sostuvo el libro con delicadeza. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía al ver tantos libros. Estos eran posesiones costosas, raras y apreciadas, que sólo tenía la gente rica. Si tenían fotografías, eran grabados en madera e iluminaciones coloreadas a mano.

Abrió el libro y pasó la mano sobre las ilustraciones a color.

— ¿Quién las ha pintado? ¿Tienen muchos pintores? —

—Las han hecho con una máquina—

Jasper miró la foto de la reina Isabel.

—Mire su atavío. ¿Esta es la nueva moda? Mi madre debería saber esto—

Isabella miró la fecha: 1582. Le quitó el libro.

—No estoy segura de que deba mirar el futuro—

— ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Mil quinientos ochenta el futuro? —

—Aquí hay un buen libro—Le alcanzó _Pájaros del mundo._

Pero Jasper casi lo tiró, pues el equipo de música, que estaba apagado, comenzó de repente a funcionar. El hombre miró a su alrededor.

—No veo a los músicos. ¿Y qué clase de música es esa? ¿Es ragtime?—

Isabella se rió.

— ¿Dónde ha escuchado usted ragtime? No, quiero decir que su memoria debe de estar volviendo —pero mientras lo decía, no lo creía.

—La señora Beasley—respondió, refiriéndose a la casera del _bed and breakfast —_La toqué para ella—

— ¿La tocó en qué? —

—Es como un clavicordio, pero suena diferente—

—Probablemente un piano—

—Aún no me habéis dicho de dónde proviene la música—

—Es clásica-Beethoven, creo-y proviene de una cinta metida en una máquina—

—Máquinas—murmuró—otra vez máquinas—

Isabella comenzaba a ver lo nuevo que era este mundo para él. Era un hombre que había perdido completamente la memoria, un hombre del siglo XVI, se recordó a sí misma. Quizá la música lo ayudaría a recuperar la memoria.

En una de las paredes había una colección de cintas. Eligió a Beethoven, extractos de _La Traviata, _música folclórica irlandesa, también a los _Rolling Stones, _pero pensó en algo más moderno y luego se rió de sí misma. Mozart es nuevo para él, pensó, tomando la cinta de los Stones. También compró un _walkman_ barato para que él pudiera escuchar la música.

Cuando regresó a buscar a Jasper, éste estaba en la sección de papelería tocando con cautela los papeles. Isabella le mostró rotuladores, bolígrafos y portaminas. Él dibujó algunos trazos sobre el papel de prueba, pero no eran palabras. Isabella pensó si sabría leer y escribir, pero no le preguntó.

Salieron de la tienda con otra bolsa llena de cuadernos de espiral, rotuladores de todos los colores imaginables, cintas de música y seis libros de viajes. Tres eran de viajes por Inglaterra, uno por América y dos alrededor del mundo. En un impulso, compró un estuche de acuarelas Winsor Newton y un block de papel de acuarela para Jasper. De alguna manera sentía que le gustaba la pintura. También compró una novela de Agatha Christie.

— ¿Podríamos llevar esto al hotel?—Preguntó Isabella. Sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle por el peso de las bolsas.

Pero Jasper se había detenido de nuevo, esta vez frente a un escaparate de ropa para mujeres.

—Podríais compraros ropa nueva—le dijo, y era una orden.

A Isabella no le gustó su tono.

—Tengo mi propia ropa y cuando la compré, yo... —

—No voy a viajar con una vieja bruja—le respondió, inflexible.

No estaba segura del significado de sus palabras, pero podía adivinar a qué se refería. Se miró en el cristal. Si ayer pensaba que tenía mal aspecto, hoy se superaba a sí misma. Le dio la bolsa con los libros.

—Espéreme allí—le pidió, señalando un banco de madera que se encontraba debajo de un árbol.

Tomó la bolsa con los cosméticos y entró en la tienda. Tardó una hora; pero, cuando regresó, no parecía la misma persona. Su cabello Chocolate, estropajoso después de tantos días sin cuidados, ahora estaba peinado hacia atrás, cuidadosamente arreglado, y le caía en ondas suaves hasta el lazo de seda con que lo sujetaba en la nuca. Los cosméticos resaltaban la belleza de su rostro. No era una belleza de tipo frágil, sino fresca y saludable, como si hubiera crecido en un rancho de Kentucky o en un bar de Maine, lo cual era verdad.

Había elegido ropa simple, pero exquisitamente confeccionada: una chaqueta verde austríaca, una falda de cachemira azul, verde y ciruela, una blusa de seda color ciruela y botas de cuero azules. También compró guantes azules y un bolso de cuero del mismo color.

Cruzó la calle en dirección a Jasper, cargando la bolsa de compras, y se sintió complacida por la expresión de su rostro cuando la vio.

— ¿Y bien? —

—La belleza no reconoce épocas—le comentó con suavidad, levantándose, y luego le besó la mano.

También los hombres isabelinos tenían sus ventajas, pensó.

— ¿Aún no es la hora del té?—Preguntó Jasper.

Isabella protestó. Los hombres tampoco tenían horarios, pensó. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, decían: "Estás preciosa, ¿Qué hay para cenar?"

—Ahora vamos a probar una de las peores cosas de Inglaterra, el almuerzo. El desayuno es magnífico; el té, también. La cena es magnífica si le gustan la mantequilla y la crema, pero el almuerzo es... indescriptible—

Él la escuchaba con atención, como cuando se aprende un nuevo idioma.

— ¿Qué es ese almuerzo? —

—Ya lo verá—le respondió, y lo condujo a un hermoso y, pequeño pub. Los pubs eran una de las cosas de Inglaterra que más le gustaban. Dejaron la bolsa de compras en un reservado y pidieron dos sándwiches de queso y un par de cervezas, e Isabella procedió a explicarle a Jasper la diferencia entre un bar americano y un pub inglés. — ¿Hay más mujeres sin acompañante?—Preguntó él.

—Más. Creo que hoy en día la mayoría de las mujeres son independientes —le respondió —La mayoría tienen su propio dinero y sus tarjetas de crédito, pero no hombres que las cuiden—

— ¿Y los primos y tíos? ¿Y los hijos? —

—Ahora no es así. Es...—se detuvo mientras la camarera colocaba los sándwiches delante de ellos. Los sándwiches no son como los americanos. En América, un sándwich de queso era un trozo de queso entre dos rebanadas de pan blanco con mantequilla. Y uno con ensalada tenía una pequeña hoja de lechuga.

Jasper observó cómo la joven tomaba la extraña comida y comenzaba a comerla, y luego hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Le gusta? —

—No tiene sabor, ni tampoco la cerveza —contestó.

Isabella observó a su alrededor y le preguntó si en el siglo XVI no había algo parecido a los pubs.

—No—respondió —Aquí hay oscuridad y quietud. No hay peligro—

—Por eso es bueno—

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero sabor en mi comida y sabor en mis pubs—

Isabella sonrió.

— ¿Está listo para irse? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer—

— ¿Irnos? ¿Pero dónde está la comida? —

—Se la acaba de comer—

Él levantó las cejas.

— ¿Dónde está el dueño? —

—El hombre que está detrás de la barra parece el encargado, y la mujer de allí, la cocinera. Espere un minuto, Jasper, no provoque problemas. A los ingleses no les gustan los problemas. Iré y...—

Pero ya estaba de pie.

—La comida es comida, no importa el año. No, señora, permaneced donde estáis y yo conseguiré una comida apropiada—

Isabella observó cómo se dirigía hacia el encargado y discutían acaloradamente unos minutos. Luego llamaron a la mujer, que escuchó a Jasper. Mientras observaba, Isabella pensó que si Jasper aprendía a comportarse como en el siglo XX, dejaría de ser un problema.

Momentos después, regresó al reservado y luego comenzaron a llegar platos con comida: pollo, verduras, ensalada, carne, pastel de cerdo y, para Jasper, cerveza negra.

—Y bien, señora Swan —le dijo, cuando la mesa estuvo llena de comida— ¿Cómo os proponéis hallar mi camino de regreso a casa?—

Primero Isabella le dio una lección sobre el uso del tenedor, casi se pincha la lengua, luego tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su bolso y comenzó a escribir notas.

—Tengo que saber todo sobre usted antes de que podamos comenzar a investigar; quizás ahora, con fechas y lugares, podría ayudarlo—

Pero nada de lo que le preguntó lo detuvo mientras se acababa una fuente de comida tras otra. Nacido el 6 de junio de 1537

—Nombre completo, o título en su caso—

—Jasper Whitlock, Conde de Thornwyck, Buckshire y Southeaton, señor de Farlane—

Isabella pestañeó.

— ¿Algo más? —

—Algunos títulos de barón, pero ninguno de gran importancia—

—Peor para los barones—comentó, y le hizo más preguntas. Mientras ella escribía, Jasper comenzó a enumerar las propiedades que poseía. Propiedades desde el este de Yorkshire, al sur de Gales. Más tierras en Francia e Irlanda.

Después de un rato cerró el cuaderno.

—Creo que podremos encontrar algo sobre usted... sobre él—

Después de "comer" se detuvieron en una barbería y Jasper se afeitó. Cuando se incorporó en la silla, por fin bien afeitado, Isabella contuvo el aliento. Cabello rubio, ojos celestes.

— ¿Estoy bien, señora? —Le preguntó sonriendo.

—Pasable —Le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Llevaron las bolsas de compras al _bed and breakfast, _y la casera les informó que tenían una habitación con baño privado disponible. La parte cuerda y sensata de la mente de Isabella le decía que debía pedir habitaciones separadas, pero no abrió la boca. Cuando James regresara por ella, pensó que sería bueno para él encontrarla con este hombre fabulosamente bien parecido.

Después regresaron a la iglesia, pero no había noticias de James, ni averiguaciones sobre la pulsera. Fueron a una tienda de comestibles y compraron queso y fruta, a una carnicería por pasteles de carne, a una panadería por pan, scones y pasteles, ya una tienda de vinos por una botella.

A la hora del té, Isabella estaba exhausta.

—Mi tesorero parece haberse ido a pique—comentó Jasper, sonriéndole.

Isabella comprendió exactamente lo que quiso decir. Caminaron juntos de regreso a su pequeño hotel.

Una vez allí, llevaron la bolsa con los libros al jardín y la casera les preparó una tetera y les llevó una manta. Se sentaron sobre ella, bebieron té, comieron scones y miraron los libros. El clima era ideal: fresco pero tibio, soleado pero no mucho. El jardín era verde y exuberante; las rosas, fragantes. Isabella estaba sentada y Jasper tumbado sobre el estómago delante de ella, y con una mano comía scones y con la otra daba la vuelta cuidadosamente a las páginas.

La camisa de algodón le marcaba los músculos de la espalda y el pantalón se adhería a los muslos. Los rizos rubios le llegaban al cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Aquí está!—Gritó Jasper, girando y sentándose con tanta brusquedad que el té de Isabella se derramó —Mi casa más nueva está aquí—le mostró el libro mientras ella apoyaba la taza.

—Castillo de Thornwyck —leyó Isabella—comenzado en 1563 por Jasper Whitlock, conde de Thornwyck...—lo miró, estaba recostado de espaldas, sonriendo de manera angelical, como si hubiera encontrado alguna prueba de su existencia —...fue confiscada por la reina Isabel I en mil quinientos sesenta y cuatro, cuando... —se detuvo.

—Continuad —le pidió Jasper con suavidad, pero sin sonreír.

—…cuando el conde fue encontrado culpable de traición y sentenciado a la decapitación. Hubo dudas sobre su culpabilidad pero todas las investigaciones cesaron cuando...—Isabella bajó la voz —... cuando tres días antes de su ejecución lo encontraron muerto en su escritorio sobre una... —levantó la vista y susurró —... una carta sin terminar a su madre—

Jasper observó las nubes y permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

— ¿Menciona qué sucedió con mi madre?—Preguntó por último.

—No, sólo describe el castillo, dice que nunca se terminó y que lo que había de él quedó en ruinas después de la Guerra Civil, su guerra civil, no la mía, y fue reconstruido en mil ochocientos veinticuatro por la familia James y...—Se detuvo —Y ahora es un hotel exclusivo con un restaurante de dos estrellas—

— ¿Mi casa es un pub?—Preguntó Jasper, obviamente disgustado—Iba a ser un centro del saber y la inteligencia. Iba... —

—Jasper, eso fue cientos de años atrás. Quiero decir, fue. ¿Nolo comprende? Quizá podamos reservar habitaciones. A lo mejor podamos alojarnos en su casa—

— ¿Voy a tener que pagar por estar en mi propia casa? —

Levantó las manos en actitud desesperada.

—Está bien, entonces no vaya. Nos quedaremos aquí e iremos de compras durante los próximos 20 años—

—Tenéis una lengua muy afilada—

—No me apoyo en nadie—

—Excepto en los hombres que os abandonan—

Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero él le agarró de la mano.

—Pagaré—le dijo, mirándola. No le soltó la mano, sino, que continuó acariciándole los dedos— ¿Os quedaréis conmigo? —

Retiró la mano.

—Un pacto es un pacto. Averiguaremos lo que necesita saber, y quizá pueda limpiar el buen nombre de sus antepasados—

Jasper sonrió.

—Ahora soy mi propio antepasado—

Se puso de pie y entró en la casa para llamar al castillo Thornwyck. Al principio, el encargado de las reservas le informó con arrogancia que las reservas debían realizarse con un año anticipación, pero hubo un alboroto y el encargado regresó y le informó que la mejor habitación estaba inesperadamente disponible. Isabella la reservó.

Cuando colgó el auricular, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sorprendida por la coincidencia. Parecía que estaba actuando alguna clase de magia del deseo. Cada vez que deseaba algo, lo conseguía. Deseó un caballero de brillante armadura, y apareció, un loco que creía que era del siglo XVI, pero un hombre con armadura a fin de cuentas; deseó dinero, y tenía una bolsa de monedas que valían cientos de miles de libras. Ahora necesitaba habitaciones en un hotel, exclusivo, y por supuesto las conseguía.

Tomó la pulsera de Jessica de su bolsillo y la contempló. Parecía algo que un hombre maduro, gordo y rico le daría a su querida 20 años menor que él. ¿Qué podía desear de James? ¿Qué comprendiera que su propia hija era una ladrona mentirosa? No deseaba que ningún padre despreciara a su propia hija. Entonces, ¿qué haría? Quería a James, pero su hija y su amor por ella venían con él.

Telefoneó a la vicaría y nadie había llamado preguntando por la pulsera. Le pidió al vicario que le recomendara un dentista, y pudo obtener una cita, para la mañana siguiente, otra vez debido a una cancelación. Cuando iba a salir, vio varias revistas americanas: V_ogue, Harper's Bazaar _y _Gentleman's Quarterly, _sobre una mesa y se las llevó fuera a Jasper.

Este lanzó algunas exclamaciones cuando le explicó que estos hermosos "libros" en realidad eran cosas desechables. Comenzó a mirar las revistas, estudiando los anuncios y la ropa de la gente con la intensidad de un general que estudiara campañas militares. Al principio, odiaba la ropa; pero al finalizar la primera revista, asentía con la cabeza como si estuviera comenzando a comprender.

Isabella tomó su novela de Agatha Christie y comenzó a leer.

— ¿Me lo leéis?—Le preguntó.

Por la forma que miraba las fotos de los libros y las revistas, pensó que quizás no sabía leer. Leyó en voz alta mientras él miraba las fotos de _Gentleman"s Quarterly_.

A las siete abrieron la botella de vino y comieron queso, pan y fruta, mientras Jasper insistía en que le leyera más del relato de misterio.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, a Isabella le parecía más y más natural pasar todo su tiempo con este hombre tan cortés. Para ella era un placer observarlo, contemplar el mundo a través de los ojos llenos de asombro.

A medida que pasaban las horas, su recuerdo de James era más lejano.

Cuando oscureció, subieron a su habitación y la intimidad de compartirla comenzó a perturbar a Isabella. Pero Jasper no le permitió sentirse incómoda. Después de inspeccionar el baño, preguntó por la tina. Para deleite de Isabella, había una ducha en el baño. Antes de que pudiera entrar en la habitación, Jasper había abierto los grifos y se había mojado con agua fría. Se inclinó, riéndose mientras ella le secaba el cabello.

Le enseñó el champú, el enjuague bucal y cómo cepillarse los dientes.

—Mañana le enseñaré como afeitarse—le dijo, sonriendo ante su boca llena de dentífrico.

Isabella se duchó y se lavó el cabello, se puso una bata blanca que había comprado y se deslizó dentro de una de las camas gemelas. Todos los días tenía una acalorada "discusión" sobre el baño de Jasper. La idea parecía aterrorizarlo, pero al final cedió. Se duchó con el agua tan caliente que el vapor filtraba por debajo de la puerta, y salió llevando sólo una toalla y frotándose el cabello con la otra.

Se produjo un momento de perturbación cuando lo vio con la cara limpia, el cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás, y a Isabella se le aceleró el corazón.

Pero, entonces, Jasper vio la lámpara de la mesilla e Isabella se estuvo quince minutos mostrándole cómo funcionaban las luces eléctricas. Casi la enloquece encendiendo y apagando, hasta que, para lograr que se acostara, le prometió leerle más. Miró hacia otro lado cuando dejó caer la toalla y se metió en la cama.

—Pijama—murmuró Isabella—Mañana compraremos un pijama—

Leyó durante treinta minutos antes de advertir que estaba dormido, y apagando las luces, se acurrucó debajo de las mantas para dormir. Lo estaba consiguiendo cuando las sacudidas de Jasper la despertaron. La habitación estaba lo suficientemente iluminada como para verlo luchar contra la manta, agitándose atrás y adelante mientras se quejaba en medio de una pesadilla. Le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Jasper —susurró, pero no le respondió, siguió luchando. Le sacudió el hombro, pero aún así no se despertó.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre él.

—Jasper, despierte. Tiene una pesadilla—

Inmediatamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

— ¡Déjeme!—Le pidió, luchando; pero no la soltó. En lugar se calmó y parecía estar perfectamente feliz de tenerla consigo.

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas, Isabella le separó los brazos y regresó a su cama. Todavía no acababa de meterse en su cama, cuando Jasper comenzó a luchar y a quejarse otra vez. Volvió y se quedó de pie junto a su cama.

—Jasper, tiene que despertarse —le dijo en voz alta, pero no surtió efecto.

Suspirando, resignada, retiró las mantas y se acostó junto a él. Inmediatamente, la abrazó como sifuera un niño asustado con una muñeca y se calmó. Isabella pensó que era una verdadera mártir, que hacía eso por él, pero en su interior sabía que estaba tan sola y asustada como él. Puso la mejilla en el hueco de su cálido hombro y se durmió.

Se despertó antes de que amaneciera, sonriendo antes de despertarse al sentir el cuerpo cálido y grande de Jasper junto al suyo. Sintió el impulso de caer en sus brazos y besar esa piel cálida.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, salió de la cama y regresó a la suya. Desde allí observó cómo Jasper dormía tranquilamente y sus rizos rubios sobre la funda blanca de la almohada. ¿Era su propio caballero de brillante armadura? ¿Recuperaría la memoria y descubriría que tenía un hogar en algún lugar de Inglaterra? ¿Y si tenía que elegir entre James y este hombre?

Sintiéndose un poco traviesa, se levantó, sacó el _walkman_ de su bolso y sacó una cinta de los Stones. La colocó junto a la cabeza de Jasper y apretó el botón para que funcionara.

Jasper se despertó con la música de _Can 't I get no satisfaction. _Riéndose de la expresión de su rostro, Isabella la apagó antes de despertar a los demás huéspedes.

Jasper permaneció allí sentado con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué infierno era ese? —

—Música—respondió Isabella, riéndose; pero como continuaba impresionado, le dijo:

—Era una broma. Es hora de levantarse—

La miró sin decirle nada, y ella dejó de sonreír. Comprendió que a los hombres isabelinos no les hacían gracia las bromas. Corrección: hombres modernos que creían ser isabelinos.

20 minutos más tarde, Isabella salió del baño protestando.

— ¡Ha puesto champú en mi cepillo de dientes! —

— ¿Yo, señora?—Dijo Jasper con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro.

—Usted...—le arrojó una almohada —Me las pagará—

— ¿Más música al amanecer?—Le preguntó, rechazando la almohada.

Isabella sonrió.

—Está bien, creo que me lo merezco. ¿Está listo para el desayuno? —

Durante el desayuno, Isabella le informó sobre su cita con el dentista y Jasper hizo una mueca a la que ella no prestó atención. Todo el mundo hace una mueca al pensar que tiene que ir al dentista. Mientras comía, le pidió que le diera los nombres de alguna de sus otras propiedades, además de Thornwyck, entonces podría ir a la biblioteca local y averiguar algo sobre ellas, y si alguna se encontraba abierta al público.

Mientras caminaban hacia el dentista, permaneció tranquilo, y en la sala de espera no miró las sillas cubiertas de plástico. Isabella comprendió que estaba muy preocupado, pues ni siquiera miró una planta de plástico que le señaló. Cuando la recepcionista lo llamó, le apretó la mano.

—Todo saldrá bien. Después lo llevaré a tomar un helado—

Pero sabía que él no tenía idea de lo que era un helado. No se acuerda de lo que es un helado, se corrigió.

Como le había reservado un turno para un chequeo, por lo menos un arreglo y una limpieza, sabía que tardaría un rato; entonces, le pidió a la recepcionista que la llamara a la biblioteca cuando estuviera a punto de terminar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, se sintió como una madre que deja a su niño.

—Es sólo el dentista —pensó.

La biblioteca era muy pequeña, con libros para niños y novelas para adultos. Se sentó en una banqueta en la sección de viajes por Gran Bretaña y comenzó a buscar alguna mención de las once propiedades que Jasper afirmaba poseer. Cuatro eran ruinas, dos habían sido incendiadas en 1950, le disgustó saber que habían sobrevivido tanto y fueron quemadas tan recientemente, una era Thornwyck, otra no la pudo encontrar, dos eran residencias privadas, y otra estaba abierta al público. Copió la información pertinente sobre esta, días y horarios, y miró el reloj. Hacía una hora y media que Jasper estaba en el consultorio del dentista.

Miró el fichero pero no pudo encontrar nada sobre la familia Whitlock. Transcurrieron otros cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cuando sonó el teléfono del escritorio, saltó. La bibliotecaria le informó que era el dentista y que Jasper ya casi había terminado. Isabella prácticamente corrió de regreso al consultorio del dentista.

Este salió a saludarla y le pidió que pasara al consultorio.

—El señor Whitlock me desconcierta—le comentó, y colocó las radiografías de Jasper sobre la pared—Generalmente mi política es no realizar comentarios sobre el trabajo de otro profesional; pero, como puede ver aquí, el arreglo dental del señor Whitlock ha sido... Bueno, sólo puedo describirlo como brutal. Los tres dientes que le han extraído parece que se los hubieran arrancado literalmente de la boca. Mire, aquí y aquí el hueso está roto y ha crecido torcido. Debe de haber sido extremadamente doloroso y también, sé que es imposible, pero no creo que el señor Whitlock haya visto nunca una aguja hipodérmica. Quizá le pusieron una cuando le sacaron esos dientes—

El dentista apagó la luz.

—Por supuesto que deben de haberle puesto una. En esta época, no podemos imaginar el dolor que le habrían provocado extracciones como esa—

— ¿Pero no era así hace cuatrocientos años? —

El dentista se rió.

—Me imagino que hace cuatrocientos años todos sufrían extracciones así, pero sin anestesia o calmantes posteriores—

— ¿Cómo estaban sus dientes? ¿Cómo se ha comportado como paciente? —

—Excelente en ambas cosas. Muy relajado en el sillón se rió cuando la asistente le preguntó si le había dolido. Le arreglé una caries y le revisé los demás dientes—quedó desconcertado un momento —Tenía unos pequeños acanalamientos en los dientes, lo he visto en libros de texto, y generalmente significa haber pasado hambre durante un año cuando niño. Me pregunto qué puede haberlos provocado. No me ha parecido un hombre cuya familia no pudiera comprar comida—

Sequía, casi responde Isabella. O inundación. Algo que provocaba que se perdieran las cosechas en una época en la que no había refrigeradores o comida congelada o fresca que llegara de otros lugares del mundo.

—No he querido hacerle perder tiempo —le dijo el dentista—estaba preocupado por su arreglo dental anterior. El señor Whitlock...—se sonrió—ha hecho muchas preguntas. ¿No estará pensando en estudiar odontología? —

Isabella sonrió.

—Es una persona curiosa. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su preocupación—

—Me alegro de las cancelaciones. Tiene unos dientes muy interesantes—

Isabella le dio las gracias otra vez y salió a la recepción donde se encontraba Jasper inclinado sobre el mostrador, coqueteando con la bella recepcionista.

—Vamos—le dijo con brusquedad. Todo y todos conspiraban para hacerle creer que este hombre, en realidad, era del siglo XVI

—No es el barbero al que fui—comentó Jasper, sonriendo y frotándose el labio dormido—Me complacería llevar a ese hombre y sus máquinas de regreso conmigo—

—Son todas eléctricas —le contestó Isabella.

Él la agarró del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta para que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué os inquieta? —

— ¿Quién es usted?—Gritó — ¿Por qué tiene acanalamientos en los dientes? ¿Por qué se le rompió la mandíbula cuando le sacaron los dientes? —

Jasper le sonrió cuando vio que por fin comenzaba a creerle.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, Conde de Thornwyck, Buckshire y Southeaton. Hace dos días estaba en una celda esperando mi ejecución y era el año mil quinientos sesenta y cuatro—

—No puedo creerlo—replicó Isabella—No lo creeré. No puede ser verdad—

— ¿Qué haría que me creyerais? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

* * *

_**Jvb: me agra que te este entreteniendo la historia, respecto a la cantidad de capítulos, la historia tiene 21 capítulo más el prologo así que la historia adaptada tendrá 22.**_

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a jvb por su review;**__**y a las lectoras silenciosas.**_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras caminaba junto a él hacia la heladería, reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. ¿Qué la haría creer? No podía pensar en nada. Había explicaciones para todo. Podía ser un actor fingiendo que todo era nuevo para él. Podría haberse roto los dientes jugando al fútbol en la escuela. El que ella hubiera podido verificar todo lo que le dijo significaba que Jasper había tener la misma información para utilizarla en la farsa ¿qué podía hacer para probarle que era del pasado?

En la heladería pidió un cucurucho de moca para ella y para Jasper uno de vainilla y chocolate. Estaba tan concentrada considerando la pregunta que se asustó cuando él se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

Parpadeando, lo observó y vio la expresión de felicidad en su rostro mientras se comía el helado. Isabella no pudo dejar de reírse.

—Un tesoro enterrado —le dijo por fin.

— ¿Mmm? —Le preguntó Jasper, totalmente concentrado en su helado.

—Para probarme que viene del pasado tiene que saber algo que nadie más sepa. Algo que no figure en un libro—

— ¿Cómo quién fue el padre del último niño de Lady Sydney?—Parecía como si fuera a derretirse de felicidad. Isabella lo condujo a una mesa.

Observando esos ojos celestes y esas gruesas pestañas mientras lamía el helado, se preguntaba si miraría así a una mujer cuando le hacía el amor.

—Me miráis con mucha fuerza—le comentó, observándola.

Isabella carraspeó y desvió la mirada.

—No deseo saber quién fue el padre del niño de Lady Sydney—no lo miró cuando Jasper se echó a reír.

—Un tesoro enterrado—comentó, mientras masticaba el cucurucho— ¿Algo valioso y escondido que aún esté allí después de cuatrocientos veinticuatro años? —

Isabella volvió a mirarlo.

—Era sólo un pensamiento—abrió el cuaderno— Déjeme que le cuente lo que encontré —le leyó las notas sobre sus casas.

Cuando levantó la vista, Jasper se estaba frotando las manos y fruncía el entrecejo.

—Un hombre construye algo que lo sobrevive. No me complace escuchar que lo que era mío ha desaparecido—

—Creí que sus hijos llevarían su nombre—

—No dejé hijos. Tenía uno, pero murió en una caída la semana antes de que mi hermano se ahogara—

Isabella observó el dolor en su rostro, y de repente sintió lo fácil y seguro que era el siglo XX. América tenía secuestradores y asesinos y conductores borrachos, pero los isabelinos tenían plagas, lepra y viruela.

— ¿Tuvo viruela? —

—No, ni tampoco bubas de otra clase —le respondió, orgulloso.

— ¿Bubas? —

Miró a su alrededor.

—El mal francés—

—Oh—exclamó al comprender. Enfermedades venéreas. Se alegró de escuchar eso, no porque fuera importante, pero compartían el baño.

— ¿Qué significa _abierto al público?_—Preguntó Jasper.

—Los dueños no suelen poder mantener las casas y se las ceden a la Dirección del Patrimonio Histórico. Uno paga y un guía lo lleva de visita por la casa. Son muy buenas excursiones. Esta tiene un salón de té y una tienda de regalos y... —

De pronto, Jasper se sentó derecho.

— ¿Es Bellwood la que está abierta? —

Isabella consultó sus notas.

—Sí, Bellwood, al sur de Bath—

Jasper parecía estar calculando.

—Con caballos rápidos, podemos llegar a Bath en siete horas—

—Con un buen tren inglés, se puede llegar en dos. ¿Le gustaría volver a su casa? —

— ¿Ver mi casa vendida a otros, con hombres con delantal y sebo caminando por ella? —

Isabella sonrió.

—Si lo ve así... —

— ¿Podemos ir en...? —

—Tren—

—...tren a Bellwood? —

Isabella miró su reloj.

—Seguro. Podemos ir ahora, tomar el té allí y recorrer Bellwood. Si no desea ver a los hombres con cara de sebo... —

—Hombres con delantales —agregó sonriendo.

—Y caminando. Entonces, ¿para qué ir? —

—Hay una posibilidad, una pequeña posibilidad de que le pueda conseguir su tesoro enterrado. Cuando mis propiedades fueron confiscadas por su...—la miró, burlón—... su Reina Virgen...—le hizo saber a Isabella lo que pensaba de esa idea absurda—... no sé si le dieron permiso a mi familia para que las limpiara. Quizás haya una posibilidad—

A Isabella le atraía la idea de pasar la tarde buscando un tesoro enterrado.

— ¿A qué estamos esperando? —

Otra de las cosas que ella adoraba de Inglaterra era su red ferroviaria. Casi todos los pueblos tenían estación; a diferencia de los trenes americanos, los ingleses estaban limpios, sin pintadas y bien conservados. Un tren para Bath estaba a punto de partir de la estación cuando Isabella compró los billetes, y no era una coincidencia inusual, ya que los trenes pasaban con maravillosa frecuencia.

Una vez en su asiento, Jasper estaba absorto con la velocidad del tren. Después de unos momentos de nerviosismo y como un verdadero caballero inglés, se acostumbró a la velocidad y comenzó a caminar, estudiando los anuncios que se encontraban en la parte superior de las paredes y señalándole uno de Colgate cuando reconoció el dentífrico que Isabella había comprado. Quizá no sería tan difícil enseñarle a leer, pensó ella.

Se detuvieron en Bristol y cambiaron de tren. Jasper estaba estupefacto ante tanta gente que corría, fascinado con la ornamentación de hierro de la estación victoriana. Isabella compró una gruesa guía de los castillos del sur de Inglaterra y camino de Bath comenzó a leerle a Jasper sobre sus casas que estaban en ruinas; pero, al ver que lo entristecía, se detuvo.

Jasper iba mirando por las grandes ventanas y de vez en cuando, comentaba: —Esa es la casa de Williams, allí vive Robin —al ver una de las enormes casas que salpicaban la campiña inglesa casi con tanta frecuencia como las vacas y las ovejas.

La hermosa Bath era una maravilla para Jasper. Para Isabella era vieja, ya que su arquitectura databa del siglo dieciocho, pero para él era muy moderna. Isabella pensaba que Nueva York o Dallas, con sus edificios de cristal y acero le parecerían el espacio exterior. Él _actuaría _como si le pareciera algo fantástico, se corrigió.

Almorzaron en una tienda de sándwiches de tipo americano e Isabella pidió sándwiches, ensalada de patatas y té helado para los dos. Jasper encontró la comida sabrosa, pero escasa. Isabella se las arregló para sacarlo fuera antes de que exigiera una cabeza de jabalí o algo parecido.

Estaba tan fascinado con Bath que a Isabella no le gustó subir a un taxi y sacarlo del lugar. Pero el subir a un automóvil alejó la mente de Jasper de los edificios. Los taxistas de Inglaterra son diferentes de los americanos. No gritan cuando uno tarda en entrar en el taxi. Jasper examinó la puerta, el seguro, y la abrió y la cerró tres veces antes de entrar, y una vez dentro, después de examinar el asiento trasero, se reclinó hacia delante y observó el volante y la palanca de cambios.

Cuando llegaron a Bellwood, la visita ya había comenzado entonces tuvieron tiempo para caminar por los jardines. Isabella los encontró hermosos, pero Jasper casi ni los miró. Caminó alrededor de la inmensa casa y le comentó lo que habían agregado y cambiado. Pensó que los agregados eran arquitectónicamente espantosos, y no midió sus palabras para decírselo.

— ¿El tesoro está enterrado en los jardines? —

— ¿Estropear un jardín poniéndole oro en las raíces a mis plantas? —Dijo, horrorizado.

—Pero si ustedes no tenían bancos, ¿dónde guardaban ustedes el dinero? Quiero decir, ¿dónde guardaban ellos el dinero? —

Jasper no comprendió su pregunta e Isabella no volvió a repetírsela. Los jardines parecían enojarlo; entonces, lo llevó a la tienda de regalos. Por un momento, se sintió feliz en ella, mientras jugaba con los lápices y bolsos de plástico y se rió fuerte cuando vio por primera vez una linterna con el castillo de Bellwood estampada en ella. Pero no le agradaban las postales e Isabella no se podía imaginar qué le molestaba de ellas.

Miró el estante de mochilas que tenían fotos de Bellwood en la parte delantera.

—Necesitaréis una de estas —le sonrió, y se inclinó para susurrarle—Para el tesoro—

Isabella compró la mochila y la linterna, y deseaba mirar las postales, pero Jasper no la dejó. La agarraba con fuerza del brazo y la alejaba cada vez que se acercaba al estante.

Llamaron al próximo grupo, y después de comprar entradas, Isabella y Jasper entraron en la casa con la otra docena de turistas. El interior parecía el escenario para una obra de Isabel I. Estaba cubierto de paneles de roble oscuro, había sillas jacobinas, bustos esculpidos y una armadura colgando sobre una pared.

— ¿Se parece a la que conoció? —Murmuró Isabella.

El atractivo rostro de Jasper tenía una expresión de disgusto.

—Esta no es mi casa. Es muy desagradable que se haya convertido en esto—

Isabella pensó que el lugar era hermoso, pero no lo dijo, porque la guía había comenzado con las explicaciones. Los guías de turismo ingleses eran excelentes y conocían muy bien su trabajo. La mujer estaba narrando la historia de la casa, construida como castillo en 1302 por el primer Whitlock.

Jasper permaneció quieto mientras ella hablaba, hasta que se refirió a la época de Enrique VIII.

—La mujer medieval era propiedad de su esposo, y él la utilizaba como creía conveniente. Las mujeres no tenían poder—

Jasper resopló fuerte.

—Mi padre le dijo a mi madre que era su propiedad, una sola vez—

—Chiss... —le dijo Isabella, pues no deseaba que la comprometiera.

Pasaron a otra habitación. La oscuridad era opresiva.

—Las velas eran muy costosas, por eso los hombres medievales vivían en la oscuridad—

Jasper comenzó a abrir la boca, pero Isabella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Dónde está su tesoro? —Le preguntó.

—Quiero oír qué piensa vuestro mundo del mío—le respondió— ¿Por qué vuestra gente parece creer que no teníamos alegría? —

—Supongo que con todas las plagas, la viruela y las visitas barbero para que les arrancaran los dientes, no tenían tiempo para la diversión—

—Aprovechábamos el tiempo que teníamos —le respondió mientras el grupo se desplazaba hacia la otra habitación. Cuando entraron, Jasper abrió una puerta oculta en un panel y comenzó a sonar una alarma. Isabella cerró la puerta y le hizo un gesto de disculpa a la guía, cuya mirada: la hizo sentir como un niño descubierto con la mano en la caja de galletas.

— ¡Compórtese! —Le pidió Isabella— Si desea irse, estoy lista—

Pero no deseaba irse. Siguió a la guía habitación tras habitación, resoplando burlonamente de vez en cuando, pero sin decir nada.

—Llegamos a nuestra habitación más popular—explicó la guía, y por su sonrisa la audiencia supo que venía algo entretenido.

Jasper, que era más alto, miró al interior antes que Isabella.

—Ahora nos vamos —le dijo con tanta firmeza que la joven deseó con mayor intensidad ver la habitación.

La guía comenzó su relato:

—Este era el cuarto privado de Lord Jasper Whitlock, y para decirlo con gentileza, era conocido como lo que ahora llamaríamos un libertino. Como pueden observar, era un hombre bien parecido—

En ese momento, Isabella se abrió paso entre el grupo. Allí, colgando sobre el paramento, había un retrato de Lord Jasper Whitlock... su Jasper. Estaba vestido exactamente igual cuando lo conoció, con barba y bigote, era tan apuesto como ahora.

Por supuesto que no era el mismo hombre, pensó, pero si estaba dispuesta a admitir que debía de ser descendiente de él.

La guía, sonriendo ante lo que creía que era una historia entretenida, comenzó a narrar las numerosas proezas de Jasper con varias damas.

—Se decía que ninguna mujer podía resistir sus encantos cuando él se fijaba en ella, y sus enemigos estaban preocupados de que pudiera seducir a la joven y bella reina Isabel—

Isabella sintió que Jasper le tocaba el hombro con la mano.

—Os llevaré al tesoro —susurró.

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano para que se estuviera quieto.

—En mil quinientos sesenta se produjo un gran escándalo que involucró a Lady María Sydney —la guía hizo una pausa.

—Quiero irme ahora —le dijo con rotundidad al oído.

Isabella lo apartó con la mano.

La guía continuó:

—En aquella época se decía que el padre del cuarto hijo de Lady Sydney era Lord Jasper, quien era unos años más joven ella. También se decía...—bajó la voz—...que el niño fue concebido sobre aquella mesa—

Todos tomaron aliento al contemplar una mesa de roble que se encontraba contra la pared.

—Además, Lord Jasper... —

Desde la parte trasera de la habitación se escuchó una alarma. Se encendía y se apagaba, se encendía y se apagaba, impidiendo que la guía pudiera continuar.

— ¡Por favor!—dijo la mujer, pero la alarma continuó encendiéndose y apagándose.

Isabella no tuvo que mirar para saber quién lo estaba haciendo o por qué. Comenzó a pasar hacia atrás.

—Debo pedirle que se retire —le pidió la guía con firmeza— Puede salir por donde entró—

Isabella tomó a Jasper del brazo y lo alejó de la alarma; salieron cruzando dos habitaciones.

—Que trivialidades se recuerdan a lo largo de estos cientos de años —comentó Jasper, enojado.

Ella lo miró con interés.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Lo de Lady Sydney? —

Frunció el entrecejo.

—No, señora, nada sucedió sobre esa mesa —se volvió, y comenzó a alejarse mientras Isabella sonreía, aliviada— Le di la mesa a María—

Isabella dio un respingo mientras lo observaba alejarse, y luego lo siguió a toda prisa— Usted la dejó embarazada... —comenzó a decir, pero él la detuvo con una mirada. Tenía una forma de mirar que la hacía creer que era un conde.

—Veremos si esta gente torpe ha violado mis aposentos —le dijo, alejándose otra vez.

Isabella casi tuvo que correr para cubrir la distancia que él devoraba con sus largas piernas.

—No puede entrar ahí —le advirtió cuando puso la mano en una puerta que tenía un letrero de "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA". Pero Jasper no le hizo caso, y ella contuvo el aliento esperando que sonara la alarma. Cuando nada sucedió, lo siguió, esperando entrar a una habitación llena de secretarias y máquinas de escribir.

Pero no había secretarias, ni ninguna otra persona. Sólo cajas apiladas hasta el techo, y, por los carteles que tenían, parecían estar llenas de servilletas de papel y otros accesorios para el té. Detrás de ellas, había hermosos paneles, e Isabella pensó que era una pena ocultarlos.

Siguió a Jasper por tres habitaciones más y pudo ver diferencia entre lo restaurado y lo sin restaurar. Las estancias no estaban abiertas al público tenían hogares rotos, paneles faltantes, cielos rasos pintados manchados por las goteras del tejado. En una habitación alguien de la época victoriana había empapelado los paneles de roble tallados e Isabella vio dónde habían estado quitando con cuidado el papel.

Por fin, Jasper la condujo a una pequeña habitación alejada de una más grande. Aquí el cielo raso estaba manchado las anchas tablas del piso estaban peligrosamente podridas. Isabella se quedó en la entrada y Jasper miró con tristeza el lugar.

—Este era el aposento de mi hermano y estuvo aquí hace quince días —le explicó suavemente, luego se encogió de hombros como para no sentirse apenado. Caminó sobre las tablas podridas, fue hasta un panel y lo empujó. No sucedió nada. —La cerradura se ha oxidado o alguien la ha sellado —comentó.

De pronto, pareció enfurecerse y comenzó a golpear el panel con los puños.

Isabella corrió hacia él y sin saber qué hacer, lo tomó, en sus brazos y le tiró del cabello.

—Chsss... —le dijo, como si fuera un niño.

Se abrazó a ella con tanta fuerza que Isabella casi no podía respirar.

—Era mi intento de que me recordaran por mi saber—le dijo, apoyado contra su cuello y con voz llorosa— Les pedí a los monjes que copiaran cientos de libros. Comencé a construir Thornwyck. Ya está hecho—

—Chsss... —le dijo Isabella, agarrándolo por los hombros.

Jasper se alejó y le dio la espalda, e Isabella vio cómo se secaba las lágrimas.

—Y lo único que recuerdan es un momento en una mesa con María —le dijo.

La miró otra vez y su rostro tenía una expresión de furia.

—Pero si hubiera vivido... habría cambiado todo. Tengo que descubrir lo que sabía mi madre, el conocimiento que podía limpiar mi nombre y salvarme de la ejecución. Y tengo que regresar—

Isabella lo miró y supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Era lo mismo que ella sentía por su familia. No deseaba que la recordaran por todas las cosas tontas que había hecho, deseaba que la recordaran por cosas como haber ayudado como voluntaria a niños que no sabían leer. Durante tres días por semana acudió a un centro de niños que, en su mayoría, habían recibido muy poca atención en sus vidas.

—Lo averiguaremos—le respondió con suavidad— Si la información aún existe, la encontraremos y, cuando la tengamos, estoy segura de que regresará—

— ¿Sabéis como hacerlo? —

—No. Quizá suceda cuando sepa para qué lo han enviado a usted—

Jasper tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero cambió su expresión por una sonrisa.

— ¿No me decís que os estoy mintiendo? —

—Creo que no. Nadie puede actuar tan bien como usted —no deseaba pensar sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Un hombre del siglo XVI no podía aparecer en esta época, pero...

—Mire —le dijo, y tocó la parte del panel que él había golpeado. Se había abierto una pequeña puerta.

Jasper la abrió totalmente.

—Mi padre le habló sobre este lugar sólo a mi hermano, y Pit me lo mostró una semana antes de morir. No se lo conté a nadie—

Isabella lo observó mientras introducía la mano y sacaba un rollo de papeles frágiles y amarillentos.

Jasper tenía una expresión de consternación.

—Puse esto aquí hace sólo unos días—

Isabella tomó los papeles y los desenrolló un poco. Estaban cubiertos de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, sin márgenes, con una escritura incomprensible.

— ¿Puede leer esto? —

—Espero que sí, ya que yo lo escribí—respondió, mirando otra vez el agujero— Ah, aquí está vuestro tesoro—le entregó a Isabella una cajita amarilla y blanca, hermosamente tallada con figuras de personas y animales.

— ¿Es marfil? —Le preguntó, asombrada, mientras miraba la caja. Había visto cosas como esta en los museos, pero nunca había tocado una. —Es hermosa. Es un tesoro maravilloso—

Jasper se rió.

—El tesoro está adentro. Pero esperad... —le pidió, cuando ella comenzó a abrir la caja— Necesito comer— Tomó la caja, abrió la mochila que habían comprado y la metió.

— ¿Me va a hacer esperar hasta que haya comido para ver que hay dentro de la caja? —No lo podía creer.

Jasper se rió.

—Me complace ver que la naturaleza de la mujer no ha cambiado en estos cuatrocientos años—

Lo miró con jactancia.

—No sea tan engreído... ¿o se olvida de que tengo su billete de regreso? —

La expresión de Jasper se suavizó, y la miró de una forma que provocó que el corazón de Isabella se acelerara un poco. Jasper avanzó; Isabella retrocedió.

—Ya habéis oído que ninguna mujer se me puede resistir—le advirtió, bajando la voz.

Isabella estaba contra la pared, y el corazón le latía desbocado mientras él la miraba. Le tomó el mentón y le levantó el rostro. ¿La iba a besar?, Pensó. Cerró los ojos.

—Podría seducirla de regreso al hotel —le dijo en un tono indiferente, e Isabella comprendió que estaba bromeando.

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó cuando le dio un golpecito en el mentón como lo podría hacer un padre o un jefe con una secretaria sentimental.

—Pero ahora las mujeres no son como en mi época —le dijo, cerrando la pequeña puerta secreta— Esta es la era de la... —

—Liberación —le respondió, pensando en Lady María sobre la mesa.

Ella volvió a mirar.

—No sería capaz de conquistar a una mujer como vos. Me habéis dicho que amabais a... —

—James. Sí, lo amo. Quizá cuando regrese a los Estados Unidos, podamos arreglar las cosas. O quizá cuando reciba mi mensaje sobre la pulsera venga por mí —deseaba recordar a James. Comparado con este hombre, James parecía seguro.

—Ah —exclamó Jasper, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —

—Ni más ni menos que eso—

Isabella le bloqueó la salida de la habitación.

—Si desea decir algo, dígalo—

—Ese James vendrá por la joya, y no por la mujer que ama—

— ¡Por supuesto que vendrá por mí! La pulsera es... Es sólo que Jessica es una mocosa y mintió, y por supuesto James le cree. ¡Deje de mirarme así! James es un hombre bueno. Por lo menos, lo recordarán por lo que hizo en una mesa de operaciones en lugar de en una... —se detuvo ante la expresión de Jasper. Él la apartó, y salió.

—Jasper, lo lamento —le dijo, corriendo detrás de él— No he querido decir eso. Estaba enojada, eso es todo. No es culpa suya que le recuerden por María, es culpa _nuestra. _Demasiada televisión. Demasiado National_ Inquirer. _Demasiado sensacionalismo Jas, por favor —se detuvo donde estaba. ¿Él también la dejaría?

Isabella tenía la cabeza baja y no lo oyó volver. Jasper le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

— ¿Venden aquí helados? —

Ella se rió, y él le levantó el mentón y le secó una lágrima.

— ¿Otra vez llorando? —

Negó con la cabeza, pues no confiaba en su voz.

—Entonces vamos. Si mal no recuerdo, en esa caja hay una perla grande como mi pulgar—

— ¿Es verdad? —Le preguntó. Ya se había olvidado de la caja— ¿Y qué más? —

—Primero el té. Té, scones y helado. Luego os mostraré la caja—

Salieron juntos de las habitaciones sin restaurar, pasaron el siguiente grupo de turistas y abrieron la puerta de salida, lo cual no agradó a los guías.

En el salón de té, Jasper se encargó de pedir. Isabella se sentó y esperó mientras él hablaba con una mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. La mujer negaba con la cabeza algo que Jasper le pedía, pero Isabella sabía que conseguiría lo que deseaba.

En unos minutos la llamó. La llevó fuera, bajaron por una escalera de piedra y cruzaron jardines, hasta que llegaron debajo de un tejo con sus brillantes bayas rojas. Cuando Isabella se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, vio a un hombre ya una mujer trayendo dos grandes bandejas llenas de té, pasteles, pequeños sándwiches sin corteza y los scones que tanto gustaban a Jasper.

Jasper los ignoró mientras colocaban una manta sobre el suelo y preparaban las cosas para el té.

—Era mi jardín preferido —le comentó con voz triste— Y allí había un montículo—

Cuando la gente se fue, Jasper extendió la mano para ayudarla a sentarse sobre la manta. Ella le sirvió el té, agregó leche, le sirvió un plato con comida y le preguntó:

— ¿Ahora? —

Jasper sonrió:

—Ahora—

Isabella buscó en la mochila, sacó la antigua y frágil caja de marfil y la abrió conteniendo el aliento.

En la parte de arriba había dos anillos de exquisita belleza, uno con una esmeralda, otro con un rubí, engarzados sobre intrincadas formas de dragones y víboras de oro. Jasper tomó los anillos y sonriéndole, se los colocó; le quedaban perfectamente bien.

En el fondo de la caja había un trozo de terciopelo viejo y roto que envolvía algo. Con cuidado, Isabella tomó el terciopelo y lo desenvolvió.

En su mano tenía un broche ovalado con pequeñas figuras de oro de... Miró a Jasper.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —

—Es el martirio de Santa Bárbara —le explicó como si ella no supiera nada.

Isabella pensó que era algo así, porque el hombre estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a la mujer de oro. Rodeando las figuras había un dibujo abstracto esmaltado y alrededor de los bordes diminutas perlas y diamantes. Debajo del broche, y colgando de un lazo, había una perla tan grande como el pulgar de un hombre. Era una perla barroca, mellada, con bultitos, pero con un brillo que el paso de los años jamás podrían oscurecer.

—Es adorable —murmuró Isabella.

—Es vuestra —respondió Jasper.

Isabella sintió un poco de ambición.

—No puedo —replicó, aunque tenía la joya en la mano cerrada.

Jasper se rió.

—Es una chuchería de mujer. Podéis conservarla—

—No puedo. Es demasiado valiosa. Vale demasiado. Debería estar en un museo. Debería... —

Él le quitó la joya y se la puso en el medio de la blusa, justo debajo del cuello.

Isabella sacó la polvera de su bolso, abrió el espejo y se miró. También vio su cara.

—Tengo que ir a los lavabos —le explicó, haciendo que Jasper se riera mientras se ponía de pie.

Sola en los lavabos tuvo tiempo de contemplar la joya y sólo se interrumpió cuando alguien entró. En el camino de regreso hacia donde se encontraba Jasper, se detuvo en la tienda de regalos y miró las postales. Tardó un instante en ver lo que Jasper no deseaba que viera. En la parte inferior había postales de la famosa Lady María. Isabella tomó una.

Alpagar, le preguntó a la cajera si en los libros que estaban, a la ventahabía algo sobre Jasper Whitlock.

La mujer sonrió de manera condescendiente.

—Todas las jóvenes preguntan por él. Solemos tener postales de su retrato, pero en este momento no nos quedan—

— ¿No hay nada escrito sobre él? ¿Sobre sus actividades... que no tengan que ver con las mujeres? —

—Creo que no hizo nada excepto formar un ejército contra la reina, y fue sentenciado a muerte por eso. Si no hubiera muerto, lo hubieran decapitado. Un joven bastante pícaro... —

Isabella tomó la postal y se dispuso a irse, pero se volvió.

— ¿Qué sucedió con la madre de Jasper después que él muriera? —

— ¿Lady Didyme? Déjeme pensar. Creo que se casó otra vez. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, Volturi. Lord Marcus Volturi—

— ¿Sabe si ella legó algún papel? —

—Oh, no. No tengo idea de eso—

—Todos los papeles de los Whitlock están en Goshawk Hall —respondió una voz desde la puerta. Era la guía cuya visita habían interrumpido.

— ¿Dónde queda Goshawk Hall?—Preguntó Isabella, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Cerca del pueblo de Thornwyck —le respondió la mujer.

—Thornwyck —repitió Isabella, y casi lanzó una exclama ción de alegría, pero se contuvo. Le dio las gracias a la mujer y corrió desde la tienda hasta el jardín donde estaba Jasper sobre la manta tomando té y terminando los scones.

—Tú madre se casó con Marcus... Volturi—le dijo casi sin aliento—, y todos los papeles están en... —no recordaba el nombre.

— ¿Goshawk Hall? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, allí. Es cerca de Thornwyck—

Volvió la cara.

— ¿Mi madre se casó con Volturi?—

Isabella le miró la espalda y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Si él murió acusado de traición, ¿su madre, en la pobreza, se habría visto forzada a casarse con un déspota despreciable? ¿Su madre anciana y frágil habría tenido que soportar a un hombre que la trató como si le perteneciera?

Cuando Jasper comenzó a sacudir los hombros, Isabella le puso la mano en uno de ellos.

—Jasper, no es tu culpa. Estabas muerto. No podías ayudarla—¿Qué estoy diciendo? Pensó.

Pero Jasper se volvió, y se estaba... riendo.

—Debí saber que se las arreglaría. Marcus Volturi —casi no podía hablar por la risa.

—Cuéntame —le pidió Isabella.

—Marcus Volturi es un tipo calvo, torpe e inútil—

Isabella frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.

—Un asno, señora —le explicó Jasper— Pero rico, muy rico —se reclinó hacia atrás, sonriendo— Es bueno saber que no quedó en la pobreza—

Aún sonriendo, le sirvió otra taza de té a Isabella, y mientras ella alargaba la mano, tomó la pequeña bolsa de papel y la abrió.

—No —comenzó a decirle, pero él ya estaba mirando la postal de Lady María.

La miró de una manera que Isabella sintió deseos de arrojarle el té a la cabeza.

— ¿No tenían una foto de la mesa también? —Se burló.

—No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir—le respondió, sin mirarlo— La postal es para investigar. Podría ayudamos...—en realidad no sabía qué podría ayudarles a averiguar una foto de la madre del hijo ilegítimo de Jasper— ¿Te has comido todos los scones? A veces eres realmente un cerdo—

Jasper se rió.

Después de un momento, le dijo a Isabella:

— ¿Qué dirías si nos quedáramos aquí esta noche? Mañana, podría comprarme algo de Armant y Rafe—

Isabella tardó un momento en comprender lo que había querido decir, pero luego recordó las revistas americanas que Jasper había estado mirando.

— ¿Giorgio Armani y Ralph Lauren? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. Ropa de esta época. Cuando regrese a Thornwyck, yo tampoco seré pobre—

Isabella mordió un pequeño sándwich. A menos que encontrara a James y su ropa, ella también tendría que comprarse más.

Miró a Jasper, que tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza. Mañana, compras; al día siguiente, a Thornwyck, donde tratarían de descubrir quién lo había traicionado con la reina.

Pero esa noche, pensó, esa noche estarían otra vez solos en la habitación de un hotel.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer **__**Lobolunallena por ponerme en favoritos y en alerta, y poner la historia tanto en alerta como entre sus favoritas; a Jvb y a Noemi Cullen**__** por sus encantadores review. Y a**__** las lectoras silenciosas.**_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Isabella se sentó en la parte trasera del gran taxi, rodeada de equipaje. Así es como estaba, pensó, recordando cuando iba en el asiento trasero del auto de James, tratando de acomodarse entre el equipaje de Jessica. Pero ahora, sentado a su lado, con las piernas extendidas, iba Jasper. Estaba absorto con un vídeojuego a pilas que había comprado esa mañana,

Isabella reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y pensó en las últimas horas. Ayer después de tomar el té en Bellwood, había llamado un taxi y le había pedido que los llevara a un bonito hotel en Bath. El taxista los llevó a un precioso edificio del siglo dieciocho e Isabella consiguió una habitación doble para esa noche. Ni ella ni Jasper pidieron habitaciones separadas. Era una hermosa habitación con papel de flores y colchas a juego en las dos camas. Jasper pasó la mano por el papel y prometió que cuando regresara a casa, haría pintar rosas y lilas en las paredes.

Después de registrarse, fueron a pasear y a mirar los escaparates de las maravillosas tiendas de Bath, Cerca de la hora de almorzar, Isabella vio un cine llamado American Cinema.

—Podríamos ir a ver una película y comer perritos calientes y palomitas de maíz —le dijo bromeando.

Pero Jasper comenzó a hacer preguntas, y entonces Isabella compró entradas. Pensó que era un poco irónico que un cine americano proyectara una película inglesa, pero sí tenían perritos calientes americanos, palomitas de maíz, Coca Cola y mantequilla de cacahuete. Conociendo el apetito de Jasper, compró un poco todo y casi no pudieron moverse por el pasillo debido a la carga que llevaban,

A Jasper le encantaron las palomitas de maíz, se ahogó con la Coca Cola, opinó que los perritos calientes tenían posibilidades y casi gritó de placer con la mantequilla de cacahuete y el chocolate. Isabella trató de explicarle lo que era una película y lo grande que aparecía la gente, pero él estaba demasiado interesado lo que sucedía en su boca como para escuchar.

Estaba fascinado cuando se apagaron las luces, y luego casi salta del asiento al comenzar la música. Cuando vio la gente tan grande, tenía una expresión de tanto horror en el rostro que Isabella se ahogó con sus palomitas de maíz.

Durante toda la proyección, observar a Jasper fue más interesante que mirar la película, que ella ya había visto dos veces.

Cuando finalizó, camino de regreso al hotel, Jasper estaba lleno de interrogantes, Había estado tan fascinado con los aspectos técnicos de la película que casi no había seguido la historia. Tampoco comprendió el vestuario, Isabella necesitó algún tiempo para hacerle comprender que la ambientación eduardiana era "antigua".

Más tarde, en el hotel, los únicos artículos de tocador que tenían eran los que Isabella llevaba en el bolso y algunos pocos del hotel, por lo tanto compartieron el cepillo de dientes. Ella deseaba dormir en ropa interior, así que, después de darse una ducha, se envolvió en la bata suministrada por el hotel. Deseaba irse a dormir, pero Jasper quería que le leyera; entonces, sacó su Agatha Christie del bolso, se sentó en una silla a su lado y le leyó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Antes de apagar las luces, observó su cabello rubio contra las sábanas blancas y dejándose llevar por un impulso, besó la frente con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, mi príncipe—susurró.

Para su asombro, Jasper le tocó los dedos.

—Sólo soy conde —le dijo, sin abrir los ojos—pero gracias por el elogio—

Isabella se retiró, sonriendo, y se dirigió a su cama. Estuvo despierta durante largo rato, escuchando atentamente cada sonido, y preguntándose si él tendría pesadillas como la noche anterior. Pero permaneció en silencio y por fin, ella también se durmió. Cuando se despertó, ya era de día y Jasper estaba en el baño. Se sintió decepcionada por no haber dormido entre sus brazos, pero se riñó a sí misma. Estaba enamorada de James, y no de un hombre que podía o no estar loco, pero que loco o no, no le pertenecía. En cualquier momento podía irse tan rápido como había venido.

Salió del baño, descalzo, con el torso desnudo, llevando sólo el pantalón y secándose el cabello mojado. Había imágenes mucho peores para contemplar por la mañana que el torso musculoso y desnudo de un hombre atractivo. Isabella se recostó sobre la almohada y suspiró.

Al oírla, Jasper la miró y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Quieres perder el día? Tenemos que encontrar un barbero para que me afeite esto —se pasó la mano por la barba oscura.

—Ahora está de moda —le respondió, pero él no quiso estar sin afeitarse. Al final, Isabella utilizó la maquinilla de afeitar y un poco de espuma y le enseñó cómo afeitarse. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pasó la punta de los dedos por la hoja de afeitar y se cortó. Se rió por la conmoción de Isabella ante un corte tan pequeño.

Vestidos y fortalecidos con un suculento desayuno inglés, salieron de compras. Isabella ya se había acostumbrado a ayudar a Jasper con las cosas más simples, pero cuando se trataba de su ropa, él sabía exactamente lo que deseaba. Isabella estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que había aprendido después de mirar las revistas de moda.

El conde Jasper avanzó e Isabella se quedó en la retaguardia y observó. Los dependientes ingleses parecían reconocer que estaban tratando con la aristocracia, ya que le decían "sí, señor", y "no, señor" a diestra y siniestra.

Isabella estaba rodeada de cajas apiladas que contenían camisas, pantalones, calcetines, cinturones, un maravilloso impermeable, gorras, dos chaquetas de seda italiana, una chaqueta de cuero, corbatas e incluso ropa de vestir para la noche. Cuando salían de la quinta tienda, le sugirió a Isabella que le ayudara a llevar las bolsas. Ella miró con desdén e incredulidad. Un momento después, silbó y un taxi se detuvo. Aprende rápido, pensó Isabella. Jasper hizo un trato con el taxista para que los siguiera el resto de la mañana, mientras él compraba ropa e Isabella lapagaba y la llevaba al taxi.

A la una de la tarde, ella estaba agotada y lista para sugerir que almorzaran, cuando Jasper se detuvo delante de un precioso escaparate de ropa femenina. Lo miró, luego a Isabella, y casi la empujó adentro. Ella recuperó su energía de manera sorprendente. Jasper era tan generoso como bueno para elegir ropa.

Después de una hora salió con una falda de chalí verde oscuro una chaqueta de lana a tono, y una blusa de seda color crema.

Faltaba sólo una parada más, y era para comprar zapatos Jasper adoraba la comodidad de la ropa moderna, pero odiaba el cuero de los zapatos modernos. Lo que más le gustaba eran las zapatillas. Pero después de tres tiendas Isabella lo persuadió de que se comprara dos pares de zapatos italianos que eran muy caros. Jasper insistió en que ella se comprara un par de botas verdes de cuero que le hicieran juego con la ropa nueva.

Se detuvieron sólo una vez más para comprar maletas. Jasper deseaba equipaje de cuero, pero les quedaba muy poco dinero, entonces Isabella lo convenció de que comprara una bolsa de lona azul con adornos de cuero.

Cuando terminaron de realizar las compras, eran las tres de la tarde y todos los restaurantes estaban cerrados. Compraron pan, queso, pasteles de carne y una botella de vino y comieron en el asiento trasero del taxi mientras los llevaba de regreso al hotel. Comer viajando era una novedad para Jasper. Isabella había sugerido que regresaran en tren, pero Jasper se burló de su idea de que él cargara el equipaje, por lo tanto volvieron en taxi. En el viaje, Jasper vio por primera vez las autopistas inglesas de seis carriles. Isabella no sabía qué sentía él hacia la velocidad, pero a ella la aterrorizaba. En el carril lento se viajaba a 120 kilómetros por hora, y no quería pensar a qué velocidad lo harían por el rápido.

Después de un tiempo, Jasper dejó de mirar los camiones y de hacer preguntas; se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño vídeojuego que ella le había comprado. Isabella pensó en todas las cosas que aún le faltaban por ver y hacer. La televisión, los aviones, las naves espaciales. Y toda América del Norte: Maine, con sus botes; el Sur, que había que conocerlo para creer lo que contaban de él; el Sudoeste, con sus vaqueros e indios; California, con... Sonrió al pensar en Hollywood y en la playa Venice. Podría llevarlo al noroeste del Pacífico a pescar salmones, a esquiar en Colorado, a un rodeo en Texas. Podría...

Llegaron al hotel antes de que pudiera seguir pensando todas las cosas que le gustaría mostrarle, y antes de recordar que estaba con ella temporalmente. Pero ahora era su caballero de brillante armadura, ¿verdad? Quizá no regresaría.

Jasper le pidió al taxista que bajara todas las bolsas y las colocara en el vestíbulo, mientras Isabella le pagaba con el último dinero que tenían de la venta de las monedas. Cuando le daba la propina, la casera bajó corriendo.

—Ha estado aquí todo el día, señorita. Vino esta mañana y no se ha ido. Está de mal humor, y ha dicho cosas terribles. Creí que usted y el señor Whitlock estaban casados—

Isabella comenzó a sentir dolor de estómago e inmediatamente pensó en su Almax. No lo había necesitado desde hacía varios días.

— ¿Quién está aquí? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

—James Witherdale —respondió la casera.

— ¿Sólo? —

—Hay una joven con él—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y, con un dolor de estómago cada vez más intenso, subió por la escalera hacia el vestíbulo. Jasper estaba ocupado con el taxista, pero se detuvo al ver la ex presión de Isabella. Esta le pagó al conductor con calma, sin decir una palabra, y luego entró en el vestíbulo, donde estaban James y Jessica.

—Por fin—dijo James cuando entró Isabella—Hemos estado esperando todo el día. ¿Dónde está? —

Sabía a qué se refería, pero se negó a decírselo. ¿No la había echado de menos?

— ¿Dónde está qué? —

— ¡La pulsera que robaste! —Respondió Jessica—Por eso me empujaste en esa tumba, para llevarte mi pulsera—

—No hice tal cosa. Tú te caíste... —

James la abrazó y la interrumpió.

—Mira, no hemos venido aquí a pelear. Jessica y yo te hemos echado de menos—se sonrió —Deberías habernos visto. Nos perdíamos a cada rato. Ninguno de los dos entiende los mapas y tampoco encontrábamos los hoteles. Tú eras tan buena organizándolo todo y averiguando si un hotel tiene servicio de habitaciones o no—

Isabella no sabía si sentirse alegre o descorazonada. La quería sólo para mirar los mapas y ocuparse del servicio de habitaciones.

James la besó en la mejilla.

—Sé que no robaste la pulsera. Fue una suerte que tú la encontraras—

Jessica comenzó a hablar, pero James la miró para que no lo hiciera, y esa mirada hizo que Isabella se sintiera mejor. Quizás iba a obligar a su hija a que la respetara. Quizá...

—Por favor, Isa —le pidió James frotando la nariz contra su oreja—regresa con nosotros. Puedes sentarte delante la mitad del tiempo, y Jessica la otra mitad. Es justo, ¿verdad? —

No estaba segura de qué hacer. James se estaba comportando con tanta amabilidad, y era maravilloso oír su disculpa; pensar que la necesitaba.

—Bien, señora —le dijo Jasper, entrando en el lugar— ¿vamos a anular nuestro trato? —

James se alejó de Isabella, y ella sintió inmediatamente su odio dirigido a Jasper. ¿Estaba celoso James? Nunca había evidenciado ninguna señal de celos por otro hombre. No deseaba que Isabella estuviera con nadie más que con él.

— ¿Quién es éste? —Preguntó James.

— ¿Y bien, señora? —Preguntó Jasper.

Isabella sintió deseos de correr a la habitación y no volver a ver ningún hombre en la vida.

— ¿Quién es éste? —Insistió James — ¿Has conseguido un... amante en estos pocos días desde que me dejaste? —

— ¿Dejarte? Tú me dejaste y te quedaste con mi bolso. Me dejaste sin dinero, ni tarjetas de crédito, y sin...—

James hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo escuchara.

—Eso fue un error. Jessica te recogió el bolso. Te estaba ayudando. No tenía idea de que habías decidido quedarte aquí y no viajar con nosotros. ¿No es así, Amorcito? —

— ¿Ayudándome? ¿Yo decidí quedarme aquí? —

—Isabella, ¿tenemos que discutir nuestros problemas privados frente a un extraño? Tenemos tu maleta en el automóvil. Vamos —la agarró del brazo y comenzó a salir.

Jasper se interpuso.

— ¿Vas a dejarme? —Le preguntó, con ira — ¿Vas a ir con ese hombre que sólo te quiere por los servicios que le prestas? —

—Yo... yo...—respondió Isabella, confundida. Conocía a ambos hombres, James la quería para que consultara los mapas; Jasper, para que lo ayudara a investigar. Ambos la querían por lo que podía hacer por ellos. No sabía qué hacer.

Jasper decidió por ella.

—Yo he contratado a esta mujer. Hasta que no haya terminado con sus tareas, permanecerá conmigo—después de decir esto, le puso a James una mano en el hombro y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Quíteme las manos de encima!—gritó James —No puede tratarme así. ¡Jessica, llama a la policía! Isabella, o vienes conmigo ahora, o nunca te haré una proposición de matrimonio. Nunca...—sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando Jasper le cerró la puerta.

Isabella se sentó en una silla, con la cabeza baja.

Jasper regresó, miró a Jessica y le dijo:

— ¡Fuera!—

La niña corrió hacia la puerta y bajó rápidamente por la escalera de entrada.

Jasper se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

—Ya se van y han dejado tu maleta en el suelo. Hemos hecho bien en librarnos de ellos—

Isabella no levantó la cabeza. ¿Cómo se había metido en estos problemas? Ni siquiera podía salir de vacaciones sin que le sucediera algo malo. ¿Por qué no podía tener una relación normal con un hombre? ¿No sería hermoso conocer a un hombre en cualquier lugar e ir con él al cine o a jugar al minigolf? Quizá después de algunas citas, le propondría casarse, mientras tomaban un poco de vino. Tendrían una bella boda, una bella casa y dos hermosos niños. Toda su vida sería simple y común.

En lugar de eso, conocía hombres que habían estado en la cárcel o que estaban a punto de entrar en ella, hombres dominados por sus hijas odiosas u hombres del siglo XVI. No conocía a ninguna otra mujer que tuviera tantos problemas con los hombres como ella.

— ¿Qué me pasa?—Murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Jasper se arrodilló delante de ella y le separó las manos.

—Estoy un poco cansado. Vamos arriba y me lees hasta que me duerma—

Como si fuera un animal atontado, dejó que Jasper la tomara de la mano y la condujera arriba. Pero una vez allí, él no esperaba que le leyera. En lugar de eso, le dijo que se acostara y comenzó a cantarle. Era una canción de cuna suave y dulce, que Isabella dudaba que alguien de este siglo hubiera oído antes. Se durmió.

Jasper se reclinó contra la cabecera y, cuando Isabella se durmió, le acarició el cabello. Por Dios, cuánto deseaba tocarla. Deseaba pasarle la mano por la abundante cabellera chocolate. Deseaba acariciar su suave y delicada piel, sentir que sus piernas lo envolvían. Deseaba secarle las lágrimas con un beso y luego besarle la boca, deseaba besarla toda hasta que sonriera y fuera feliz.

Ella dormía como un niño y suspiraba como si estuviera soñando. Nunca había visto una mujer que llorara con tanta frecuencia como ella. Necesitaba mucho amor.

Le había preguntado sobre los matrimonios en este extraño y nuevo mundo, y las respuestas no lo habían complacido. Los casamientos debían ser un contrato, realizado por alianzas, para tener un heredero. Pero parecía que en este nuevo siglo los cónyuges se elegían por amor.

¡Amor!, Pensó Jasper. Era un desperdicio de la energía del hombre. Había visto hombres que lo habían perdido todo por el "amor" de una mujer.

Le tocó la sien, le acarició esa parte del cabello y observó su hermoso cuerpo, de busto atractivo y piernas delgadas. Mira lo que ha sufrido esta muchacha por "amor". Jasper pensó en lo que habría dicho su madre de la idea de casarse por amor. Lady Didyme Whitlock había tenido cuatro esposos y nunca pensó en querer a ninguno de ellos.

Pero cuando Jasper miró a esta mujer moderna, sintió una ternura que no había sentido antes. Llevaba el corazón fuera del cuerpo, listo para entregárselo a quien fuera amable con ella. Hasta donde él sabía, ella daba su ayuda en forma desinteresada lo mismo que su afecto.

Le puso la mano en la mejilla e Isabella, en su sueño apretó la cara contra ella.

¿Qué los había unido? No se lo había contado, pues le parecía que no iba a creerle, pero él sentía su dolor. Desde un principio, cuando ella sentía dolor, él también. Aquel primer día, fuera de la iglesia, ella había realizado lo que ahora sabía que era una llamada telefónica a su hermana. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sintió que estaba herida.

Hoy, cuando estaba dando instrucciones al taxista con las bolsas, sintió su gran desesperación. El primer encuentro con el amante que la había abandonado lo impresionó tanto que tuvo dificultades para comprender las palabras.

Su primera impresión fue que Isabella iba a abandonarlo. ¿Cómo hallaría la clave para regresar si ella lo abandonaba? ¿Qué haría sin ella?

Aún tenía dificultades para comprender el lenguaje moderno, pero entendió que su ex amante deseaba que se fuera con él y que Isabella no sabía qué hacer. Jasper reaccionó dejándose llevar por un instinto primitivo y echó al hombre. ¿Cómo podía Isabella pensar en irse con un hombre que otorgaba prioridad a su hija sobre una mujer? Ella merecía respeto porque era mayor. ¿Qué clase de país era éste que reverenciaba tanto a los niños hasta el punto de tratarlos como a la realeza?

Jasper le tocó el hombro y deslizó la mano por su brazo. Tres días, pensó. Hacía tres días no se conocían, y ahora hacía todo lo que podía para hacerle sonreír. Era tan fácil de complacer, una palabra amable, un obsequio, una sonrisa.

Se inclinó y le besó con suavidad el cabello. Esta mujer necesitaba que la cuidaran, que alguien se preocupara por ella. Era como un pimpollo que necesitaba un poco de sol para abrirse. Necesitaba...

Bruscamente, Jasper se alejó de ella y se detuvo junto a la ventana. No podía interesarse tanto en sus necesidades. Incluso si pudiera llevarla de regreso con él, no podría hacer otra cosa más que convertirla en su señora. Se sonrió. No creía que Isabella pudiera ser una muy buena señora. Nunca consultaría a su señor y lo que tuviera se lo daría a cualquier niño sin zapatos.

Había mucho más de este siglo XX que no comprendía, además de las máquinas que producían luz e imágenes. No entendía su forma de pensar. Ayer había visto algo extraño llamado una película. Tardó un tiempo en poder verla; era tan grande, y la vida de esos gigantes aplanados que parecían tan reales le fue difícil de comprender. Isabella le había explicado que eran de tamaño normal, pero que al igual que una persona podía dibujarse más pequeña, se los podía fotografiar más grandes. Después de recuperarse de la impresión de las figuras, se dio cuenta de que no había comprendido la historia. Una muchacha joven se iba a casar con un hombre de dinero, pero lo dejaba por un muchacho joven y sin dinero, que no tenía más que un buen par de piernas.

Más tarde, Isabella le había dicho que la historia le había parecido "maravillosa" y "romántica". No comprendía esta forma de pensar. Si su madre hubiera tenido una hija y ésta hubiera rechazado el honor de un buen contrato matrimonial, Lady Didyme la hubiera golpeado y luego le hubiera ordenado al lacayo más fuerte que la golpeara. Pero, en esta época, parecía alentarse la desobediencia infantil.

Se volvió para mirarla, dormida sobre la cama, con las rodillas dobladas y la mano sobre la cara.

Si se quedaba en esta época, pensó, quizá podría quedarse con ella. Sería agradable vivir con una mujer tan dulce, que le preguntaba si deseaba una almohada, una mujer que lo sostenía cuando tenía pesadillas. Una mujer que no lo deseaba porque fuera un conde o porque tuviera dinero. La vida con ella podía ser agradable.

¡No!, Pensó, y se volvió hacia la ventana otra vez. Recordó a esa odiosa bruja de Bellwood, que se rió de Jasper Whitlock. Si se quedaba con Isabella, nunca cambiaría cómo lo recordaban. La mujer de Bellwood había comentado que después de la muerte de Jasper, la reina Isabel se había hecho con las propiedades de los Whitlock y más adelante, había destruido la mayoría durante la Guerra Civil. Sólo quedaban cuatro de las muchas propiedades.

Honor, pensó Jasper. La gente de esta época parecía pensar muy poco en el honor. Isabella no comprendió realmente lo que él quiso decir cuando se refirió al honor. Ella pensó que la historia de Lady María era muy divertida. La idea de un hombre ejecutado por traición no le molestaba. "Fue hace tiempo", había comentado ella. Para Jasper no hacía tanto tiempo. Para él hacía sólo tres días.

Esto que le había sucedido le había sucedido por alguna razón. Dios le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. En algún lugar de esta época estaba la respuesta a la pregunta de quién lo había odiado tanto para desear que lo mataran. ¿Quién se beneficiaba con su muerte? ¿Quién tenía toda la confianza de la reina para que ella creyera todo lo que esa persona decía?

Nada se había descubierto en su juicio. Los hechos eran que había formado un ejército sin pedirle permiso a la reina. Hombres de Gales habían venido para jurar que habían pedido tropas, los jueces no los escucharon. Juraban que tenían evidencias "secretas" que demostraban que Jasper estaba pensando atacar a la reina y volver a implantar en Inglaterra la religión católica. A Jasper lo habían condenado a muerte, y creyó que ese era su destino hasta que su madre le envió un mensaje diciéndole que había encontrado nuevas evidencias y pronto se conocería la verdad. Pronto, Jasper sería un hombre libre.

Pero antes de que pudiera descubrir cuál era la evidencia, "murió". Por lo menos eso es lo que la historia había escrito de él. Una muerte indigna. Encontrado muerto sobre una carta sin terminar.

¿Por qué su madre no había traído la evidencia antes de su muerte y purificado su nombre? En lugar de ello, había renunciado al control de las propiedades de los Whitlock y se había casado con Marcus Volturi.

Había muchas preguntas que responder. Demasiada injusticia que corregir. Demasiado honor en juego.

Lo habían llamado a esta época para descubrir lo que necesitaba saber y le habían dado a esta adorable joven para que lo ayudara. Se volvió para mirarla y sonrió. ¿Habría sido él tan generoso si ella se le hubiera acercado y le hubiera dicho que era del futuro? Pensó que no. Hubiera encendido el fuego para quemarla por bruja.

Pero ella le había dedicado todo su tiempo, aunque con un poco de renuencia al principio. Era generosa por naturaleza.

Y ahora se estaba enamorando de él. Lo veía en sus ojos. En su época, cuando una mujer comenzaba a quererlo, la abandonaba. Las mujeres que lo aman a uno son una incomodidad. Prefería las mujeres como María, a quien le gustaban las joyas o una fina tela de seda. María y él se entendían el uno al otro. Entre ellos sólo había sexo.

Pero con Isabella no era lo mismo. Ella daría amor y amaría con todo su ser. Ese hombre, James, había recibido un poco de su amor, pero era demasiado estúpido para saber qué hacer con él. Había utilizado a Isabella, había jugado con su amor y la había hecho desgraciada.

Se acercó a ella. Si él, Jasper, tuviera su amor, sabría qué hacer con él. Él...

¡No!, Pensó, y miró hacia otro lado. No podía permitirle que lo amara. Cuando él se fuera, ella se sentiría muy triste. A Jasper no le agradaría regresar y pensar en ella aquí sola, pensar que amaría a un hombre muerto hacía más de cuatrocientos años.

Tenía que encontrar un modo para que dejara de amarlo. Necesitaba su conocimiento de este mundo extraño; no podía dejarla ir. Pero tampoco podía dejarla en esta situación. Tenía que encontrar una manera de detener su amor, y tenía que ser algo que ella comprendiera, algo relacionado con su mundo.

Sonriendo ante lo absurdo de la idea, Jasper pensó que podía decirle que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Eso suele alejar a las mujeres. ¿Pero quién? ¿María? Casi se rió a carcajadas cuando pensó en la postal que Isabella había comprado. Quizá sería mejor una mujer que ella no conociera. ¿Alicia? ¿Isabel? ¿Jane? Oh, dulce, dulce Jane.

Dejó de sonreír. ¿Y Victoria?

¿Enamorado de su mujer?

Jasper no había pensado en esa perra de mirada glacial desde hacía semanas. Cuando lo detuvieron por traición, Victoria comenzó a buscar un nuevo esposo.

¿Podría hacerle creer a Isabella que estaba enamorado de su esposa? En esa película mostraban gente que se casaba por amor. Quizá si le decía que deseaba regresar porque amaba mucho a su esposa... No podía creer que Isabella considerara al amor más importante que el honor, pero esta época era muy extraña para él.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era hallar el momento y el lugar para decírselo.

Había tomado una decisión, pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. Salió de la habitación. Tenía que ir al comerciante de monedas y venderle algunas. Al día siguiente iban a ir a Thornwyck y comenzarían a buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Miró una vez más a Isabella y salió de la habitación.

Isabella se despertó y, cuando vio que estaba sola, sintió pánico, pero trató de calmarse. Recordó la escena con James ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Debería haberse ido con él? Después de todo, James se disculpó. Le explicó por qué la había dejado, pensó que se negaba a viajar con él, y quizá Jessica había recogido su bolso sin malicia.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Todo era muy confuso. ¿Qué significaba ella para James? ¿Y para Jasper? ¿Qué significaban estos hombres para ella? ¿Por qué Jasper había venido a ella? ¿Por qué no a otra? Á alguien que no estuviera confundidarespecto de todo.

Se abrió la puerta y Jasper entró, sonriendo.

— ¡He vendido unas pocas monedas y somos ricos! —

Ella sonrió y también recordó la forma en que Jasper había echado a James. ¿Este hombre era su caballero de brillante armadura? ¿Se lo habían enviado porque lo necesitaba tanto?

Su mirada pareció molestar a Jasper, pues éste se volvió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Podemos cenar? —Le preguntó.

Fueron a un restaurante indio y a Jasper le encantaron los sabores del comino, el coriandro y la canela. Ya casi sabía usar el tenedor, e Isabella vio muchas miradas envidiosas de las mujeres de las mesas cercanas. Le preguntó sobre su vida en 1564 y sobre las diferencias entre el siglo XVI y el XX.

Mientras hablaba, Isabella en realidad no le prestaba atención. En lugar de ello, le miraba los ojos, el cabello, la forma en que movía las manos. No va a regresar, pensó. Deseó que apareciera y lo hizo. Era el hombre que siempre había deseado: amable, pensativo, divertido, fuerte, decidido; un hombre que sabía lo que quería.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jasper se había tranquilizado y algo parecía preocuparlo. Caminaron en silencio de regreso al _bed and breakfast. _Cuando llegaron a su habitación, él no quiso hablar ni que le leyera. Se fue a la cama y se volvió, diciéndole sólo, "buenas noches".

Isabella permaneció despierta durante un largo rato, tratando de descifrar qué le había sucedido en los últimos días. Lloró y pidió un caballero de brillante armadura, y apareció Jasper. Era suyo y tenía la intención de conservarlo.

Cerca de la medianoche se despertó al escuchar algunos ruidos emitidos por Jasper. Sonrió, pues sabía que otra vez tenía pesadillas. Aún sonriendo, fue hasta su cama y se acostó junto a él. Inmediatamente, Jasper la tomó entre sus brazos y se durmió tranquilo. Isabella se acercó, le puso la mejilla sobre el pecho y se durmió contenta. Dejemos que pase lo que pase, pensó.

Cuando Jasper se despertó, ya era de día, y al ver a Isabella entre sus brazos, supo que sus sueños se habían convertido en realidad. Sintió sus cuerpos como si hubieran sido tallados en una sola pieza. ¿Cuál era la palabra que Isabella había usado? _Telepatía. _Entre ellos había un sentimiento, una unión profunda, que nunca había sentido con otra mujer.

Apoyó la cara en su cabello, respiró profundamente y sus manos comenzaron a tocarla. Nunca antes había sentido este anhelo; ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—Dame fuerzas—oró—fuerzas para hacer lo que debo hacer. Y perdóname —murmuró.

Tenía la esperanza de poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero primero deseaba probarla, está sola y única vez, y luego nunca más se permitiría tocarla.

Le besó el cabello, el cuello, pasó la lengua sobre su delicada piel. Le acarició el brazo y luego el pecho. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

Despertándose, Isabella se acomodó en sus brazos para besarlo, un beso que ella nunca antes había experimentado. Mi otra mitad, pensó. Este hombre es lo que me he estado perdiendo durante toda mi vida. Es mi otra mitad.

—Victoria —le susurró Jasper al oído.

Tenían las piernas entrelazadas y estaban abrazados. Isabella sonrió con la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Jasper le besaba el cuello.

—Me han llamado de muchas maneras—le faltaba el aliento—pero nunca Victoria—

—Victoria es... —la besaba cada vez más abajo —Victoria es mi esposa—

—Mmm—susurró ella mientras él le acariciaba el pecho y la besaba cada vez más abajo.

Lo que él había dicho la afectó de repente. Se alejó y lo miró.

— ¿Esposa? —Le preguntó.

Jasper la volvió a abrazar.

—Ahora no debemos preocuparnos por ella—

Isabella se alejó otra vez de él.

—Parece que te importa lo suficiente para decir su nombre mientras me estás besando—

—Un desliz—le respondió, abrazándola otra vez. Isabella lo rechazó y salió de la cama, poniéndose bien la bata desabrochada.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu esposa? —Le exigió enfadada— ¿Y por qué no he sabido antes de ella? —

Jasper se sentó en la cama, con la sábana hasta la cintura.

—No había razón para hablar de Victoria. Su belleza, sus talentos, mi amor por ella son míos —tomó el reloj de Isabella de la mesilla de noche —Quizás hoy podamos comprar uno así para mí—

— ¡Deja eso! Esto es en serio. Creo que me debes una explicación—

— ¿Explicarte yo a ti? —Le preguntó Jasper, levantándose de la cama. Llevaba un diminuto calzoncillo. Se puso el pantalón y se volvió, abrochándoselo.

—Primero, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Eres la hija de un duque? ¿De un conde? ¿De un barón? Yo soy el conde de Thornwyck y tú mi sirvienta, trabajas para mí. Como recompensa te alimento, te visto y quizá, si lo mereces, te dé un pequeño estipendio. No tengo obligación de contarte mi vida privada— Isabella se sentó con violencia sobre la cama.

—Pero nunca has mencionado una esposa—le replicó con suavidad —Ni siquiera una vez—

—Sería un pobre esposo si profanara el nombre de mi amada con mi sirvienta—

—Sirvienta —murmuró Isabella — ¿La quieres mucho? —

Jasper resopló.

—Ella es la verdadera razón por la que debo regresar. Tengo que encontrar la verdad y vivir para regresar a los brazos de mi amada esposa—

Ayer, James, y hoy, descubrir que Jasper tenía esposa, una esposa a la que amaba con locura.

—No comprendo —dijo, tapándose la cara con las manos—Deseé que vinieras. Recé por ti. ¿Por qué viniste a mí si amabas a otra? —

—Tú rezaste sobre mi tumba. Quizá si otro lo hubiera hecho, hombre o mujer, también habría venido. Quizá Dios sabía que necesitaría una sirvienta y tú necesitarías trabajo. No lo sé. Sólo sé que tengo que regresar—

— ¿Con tu esposa? —

—Sí, con mi esposa—

Se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Y esto? —Le preguntó, señalándole la cama.

—Señora, vos os metisteis en mi cama. Sólo soy un hombre, y tengo debilidades—

Isabella estaba comenzando a comprender y a sentirse profundamente perturbada. ¿Había otra mujer en el mundo más tonta que ella? ¿Había algún hombre sobre la tierra del que no se hubiera enamorado? Pasaba tres días con un muchacho y comenzaba a imaginar una vida juntos. Si Atila el Huno o Jack el Destripador hubieran aparecido, sin duda se habría enamorado de ellos. Con su suerte se enamoraría de Gengis Khan en dos días.

Se puso de pie.

—Lamento este malentendido. Por supuesto que tienes una esposa. Una bella esposa y tres hijos adorables. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Estabas muerto y casado. Parece que cada vez soy más afortunada. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré de aquí. Regresa con la señora Whitlock y que tengáis una vida feliz—

Él le bloqueó la entrada del baño.

— ¿Quieres romper el trato? —

—Sí. No me necesitas, tienes a la adorable Victoria y a María sobre la mesa—

Jasper se le acercó y bajó la voz de forma seductora.

—Si nuestro juego amoroso interrumpido te enfada, podemos regresar a la cama—

—Jamás—le respondió con mirada encendida—Ponme una mano encima y recibirás un puñetazo—

Jasper se tapó la boca para esconder una sonrisa.

—No veo razón para tu enojo. He sido sincero contigo. Necesito ayuda para hallar a la persona que me traicionó. Deseo encontrar la información y regresar a mi hogar. Nunca he sido falso contigo—

Isabella se volvió. Él tenía razón. Nunca había sido reservado con ella. Ella era la que había imaginado castillos en el aire y que vivirían felices para siempre. Idiota, idiota, idiota, pensó.

Se volvió y lo miró.

—Lamento todo esto. Quizá debas buscar a otra persona que te ayude. Ya tengo mi bolso y mi pasaje de avión y creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa—

—Oh, sí, comprendo. Eres una cobarde—

—No soy tal cosa. Es sólo que... —

—Te has enamorado de mí—replicó con un suspiro de resignación —A todas las mujeres les pasa. Es una maldición que me persigue. No puedo pasar tres días con una mujer sin provocar que venga a mi cama. No pienses en eso, no te culpo—

— ¿Qué no me culpas?—La ira comenzaba a remplazar a la autocompasión de Isabella—Estás equivocado con tus encantos. No sabes cómo son las mujeres de hoy. Cualquier mujer podría vivir contigo en la misma casa y no morirse por ti. No nos gustan los presumidos como tú—

— ¿Tú?—Exclamó con las cejas levantadas— ¿Tú eres diferente? En tres días estabas en mi cam—

—Para tu información, estaba tratando de calmarte después de una pesadilla. Creí que te estaba consolando, como una madre a su hijo—

Jasper sonrió.

— ¿Consolar? Puedes consolarme cuando quieras—

—Guárdalo para tu esposa. ¿Puedes apartarte de mi camino? Necesito vestirme y salir de aquí—

Él le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo porque te he besado? —

—Estoy enfadada porque...—se volvió. ¿Por qué estaba enfadada con él? Se despertó, la encontró en su cama y comenzó a besarla. No había tratado de conquistarla, en realidad se había comportado como un caballero. Nunca había insinuado que entre ellos hubiera otra relación más que la de jefe-empleada.

Era ella la que lo había imaginado todo. Debido a sus bromas, a la risa que habían compartido, y especialmente a su herida por James, había imaginado más entre ellos de lo que en realidad existía.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy furiosa conmigo. Creo que me sentía rechazada—

— ¿Rechazada? —

—A veces, cuando nos abandonan, deseamos volver a tomar el tren—Jasper aún parecía confundido—Pensé que quizá podría remplazar a James. Quizá sólo deseaba regresar a casa con un anillo en el dedo. Si volvía a casa comprometida, quizá no me harían tantas preguntas sobre el hombre con quien salí de América—

Lo miró.

—Lamento lo que pensé. Quizá sería mejor que buscaras a otra persona para que te ayude—

—Comprendo. No te me puedes resistir. Es como dijo la guía, ninguna mujer se me puede resistir—

Isabella gruñó.

—Yo puedo resistirte perfectamente. Ahora que sé toda la verdad sobre tu enorme ego podría vivir contigo y no volverme loca por ti—

—No podrías—

—Podría y te lo probaré. Descubriré tu secreto y, aunque tarde años, no me dejaré tentar por ti. Si tienes más pesadillas, te tiraré una almohada. Ahora, ¿me permites entrar al baño?—

Jasper se movió hacia un lado e Isabella cerró furiosa la puerta. Él no pudo contener una sonrisa. Ah, Isabella, pensó, mi dulce, dulce Isabella. Tú podrías resistirme, pero ¿cómo podré resistir yo? ¿Un año junto? ¿Un año sin tocarte? Me volveré loco.

Se fue a vestir.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a ****JEKA CULLEN por poner la historia en alerta; a ****jvb, a Noemi Cullen, a belangiesom16, a alexf1994 por sus review****. Y a****las lectoras silenciosas.**

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

Capitulo 7

El largo automóvil negro se dirigió hacia el sur a través de la hermosa campiña inglesa. En el asiento trasero, Jasper miró a Isabella. Estaba sentada muy erguida. Tenía el abundante bello chocolate peinado hacia atrás y recogido en la nuca. Desde la mañana no había sonreído o reído o realizado algún comentario más que "sí, señor", o "no, señor".

—Isabella, yo... —

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Creo, Lord Whitlock, que ya hemos hablado de esto. Soy la señorita Swan, su secretaria, ni más ni menos. Espero señor, que recuerde eso y que no le dé a la gente la impresión de que soy algo más—

Él se volvió, suspirando. No sabía qué decirle y, en realidad sabía que este era el mejor camino, pero en estas pocas horas ya la echaba de menos.

Un momento después, vio la torre de Thornwyck, y su corazón se aceleró un poco. Él había diseñado este lugar. Tomó lo que conocía y amaba de sus otras casas, reunió sus ideas y creó este lugar. Tardaron cuatro años en cortar las piedras y traer el mármol de Italia. En el patio interior había torres con cristales curvos.

Cuando lo detuvieron, sólo estaba terminada la mitad, pero esta era tan hermosa como cualquier edificio de la comarca.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando el conductor giró. Parecía tan vieja. Había estado aquí hacía sólo un mes, y entonces era nueva y perfecta. Ahora la chimenea estaba rota, el tejado también tenía partes rotas, y algunas de las ventanas las habían tapiado.

—Es hermosa—comentó Isabella, y luego agregó—señor—

—Se está derrumbando—replicó Jasper, enojado— ¿Y las torres del ala oeste nunca se terminaron? —

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, Jasper bajó y observó todo. Era un lugar triste, la mitad sin terminar en ruinas, y la otra parecía tener cientos de años, lo que era realmente cierto, pensó, desalentado

Cuando se volvió, Isabella ya tenía las maletas en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—Lord Whitlock tomará el té a las ocho de la mañana—le estaba indicando al recepcionista—El almuerzo puntual al mediodía. Deben entregarme el menú con anticipación—se volvió hacia él— ¿Firmará usted el registro, señor, o debo hacerlo yo? —

Jasper la miró de manera represiva, pero ella se volvió antes de poder verlo. Firmó rápidamente el registro y luego el recepcionista los guió hasta la habitación.

Era hermosa, con empapelado rosa oscuro y una cama con cuatro columnas y un cobertor rosa y amarillo. A los pies de esta había una banqueta amarilla y verde claro, sobre una alfombra rosa.

—Necesitaré una cama supletoria—dijo Isabella.

— ¿Una cama supletoria?—Preguntó el recepcionista.

—Por supuesto, para dormir. ¿No creerá que voy a dormir en la cama del señor, verdad? —

Jasper hizo girar los ojos. Había estado en el siglo XX lo suficiente como para saber que el comportamiento de Isabella era extraño.

—Sí, señorita—respondió el recepcionista—Le traeré la cama—los dejo solos.

—Isabella —comenzó Jasper.

—Señorita Swan —replicó ella con tono frío.

—Señorita Swan —repitió él con la misma frialdad—que envíen mi equipaje. Voy a mirar mi casa—

— ¿Quiere que lo acompañe? —

—No, no quiero un lastre —le respondió, enfadado, y se fue.

Isabella pidió que subieran el equipaje y luego le preguntó al recepcionista dónde quedaba la biblioteca. Se sentía muy eficiente mientras cruzaba el pequeño pueblo, con el cuaderno y el bolígrafo en la mano; pero a medida que se acercaba a la biblioteca su marcha era más lenta.

No pienses en él, pensó. Ha sido todo un sueño, un sueño imposible e inalcanzable. Con frialdad, piensa con frialdad. La Antártida, Siberia. Haz tu trabajo y mantente fría con él. Pertenece a otra mujer, a otro tiempo.

Fue fácil encontrar lo que la bibliotecaria llamó la "Colección Whitlock".

—Muchos de los visitantes preguntan por los Whitlock, en especial los que se hospedan en Thornwyck—comentó la mujer.

—Estoy interesada en el último conde, Jasper Whitlock—

—Oh, sí, pobre hombre, condenado a ser decapitado y luego muerto antes de la ejecución. Se cree que lo envenenaron—

— ¿Quién lo envenenó? —Preguntó Isabella con ansiedad.

—Quien lo acusó de traición. Él construyó Thornwyck, y que incluso la diseñó, pero nadie puede probarlo. No hay dibujos que lleven su nombre. Bueno, todos los libros de este estante tienen algo sobre los Whitlock—

Había muy poco sobre Jasper, excepto lo que se contaba de manera peyorativa. Había sido conde sólo durante cuatro años antes de que lo acusaran de traición. Su hermano mayor, Peter, había sido conde desde los veintidós años, y los libros narraban cómo se había hecho cargo de las menguantes fortunas de Whitlock y las había reconstruido. A Whitlock, sólo un año más joven, se lo describía como frívolo y derrochador de grandes sumas en caballos y mujeres.

—No ha cambiado —dijo Isabella en voz alta, abriendo otro libro. Este era más decepcionante aún. Narraba la historia de María y la mesa. Parece que dos sirvientes estaban en la habitación cuando entraron Jasper y María, y se escondieron en armario al oírlos llegar. Más tarde, le contaron a todos lo habían visto y un clérigo llamado John Wilfred había escrito toda la historia en su diario, el cual había sobrevivido hasta el presente.

El tercer libro era más serio. Se refería a los logros de Peter y agregaba que la inutilidad de un hermano menor lo despilfarró todo en un estúpido intento de poner a María, reina Escocia, en el trono de Isabel.

Isabella cerró el libro y miró su reloj. Era la hora del té. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a un pequeño salón de té. Pidió té y scones, se sentó y comenzó a leer sus notas.

—Os he buscado mucho—

Levantó la vista y vio a Jasper.

— ¿Debo levantarme hasta que usted se siente, señor? —

—No, señorita Swan, conque me beséis los pies es suficiente—

— ¿Qué leéis? —

Con frialdad, le contó lo que había descubierto. Excepto por un pequeño rubor en el cuello, pareció no reaccionar.

— ¿No mencionaban en vuestro libro que yo era camarero de mi hermano? —

—No. Dicen que compraba caballos y tonteaba con las mujeres —y pensar que podía amar a un hombre así. Parecía que muchas mujeres lo habían pensado.

Jasper comió un scone y se tomó su té.

—Cuando regrese, cambiaré vuestros libros de historia—

—No puede cambiar la historia. La historia es un hecho, ya está hecha. Y no puede cambiar lo que dicen los libros de historia. Ya están impresos—

Él no le contestó.

— ¿Qué dicen del mundo después de mi muerte? —

—No he llegado hasta allí. Sólo he leído sobre usted y su hermano—

— ¿Habéis leído sólo lo malo sobre mí? —

—Eso era todo lo que había—

— ¿Y sobre mi concepción de Thornwyck? La reina lo consideró un monumento grandioso—

—No está registrado que usted lo diseñara. La bibliotecaria, dijo que algunas personas creen que lo hizo, pero que no hay pruebas—

Jasper dejó su scone a medio comer.

—Venid—le dijo, enojado—os mostraré lo que hice. Os mostraré el gran trabajo que dejé detrás de mí—

Salió del salón de té, y el scone sin terminar fue un testimonio de lo enfadado que estaba. Caminó delante de ella, con pasos, largos y furiosos, y a Isabella le costó seguirlo al regresar al hotel.

Para ella, el hotel era hermoso; pero, para Jasper, era una ruina. Hacia la izquierda de la entrada había paredes altas de piedra que ella supuso que eran defensas, pero él le mostró que eran paredes de la mitad de la casa que nunca fue terminada. Ahora eran sólo dos paredes altas con enredaderas que crecían sobre ellas. Le contó lo hermosas que hubieran sido las habitaciones si las hubieran construido como él las había concebido: con paneles, vidrios de colores, hogares de mármol tallado. Le señaló una cara de piedra en lo alto de una pared, desgastada por la lluvia y el tiempo.

—Mi hermano. Hice que esculpieran su rostro—le explicó.

Mientras caminaban a través de largos corredores de habitaciones sin techo y Jasper se las describía, Isabella comenzó a ver lo que él había planeado. Casi podía escuchar los laúdes en la sala de música.

—Y ahora es esto—dijo por fin —Un lugar de vacas y cabras y hacendados—

—Y de sus hijas—agregó Isabella, incluyéndose en su descripción.

Jasper se volvió y la miró con frialdad.

—Vos creéis lo que esos necios han escrito sobre mí. Creéis que mi vida consistía en caballos y mujeres—

—No soy yo quien lo dice, son los libros, señor—le respondió con el mismo tono.

—Mañana comenzaremos a averiguar lo que no dicen los libros—

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron temprano a la biblioteca. Después de emplear 20 minutos explicándole a Jasper el sistema de consulta libre del lugar, Isabella tomó cinco de los libros, sobre los Whitlock del estante y comenzó a leer. Jasper se sentó frente a ella y se puso a mirar las páginas de un libro, frunciendo el entrecejo con consternación. Después de observarlo luchar durante media hora, Isabella sintió lástima.

—Señor, quizá durante las tardes debería enseñarle leer—le sugirió con amabilidad.

— ¿Enseñarme a leer? —Le preguntó.

—En América soy maestra y tengo experiencia en enseñar leer a los niños. Estoy segura de que podría aprender—

— ¿Podría? —Repitió con las cejas levantadas. No dijo nada más, pero se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la bibliotecaria, e hizo unas preguntas que Isabella no pudo oír. La bibliotecaria sonrió, asintió con la cabeza, salió de su escritorio y, un momento después, regresó con varios libros y se los dio a Jasper.

Él los colocó sobre la mesa, abrió el de arriba y su rostro encendió de alegría.

—Y bien, señorita Swan, leedme esto—

En la hoja había una escritura incomprensible, con extrañas letras y palabras. Levantó la vista y lo miró.

—Esta es mi escritura —tomó el libro y miró el título: —Es una obra de un hombre llamado Shakespeare—

— ¿Nunca ha oído hablar de él? Creí que era isabelino— Jasper comenzó a leer y se sentó frente a ella.

—No, no tengo conocimiento de él—en un momento se concentró en su lectura, mientras Isabella seguía investigando en los libros de historia.

Encontró muy poco de lo que sucedió después de la muerte de Jasper. La reina se apoderó de las propiedades. Ni Peter ni Jasper tuvieron hijos, por lo tanto el título y la sucesión habían muerto con ellos. Leyó una y otra vez lo libertino que era Jasper y cómo había traicionado a toda su familia.

Al mediodía fueron a almorzar a un pub. Jasper comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los almuerzos ligeros, pero continuaba quejándose.

—Muchachos necios, si hubieran escuchado a sus padres, aún vivirían. Su mundo aviva esa desobediencia—

— ¿Qué muchachos? —

—En la obra. Julieta y... —Se detuvo, tratando de recordar.

— _¿Romeo y Julieta? _¿Ha estado leyendo _Romeo y Julieta?_ —

—Sí, y nunca he visto a nadie tan desobediente. Esa obra es una buena lección para todos los muchachos. Espero que los de hoylo lean y aprendan de ella—

Isabella casi le gritó.

—_Romeo y Julieta _trata de amor, y si sus padres no hubieran sido tan intolerantes y estrictos, ellos... —

— ¿Intolerantes? —

Discutieron durante toda la comida.

Más tarde, mientras caminaban de regreso a la biblioteca, Isabella le preguntó cómo había muerto su hermano Peter.

Jasper se detuvo y miró a lo lejos.

—Ese día yo tenía que ir a cazar con él, pero me había cortado en un brazo durante los ejercicios con la espada—

Isabella observó cómo se frotaba el antebrazo.

—Aún tengo la cicatriz—después de un momento se volvió, y su rostro no evidenciaba dolor—Se ahogó. Yo no era el único hermano a quien le gustaban las mujeres. Pit vio una hermosa mujer nadando en un lago y pidió a sus hombres que lo dejaran solo con ella. Después de unas pocas horas, los hombres regresaron y encontraron a mi hermano flotando en el lago—

— ¿Y nadie vio lo que sucedió? —

—No. Quizá la mujer sí, pero nunca la hallamos—

Isabella se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Qué extraño que su hermano se ahogara sin testigos de que sucedió, y que unos años más tarde lo acusaran a usted de traición. Es como si alguien hubiera planeado quedarse con las propiedades de los Whitlock—

La expresión de Jasper cambió. La miró con esa expresión que tienen los hombres cuando una mujer dice algo en lo que ellos no han pensado, como si hubiera sucedido lo imposible.

— ¿Quién heredaría? ¿Su querida Victoria?—Isabella apretó los labios, para que no se notaran los celos en su voz.

Jasper pareció no notarlo.

—Victoria tiene su contrato matrimonial, pero pierde todos sus derechos sobre la riqueza de los Whitlock después de mi muerte. Yo heredé de Pit, pero le aseguro que no deseé su muerte—

— ¿Demasiada responsabilidad? Ser el jefe significa asumir la carga—

Él la miró, enojado. —Vos creéis en vuestros libros de historia. Vamos, habéis de leer más. ¿Quién me traicionó? —

Isabella leyó toda la tarde, mientras Jasper se divertía con _El mercader de Venecia, _pero no pudo encontrar nada más. Por la noche, Jasper quiso que cenara con él, pero ella se negó. Sabía que tenía que pasar menos tiempo con él. Hacía muy poco que la habían herido y podía preocuparse por él más de lo que era conveniente. Como un niño triste, Jasper metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó a cenar, mientras Isabella pidió que le trajeran un plato de sopa y pan a su habitación. Comió y volvió a mirar sus notas, pero no averiguó nada. Nadie parecía ganar nada con las muertes de Peter y Jasper.

Alrededor de las diez, cuando Jasper aún no había regresado de cenar, sintió curiosidad y bajó a mirar. Estaba en la hermosa sala con paredes de piedra, riéndose con media docena huéspedes. Isabella se quedó de pie en la sombra y observó; una ira irracional e injustificada le invadió el cuerpo. Ella lo había llamado al presente, pero ahí había otras dos mujeres locas por él.

Se volvió y se alejó. Era exactamente como decían los libros. No era extraño que alguien lo hubiera traicionado con tanta facilidad. Cuando debía ocuparse de los negocios, probablemente estaba en la cama con alguna mujer.

Fue a la habitación, se puso la bata y se acostó en la pequeña cama que le había proporcionado el hotel. Pero no durmió. Permaneció allí, sintiéndose furiosa y tonta. Quizá debió de haberse ido con James. Por lo menos James era real. Tenía algunos problemas para compartir el dinero, y amaba en exceso a su hija, pero siempre le había sido fiel.

A las once oyó a Jasper abrir la puerta del dormitorio y vio la luz por debajo de la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones. Cuando le oyó abrir la puerta, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—Isabella—susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta—Sé que no estás dormida, contéstame—

Abrió los ojos

— ¿Debo tomar el lápiz y el papel? Me temo que no sé taquigrafía—

Suspiró y avanzó un paso hacia ella—Percibí algo en ti esta noche. ¿Enojo? Isabella, no deseo que seamos enemigos—

—No somos enemigos—replicó con firmeza—Somos señor y sirvienta. Usted es un conde, y yo, una plebeya—

—Isabella—su voz era muy seductora—no eres una plebeya. Quise decir... —

— ¿Sí? —

—Quise decir lo que dije. Mañana tienes que descubrir más. Buenas noches, señorita Swan—

—A la orden, capitán —respondió ella, burlándose.

A la mañana siguiente, se negó a desayunar con él. Esto es lo mejor, pensó, no ceder en ningún momento. Recuerda que es un libertino ahora, y lo era entonces. Caminó sola hasta la biblioteca y, por la ventana, vio a Jasper riéndose con una hermosa joven. Hundió la nariz en el libro.

Jasper aún sonreía cuando se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Una nueva amiga?—Le preguntó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

—Es americana y me estaba hablando del béisbol. Y el fútbol americano—

— ¿Le ha dicho que la semana pasada estaba en la Inglaterra isabelina? —Isabella estaba asombrada.

Jasper sonrió.

—Creyó que era un erudito, y no tuve tiempo de explicarle—

— ¿Erudito? ¡Ah! —

Jasper continuó sonriendo.

— ¿Estáis celosa? —

— ¿Celosa? No. Soy su empleada. No tengo derecho a estar celosa. ¿Le habló de su esposa? —

Jasper tomó uno de los libros de las obras de Shakespeare que la bibliotecaria le había buscado.

—Estáis muy desagradable esta mañana—le recriminó, aún sonriendo, como si estuviera muy complacido.

¿Así que cree que soy desagradable? Volvió a su búsqueda

A las tres casi salta de la silla.

— ¡Mire! ¡Aquí está! —Excitada, rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a Jasper—Este párrafo, ¿ve?—Jasper lo veía, pero podía leer algunas frases. Isabella sostenía un ejemplar de revista sobre historia inglesa de hacía dos meses.

—Este artículo es sobre Goshawk Hall. Dice que hace poco se han descubierto papeles de la familia Whitlock en Goshawk, y que datan del siglo XVI. El doctor Hamilton J. Nolman los está estudiando. Además dice que este doctor espera probar que Jasper Whitlock, acusado de traición a comienzos del reinado de Isabel I en realidad era inocente—

Isabella miró a Jasper; éste tenía una expresión casi violenta.

—Esta es la razón por la que vine —dijo en voz baja—No se podía probar nada hasta que se hallaran estos papeles. Hemos de ir a Goshawk—

—No podemos ir así como así. Tendremos que pedir permiso a los dueños para ver los papeles—cerró la revista— ¿Qué tamaño tiene la casa para que estos papeles permanecieran ocultos durante cuatrocientos años?—

—Goshawk Hall no es más grande que cuatro de mis casas—respondió Jasper, como si lo hubiera ofendido. Isabella se reclinó hacia atrás y sintió como si por fin estuvieran llegando a algo. No tenía dudas de que esos papeles eran los de la madre de Jasper, y que la prueba que él necesitaba para demostrar su inocencia estaba en ellos.

—Hola—

Levantaron la vista y vieron a la hermosa joven que le había explicado el béisbol a Jasper.

—Pensé que eras tú—le dijo, y luego miró a Isabella— ¿Es tu amiga? —

—Sólo su secretaria—respondió Isabella, poniéndose de pie— ¿Necesita algo más, Lord Whitlock? —

— ¡¿Lord?! —Exclamó la joven — ¿Eres un Lord? —

Jasper quiso seguir a Isabella, pero la americana, excitada, impresionada al conocer a un Lord, no lo dejó ir.

Isabella regresó al hotel, haciendo un esfuerzo para pensar en su carta a Goshawk Hall, pero pensando en Jasper coqueteando con la hermosa americana. Por supuesto que no le importaba. Esto era sólo un trabajo. Muy pronto estaría en casa, enseñando a los chicos de quinto; tendría alguna cita de vez en cuando, visitaría a sus familiares y les hablaría de Inglaterra, y les explicaría cómo fue abandonada por un hombre y casi se enamora de otro que era casado y tenía cuatrocientos cincuenta y un años.

La mejor historia de Isabella, pensó.

Cuando llegó al hotel, maldijo todo, malditos todos los hombres, malditos los buenos y los malos. Te rompen el corazón una y otra vez.

—Veo que vuestro humor no ha mejorado—le dijo Jasper desde atrás.

—Mi humor no es de su incumbencia. Se me ha contratado para hacer un trabajo y lo estoy haciendo. Voy a escribir a Goshawk Hall para ver cuándo podemos ver esos papeles—

Jasper comenzó a enfurecerse.

—Esta animosidad que tenéis contra mí carece de fundamento—

—No tengo animosidad contra usted—le contestó, furiosa— Hago todo lo que puedo para ayudarlo, para ayudarlo a regresar con su amada esposa, a su propia época—levantó la cabeza—Me he dado cuenta de que no es necesario que usted esté aquí. Yo puedo realizar la investigación. De cualquier manera, usted no sabe leer. ¿Por qué no se va a... la Riviera francesa o a algún otro lugar? Puedo hacer esto sola—

— ¿Tengo que irme? —

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? Vaya a Londres y a fiestas. Conozca a todas las mujeres hermosas de este siglo. Hoy en día tenemos muchas mesas—

Jasper se puso rígido.

— ¿Queréis deshaceros de mí? —

—Sí, sí, sí. Mi investigación sería más productiva sin usted. Usted... se interpone en mi camino. No sabe nada sobre mi mundo. Apenas sabe vestirse; aún come con las manos la mitad del tiempo; no sabe leer ni escribir; tengo que explicarle hasta las cosas más simples. Sería mil veces mejor si me dejara sola—agarraba con tanta fuerza la silla que estaban a punto de desencajársele los nudillos.

Después lo miró, y el dolor de su rostro era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Tenía que irse, tenía que dejar que aclarara sus ideas. Antes de humillarse con lágrimas, se volvió y salió de la habitación. Una vez en su dormitorio, se recostó contra la puerta y lloró con fuerza.

Terminar con esto, pensó, enviarlo lejos, regresar a casa y no volver a mirar a otro hombre nunca más, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Se acostó, hundió la cara en la almohada y lloró en silencio. Lloró un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a sentirse mejor. Y comenzó a pensar con más claridad.

¡Qué estúpidamente se había comportado! ¿Qué había hecho mal Jasper? Lo imaginó sentado en un calabozo, esperando la ejecución por un crimen que no había cometido y, en un instante, flotando por el aire y apareciendo en el siglo XX.

Se sentó y se sonó la nariz. ¡Y lo bien que había asimilado todo! Se había adaptado a los automóviles, las novelas, un lenguaje extraño, comida extraña y... a una mujer llorona que sufría por el rechazo de otro hombre. Jasper había sido generoso con su dinero, su risa, su conocimiento.

¿E Isabella qué había hecho? Enfurecerse con él por haberse atrevido a casarse con otra mujer hacía cuatrocientos años.

Cuando lo pensó de esa manera, era casi divertido. Miró la puerta. Su habitación estaba oscura pero había luz por debajo de ella. ¡Qué cosas le había dicho! Cosas desagradables, terribles.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

—Jasper, yo...—la habitación estaba vacía. Corrió a abrir la puerta del vestíbulo, pero estaba vacío. Regresó a la habitación y vio una nota en el suelo, que él debía de haber pasado por debajo de su puerta. La abrió rápidamente.

Isabella no tenía idea de lo que decían las palabras, pero en su opinión la nota parecía una fuga isabelina. Sus ropas aún estaban en el armario y también las maletas.

Tenía que encontrarlo y disculparse, decirle que no debía irse, que ella necesitaba su ayuda. En su cabeza resonaban todas las cosas terribles que le había dicho. Él sabía leer. En la mesa tenía modales encantadores. Él... maldición, maldición, maldición, pensó mientras bajaba por la escalera, salía del hotel y caminaba bajo la lluvia.

Se agarró los brazos con las manos, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a correr. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Probablemente iría tan deprisa por la lluvia que se cruzaría delante de un ómnibus o un tren. ¿Sabía lo que era la vía del tren? ¿Ysi se había subido a un tren? No sabría dónde bajarse, o cómo regresar si se bajaba.

Corrió a la estación del tren, pero estaba cerrada. Bien, pensó, quitándose el cabello frío y mojado de la cara. Trató de ver la hora en su reloj, pero la lluvia le golpeaba la cara. Parecía que eran más de las once. Ella debía de haber estado llorando durante horas. Tembló pensando en lo que podría haberle sucedido durante todo ese tiempo.

Vio una sombra oscura en el arroyo de una calle lejana y corrió hacia ella, creyendo que era Jasper muerto. Pero era sólo una sombra. Pestañeando para tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos bajo la lluvia, estornudando dos veces, miró las ventanas a oscuras del pueblo.

Quizá Jasper acababa de ponerse a andar. ¿Qué distancia podía recorrer una persona en...? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto hacia que se había ido. ¿Qué dirección habría tomado?

Comenzó a correr hacia el final de la calle, y el agua fría le salpicaba la parte trasera de las piernas y la falda. Parecía no haber luces en ningún lugar, pero cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina vio una en una ventana. Un pub, pensó. Preguntaría allí si alguien lo había visto.

Entró, y la luz y el calor intensos no le permitieron ver durante un momento.

Temblando, chorreando agua, se quedó allí sin moverse para acostumbrar la vista. Y luego oyó una risa que le resultó conocida. Jasper, pensó, y corrió a través de la habitación llena de humo.

Lo que vio era como un anuncio de los siete pecados. Jasper con la camisa desabotonada hasta la cintura y un puro entre los dientes, estaba sentado en una mesa que parecía que iba a romperse por el peso de la comida que había sobre ella. Tenía una mujer a cada lado y marcas de lápiz de labios en las mejillas y la camisa.

—Isabella —le dijo con alegría—siéntate con nosotros—

Ella se quedó donde estaba, sintiéndose como un gato mojado, con el cabello pegado a la cabeza y la ropa al cuerpo, un litro de agua en cada zapato y un charco alrededor de sus pies en el que podía navegar una goleta.

—Levántese de ahí y venga conmigo—le ordenó con el tono de voz con que reprendía a un mal alumno.

—A la orden, capitán —respondió Jasper, sonriendo.

Está borracho, pensó.

Jasper besó a cada una de las mujeres en la boca, luego saltó sobre la mesa y levantó a Isabella en brazos.

—Bájeme —le dijo pero Jasper la llevó en brazos hasta la calle.

—Está lloviendo—

—No, señora—aún sosteniéndola, comenzó a frotarle el cuello con la nariz.

—No haga eso, bájeme enseguida—

Lo hizo, pero de tal manera que el cuerpo de ella se deslizó contra el suyo.

—Está borracho—le dijo, separándose de él.

—Sí, lo estoy—respondió, feliz—La cerveza de aquí me gusta. Las mujeres me gustan—le dijo, y la tomó de la cintura.

Isabella lo separó.

—Estaba preocupada por usted, y usted aquí, divirtiéndose con un par de mujerzuelas y... —

—Demasiado rápido, demasiadas palabras. Mi hermosa Isabella, mirad las estrellas—

—Por si no lo ha notado, estoy empapada y también helada—estornudó como para corroborar sus palabras.

Él la levantó otra vez en brazos.

— ¡Bájeme! —

—Vos tenéis frío; yo, calor —le respondió como si eso justificara su proceder— ¿Tenéis miedo de mí? —

Sentía deseos de admitir que la había vencido mientras Jasper la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Él realmente tenía calor.

—Le dije cosas horribles y lo lamento mucho. En realidad, usted no es una carga—

Jasper le sonrió.

— ¿Esa es la causa de vuestro temor? ¿Que quizá yo esté enojado? —

—No. Cuando vi que se había ido, pensé que quizá se había cruzado delante de un ómnibus o de un tren. Estaba preocupada porque pudiera estar herido—

— ¿Doy la impresión de no tener piamadre? —

— ¿Qué? —

—Cerebro. ¿Os parezco estúpido? —

—Por supuesto que no. Es que no sabe cómo funciona nuestro mundo moderno, eso es todo—

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién está mojado y quién está seco? —

—Ambos estaremos mojados si continúa llevándome—respondió con presunción.

—A pesar de vuestros conocimientos, he averiguado todo lo que necesitamos saber, y mañana iremos a Goshawk—

— ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado y quién se lo ha contado? ¿Las mujeres que estaban allí? ¿Lo obtuvo con un beso? —

— ¿Está celosa, señorita Swan? —

—No, Lord Whitlock, no lo estoy —esa afirmación probaba que la teoría de Pinocho era falsa. La nariz no le creció— ¿Qué ha averiguado? —

—Marcus Volturi es propietario de Goshawk—

— ¿Pero no se casó con su madre? ¿Es tan viejo como usted? —

—Cuidado o te mostraré lo viejo que soy —la meció en sus brazos— ¿Te aprieto demasiado? —

—Lo más probable es que estés débil después de coquetear con todas las mujeres. Le quita la fuerza a un hombre—

—La mía no ha sufrido daño. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? —

—Que Marcus Volturi aún es propietario de Goshawk—

—Sí, mañana tengo que verlo. ¿Qué es un fin de semana?—

—Es el fin de una semana de trabajo, cuando todos descansan. Y no puedes aparecer en la casa de un Lord sin avisar. Espero que no estés pensando en invitarte para el fin de semana—

— ¿Los trabajadores descansan? Pero nadie parece trabajar. No he visto granjeros en los campos, a nadie arando. Ahora la gente compra y conduce automóviles—

—Tenemos una semana laboral de cuarenta horas y tractores. Jasper, no me has respondido. ¿Qué estás pensando hacer? No puedes decirle a Volturi que vienes del siglo XVI. No se lo puedes decir a nadie, incluyendo a las mujeres de los bares—le tocó el cuello de la camisa—Has estropeado esta camisa. El lápiz de labios no sale—

Él le sonrió y la meció otra vez.

—Tú no tienes lápiz de labios—

Isabella apartó la cabeza.

—No empieces otra vez con eso. Cuéntame cosas sobre Goshawk Hall—

—La familia Volturi aún es la propietaria. Vienen a pasar el fin... —

—Fin de semana—

—Sí, el fin de semana y...—Miró a Isabella de reojo—y María está allí—

— ¿María? ¿Qué tiene que ver la María del siglo XX con todo esto? —

—Mi María era la hija de Marcus Volturi, y parece que hay otro Marcus Volturi en Goshawk Hall, y con una hija llamada María, que tiene la misma edad que mi María cuando nosotros... —

—No te molestes—le dijo Isabella, y pensó durante un momento. Los papeles encontrados hace poco, otra María, otro Marcus. Era como si la historia se volviera a repetir.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **_**Bella Swan y a barbaritakou por ponerla en alerta, a barbaritakou por poner la historia entre sus favorita; a**__** alexf1994**__** , a **__**belangiesom16, a **__**jvb**__** por sus lindos review. **_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

Isabella contempló a Jasper montado en el semental. Y contuvo el aliento. Había oído hablar de gente que montaba caballos como este, pero nunca había visto uno. Todos los empleados, todos los visitantes de los establos se habían detenido para observar cómo Jasper trataba de controlar a este animal furioso, nervioso y de mal carácter.

La noche anterior habían estado despiertos más tarde de la una, e Isabella le había pedido que le contara todo sobre su relación con los Volturi. No era mucho. Tenía propiedades linderas. Marcus era de edad suficiente como para ser el padre de Jasper y tenía una hija, María, que se había casado con James Sydney. María y su esposo se odiaban y después de que ella le diera un heredero, se separaron; pero María tuvo otros tres niños más.

—Uno de ellos tuyo—dijo Isabella, tomando notas.

—No hay razón para pensar mal de ella. María y el niño murieron en aquel parto—

—Lo lamento—Isabella pensó que la mujer podía haber muerto por algo tan simple como que la partera no se hubiera lavado las manos.

Trató de pensar en la forma de ser invitados a la finca de los Volturi lo más pronto posible, pero no tenía credenciales de estudiante y aunque Jasper era conde, le habían quitado el título cuando lo condenaron por traición. Dio vueltas a la cabeza hasta que ya no pudo permanecer despierta, le deseó buenas noches a Jasper y se fue a su cama.

Esto está mejor, pensó mientras se dormía. Tenía sus emociones bajo control. Estaba superando lo de James y ya no deseaba un hombre casado. Ayudaría a Jasper a regresar con su esposa, a limpiar su nombre, y volvería a casa sintiéndose bien consigo misma. Por una vez en su vida no se relacionaría con un hombre inadecuado.

Jasper se levantó temprano y abrió la puerta que separaba su dormitorio del de Isabella.

— ¿Sabes montar a caballo? ¿Alguien sabe montar a caballo hoy en día? —Isabella le aseguró que sabía montar, por sus primos de Colorado, y después del desayuno, buscó unos establos cercanos. Estaban a siete kilómetros, y Jasper insistió en caminar. Una vez allí hizo una mueca de desprecio ante los caballos de alquiler, pero su mirada se iluminó al ver un enorme caballo en el campo. Estaba pastando y movía la cabeza como para que nadie se atreviera a acercarse. Como si estuviera en trance, Jasper caminó hacia el animal. El caballo corrió hacia él, e Isabella se retiró del cercado.

—Este — señaló Jasper.

—No estarás pensando en montar ese caballo. Hay muchos, monta uno de aquellos—le pidió Isabella.

Nada le haría cambiar de opinión. El dueño de los establos se acercó y pensó que sería divertido ver cómo Jasper se rompía el cuello. Isabella sabía que en América existía el seguro, pero no en Inglaterra. Llevaron el semental a la cuadra, un mozo lo ensilló y lo llevó a un campo y luego le entregó alegremente las riendas a Jasper.

Este se montó y lo controló con facilidad.

—Nunca he visto a nadie montar así—comentó uno de los mozos de cuadra— ¿Monta usted mucho? —

—Siempre—respondió Isabella— Se subiría a un caballo antes que a un automóvil. En realidad, ha pasado mucho más tiempo de su vida en un caballo que en un automóvil—

—Eso debe de ser—dijo el mozo entre dientes, observando, sorprendido a Jasper.

— ¿Estás lista?—Le preguntó Jasper a Isabella.

Ella montó su yegua mansa y lo siguió. Nunca había visto un hombre tan feliz, y otra vez pensó en lo diferente que debía de ser este mundo moderno del que él conocía. Él y su caballo parecían uno solo, como si Jasper fuera un centauro.

La campiña inglesa está llena de senderos y Jasper se fue galopando por uno de ellos. Isabella comenzó a llamarlo para que preguntara la dirección, pero luego comprendió que era improbable que alguien hubiera cambiado de sitio Goshawk Hall en los últimos siglos.

Tenía dificultades para seguirlo, lo perdió varias veces, y una de ellas regresó a buscarla. Isabella se había detenido en un cruce de caminos y estaba buscando sus huellas en la tierra. Cuando él la vio, quiso saber qué estaba haciendo. Isabella, tratando de controlar su yegua, que reaccionaba ante la cercanía y agresividad del semental de Jasper, le dijo que le compraría algunos de los libros de Louis L' Amour y le leería sobre el arte de seguir las huellas.

Por fin, Isabella llegó a un camino y siguió por él hasta que se encontró con una puerta con una pequeña placa de bronce que decía: GOSHAWK HALL. Siguió por un sendero y vio la enorme fortaleza rectangular de una casa ubicada entre hectáreas de hermosos jardines cuyas plantas ondulaban al viento.

Isabella se sentía un poco incómoda por llegar a esta casa sin invitación ni aviso, pero Jasper ya había desmontado y se di rigía hacia un hombre alto que se encontraba a cuatro pies en un cuadro de petunias.

— ¿No crees que primero deberíamos llamar a la puerta principal? —Le preguntó cuando lo alcanzó— Quizá deberíamos preguntar por el señor Volturi y decirle que deseamos ver los papeles—

—Ahora estás en mis tierras—le contestó, y se dirigió hacia el jardinero.

— ¡Jasper! —

— ¿Volturi?—Le preguntó Jasper al jardinero.

El hombre alto se volvió para mirar a Jasper. Tenía ojos celestes, cabello rubio con canas y la piel suave y rosada de un bebé. No tenía el aspecto de ser muy inteligente.

—Sí. ¿Nos conocemos? —

—Jasper Whitlock de Thornwyck—

—Mmmm—murmuró el hombre, y se puso de pie, sin molestarse en limpiar sus pantalones sucios— ¿De los Whitlock de aquel sinvergüenza a quien condenaron por traición? —

Isabella pensó que el hombre podría haber comentado algo que hubiera sucedido el año pasado.

—Los mismos—respondió Jasper, erguido.

Volturi miró el caballo. Jasper llevaba un traje de montar muy costoso, con botas negras altas y brillantes, y Isabella, de pronto, se sintió mal vestida con su camisa de algodón Levi's y sus zapatillas Nike.

— ¿Monta usted eso?—Le preguntó Volturi.

—Sí. He oído que tiene algunos papeles de mi familia—

—Oh, sí, los encontramos — respondió, sonriendo — Los encontramos cuando se cayó una pared. Parecía que alguien había escondido. Pase y tomaremos té y veremos si podemos encontrar los papeles. Creo que los tiene María—

Isabella comenzó a seguirlos, pero Jasper le puso riendas del caballo en la mano y se alejó con Lord Volturi.

—Espera un minuto—le dijo, y los siguió llevando los caballos, pero el semental de Jasper comenzó a cabecear e Isabella se volvió para mirarlo. El animal tenía en los ojos una expresión salvaje.

—Atrévete— le advirtió, y el caballo dejó de cabecear. ¿Y ahora qué hago?, Se preguntó. Si se suponía que iba ser la secretaria de Jasper ya averiguar los secretos que su madre podía conocer, ¿por qué estaba allí sujetando a los caballos?

— ¿Los cepillo ahora, su señoría?—Murmuró, y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Quizás allí habría establos donde podría dejar a los animales.

Detrás de la casa había media docena de edificios, e Isabella se dirigió hacia uno que parecía ser un establo. Casi estaba llegando cuando un caballo y su jinete pasaron junto a ella. El caballo era tan grande y arisco como el semental de Jasper, y sobre él iba una mujer sorprendente. Tenía la imagen que todas las mujeres deseaban: alta, delgada de caderas, con piernas muy, muy largas, un rostro aristocrático, busto grande y un porte tan erguido que causaría envidia a una barra de acero. Llevaba pantalones de montar ingleses que parecían pintados, y el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, lo que resaltaba sus hermosos rasgos.

La mujer detuvo el caballo y se volvió.

— ¿De quién es ese caballo?—Preguntó con una voz que Isabella sabía que los hombres adorarían: profunda, ronca y poderosa. A ver si lo adivino, pensó, es la tatara, tatara, etcétera, nieta de la María de la mesa.

—De Jasper Whitlock—respondió.

La mujer palideció, con lo cual sus labios parecían más rojos y sus ojos más oscuros.

— ¿Es una broma? —

—Es un descendiente de aquel Jasper Whitlock—contestó Isabella. Trató de imaginar cómo reaccionaría una familia americana si alguien les mencionaba el nombre de un antepasado isabelino. No sabrían de quién estaban hablando, pero esta gente actuaba como si Jasper hubiera muerto hacía sólo un par de años.

La mujer desmontó con elegancia y le entregó las riendas a Isabella.

—Cepíllelo—le dijo, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

—No lo puedo creer—murmuró Isabella. Ahora tenía tres caballos, a dos de los cuales parecía agradarles matar mujeres antes del desayuno. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar los caballos, sino que siguió caminando hacia el establo.

Un hombre mayor, sentado al sol, que tomaba té y leía un periódico, se sorprendió al verla.

Se puso de pie lenta y cautelosamente.

—Quédese quieta, señorita. Permanezca donde está y los sujetaré a los dos—

Isabella no se atrevió a moverse mientras el hombre se aproximaba a ella como si se acercara a un tigre salvaje. Extendió la mano, sin acercarse demasiado, y tomó las riendas de uno de los sementales. Con lentitud, alejó el caballo de ella y lo condujo al establo. Un momento después repitió la maniobra y se llevó el caballo de Jasper.

Cuando regresó, se quitó la gorra y se secó el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Cómo ha traído al caballo de Lady María y a _Sugar _juntos? —

— _¿Sugar?_—

—El semental de los establos Dennison—

—_Sugar. _Qué buena broma. Debería llamarse _Enemigo público. _¿Así que esa era Lady María?—Miró la casa — ¿Cómo puedo entrar en ese lugar? Se supone que debo estar... ayudando—

El hombre miró a Isabella de arriba a abajo, y ella se dio cuenta de que su acento y su ropa americana la delataban.

—Aquella puerta es la entrada a la cocina—

Isabella le dio las gracias y se alejó murmurando.

—La entrada a la cocina. ¿Debo presentarme a la cocinera y solicitar un empleo como fregona? ¡Espera a que vea a Jasper! Aclararemos algunas cosas. No soy su palafrenera—

Un hombre respondió a su llamada y, al preguntarle por Jasper, la condujo a la cocina. Era un lugar enorme con electrodomésticos nuevos, pero en el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa que parecía estar allí desde la llegada de Guillermo el Conquistador. Todos se interrumpieron y la miraron.

—Sólo pasaba, mi... jefe me necesita—sonrió débilmente.

Voy a matarlo, pensó, e imaginó el sermón que le daría sobre la igualdad moderna.

El hombre al cual seguía, que no le hablaba, la condujo a través de varias despensas, donde todos se detenían y la miraban. Jasper deseará que lo ejecuten en cuanto termine con él, pensó Isabella.

El hombre no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo, de entrada, una gran habitación redonda con magníficas escaleras a ambos lados y retratos colgados por doquier. Lord Volturi, Jasper y la espléndida María estaban juntos como si fueran viejos amigos. María estaba mejor aún que cuando Isabella la vio por primera vez. Sus hermosos ojos prácticamente devoraban a Jasper.

—Te has reunido con nosotros—dijo Jasper cuando vio a Isabella, actuando como si ella hubiera estado tomando el aire—Mi secretaria debe quedarse conmigo—

— ¿Con usted?—Preguntó María, y miró con displicencia a Isabella, que imaginó cómo debería sentirse una uva cuando la convertían en pasa.

—Sólo un sitio para ella—aclaró Jasper, sonriendo.

—Creo que podemos encontrar una habitación—respondió María.

— ¿Dónde? ¿En el triturador de basura? —

Jasper la tomó del hombro con fuerza.

—Americana—agregó, como si eso lo explicara todo— Estaremos aquí para la hora del té—puntualizó, y antes de que Isabella pudiera decir otra palabra, la empujó hacia fuera delante de él. Parecía saber con exactitud dónde estaba el establo, porque se dirigió hacia allí.

Isabella tuvo que correr para caminar junto a él. Ser baja tenía sus desventajas.

— ¿Y ahora qué has hecho?—le preguntó— ¿Nos vamos a quedar el fin de semana? No les has dicho que eras del siglo XVI, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué es eso de llamarme americana en ese tono? —

Jasper se detuvo en el sendero de grava.

— ¿Qué tienes para ponerte en la cena? Ellos se visten para cenar—

— ¿Crees que María se cambiará? Apuesto a que llevará algo con un escote hasta el suelo—

Jasper, dándole la espalda, se sonrió.

— Qué es un trit... —

—Triturador de basura—completó la frase, y le explicó en qué consistía. Jasper se volvió antes de que ella lo viera sonreír.

En el establo, el mozo de cuadra se mantuvo alejado mientras Jasper montaba a _Sugar._

—Si hubiera tenido un mozo tan cobarde, lo hubiera golpeado— murmuró Jasper.

Isabella no pudo sacarle una palabra a Jasper mientras regresaban a los establos de alquiler. Volvieron caminando al hotel, y cuando llegaron, era la hora de almorzar. Jasper, aún sudando, entró en el comedor y pidió tres platos y una botella de vino

Sólo habló cuando le sirvieron el vino.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —

Su curiosidad superó su enojo por la forma en que la había tratado.

— ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —

Él se rió.

—Una mujer sin vueltas—

Comenzó a contarle que Marcus Volturi era el mismo, no demasiado brillante, deseoso sólo de cazar y cuidar sus jardines.

—Son casi tan buenos como los míos—le dijo Jasper.

—Deja de presumir y continúa—hincó el tenedor en su plato de carne asada. La carne inglesa era una de las grandes maravillas de la tierra: tierna, suculenta, perfectamente hecha.

—Hace dos meses, unos trabajadores estaban arreglando el tejado de Goshawk Hall y al parecer los martillazos hicieron un hueco en una pared. Ya no se construye como antes—comentó Jasper—En mis casas...—

Se detuvo ante una mirada de Isabella, luego continuó.

—Dentro de la pared había un cofre lleno de papeles, y cuando los examinaron, resultaron ser cartas de Lady Didyme Whitlock—

Isabella se reclinó hacia atrás.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! Y ahora estamos invitados a su casa para leerlas. Oh, Jas, eres un encanto—

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo llamó así, pero no realizó ningún comentario.

—Hay problemas—

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? No, déjame adivinar. Lady María desea que te lleven en una bandeja de plata todas las mañanas junto con su zumo de naranja—

Jasper casi derrama el vino.

—Vuestro lenguaje, señora—le recriminó con severidad.

— ¿Tengo razón o no? —

—No. Lady María está escribiendo un libro sobre...—se volvió, e Isabella vio que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Sobre ti? —

Jasper volvió a mirar la comida, pero no a ella.

—Sobre el hombre que ella cree que es mi antepasado. Ha oído la historia de... —

— ¿De la mesa? Bien, y ahora desea repetirla. ¿Te va a dejar ver los documentos o no? —

—No puede. Ha firmado un contrato con un médico—

Isabella no comprendió bien. ¿Un médico? ¿Estaba enferma? No, un doctor.

— ¿El doctor de la revista? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Doctor Hamilton. ¿Ese? —

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—Llegó ayer. Espera ganar algo con limpiar mi nombre. Pero María dice que el libro tardará años. No creo que pueda esperar tanto. Tu mundo cuesta demasiado—

Isabella sabía por la carrera de su padre lo importante que era publicar en el mundo académico. Para el mundo exterior podía no ser importante resolver un misterio isabelino, pero para un estudioso, en especial un hombre joven que acababa de empezar, un libro con información nueva podía significar la diferencia entre la obtención de un cargo o no, entre trabajar en una universidadgrande y con una buena remuneración, o en una pequeña.

—Entonces, el doctor como se llame está allí y le ha hecho jurar a tu María que guardará reserva, y por lo tanto no tendrás acceso a los papeles. Sin embargo, nos han invitado como huéspedes—

Jasper sonrió sobre su copa de vino.

—Persuadí a María para que me contara lo que sabe sobre mí. Espero poder persuadirla para que me cuente todo. Y tú tienes que hablar con ese médico—

—Es doctor, no médico, y... ¡Qué! Espera un minuto, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? No voy a coquetear para ayudarte, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Firmé como secretaria, no como... ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

Jasper le había tomado la mano entre las de él y le estaba besando los dedos uno por uno.

— ¡Deja eso! La gente nos mira—a Isabella se le salieron los zapatos. Los labios de Jasper le recorrieron el brazo hasta llegar a la zona sensible de la parte opuesta del codo. Isabella se hundía en la silla.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Deja eso! —

Levantó la vista y la miró:

— ¿Me ayudarás? —

—Sí—le respondió mientras le besaba otra vez el brazo.

—Bien—le dijo, y le soltó el brazo de manera tan brusca que cayó sobre su plato sucio— Ahora tenemos que preparar las maletas—

Isabella, gesticulando, se limpió el brazo y corrió detrás de él.

— ¿Así vas a persuadir a María?—Le gritó, y luego se detuvo al ver que los otros comensales la estaban mirando. Sonrió, disculpándose, y salió del lugar a la carrera.

En su habitación, Isabella vio a un Jasper diferente. Estaba muy preocupado porque su ropa estuviera en condiciones. Tomó una camisa de lino y comentó:

—Necesita un poco de arreglo—

Isabella miró a su pobre guardarropa y sintió deseos de llorar. Un fin de semana en casa de un Lord inglés, donde se cambiaban para cenar, y ella no tenía más que una maleta llena de ropa de lana duradera. Deseaba tener el traje blanco de su madre, el de las perlas, o el rojo con...

Se interrumpió, sonrió y llamó por teléfono a su hermana Lauren en Maine.

— ¿Quieres que te envíe dos de los mejores trajes de mamá? —

—Nos matará a las dos—

—Lauren—le pidió, suplicando—asumo la responsabilidad. Envíamelos ya. Por correo nocturno. ¿Tienes un lápiz?—Le dictó la dirección de Goshawk Hall.

—Isabella, ¿qué sucede? Primero me llamas desesperada y no me cuentas nada, y ahora deseas que asalte el armario de mamá—

—No mucho. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? —

—Me está volviendo loca. Y por si eso fuera poco, están rotas las cañerías. Hoy tiene que venir el fontanero. Isabella, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —

—Estoy bien. Buena suerte con tu trabajo, y con el fontanero. Adiós—

Preparó su maleta y la de Jasper, pues era una de las cosas que él ni pensaría hacer, y luego pidió un taxi. No había una maleta lo suficientemente grande para guardar su armadura, por lo tanto la colocó en la bolsa de compras más grande.

En Goshawk Hall, María recibió a Jasper literalmente con los brazos abiertos.

—Pasa, querido. Siento que nos conocemos. Después de todo, nuestros antepasados fueron muy amigos. ¿Por qué debemos ser diferentes?—Lo condujo adentro, dejando a Isabella con media docena de maletas a los pies

— ¿Por qué debemos ser diferentes?—Repitió con voz burlona mientras le pagaba al taxista.

Isabella no tardó más de cinco minutos en comprender que no la consideraban como una huésped, sino como una sirvienta, y no muy bienvenida. Un hombre la condujo, mientras ella llevaba su propia maleta, hacia una habitación pequeña y fría, no muy lejos de la cocina. Sintiéndose como una institutriz de novela gótica, ni sirvienta ni de la familia, sacó la ropa y la colgó en un pequeño armario. Al observar la pequeña y desagradable habitación, se sintió una mártir. Hacía esto para ayudar a que un hombre salvara su vida y el nombre de su familia, y nunca podría contárselo a nadie. Entró en la cocina, que estaba vacía; pero en un extremo de la mesa de trabajo había servido té para dos.

—Aquí estaba usted—le dijo una mujer grande con cabello entrecano.

En unos minutos, Isabella se encontraba tomando el té con ella. La señora Anderson era la cocinera y la chismosa más increíble que jamás había conocido. No había nada que no supiera o no estuviera dispuesta a contar. Deseaba saber por qué Isabella se encontraba allí y quién era Lord Whitlock, y a cambio le contaría todo. Isabella urdió una complicada telaraña de mentiras que esperaba recordar.

Una hora más tarde, comenzaron a llegar los otros sirvientes, e Isabella sintió que deseaban que se fuera para que la señora Anderson pudiera contarles todas las jugosas novedades. Cuando salió de la cocina, se dirigió a buscar a Jasper. Lo encontró con María debajo de una parra, los dos juntitos como pájaros en su nido.

—Lord Whitlock—le dijo en voz alta — ¿Deseaba dictarme algunas cartas? —

—Lord Whitlock está ocupado en este momento—respondió María—Se ocupará de los negocios el lunes. En la biblioteca hay notas mías que podría mecanografiar—

—Lord Whitlock es...—mi jefe, le iba a replicar, pero Jasper la interrumpió.

—Sí, señorita Swan, quizá pueda ayudar a Lady María—

Isabella lo miró, y casi le dijo lo que pensaba de él, pero los ojos de Jasper le suplicaban que fuera obediente y en lugar de decirles a ambos lo que pensaba de ellos, regresó a la casa. No era de su incumbencia, pensó. A ella no le importaba lo que hiciera con otra mujer. Por supuesto que podría puntualizarle que sus tonterías con María en el pasado habían provocado que las generaciones posteriores se rieran de él, y ahora parecía que estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo. Sí, debía señalárselo. Y también, que si estaba tan locamente enamorado de su esposa, ¿cómo deseaba estar tan cerca de la superdotada María?

Tardó en encontrar la biblioteca, y era como se la imaginaba en una casa grande como esta: libros con tapas de cuero, sillas de cuero, paredes verde oscuro, puertas de roble. Estaba contemplando el lugar y no vio al hombre rubio que se encontraba de pie frente a un estante, absorbido en un libro. Aunque tenía el rostro inclinado, Isabella pudo ver que era extremadamente bien parecido, no tanto como Jasper, pero lo suficiente como para acelerar varios corazones. También pudo advertir que sólo medía alrededor de un metro sesenta. Isabella sabía que los hombres bajos y apuestos eran tan vanidosos como gallos de pelea y adoraban a las mujeres bajas y bonitas como ella.

—Hola—lo saludó.

El hombre levantó la cabeza, la bajó, volvió a levantarla y terminó mirándola con descarado interés. Dejó el libro y se le acercó con la mano extendida.

—Hola, soy Hamilton Nolman—

Isabella le dio la mano. Ojos celestes, dientes perfectos. Qué hombre tan interesante.

—Soy Isabella Swan, y usted es americano—

—Culpable—le respondió, y se produjo una complicidad inmediata entre ellos. Se le acercó.

— ¿Ha visto un lugar como este?—

—Nunca. Y lo mismo me pasa con la gente. Lady María me ha enviado aquí a escribir a máquina y ni siquiera trabajo para ella—

Hamilton se rió.

—Muy pronto la hará fregar los baños. No permite mujeres hermosas cerca de ella. Todas las criadas que trabajan aquí son repulsivas—

—No me había dado cuenta—lo miró— ¿Es usted el estudioso que está trabajando con los papeles de los Whitlock? ¿Los que estaban en la pared? —

—El mismo—

—Debe de haber sido emocionante—le dijo, tratando de parecer joven, inocente y tonta—Me han dicho que los papeles contienen información secreta. ¿Es verdad, doctor Nolman? —

Él sonrió de forma paternal.

—Por favor, llámeme Lee. Ha sido bastante emocionante a pesar de que sólo estoy comenzando con ellos—

—Se trata de un hombre que estaba a punto de ser decapitado, ¿verdad?—Bajó los ojos y la voz—No va a contarme nada, ¿no? —

Isabella contempló cómo sacaba pecho, orgulloso, y un momento después estaban sentados y él le explicaba las cosas como si ya fuera profesor. A pesar de que era un poco ostentoso, le gustaba. ¿Le gustaría a su padre un yerno interesado en la historia medieval?Espera un momento, Isabella, se advirtió. Has renunciado a los hombres, ¿recuerdas? Estaba escuchando a Lee con tanta atención que no oyó entrar a Jasper.

— ¡Señorita Swan!—Le dijo con un tono tan alto y firme que el brazo en que Isabella apoyaba el mentón se vino abajo y ella casi se cae de la silla — ¿Están mis cartas mecanografiadas? —

— ¿Mecanografiadas?—Le preguntó—Oh, mi... Lord Whitlock,me gustaría presentarle al doctor Hamilton Nolman, él... —

Jasper pasó con arrogancia junto al doctor Nolman, sin hacer caso de su mano extendida. Se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—Déjenos—le pidió Jasper.

Lee levantó las cejas, recogió sus libros y salió de la habitación, cerrando las pesadas puertas.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?—Le preguntó Isabella—Ya no eres un amo y señor del siglo XVI. No puedes echar así a la gente. Y además, ¿qué sabes tú de escribir a máquina? —

Jasper se volvió para mirarla y por su expresión no tenía idea a qué se refería.

—Estabas demasiado cerca de ese hombrecillo—

— ¿Yo...?—Replicó Isabella. ¿Estaba celoso? Se dirigió hacia el gran escritorio de roble —Es muy guapo, ¿verdad? E investigador a su edad, imagínate. ¿Cómo está María? ¿Ya le has hablado de tu esposa? —

— ¿De qué has hablado con ese hombre? —

—De lo normal—respondió, deslizando el dedo por el escritorio —Me dijo que soy bonita, esa clase de cosas—

Miró a Jasper y vio que su rostro tenía una expresión de furia controlada. Su corazón saltó de alegría. La venganza puede ser dulce, pensó.

—Sin embargo, he averiguado algunas cosas. Lee, el doctor Nolman, en realidad aún no ha leído el material. Al parecer tu María se tomó su tiempo para elegir entre los muchos investigadores que solicitaron ver los papeles. Por lo que he podido deducir, eligió al hombre más guapo por fotografía. Una especie de contienda de belleza masculina. He oído que rompió las fotografías de mujeres. Lee me ha contado que estaba terriblemente decepcionada porque él resultó ser más bajo que ella. Me ha dicho que María lo miró y lo recriminó, diciéndole: "Creí que los americanos eran altos." Lee parece tener su ego intacto, pues sólo se rió. Él piensa que es una inexperta. Oh, lo lamento, había olvidado cuánto la adoras—

El rostro de Jasper estaba aún enfurecido, e Isabella le dedicó su mayor sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está María?—Le preguntó con dulzura.

Jasper la observó durante un momento y luego sus ojos cambiaron. Se volvió y señaló una vieja mesa de roble que estaba contra la pared.

—Esa es la mesa verdadera—le sonrió, y salió de la habitación.

Isabella apretó los puños y luego fue y le dio una patada a la mesa. Cojeando y sujetándose el pie, maldijo a todos los hombres.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a**_**Fleur-de-la-vivre y a maferpatts por ponerla en alerta la historia; a jvb, a alexf1994 **__**por sus lindos review; y a las lectoras silenciosas.**_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

La cena se servía a las ocho, e Isabella se puso su ropa para visitar museos esperando que Lauren le enviara los trajes lo más pronto posible. Pero cuando ya eran casi las ocho y nadie la llamaba, se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo. Sabía que los sirvientes habían comido más temprano, y no la habían invitado a comer con ellos; por lo tanto, se sentó en su habitación y esperó.

A las ocho y cuarto, vino un hombre y le pidió que lo siguiera. La condujo a través de un laberinto de habitaciones hasta un largo comedor con una gran chimenea y una mesa tan larga como para patinar. María, su padre, Jasper y Lee ya estaban sentados. María, tal como esperaba Isabella, llevaba un vestido tan escotado que se le veía casi hasta la cintura. Mostraba más incluso de lo que Isabella tenía.

Con la mayor discreción que pudo, se sentó en una silla que le sostuvo un sirviente, cerca de Lee.

—Tu jefe no quería comer hasta que llegaras—le comentó Lee mientras servían el primer plato— ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos? ¿Es descendiente de aquel Jasper Whitlock que casi fue decapitado? —

Isabella le contó la misma historia que a la cocinera, y para entonces, probablemente, ya todos los sirvientes sabían que Jasper era un verdadero descendiente del otro Jasper y deseaba limpiar el nombre de su antepasado.

—Me alegro de que María firmara el contrato, porque si él se lo hubiera pedido primero, creo que le habría dado prioridad con los papeles. Míralos. Por la forma en que lo mira parece que podrían volver a hacerlo sobre la mesa, otra vez—

Isabella se ahogó con el salmón y tuvo que beber medio vaso de agua para tragarlo.

— ¿Qué significa tu jefe para ti? Sois... —

—No, por supuesto que no—replicó Isabella, y observó cómo Jasper se inclinaba para mirar a María.

Cuando lo vio levantar la vista, se acercó más a Lee.

—Lee, estaba pensando que, ya que mi jefe parece estar tan ocupado, quizá necesites una secretaria para el fin de semana. Mi padre es profesor de historia medieval y tengo algo de experiencia en investigación por haberlo ayudado—

—Swan. ¿No será Charlie Swan? —

—El mismo—

—Lo oí una vez cuando presentó un trabajo sobre economía del siglo trece. Así que él es tu padre. Quizá necesite un poco de ayuda—

Isabella casi podía leer su mente. Charlie Swan podría ayudar a un profesor joven y luchador. Pero a Isabella no le importó. ¿No era buena la ambición? Además, podía dejar que creyera lo que quisiera si eso la ayudaba a descubrir cuál era el secreto de la madre de Jasper.

—El baúl está en mi habitación—le explicó Lee, y su mirada era decididamente más cálida tras saber quién era su padre—Quizá después de la cena, te gustaría... visitarla—

—Seguro—respondió Isabella, y se imaginó corriendo alrededor de una mesa tratando de escapar de sus ataques. Cuando pensó en la mesa, miró a Jasper y vio que la observaba. Levantó su copa de vino y bebió. Jasper apartó la vista, enojado.

Después de la cena, Isabella regresó a su habitación para buscar sus notas y su bolso. También pensó que debería estar preparada para una larga noche revolviendo viejos documentos de hacía cuatrocientos años.

Se perdió dos veces buscando la habitación de Lee. Se detuvo ante una puerta abierta, cuando escuchó la seductora voz de María.

—Pero, querido, me asusta tanto estar sola de noche—

—En serio—oyó que le respondía Jasper—creí que ya habías superado esos temores infantiles—

Isabella se quedó perpleja.

—Déjame llenar otra vez tu copa—le dijo María—Y luego me gustaría mostrarte algo—bajó la voz—Está en mi habitación—

Isabella hizo una mueca. ¡Estúpido! De acuerdo con la cocinera, María les mostraba todo a todos los hombres su habitación. Luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa, revisó su bolso. Entró en la sala. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto una muy tenue; María estaba sirviendo un vaso de whisky y Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá con la camisa a medio desabrochar.

—Oh, Lord Whitlock— dijo alegremente, y comenzó a encender todas las luces de la sala— Aquí está la calculadora que deseaba, pero me temo que la única que tengo es solar. Sólo funciona en una habitación muy iluminada—

Jasper observó con interés la pequeña calculadora que le entregó y, cuando Isabella comenzó a mostrarle cómo funcionaba, sus ojos se agigantaron.

— ¿Se puede sumar? —

—Y restar y multiplicar y dividir. Ve, aquí se ve el resultado. Digamos que usted desea restarle a este año el año en que su antepasado fue acusado de traición y perdió la fortuna de su familia para siempre; mil novecientos ochenta y ocho menos mil quinientos sesenta y cuatro le da cuatrocientos veinticuatro años. Cuatrocientos veinticuatro años para aclarar un error y evitar que sus descendientes se rían de usted... de él—

—Usted—le dijo María, tan enojada que casi no podía hablar —salga inmediatamente de esta habitación—

—Oh, oh—replicó Isabella con inocencia— ¿La he molestado? Lo lamento mucho. No era mi intención. Sólo cumplía con mi trabajo—comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta—Por favor, continúen con lo que estaban haciendo—

Salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo y luego regresó de puntillas. Vio cómo se oscurecía la habitación.

—Necesito luz—exigió Jasper— La máquina no funciona sin luz—

—Jasper, por el amor de Dios, es sólo una calculadora, déjala—

—Es una máquina maravillosa. ¿Qué es este signo? —

—Es un signo de porcentaje, pero no creo que ahora importe—

—Muéstrame cómo funciona—

Isabella oía los suspiros de María a través de las paredes. Sonriendo, y complacida consigo misma, fue a buscar la habitación de Lee. La recibió llevando puesto sólo un batín de seda. Isabella contuvo la risa. Bastaba una mirada a su rostro y al martini que tenía en la mano para comprender que no tenía intenciones de hablar de nada sino de llevarla a la cama. Tomó el martini, bebió un poco e hizo una mueca. Odiaba los martinis, secos o de cualquier otra forma.

Lee comenzó diciéndole lo hermoso que era su cabello, lo sorprendido que estaba de encontrar una mujer tan atractiva en esta vieja casa, lo bien que se vestía y qué pequeños tenía los pies. Isabella podría haber bostezado, pero en lugar de ello, cuando él, le llenó otra vez la copa, sacó dos píldoras de su bolso, abrió las cápsulas y las vació dentro del vaso de Lee.

—Hasta el fondo—le dijo alegremente.

Mientras esperaba a que las pastillas le hicieran efecto, le mostró la nota que Jasper había deslizado debajo de su puerta.

— ¿Qué dice aquí?—

Él echó un vistazo y le respondió:

—Creo que puedo traducirla—tomó papel y lápiz y escribió:

He pensado mucho en mi vínculo contigo.

No merezco más tu ayuda.

Ahora estaba más cerca de poder comprender qué quiso decir Jasper la noche en que la dejó y ella lo encontró en un pub. Lee se pasó la mano por los ojos y bostezó.

Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la cama, y le dijo: —Sólo un minuto—Se durmió enseguida, e Isabella se dirigió con rapidez al pequeño baúl de madera que se encontraba sobre la mesa, cerca de la chimenea.

Los papeles que había en el interior eran viejos, amarillos y quebradizos, pero la escritura era clara, y la tinta no estaba decolorada como las modernas, que se estropean en uno o dos años. Isabella sacó los papeles y su corazón saltó al verlos. Estaban escritos en los mismos trazos de la nota que Jasper le había deslizado por debajo de la puerta, y no podía leer ni una palabra. Estaba inclinada sobre los papeles, tratando de descifrar alguna palabra aquí y allá, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

— ¡Ah, ah! —Dijo Jasper, con la espada en la mano, al irrumpir en la habitación.

Cuando Isabella se recuperó del susto que le había dado, le sonrió:

— ¿Ya ha terminado María contigo? —

Jasper miró a Lee, dormido sobre la cama, y luego a Isabella, inclinada sobre los papeles, y se sintió molesto.

—Se ha ido a la cama — le respondió.

— ¿Sola? —

Jasper se acercó a la mesa y tomó un papel—La letra de mi madre—

Ante el tono de su voz, Isabella olvidó sus celos—No puedo leerlos—

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó, levantando las cejas— Debería enseñarte a leer. Creo que podrías aprender—

Isabella se rió.

—Muy bien, has ganado un punto. Ahora siéntate y lee—

— ¿Y él?—Jasper señaló con su espada a Lee.

—No se despertará en toda la noche—

Jasper puso la espada sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer la carta. Como Isabella no podía ayudar, se sentó tranquilamente y lo observó. Si estaba tan enamorado de su esposa, ¿por qué se ponía tan celoso cuando otro hombre la miraba a ella? Y ¿por qué coqueteaba con María?

— ¿Jasper?—Le preguntó con suavidad— ¿Has pensado qué sucedería si no regresaras a tu época? —

—No—le respondió mientras examinaba una carta—Tengo que regresar—

—Pero ¿y sino lo haces? ¿Si te quedas aquí para siempre? —

—Me han enviado aquí para hallar respuestas. Han hecho daño a mi familia y a mí. Me han enviado aquí para reparar ese daño—

Isabella estaba jugando con la empuñadura de la espada, haciéndola rodar de manera que las joyas reflejaran la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y si te enviaron aquí por otra razón? ¿Una razón que no tiene nada que ver con haber sido acusado de traición? —

— ¿Y cuál sería esa razón? —

—No lo sé—respondió, pero pensó en el amor.

La miró.

— ¿Por el amor del que hablas?—Le preguntó casi leyéndole la mente—Quizá Dios piensa como mujer y le importa más el amor que el honor—

—Para tu información, hay mucha gente que cree que Dios es mujer—

Jasper le lanzó una mirada dándole a entender que pensaba que su idea era absurda.

—No, en serio, ¿qué sucedería si no regresas? ¿Y si averiguas lo que necesitas y aún así te quedas? Digamos durante un año o más—

—No lo voy a hacer—respondió, y la miró. Cuatrocientos años no habían cambiado a María. Era la misma. Seguía deseando un hombre tras otro en su cama, seguía teniendo un corazón de piedra. Pero esta muchacha que lo hacía reír, que lo ayudaba, que lo miraba con grandes ojos que mostraban todo lo que sentía, esta mujer podía lograr que deseara quedarse—Tengo que regresar— dijo con firmeza, y volvió a mirar las cartas.

—Sé que es importante, pero sucedió hace tantos años y todo parece haber funcionado tan bien. Tu madre se casó con un hombre rico y vivió con lujo. No la abandonaron en la nieve o algo así, y sé que tu familia perdió las propiedades de los Whitlock, pero ¿quién salió perjudicado? Tú no tuviste hijos y tu hermano tampoco; entonces, ¿quién quedaba? Las propiedades pasaron a la reina Isabel, y ella convirtió a Inglaterra en un gran país, así que quizá tu dinero ayudó a tu país. Quizá...—

— ¡Detente!—Le dijo, colérico—No comprendes el honor. Mi recuerdo es ridiculizado. María me ha contado que ha leído sobre mí, y lo que tu mundo recuerda es lo que anotó un sirviente. Conozco al hombre. Era feo y ninguna mujer se fijaba en él—

—Entonces escribió sobre ti, Jasper. Lo lamento, pero ya está hecho. Es así. Quizá se pueda cambiar la historia. Sólo me preguntaba qué harías si tuvieras que quedarte, si no regresaras—

Jasper no deseaba pensar en eso. ¿Le diría a Isabella que se casaría con ella y correría a la cama con ella? No deseaba decirle que María, que una vez había sido tan atractiva para él, ahora lo aburría.

—Swan, ¿te has enamorado de mí otra vez? Ven, llevaremos estas cartas a mi dormitorio. Te permitiré que me hagas el amor—

—Estás loco—le dijo, poniéndose de pie—Quédate aquí y lee. No me importa lo que te suceda, te quedes en el siglo XX o regreses al XVI, o al VIII—salió de la habitación, y cerró tan fuerte la puerta que Lee se movió en la cama.

Enamorarme de él, pensó. También podría enamorarse de un fantasma. Él tenía tanta realidad como un fantasma. Y además, si realmente se quedaba en el siglo XX, sería una gran molestia. Siempre tendría que explicarle cosas. Imagínate tratando de explicarle cómo conducir un automóvil, Horrendo pensamiento. ¿Y si se quedaba, qué haría? ¿Qué podría hacer? Al parecer, todo lo que era capaz de hacer era montar caballos bravíos, empuñar una espada y...

Y hacer el amor a las mujeres, pensó. Parecía ser muy bueno en eso.

Mientras se dirigía a su pequeña y triste habitación, pensó que se sentiría bastante feliz de deshacerse de él. María era sólo una de las mujeres que Isabella conocía. Probablemente había cientos de ellas que el pobre sirviente desconocía.

Sí, pensó Isabella mientras se ponía su bata, se sentiría muy bien cuando llegara el momento de librarse de él. Pero al meterse en la cama, no pudo imaginar un día sin ver a Jasper, sin observar su deleite por las cosas en las que ella ni pensaba. No podía imaginar no ver más su sonrisa o que no le hiciera más bromas.

Tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse y, cuando lo hizo, fue a intervalos.

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía fatal, y entró en la cocina donde estaba la señora Anderson y otra mujer en la mesa de trabajo. La mesa estaba cubierta por unas veinte o treinta latas abiertas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—Preguntó Isabella.

—No estoy segura—respondió la cocinera—Abrí una lata de piña y salí un momento. Cuando regresé, alguien había abierto todas esas latas—

Isabella frunció el entrecejo y luego le preguntó a la señora Anderson:

— ¿Alguien la vio abrir la lata de piña? —

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí, había alguien aquí. Lord Whitlock pasó por aquí para ir a los establos. Se detuvo y me habló. Es un hombre muy agradable—

Isabella trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Sin duda, Jasper había visto el abridor de latas y decidió probarlo. En ese momento, una criada entró corriendo a la cocina, con una aspiradora.

—Necesito el palo de una escoba—parecía a punto de llorar— Lord Whitlock me pidió ver la aspiradora y aspiró todas las joyas de Lady María. Cuando la señora lo descubra, me despedirá—

Isabella salió de la cocina sintiéndose un poco mejor.

No sabía dónde iba a desayunar, pero en el comedor vacío encontró un aparador lleno de platos con comida. Sintiéndose un poco desafiante, llenó un plato con comida y se sentó.

—Buenos días—le dijo Lee, entrando en la habitación. Llenó un plato y se sentó frente a ella — Ah... lamento lo de anoche, creo que me quedé dormido. ¿Viste las cartas? —

—Sí, pero no pude leerlas—le respondió con honradez y luego se inclinó hacia delante— ¿Has leído lo suficiente como para descubrir quién traicionó a Jasper Whitlock? —

— Eh, claro que sí. Descubrí eso la primera vez que abrí el baúl—

— ¿Quién? —

Lee abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jasper entró en la habitación y se calló.

—Swan—le dijo Jasper con firmeza—La veré en la biblioteca — se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Lee gruñó:

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama de María? —

Isabella tiró su servilleta, miró enfadada a Lee y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Cuando hubo entrado, cerró la puerta.

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Lee estaba a punto de decirme quién te traicionó y al entrar lo has interrumpido—

Jasper tenía ojeras, pero en lugar de tener peor aspecto, lo tenía aún mejor, más romántico, como Heathcliffe.

—He leído las cartas—le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla de cuero con respaldo alto y miraba hacia fuera por la ventana—No está el nombre de quien me traicionó—

Había algo que lo entristecía. Isabella se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás preocupado por las cartas? —

—Las cartas dicen lo que sufrió mi madre después de mi muerte. Ella cuenta... cuenta cómo ridiculizaron el nombre de los Whitlock—

Isabella no pudo soportar el dolor de su voz. Se puso delante de la silla, se arrodilló ante él y le puso las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Averiguaremos quién mintió sobre ti. Si Lee lo sabe, yo lo averiguaré. Y cuando lo hagamos, podrás regresar y cambiar las cosas. Él estar aquí significa que tienes una segunda oportunidad—

La miró durante un largo momento y luego le tomó la cara con sus grandes manos.

— ¿Siempre das esperanza? ¿Nunca crees que ya no hay esperanza? —

Isabella sonrió.

—Casi siempre soy optimista. Por eso me enamoro de sinvergüenzas y espero que uno de ellos se convierta en mi caballero de brillante... Oh, Jas— intentó alejarse.

Pero Jasper la levantó del suelo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Ya la había besado antes, pero entonces sólo la deseaba, ahora quería más de ella. Deseaba su dulzura, su adorable corazón. Deseaba la manera en que lo miraba, su ansiedad por complacer.

—Isabella—susurró, besándole el cuello.

Cuando le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que no quería irse, la apartó de un empujón.

—Vete— murmuró con un tono muy tenso.

Isabella se puso de pie, enojada.

—No te entiendo. Besas a cualquier mujer que se te acerca a la cara, nunca apartas a ninguna, pero conmigo actúas como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo mal aliento? ¿Soy demasiado baja para ti? ¿Mi cabello no es del color apropiado? —

Jasper la miró, y en sus ojos brillaba todo su deseo por ella.

Isabella retrocedió, como lo habría hecho una persona ante una hoguera. Se puso la mano en la garganta y durante un largo momento sólo se miraron el uno al otro.

Se abrió la puerta y María entró en la habitación. Llevaba el traje de algún diseñador inglés.

—Jasper, ¿dónde estabas?—Los miró, y al parecer no le agradó lo que vio.

Isabella se volvió, pues no soportaba más mirar a Jasper a los ojos.

—Jasper— dijo María con tono de exigencia—estamos esperando. Las armas están cargadas—

— ¿Armas?— Preguntó Isabella, recuperándose.

María la miró de arriba abajo y obviamente la encontró insuficiente. Las mujeres altas a menudo sentían así respecto de las bajas, pensó Isabella, y era inmensamente feliz de que los hombres no sintieran lo mismo.

—Vamos a cazar patos— respondió Jasper sin mirarla— Marcus me va a enseñar una escopeta—

—Grandioso, vaya a matar patitos. Yo me las arreglaré—pasó junto a María y salió. Desde arriba observó cómo Jasper subía al Land Rover y María se lo llevaba.

Al volverse se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer. No se sentía libre para explorar la casa de María y no deseaba pasear por sus jardines. Le preguntó a un sirviente que pasaba dónde estaba Lee y averiguó que se encontraba encerrado en su habitación leyendo las cartas y no deseaba que lo molestaran.

—Pero le ha dejado a usted un libro en la biblioteca—le informó el sirviente.

Isabella regresó a la biblioteca y sobre el escritorio encontró un pequeño volumen con una nota: "He pensado que te gustaría este libro." Isabella lo tomó entre sus manos.

A primera vista supo lo que era: el diario de John Wilfred, el pequeño y desagradable sirviente que había escrito acerca del episodio de Jasper y María sobre la mesa. El prólogo decía que el libro se había encontrado en un armario que estaba detrás de una pared, cuando una de las casas de Jasper se quemó en los cincuenta.

Isabella se sentó en el sofá a leer. En las primeras 20 páginas se dio cuenta de que era el diario de un joven enamorado, yla mujer que amaba era Victoria, la esposa de Jasper. De acuerdo con John Wilfred, su señora no podía hacer mal y su señor bien. Había páginas enteras con los defectos de Jasper, seguidas de otras con las virtudes de Victoria. Según el diario, Victoria era más hermosa que las perlas, inteligente, virtuosa, amable, con talento... y continuaba durante hojas y hojas, a tal punto que Isabella sintió deseos de tirar el libro.

El autor no tenía nada bueno que decir de Jasper. De acuerdo con el libro, Jasper pasaba el tiempo fornicando, blasfemando y convirtiendo en un infierno la vida de los que lo rodeaban. Además de la maliciosa y rencorosa historia sobre María y la mesa, no había nada concreto sobre qué había hecho Jasper para merecer la animosidad de toda, si se podía creer en Wilfred, su familia.

Terminó de leer y cerró el libro con violencia. Debido a las falsas acusaciones de traición contra Jasper, sus propiedades, habían sido destruidas, y con ellas la verdadera historia de su vida, y de cómo había administrado las propiedades de su hermano y diseñado una hermosa mansión. Todo lo que quedaba sobre él eran los malévolos deseos de un joven quejica. Sin embargo, en este siglo la gente creía en eso.

Se puso de pie y apretó los puños, enojada. Jasper tenía razón: tenía que regresar a su época para reparar el daño que le habían hecho. Le hablaría del libro, y cuando regresara al siglo XVI podría echar a John Wilfred de su casa. O, pensó, sonriendo, podría enviar al desagradable y pequeño sirviente con la perfecta Victoria.

Isabella tomó el libro, salió de la biblioteca y le preguntó a un sirviente dónde quedaba la habitación de Lord Whitlock. Pensó en dejarle el libro para que lo viera. Ahora ya sabía leer la escritura moderna, y ella estaba segura de que tendría interés suficiente como para leer este libro.

Su habitación estaba cerca de la de Lady María. Tenía que ser así, pensó, enojada.

Una vez en su habitación, su enojo se disipó. Estaba decorada en azul, con una cama con cuatro columnas de madera con cortinas de seda azul. Ahí estaban los artículos de tocador cholas, todas las cosas que ella le había elegido. Extendió una y tocó la crema de afeitar, el dentífrico, la maquinilla de afeitar.

De pronto, comprendió lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Desde que había aparecido, habían estado juntos casi constantemente. Habían compartido un dormitorio, un baño, un cepillo de dientes. Se dirigió al baño y miró la bañera, sin ducha, y se preguntó cómo se arreglaría sin la ducha. ¿Habría otras cosas en su habitación que no comprendía?

Cuando regresó al dormitorio, sonrió al recordar la forma en que había salido del baño llevando sólo una toalla y con el cabello mojado. Antes de venir a Goshawk Hall, habían tenido una agradable intimidad. Lo había arropado durante la noche, le había besado la frente, le había lavado su ropa interior. Se habían reído juntos, habían conversado, compartidos...

En la mesilla de noche había un ejemplar de _Times, _y abrió el cajón. Dentro había un pequeño sacapuntas, y tres lápices, dos de los cuales estaban muy cortos, una grapadora y dos trozos de papel llenos de grapas. Había un automóvil de juguete de fricción sobre un folleto a todo color de Aston Martin, y debajo un ejemplar de _Playboy. _Sonriendo, cerró el cajón.

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través de los campos hacia los árboles del fondo. Era extraño que después de haber vivido con James durante más de un año y creído que estaba locamente enamorada de él, sintiera que en algunos aspectos había tenido más intimidad con Jasper que con él. Quizás era porque estar con Jasper resultaba fácil. Jasper nunca se quejaba cuando ella apretaba el tubo de dentífrico por la mitad. No se lamentaba de que no hiciera las cosas absolutamente perfectas.

En realidad, a Jasper parecía gustarle tal como era. Parecía aceptar todo como era, las personas o las cosas, y disfrutaba con ellas. Isabella pensó en todas las citas que había tenido con hombres modernos y cómo se quejaban de todo, el vino no era el apropiado, la atención era lenta, la película no tenía un significado profundo. Pero Jasper, enfrentado con innumerables problemas, disfrutaba con cosas tan insignificantes como un abrelatas.

Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría James si de pronto se encontrara en el siglo XVI. Sin duda, exigiría esto y aquello y se quejaría cuando no se lo dieran. Se preguntaba si los isabelinos serían como los vaqueros de antes, que colgaban a los tipos particularmente fastidiosos.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el cristal frío. ¿Cuándo se iría Jasper?

¿Cuándo averiguaría quien lo había traicionado? ¿Si Lee mencionaba el nombre durante la cena, Jasper se desvanecería en el aire?

Ya casi se ha acabado, pensó, y sintió que su corazón suspiraba por él. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin volver a verlo? Si no podía soportar no verlo durante un día, ¿cómo viviría el resto de su vida sin él?

Por favor, regresa, pensó. Nos queda tan poco tiempo. Mañana podrías irte, y no deseo perderme este tiempo contigo. No desperdicies con María este poco tiempo que nos queda.

Cerró los ojos y tensó todo su cuerpo deseando que regresara.

"Si regresas, te prepararé un almuerzo americano, pollo frito, ensalada de patatas, huevos revueltos y pastel de chocolate. Mientras cocino... pensó, puedes mirar las bolsas de plástico y el papel de aluminio y los Tupperware... si los hay en Inglaterra. Por favor, por favor, regresa Jasper"

Jasper levantó la cabeza. María le estaba abrazando el cuello, y su abundante busto presionaba el pecho desnudo de él. Estaban en un claro apartado, donde Jasper y otra María habían pasado una tarde agitada. Pero hoy, Jasper tenía poco interés en la mujer. Ella le había dicho que deseaba discutir lo que había averiguado de su antepasado. Le dijo que había encontrado una nueva información, hechos que nunca antes se habían publicado.

Sus palabras fueron una tentación, y hubiera pagado cualquier precio por averiguar lo que sabía.

María le volvió a bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Has oído?—Le preguntó Jasper.

—Nada, querido. Sólo te escucho a ti— susurró.

Jasper se separó de ella.

—Tengo que irme—

Al ver su expresión de ira, supo que no debía enemistarse con ella.

—Alguien viene, y eres demasiado adorable para compartirte con algún curioso. Quiero conservar tu belleza para mí—

Esto pareció apaciguarle, ya que comenzó a abrocharse la ropa.

—Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan caballero como tú. ¿Esta noche entonces? —

—Esta noche—le respondió, y la dejó.

La mayoría de los cazadores conducían Land Rover, pero había media docena de caballos atados cerca de los vehículos. Jasper tomó el mejor, cabalgó de regreso a la casa y subió por la escalera de dos en dos escalones. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su dormitorio.

Isabella no se sorprendió al verlo.

Jasper permaneció allí un momento y la contempló. Su rostro, su cuerpo, expresaban que lo deseaba. Fue lo más difícil que jamás había hecho, pero miró hacia otro lado. No podía tocarla. Si lo hacía... si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no desearía regresar a su época.

— ¿Qué deseas de mí?—Preguntó con rudeza.

— ¿Qué deseo yode ti?—Replicó, enojada. Había observado la forma en que desvió la mirada—Al parecer era otra la que te deseaba, no yo—

Jasper se miró en el espejo del armario y vio que tenía la camisa mal abotonada.

—Las armas son buenas—comentó, arreglándose la camisa— Con ellas podríamos vencer a los españoles—

—Inglaterra vence a todos, y sin armas modernas. Lo próximo que querrás serán bombas para llevarte cuando regreses. ¿Las armas te desabrocharon la camisa? —

La miró en el espejo.

—Los celos te iluminan la mirada—

El enojo de Isabella desapareció.

— ¡Sinvergüenza! ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que te estás comportando como un tonto por segunda vez? La historia se ha deleitado con tu aventura con María, y ahora la estás repitiendo—

—Ella sabe algo que ignoro—

—Apuesto a que sí. Probablemente tiene más experiencia—

Jasper le tocó el mentón.

—Lo dudo. ¿Eso que huelo es comida? Estoy hambriento—

Isabella sonrió.

—Te he prometido un almuerzo americano. Vamos a ver a la señora Anderson—

Caminaron del brazo hacia la cocina. Los cazadores se habían llevado comida en cestos, por lo tanto la cocina estaría libre.

Después de pedirle permiso a la señora Anderson, Isabella se puso a trabajar: coció patatas y huevos, y luego se dedicó al pastel. En lugar de este, decidió preparar unos crujientes bizcochos de chocolate y nueces. Jasper se sentó a la mesa y experi mentó con las bolsas de plástico, con el papel de aluminio, y abrió y cerró los envases de plástico. Peló patatas y huevos y picó cebollas.

— ¿Le ayudabas a cocinar a Victoria? —

Jasper se rió.

Cuando la comida estuvo preparada, Isabella limpió la cocina, ya que Jasper se negó a ayudar, y colocó todo en un gran cesto junto con un termo lleno de limonada. Jasper la llevó hasta un pequeño jardín, donde se sentaron debajo de los olmos y comieron.

Isabella le contó que había leído el diario esa mañana, y mientras Jasper comía el quinto trozo de pollo, le preguntó por Victoria:

—Nunca la mencionaste. Hablas de tu madre, de tu hermano. Incluso de tu caballo favorito, pero nunca dices nada sobre tu esposa—

— ¿Me habrías permitido que te hablara de ella? —

— ¿Es tan hermosa como María? —

Jasper pensó en Victoria. Parecía más lejana que sólo cuatrocientos años. María era necia, un hombre no podría mantener una conversación con ella, pero tenía pasión. Victoria no tenía pasión, pero sí cerebro, el suficiente para saber siempre lo que más convenía.

—No, no es como María—

— ¿Es como yo? —

Jasper la miró y pensó en Victoria cocinando.

—No es como tú. ¿Qué es esto? —

—Tomate en rodajas—le respondió, y quiso hacerle más preguntas, pero él la interrumpió.

—Dijiste que amabas al hombre que te abandonó. ¿Por qué? —

Isabella se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva y comenzó a decir que James era un bueno partido, pero sus hombros habían cedido.

—Ego. James me dijo que nadie lo había querido tanto. Su madre y su primera esposa habían sido frías. Creí que podía darle todo el amor que siempre había necesitado. Traté de hacer todo lo que él deseaba, pero... —

Miró hacia el cielo.

—Creí que algún día sería como esos hombres de las películas, y regresaría y me diría: "Eres la mejor mujer del mundo. Me has dado todo lo que necesitaba". Pero no fue así. James continuó diciéndome: "Nunca me das nada." Y yo trataba de darle más aún. Pero... —

— ¿Sí?—Le preguntó con suavidad.

Isabella trató de sonreír.

—Le dio a su hija una pulsera, y a mí, la mitad de las cuentas—

Desvió la mirada, pero luego vio que le estaba mostrando un anillo. Jasper se había quitado sus grandes anillos cuando se dio cuenta astutamente de que los demás hombres no los llevaban. Este tenía una esmeralda del tamaño de un guijarro.

— ¿Para qué es esto? —

—Si pudiera, te bañaría en joyas—

Isabella sonrió.

—Ya me diste el prendedor—se tocó el pecho con la mano. Llevaba el prendedor en el sostén pues temía llevarlo por fuera, ya que por su antigüedad y originalidad podría provocar preguntas—Ya me has dado demasiado. Me has comprado ropa, me... Has sido amable conmigo —sonrió—Jasper, estos últimos días han sido los más felices de mi vida. Ojalá no tuvieras que regresar—

Se tapó la boca con la mano.

—No he querido decir eso. Por supuesto que necesitas regresar. Necesitas regresar con tu bella esposa. Necesitas... necesitas tener herederos para legarles esas maravillosas propiedades y que no las confisque la reina. Pero, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que si el doctor Nolman nos dice quién te traicionó, tendrás que regresar de inmediato? Lee dice el nombre, y tú desapareces. ¡Puf!. Así desapareces—

Jasper, que estaba revolviendo la cesta de la comida, se detuvo.

—Mañana lo sabré. Me lo diga o no, mañana lo averiguaré—

—Mañana—repitió Isabella, y lo miró como tratando de memorizar sus rasgos. Observó su cuerpo, la camisa ajustada en los hombros, el vientre liso, las piernas musculosas, y recordó cuando llevaba sólo una toalla.

—Jasper—susurró, inclinándose hacia él.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Le preguntó con aspereza, interponiendo entre ellos un bizcocho.

—Un bizcocho—respondió, disgustada y sintiéndose una tonta. La había besado unas pocas veces, pero sólo cuando ella se arrojó en sus brazos. Sin embargo, había regresado de pasar la mañana con María con la camisa mal abotonada—Comida—murmuró, parecía que sólo podía complacerlo con comida y bolsas de plástico. Deseaba tanto tocarlo que le dolían las puntas de los dedos, pero él no parecía sentir lo mismo por ella.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. María regresará pronto y te reclamará—comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Jasper la agarró de un brazo.

—Preferiría una hora contigo a una vida con María—

Isabella tragó y no se atrevió a mirarlo. ¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad o sólo trataba de que se sintiera mejor?

—Cántame una canción mientras como esto—

—No sé cantar y no conozco ninguna canción. ¿Qué te parece una historia? —

—Mmm—fue todo lo que dijo con la boca llena de chocolate.

Isabella comprendió cuántas historias eran desconocidas para él, historias que eran parte de nuestra cultura y que él ignoraba. Le habló del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

—Tengo un primo así—le comentó. Terminó todos los bizcochos del plato y, para sorpresa de Isabella, se volvió y puso la cabeza en su regazo.

—Vas a engordar si sigues comiendo así—

— ¿Crees que estoy gordo?—Le preguntó, mirándola y acelerándole el corazón. Parecía saber exactamente lo que le había hecho, y se rió de ella, pero se mantuvo indiferente. Sólo mostraba algún interés por ella cuando la veía con otro hombre.

—Cierra los ojos y compórtate—le dijo Isabella, acariciándole el cabello suave y rizado mientras le contaba una historia tras otra.

Ya era casi de noche cuando abrió los ojos otra vez y la miró durante un rato.

—Tenemos que irnos—

Se levantó, se arrodilló delante de ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Isabella contuvo la respiración, pues pensó que la iba a besar otra vez.

—Cuando regrese, pensaré en ti—

—Y yo en ti—le respondió, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

Jasper quitó la mano, tomó el anillo con la esmeralda de la cesta y se lo puso a Isabella.

—Jasper, no puedo aceptarlo. Ya me has dado mucho—

Él tenía una expresión de tristeza en la mirada:

—Daría más que esto por... —

— ¿Por? —

—Por llevarte de regreso conmigo—

Isabella suspiró.

Jasper se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. No debía darle esperanzas. No deseaba herirla, pero la idea de dejarla se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor intolerable. Muy pronto, averiguaría que necesitaba saber y tendría que irse. Una noche más, pensó. Sólo le quedaba una noche más con ella.

Quizás esa noche la llevaría a su cama. Su última noche amor y éxtasis.

¡No!, Pensó, mirándola a los ojos. No podía hacerle eso, dejarla llorando más fuerte que cuando la conoció. Demonio, pensó tampoco podía hacérselo a sí mismo. Regresar con su esposa fría al vacío de mujeres como María. No, lo mejor era no tocarla.

—Sí, para que cocinaras—

— ¿Cocinar?— preguntó Isabella tontamente — Mira, vanidoso, insufrible, despótico... —

— ¿Pavo real?—

—Eso suena perfecto. ¡Pavo real! Si piensas que voy a regresar a una época sin agua corriente, ni médicos, en que los dentistas te arrancan los dientes y te rompen la mandíbula al hacerlo, sólo para cocinarte, entonces...—

Él se inclinó hacia delante, le frotó el cabello con la nariz y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te dejaré que visites mi cama—

Isabella lo apartó y comenzó a describir la vanidad de él,pero cambió de expresión. Ella también podía cansarse: —Muy bien, lo haré. Regresaré contigo y cocinaré para ti, y los domingos por la tarde los pasaremos juntos en la cama. O sobre las mesas—

Jasper se retiró hacia atrás y pareció empalidecer. Comenzó a guardar las sobras en la cesta. Le horrorizaba pensar en ella en su época. Si fuera su amante, Victoria la cortaría en pedacitos.

—Jasper, estaba bromeando—él no la miró—Aceptaré el anillo si eso te hace feliz—

Dejó de guardar las cosas en la cesta y la miró.

—No sabes lo que dices. No deseas lo que no va a suceder. Cuando regrese a casa, debo enfrentarme con la condena. Si regresas conmigo, estarás sola. Mi época no es como la tuya. Las mujeres solas no viven bien. Si no estuviera allí para defenderte, tú... —

Isabella le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Sólo estaba bromeando. No deseo regresar. No tengo secretos que averiguar. Eres tú el que vino para averiguar algo, ¿recuerdas? —

—Tienes razón—le respondió, y le tomó la mano y se la besó. Se puso de pie e Isabella advirtió que tenía la intención de dejar la cesta donde estaba. Probablemente recogió porque estaba alterado. ¿Pero qué lo había alterado?

Isabella llevó la cesta de regreso a la casa, detrás de él, y ninguno de los dos habló.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **_**jvb, a alexf1994**__**por sus lindos review; y a las lectoras silenciosas.**_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Jasper apenas le hizo una señal con la cabeza mientras cruzaban por la cocina y se dirigían a sus dormitorios. Cuando Isabella llegó a su habitación, sobre su cama había una gran caja, con el nombre de una compañía de envíos urgentes. Rompió el paquete, tirando el papel a todos lados.

Dentro había dos de los trajes de su madre.

Gracias, gracias, Lauren, suspiró, apretando uno de los trajes contra su cuerpo. Quizás esta noche Jasper advertiría que había alguien además de la impresionante María.

Cuando Isabella entró en la sala donde la familia Volturi estaba sirviendo bebidas, advirtió que las dos horas y media que había tardado en arreglarse habían valido la pena. Lee dejó su copa a mitad de camino, y Lady María, por primera vez, apartó su mirada de Jasper. Incluso Lord Volturi dejó de hablar de armas y perros y de sus rosas. En cuanto a Jasper, pensó Isabella, su reacción valió todo el esfuerzo. Su mirada se encendió cuando la vio, se hizo más intensa cuando se aproximó a ella, y, finalmente, se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo.

El vestido blanco de su madre tenía una manga larga y dejaba el otro hombro y el brazo al descubierto. Estaba cubierto de unos diminutos canutillos y cuando se movía, le marcaba las curvas. Se había puesto la pulsera de diamantes de Jessica en la muñeca del descubierto.

—Buenas noches —dijo.

— ¡Guau!—Exclamó Lee, mirándola de arriba abajo— ¡Guau! —

Isabella sonrió.

— ¿Eso es una copa? ¿Podrías servirme un Gin Tonic?—

Lee obedeció como un niño.

Era sorprendente lo que podía hacer la ropa por una mujer, pensó Isabella. La noche anterior deseaba esconderse debajo de una mesa ante la presencia de María, pero esta noche el vestido rojo escotado de ésta parecía anticuado y deslucido.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—Le preguntó Jasper.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—le respondió, pestañeando inocencia.

—Estás exhibiéndote—

—Mucho menos que María—replicó, y luego sonrió— ¿Te gusta este vestido? Le pedí a mi hermana que me lo enviara—

Jasper estaba más tenso que de costumbre.

— ¿Vas a ver a ese médico después de cenar?—

—Por supuesto—le respondió con dulzura—Recuerda que pediste que averiguara lo que sabe—

—Jasper—lo llamó María—La cena—

—No debes llevar este vestido—

—Llevo lo que me apetece, y es mejor que vayas. María está golpeando las patas de tu mesa—

—Tú... —

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Lee, dándole una copa—Buenas noches, Lord Whitlock—

La cena fue una magnífica experiencia para Isabella. Jasper no pudo apartar su mirada de ella, para disgusto de la adorable Lady María. Lee se le acercó tanto que la manga de su chaqueta colgaba sobre el plato de sopa de Isabella.

Después de la cena pasaron al salón, como en una escena, de una novela de Jane Austen, y Jasper cantó y tocó el piano. Tenía una voz profunda que Isabella adoraba. La invitó a cantar con él, pero ella sabía que no tenía voz. Se sentó en una silla pequeña y observó celosa mientras María y Jasper cantaban a dúo, con las cabezas juntas.

A las diez, Isabella se excusó y se retiró a su habitación. No deseaba pasar la noche en la de Lee. El secreto de quien había traicionado a Jasper tendría que esperar para otro día.

A medianoche, Isabella comprendió que no podría dormir. Continuaba viendo a Jasper cantando con María, continuaba recordando la forma en que regresó con la camisa mal abotonada. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata, se arregló el cabello y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Jasper. No había luz debajo su puerta, pero sí había luz, ruido de vasos chocando y la seductora risa de María al otro lado de la puerta de ella.

Isabella no pensó en lo que hacía. Llamó a la puerta y mismo tiempo giró el picaporte y entró en el dormitorio de María.

—Hola, ¿podría prestarme un alfiler? Se me ha roto un tirante. Un tirante muy importante—

Jasper estaba acostado en la cama de María, con la camisa abierta y fuera del pantalón. María llevaba una bata transparente negra, que no la cubría demasiado.

—Usted... usted...—le dijo María, furiosa.

—Oh, hola, Lord Whitlock. ¿He interrumpido algo? —

Jasper la miraba entretenido.

—Mire eso, un televisor Bang y Olafson. Nunca había visto uno. Espero que no le moleste, tenía muchas ganas de ver las últimas noticias. Ah, aquí está el mando a distancia —se sentó en el borde de la cama, encendió el gran televisor en color y comenzó a cambiar de canales. Detrás de ella, sintió que Jasper se sentaba

—Una película —susurró Jasper.

—No, sólo televisión—le dio el mando—Ve, el encendido y el apagado. Este es el volumen y estos los canales—

— ¡Mire eso! Es una vieja película sobre la reina Isabel—apagó el televisor, colocó el mando en la mesilla de noche de Jasper, bostezó y comentó: —Ahora recuerdo que tengo alfileres. Gracias de todos modos, Lady María. Espero no haber molestado demasiado—

Isabella tuvo que correr hacia la puerta, pues María venía detrás de ella con las manos en forma de garras. Apenas alcanzó a salir antes de que la puerta se cerrara en sus talones. Desde fuera escuchó lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación. Después de un momento, oyó los inconfundibles sonidos de una serie del Oeste, y luego a María diciendo: "¡Apaga eso!" Sonriendo, regresó a su habitación y ya no tuvo dificultades para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lee desayunó con ella.

—Creí que anoche vendrías a mi habitación. Te iba a leer las cartas—

— ¿Piensas decirme quién traicionó a Jasper Whitlock? —

—Mmm —fue todo lo que respondió Lee; por lo tanto, después del desayuno, Isabella lo siguió a su habitación. Si le decía el nombre, ¿regresaría Jasper inmediatamente al siglo XVI?

Pero comprendió que sería todo un problema lograr que Lee le dijera algo.

—Estaba tratando de recordar. ¿Tu padre no estaba en la junta directiva de Yale? Quizá le interesaría leer mis descubrimientos—

—Con gusto le hablaré de ellos. Especialmente me gustaría contarle quién traicionó a Lord Whitlock—

Lee se le acercó mucho.

—Te lo diré si realizas una llamadita—

—En este momento, mi padre está en las regiones más inaccesibles de Maine y no hay forma de localizarlo—

—Oh—exclamó y se apartó—Entonces creo que no podré decírtelo—

—Chantajista de vía estrecha. Estás jugando con una simple carrera, pero el nombre de ese traidor significa la vida de un hombre para mí—

Lee se volvió y la miró asombrado.

— ¿Cómo pueden significar la vida de alguien unos papeles del siglo XVI? —

Ella no sabía cuánto explicarle.

—Le hablaré a mi padre. Hoy le escribiré una carta. Puedes verla. La recibirá tan pronto como regrese—

Lee la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Por qué deseas tanto ese nombre? En todo esto hay algo extraño. ¿Quién es Lord Whitlock? No actuáis como jefe y secretaria. Actuáis más... —

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Jasper. Llevaba su ropa isabelina, mostrando los músculos de las piernas debajo de las calzas ajustadas, y la brillante armadura de oro y plata. Levantó la espalda, apuntando a la garganta de Lee.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Dijo el joven. Apartó la espada, y luego se quejó al cortarse la mano con la hoja afilada.

Jasper avanzó hacia él, con la punta del arma en su garganta.

—Isabella, pide ayuda —dijo Lee, retrocediendo — Se ha vuelto loco—

Cuando el joven estuvo contra la pared, Jasper habló:

— ¿Quién me traicionó? —

— ¿Traicionarlo? Usted está loco. Isabella, llama a alguien antes de que este lunático haga algo que lamentaremos—

—Diga su nombre —exigió Jasper, hundiendo más la punta en la garganta de Lee.

—Muy bien —respondió el joven, exasperado—Fue un hombre llamado... —

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Isabella, y miró a Jasper—Si lo dice podrías irte. Oh, Jasper, podría no volver a verte—

Manteniendo la espada en la garganta de Lee, Jasper extendió el brazo hacia Isabella y ella corrió hacia él. Lo besó con todo el deseo que sentía. Le agarró el cabello con las manos y le inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo mientras lo besaba. La pasión que sintió por parte de Jasper la hizo levantar los pies del suelo, y él la alzó con un brazo.

Él se separó primero.

—Vete—

Las lágrimas empañaban los ojos de Isabella y podía jurar que eran de los ojos de Jasper.

—Vete —le repitió—Aléjate de mí—

Obedientemente, demasiado débil para desobedecer, Isabella se alejó unos pasos y lo observó. No volver a verlo, no volver a abrazarlo, no volver a oírlo reír, no...

— ¡El nombre! —Exigió Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Isabella. Cuando se fuera de este mundo deseaba que su última visión, fuera la de ella.

Lee estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—El hombre se llamaba... —

Todo sucedió al mismo tiempo. Isabella, incapaz de soportar la partida de Jasper, saltó hacia él. Si él se iba, ella también.

—James Sydney—dijo Lee mientras Isabella y Jasper se caían al suelo. Los miró y les dijo: —Están locos—y pasó sobre ellos y salió de la habitación.

Isabella mantuvo la cabeza contra la armadura de Jasper, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Cuando Jasper se recuperó, la miró asombrado: —Hemos llegado—

— ¿Adónde? ¿Fuera hay automóviles o carretas con burros? —

Sonriendo, Jasper le tomó la cara entre sus manos.

—Nos quedamos en tu época. Te pedí que te quedaras alejada—

—Bueno. Yo... ah. Yo...—se sentó— Pensé que podría ser una experiencia maravillosa ver la Inglaterra isabelina de primera mano. Podría escribir un libro y responder a todas las preguntas que gente realmente desea saber como por ejemplo si Isabel era calva o no. Si la gente era feliz. ¿Qué...? —

Jasper se sentó y la besó dulcemente en la boca.

—No puedes regresar conmigo—se llevó la mano a la espada—Tratas mal a mi armadura. Tengo golpes de la última vez que me tiraste—

—Estabas a punto de cruzar delante de un ómnibus—

Jasper se puso de pie y extendió las manos para levantarla, y cuando Isabella se incorporó, no le soltó las manos.

—Aún estás aquí. Ya sabes el nombre del traidor y aún estás aquí. James Sydney.

— ¿Sydney? ¿Pero no fue María Sydney...?—

Jasper la agarró de los hombros y la llevó hacia la ventana.

—Él era el esposo de María. No es difícil creer que le mintiera a la reina sobre mí—

— ¡Malditos seáis la mesa y tú! Si no hubieras sido tan... apasionado con María, su esposo no te habría odiado. ¿Y tú esposa? Ella también debió de disgustarse—

—En ese momento no estaba casado—

—En ese momento—murmuró Isabella—Quizá James se volvió loco por los demás momentos también—se dio la vuelta y lo miró —Si regreso contigo, quizá podría alejarte de los problemas—

Jasper le bajó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—No puedes regresar conmigo—

—Quizá no regreses. Quizá permanezcas aquí para siempre—

—Tenemos que ir a Ashburton, donde está mi tumba. Tengo que ir allí y rezar—

Deseaba decirle más, decirle algo que le hiciera olvidar la idea de regresar, pero sabía que no había palabras. Su familia, su nombre, su honor eran muy importantes para él.

—Nos iremos hoy —le dijo Isabella con suavidad—Creo que ya no necesitas ver más a María—

— ¿Ya no tienes más calculadoras y televisores para distraerme? —Le preguntó divertido.

La giró para mirarla, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Tengo que rezar solo. Si regreso, lo haré solo. ¿Me comprendes? —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Tiempo prestado, pensó. Ahora estamos viviendo un tiempo prestado.

O,Isabella se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación del_ bed and breakfast _y miró a Jasper que se encontraba en la otra. Las primeras luces de la mañana ya le permitían verle el rostro. Sabían el nombre del traidor desde hacía tres días, y cada minuto de esos tres días Isabella pensó que Jasper iba a desaparecer. Cada mañana, Jasper iba a la iglesia y rezaba arrodillado durante horas. Por la tarde rezaba otras dos horas.

Cada vez que él entraba en la iglesia, Isabella permanecía fuera y contenía el aliento. Sabía que podía ser la última vez que lo viera. A las diez de la mañana entraba de puntillas a la iglesia y cuando lo veía, se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de gozo y alivio. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría al ver la dulzura de su rostro. Rezaba con tanta intensidad que quedaba extenuado. Isabella lo ayudaba a levantarse, pues tenía las rodillas doloridas y rígidas después de haber estado arrodillado durante dos horas sobre el suelo frío de piedra. El vicario, sintiendo lástima de él, le había colocado un almohadón, pero Jasper se negaba a usarlo, diciendo que necesitaba el dolor de su cuerpo para recordar lo que había que hacer.

Isabella no le preguntó por qué necesitaba recordar así su deber, pues no deseaba echar a perder la naciente esperanza que comenzaba a abrigar. Cada día, cuando Isabella entraba a la iglesia y él veía que aún estaba con ella, se le iluminaba la mirada. Quizá no regrese, pensaba ella. Isabella sabía que ella también debía rezar por su regreso. Sabía que el honor y el nombre de una familia y el futuro de mucha gente eran más importantes que sus deseos egoístas, pero cada vez que lo veía arrodillado en la iglesia, susurraba: "Muchas gracias, Señor"

Tres días, pensó, tres días paradisíacos. Cuando Jasper no se encontraba en la iglesia, estaban siempre juntos. Isabella alquiló bicicletas y se divirtió mucho enseñándole a montar. Cada vez que Jasper se caía, la tiraba con él y rodaban juntos por la hierba, que estaba llena de estiércol de vaca. Riéndose por el olor que tenían, se ducharon, e Isabella alquiló un aparato de vídeo y una película para ver en la habitación.

Jasper tenía una curiosidad insaciable de conocimientos, así que iban a la pequeña biblioteca local y miraban cientos de libros. Jasper deseaba ver todo lo que había sucedido desde 1564, deseaba escuchar toda la música. Deseaba oler, probar, tocar todo.

—Si me quedara—le comentó una tarde—construiría casas—

Isabella tardó en comprender que se refería a diseñarlas.

Pensó en la belleza de Thornwyck y comprendió que tenía talento. Una catarata de palabras llegó a su boca antes de poder contenerlas:

—Podrías ir a una facultad de arquitectura. Tendrías mucho que aprender sobre los modernos materiales de construcción, pero yo podría ayudarte. Podría enseñarte a leer mejor la escritura moderna y mi tío J. T. podría conseguirte un pasaporte. Es rey de Lanconia; diríamos que eres de Lanconia y podría llevarte a América, y mi padre podría ayudarte a ingresar en una facultad, y en el verano podríamos ir a mi ciudad natal de Warbrooke, en la costa de Maine, es un lugar hermoso y podríamos ir a navegar, y... —

Él se apartó:

—Tengo que regresar—

Sí, regresar, pensó. Volver con su esposa, la mujer que tanto ama. ¿Cómo podía importarle tanto a Isabella y él no sentir nada por ella? Los otros hombres de su vida habían deseado algo de ella. James la quería para que lo adorara. Unos habían salido con ella por el dinero de su familia. Otros porque era demasiado incrédula. Pero Jasper era diferente. No trataba de obtener nada de ella.

Había ocasiones en que, cuando lo miraba, sentía tanto júbilo que deseaba saltar sobre él en la biblioteca, en un pub o en la calle.

Pero cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado, Jasper retrocedía. Al parecer, estaba interesado en probar, oler, tocar todo, menos a ella.

Trató de interesarlo. ¡Vaya si trató! Con su tarjeta de crédito se compró una bata de seda roja de doscientas libras garantizada para volver loco a un hombre. Cuando salió del baño con ella puesta, Jasper apenas la miró. Había comprado un diminuto frasco de perfume llamado _Tigress, _de setenta y cinco libras. Se inclinó sobre Jasper, de manera que le quedara el pecho descubierto, y le preguntó si le gustaba el aroma. Apenas susurró una respuesta.

Puso los vaqueros a remojar en agua caliente, en la bañera, para encogerlos, y cuando estuvieron secos, le quedaban tan justos que tuvo que colocar un imperdible en la cremallera y recostarse en el suelo para cerrarla. Los llevó con una blusa de seda roja sin sostén. Jasper no la miró.

Habría pensado que era homosexual si no hubiera mirado a cada mujer que pasaba.

Isabella se compró medias negras, zapatos negros de tacón alto y una falda negra muy corta, y se los puso con la blusa de seda roja, Se sintió ridícula andando en bicicleta con tacones altos, pero lo hizo. Anduvo delante de Jasper durante cuatro millas, pero ni siquiera la miró. Los conductores se metían en los baches por mirarla, pero Jasper no le prestó atención.

El vídeo que alquiló era _Cuerpo caliente._

Al cuarto día estaba desesperada, y con la ayuda de la casera, preparó una elaborada escena para llevarse a Jasper a la cama. La casera le dijo a Jasper que necesitaba su habitación, por lo tanto Isabella hizo reservas en un precioso hotel de campo. Le explicó a Jasper que la única habitación que había podido conseguir tenía una cama grande con cuatro columnas, pero que ya se arreglarían. Él la miró extrañado y se alejó.

Isabella llevaba en el baño del hotel desde hacía treinta minutos. Se sentía tan nerviosa como una novia virgen en su noche de boda. Con las manos temblorosas, se bañó en perfume. Cuando por fin estaba lista, se arregló el cabello y salió baño. La habitación estaba oscura, pero podía ver el contorno de la cama... la cama que iba a compartir con Jasper.

Lentamente, caminó hacia ella. Veía una forma larga debajo de la colcha. Extendió la mano para tocarla.

—Jasper —susurró.

Pero su mano no lo tocó, eran... ¡almohadas!

Encendió la luz y vio que Jasper había construido una barricada de almohadas entre los dos. Se extendía desde la cabecera hasta los pies de la cama. Él se encontraba en el extremo más alejado, dándole la espalda, y esta era otra barricada.

Mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar, se metió en la cama: y se quedó en el borde, sin tocar las odiosas almohadas. No apagó la luz, porque de repente se quedó sin fuerzas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué?—Murmuró — ¿Porqué?—

—Isabella—le dijo Jasper con suavidad, volviéndose, pero sin pasar sobre las almohadas para tocarla.

— ¿Por qué te resulto tan poco deseable? —Le preguntó, y se odió por hacerlo, pero ya no le quedaba orgullo— Veo que miras a otras mujeres que no son tan bonitas como yo, pero a mí nunca me miras. Has puesto tus manos sobre María y a veces me besas, pero nada más. Les has hecho el amor a muchas mujeres, pero a mí me rechazas. ¿Por qué? ¿Soy demasiado baja? ¿Demasiado gorda? ¿Odias a las de cabello chocolate?—

Cuando Jasper habló, Isabella supo que las palabras provenían de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como a ti. Me duele el cuerpo de desearte, pero tengo que irme. No puedo regresar y saber que te dejo sufriendo. Cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas llorando tanto que te escuché a cuatrocientos años de distancia. No puedo dejarte sufriendo otra vez—

— ¿No me vas a tocar porque no quieres que sufra por ti? —

—Sí—

Las lágrimas de Isabella se convirtieron en risa. Se levantóde la cama y lo observó de pie.

—Idiota. ¿No te das cuenta de que cuando te vayas, voy a sufrir por ti todos los días durante el resto de mi vida? Voy a llorar tanto y tan fuerte, que me oirán desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Oh, Jasper, tonto, ¿no sabes cuánto te amo? Me toques o no, no podrás impedir mis lágrimas—

Hizo una pausa y le sonrió.

—Mientras sufro, ¿por qué no me permites tener un recuerdo que tire a María de la mesa? —

Mientras Isabella lo observaba, Jasper permanecía allí acostado, sin moverse, mirándola por encima de las almohadas.

En un segundo estaba en la cama, y al siguiente estaba sobre ella. Isabella no lo vio moverse, sólo sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintió su boca en su piel, sus manos sobre los hombros y luego, agarrándole las suyas con rapidez y firmeza.

—Jasper—susurró—Jasper—

Él estaba sobre ella, con la boca y las manos en todos lados, mientras ella le besaba cualquier parte que llegara cerca de su boca. Le tiró de la bata e Isabella oyó cómo se rasgaba. Cuando su boca caliente y húmeda se aferró a su pecho, gritó en éxtasis.

Este era el Jasper que había deseado durante cientos de horas. Con sus grandes manos le acarició los costados del cuerpo, el dedo pulgar jugaba con su ombligo, mientras sus labios y su lengua jugaban con sus pechos.

Isabella le acarició el cabello.

—Déjame—susurró. Siempre había elegido hombres que la necesitaban, hombres que pensaban que nadie les podía dar suficiente. La experiencia sexual de Isabella había sido con hombres que esperaban que ella les diera.

— ¿Jasper? —Le dijo mientras los labios de él descendían hacia su vientre — Jasper, no creo...—él le acarició los muslos y luego descendió más y más.

Isabella arqueó su cuerpo contra la alfombra. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes. La pasión aumentaba mientras su lengua... Oh, Dios, su lengua...

—Jasper—gimió, y comenzó a tirarle el cabello hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo se movía debajo de él. Le mordisqueó el interior de los muslos, acariciándole la parte trasera de las rodillas hasta que Isabella no pudo más.

Jasper le sujetó la pierna izquierda y se la dobló mientras se colocaba sobre ella y la penetraba con tanta fuerza que trató de alejarlo. Pero su cuerpo se unió al de Jasper, entrelazando su pierna libre con la de él, mientras él empujaba con tanta fuerza que la llevó al otro lado de la alfombra. Isabella levantó las manos para apoyarse contra la pared.

Jasper le soltó la pierna y ella lo agarró de la cintura y levantó las caderas para acompañar sus movimientos, mientras él le tomaba los glúteos y la levantaba hacia él. Alto, cada vez más alto.

Cuando por fin Isabella sintió que Jasper se arqueaba para un último movimiento, su propio cuerpo tembló con él.

Después de un momento, se recuperó y recordó dónde estaba y quién era. Tenía la cabeza casi contra la pared y la mesilla de noche y la lámpara sobre ella.

—Jasper—murmuró, tocándole el cabello—Ahora me explico por qué María arriesgó todo por ti—

Él se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y la miró.

— ¿Dormías?—Le preguntó, sonriendo.

—Jasper, ha sido tan maravilloso—susurró—Ningún hombre... —

Él no le permitió terminar; le tomó de la mano y la levantó para que se colocara junto a él. La besó gentil, dulce y profundamente, luego le tomó de la mano y la condujo al baño. Abrió la ducha de agua caliente y luego la introdujo con él. La puso contra la pared y la besó, con su gran cuerpo contra el de ella.

—He soñado con esto—murmuró Jasper—Esta fuente de agua la construyeron para el amor—

Isabella estaba demasiado concentrada en la forma en que él se estaba moviendo hacia sus pechos como para responderle. Con el agua caliente golpeándoles el cuerpo, Jasper comenzó a besarla, la boca sobre sus pechos, su vientre, su cuello. Isabella tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos sobre los hombros de Jasper, hombros tan anchos que casi ocupaban toda la ducha.

Jasper se incorporó para mirarla. Isabella abrió los ojos y vio que se estaba riendo.

—Quizá las cosas en el mundo moderno no han cambiado. Ahora yo parezco tu maestro—

— ¡Oh! —Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, el hombro, el pecho, y a acariciarle los músculos de la espalda. Gordo, pensó. Le había dicho que engordaría, pero todo en él era músculo.

El agua caliente le caía sobre la cabeza, e Isabella descendió más, con las manos en los glúteos de él. Cuando cerró la boca en torno a su pene, fue el turno de gemir de Jasper.

Sus manos se hundían en el cabello mojado de Isabella, y ella oía sus gemidos de placer.

Casi la levantó del cabello cuando la colocó contra la pared, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la penetró casi con brutalidad. Isabella se entregó a su pasión, apretándose contra él, mientras su lengua la penetraba igual que su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó el momento final, Isabella habría gritado, pero Jasper le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Se colgó de él, temblando, con el cuerpo débil. Estaba segura de que si Jasper no la hubiera estado sosteniendo se habría ido por el desagüe.

Él le besó el cuello.

—Ahora te lavaré—le dijo suavemente, y la puso de pie, pero la sostuvo cuando casi se cae.

Como si tuviera una llave eléctrica en el cuerpo, olvidó su pasión, dio la vuelta a Isabella y comenzó a lavarle el cabello. Su cuerpo y sus manos grandes y fuertes hicieron que se sintiera pequeña, frágil y protegida. Cuando terminó con el cabello, comenzó a enjabonarle el cuerpo.

Isabella se inclinó contra la pared mientras las manos de Jasper le recorrían el cuerpo, arriba, abajo, a un lado, al otro, adentro, afuera... Antes de abandonarse otra vez, tomó el jabón y comenzó a acariciarlo con las manos enjabonadas. Tenía el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás había visto en un ser humano. Era alto, con hombros anchos, cintura pequeña y muslos fuertes. Dios, pensó, hasta sus pies eran hermosos.

Cerró el grifo y lo enjabonó. Mirándolo, tocándolo. Jasper tenía una marca de nacimiento con forma de ocho en la cadera izquierda. Tenía una cicatriz en la pantorrilla derecha.

—Me caí de un caballo—le dijo con los ojos cerrados—Tenía una gran cicatriz en el antebrazo izquierdo — Un ejercicio de espada el día... —Isabella sabía que el final de la frase era: "el día en que Pit murió". Tenía una extraña cicatriz ovalada en el hombro. Jasper sonrió, con los ojos cerrados—Una pelea con Pit, yo gané—

Después regresó a la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que ninguna mujer te haya dejado una marca—

—Sólo tú, Swan, me has marcado—le susurró. Isabella deseaba preguntarle por su esposa. ¿Le importaba tanto ella como su bella esposa? Pero no le preguntó, pues le preocupaba la respuesta que podía darle.

Jasper la hizo girar, abrió el grifo y los enjuagó a los dos. Cuando ya estaban limpios, la sacó de la ducha y comenzó a peinarle el cabello. Isabella quiso ponerse la bata, pero Jasper, no se lo permitió.

—Te he soñado así—le dijo mirándola en el espejo—Me has vuelto loco. Tu perfume —dejó de peinarla y le puso las manos sobre los brazos — La ropa que llevas... —

Isabella sonrió, con la cabeza contra él. Se había dado cuenta, pensó. Sí.

Cuando acabó de peinarla, le secó el cabello y luego le alcanzó la bata blanca del hotel.

—Ven—le dijo, poniéndose la otra bata. La llevó abajo por la escalera; atravesaron la oscura recepción del hotel y llegaron a la cocina.

—Jasper, no deberíamos estar aquí—

La besó para que se callara.

—Tengo hambre —dijo, como si esa fuera una excusa suficiente.

Estar en la cocina del hotel cuando ella sabía que no debían, aumentaba la emoción de esta maravillosa noche. Le miró la espalda a Jasper mientras él abría la puerta del refrigerador. Era suyo, pensó, suyo para tocarlo cuando lo deseara. Tomándole de la mano, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Jasper—susurró —te quiero tanto. No me dejes—

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró con una expresión de perplejidad y deseo. Volvió a mirar el refrigerador.

— ¿Dónde está el helado? —

Isabella se rió.

—En el congelador. Abre esa puerta —se la señaló.

No deseaba que se alejara de su vista ni de su alcance, mientras la llevaba hacia el congelador. Dentro había grandes envases con helados. Como mellizos siameses, fueron a buscar tazones, cucharas y un cucharón. Jasper sirvió una enorme cantidad en cada tazón y guardó el envase en el congelador. Derramó helado de vainilla sobre la frente de ella y se puso a lamerlo. El helado cayó más abajo y continuó lamiéndole hasta que llegó a sus rizos.

—Fresa —le dijo, haciéndola reír.

Se sentaron a la mesa de dos metros y medio de largo, con los pies y las pantorrillas entrelazados. Comieron con tranquilidad durante un momento, pero luego Jasper le derramó helado sobre el pie y se lo lamió. Isabella se inclinó para besarlo y "accidentalmente" le derramó helado en la parte interna del muslo.

—Apuesto a que está muy frío —le dijo, muy cerca de sus labios.

—No lo puedo soportar—

Lentamente, de manera que sus pechos rozaran su cuerpo desnudo, se dirigió hacia la mancha de helado y la lamió, y cuando desapareció, continuó lamiendo. Olvidaron el helado cuando Jasper se apoyó en la mesa y atrajo a Isabella hacia él. Como si no pesara, la levantó y se la colocó encima, levantando las manos para acariciarle los pechos, mientras Isabella se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Transcurrió algún tiempo antes de que se arquearan juntos. Jasper la besó con vehemencia.

—Señora —le susurró al oído—creo que habéis derretido mi helado—

Isabella se rió y se acurrucó contra él.

—Hace tanto que deseaba tocarte—le acarició el pecho y el hombro, y luego introdujo la mano en la manga de la bata para acariciarle el brazo — Nunca he conocido a un hombre como tú—

Isabella se apoyó en un codo y lo observó:

—En el siglo XVI, ¿eras un hombre especial o todos eran como tú? —

Jasper le hizo una mueca.

—Soy único, por eso las mujeres... —

Isabella lo besó:

—No digas más. No quiero oír nada más sobre tus mujeres, o tu esposa —bajó la cabeza — Quiero pensar que soy especial, no sólo una de cientos—

Jasper le levantó el mentón para mirarla.

—Me llamaste a través de los siglos y respondí. ¿No es eso suficiente para convertirte en "especial"? —

— ¿Entonces te preocupas por mí? ¿Aunque sólo sea un poco? —

—No hay palabras para expresarlo—la besó con suavidad y le bajó la cabeza, pero cuando le acarició el cabello mojado, sintió que estaba tan relajada que iba a quedarse dormida. Le cerró la bata, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Le quitó la bata, se quitó la suya, la acostó y se acostó junto a ella. Ya estaba dormida cuando se acomodó a su lado, su pene contra su cuerpo desnudo y una pierna sobre las de ella.

Isabella le había preguntado si ella le importaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en todo para él, en su razón de vivir. Le importaba lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba. No podía estar más que unos minutos lejos de ella.

Todas las mañanas y todas las tardes iba a pedirle a Dios que lo hiciera regresar, pero una parte de su mente pensaba sin cesar en cómo sería no volver a verla, no volver a escuchar su risa, no volver a verla llorar, no volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Le pasó la mano sobre el hombro y la tapó con las mantas. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. No era mentirosa, no se apoderaba de lo que deseaba, no era egoísta. Sonrió al recordar sus protestas cuando la conoció. Le había dicho que no lo ayudaría, pero él había visto en sus ojos que no podía soportar dejarlo solo en una tierra extraña. Pensó en las mujeres de su época, y comprendió que ninguna ayudaría a un pobre loco.

Pero Isabella lo había hecho, pensó. Lo había ayudado, y le había enseñado y... lo había amado. Le había dado su amor libre y completamente.

Completamente, pensó, sonriendo al recordar esta noche. Ninguna mujer le había respondido con una entrega tan completa. María acostumbrada a exigir: "Aquí", "Ahora". Otras pensaban que le hacían un favor. Victoria... No le ayudaba pensar en su fría esposa: se acostaba tiesa, con los ojos abiertos como desafiándolo para que cumpliera con sus deberes de esposo. En cuatro años de matrimonio no había podido dejarla embarazada.

Le acarició el brazo desnudo a Isabella, y ella, en su sueño, trató de acercarse más a él. Jasper le besó la frente. ¿Cómo podía dejarla? Pensó. ¿Cómo podía regresar a su otra vida, a sus otras mujeres, dejándola sola y desprotegida? Era tan delicada, que estaba a merced de hombres como el que él había arrojado a la calle.

Pensó en su madre y en Victoria. Esas dos mujeres podrían cuidar de sí mismas sin importar lo que sucediera. Pero Isabella, no. Temía que una semana después de dejarla regresara con ese hombre odioso al que una vez había creído amar.

Le acarició el cabello. ¿Cómo podía dejarla sola? No había nadie para protegerla. No comprendía el mundo moderno. El deber de su padre era elegirle un esposo. Jasper sonrió al pensar qué sentiría Isabella con un hombre elegido para ella por su padre. Todas esas tonterías sobre el amor.

Pero mientras la miraba, comprendió a qué se refería ella. Isabella le había dicho que quizá lo habían enviado al mundo moderno por amor. Jasper se había burlado de la idea. ¿Este cataclismo había sucedido por amor, y no por honor? Pero Jasper había averiguado el nombre del traidor y no había regresado.

Recordaba cómo Isabella le había dicho que todo el pasado se había resuelto bien. Quizá bien para ella. A él lo recordaban como un necio, pero quizás había sido un necio. Había necesitado muchas otras mujeres con una esposa como Victoria, y quizá James Sydney fue lo suficientemente estúpido para provocar su muerte; pero si regresaba, repararía todos los errores.

Si regresaba...

¿Entonces qué? Seguiría casado con Victoria, y habría mujeres como María para tentarlo. Aunque pudiera librarse de la acusación de traición, ¿esto lo cambiaría?

Se aferró a Isabella. ¿Y si se quedaba en este siglo? ¿Y si se había equivocado al juzgar los propósitos de Dios? ¿Y si lo había enviado no para regresar, sino para hacer algo aquí?

Recordó los libros que había visto con Isabella. Eran libros de casas de todo el mundo, y lo habían intrigado. Isabella le había mencionado algo llamado facultad de arquitectura, donde podría aprender a planear casas. ¿Aprender a ser un artesano? Pensó, sorprendido; pero no parecía ser algo malo en este siglo. Al contrario, hombres como Volturi, que sólo eran hacendados, eran despreciados por los americanos, le había explicado Isabella.

América, pensó, el lugar del cual Isabella hablaba constantemente. Le había explicado que irían a América y cocinarían, y él podría ir a la escuela. ¿Escuela a su edad? Le había preguntado, con desdén, ocultándole lo fascinante que le parecía la idea. ¿Vivir con Isabella en este mundo moderno y planear edificios? ¿Esta era la razón por la que lo habían enviado? Quizá Dios había visto Thornwyck, le agradó y decidió darle otra oportunidad, pensó Jasper, sonriendo ante la idea de que Dios fuera tan frívolo.

¿Pero que sabía él sobre los propósitos de Dios? No lo había enviado para averiguar quién lo había traicionado. Lo había averiguado hacía casi una semana, y aún estaba allí. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué había venido al mundo moderno?

— ¡Jasper! —Gritó Isabella, sentándose de un salto.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Soñaba que te habías ido, que ya no estabas aquí, que me habías dejado—

Le acarició el cabello.

—No te dejaré. Me quedaré contigo para siempre—

Isabella tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras. Se levantó para mirarlo.

—Jasper —dijo despacio, interrogante:

—Yo...—contuvo el aliento. Le resultaba difícil encontrar palabras —No deseo regresar, me quedaré aquí —la miró —contigo—

Isabella ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Jasper y comenzó a sollozar. Él le acarició el cuerpo y sonrió.

— ¿Estás triste de que no vaya para que no puedas regresar con ese James que le da diamantes a los niños?—

—Soy tan feliz—

Jasper tomó un pañuelo de papel de la mesilla de noche.

—Toma, deja de llorar y cuéntame cosas sobre América. Y sobre tu tío que es rey—

Isabella se sonó la nariz y sonrió.

—Creí que no te había hablado de eso—

— ¿Qué es un vaquero? ¿Qué es un pasaporte? ¿Qué es el Gran Cañón? Y no te alejes tanto de mí—

—Es cañón —le aclaró, volviendo a sus brazos, y comenzó a hablarle de América, de su familia, de su tío que se había casado con una princesa y ahora era rey de Lanconia.

Mientras amanecía comenzaron a hacer planes. Isabella, llamaría a su tío J.T., y le explicaría lo mejor que pudiera que necesitaba un pasaporte para Jasper, y así él podría ir a América; con ella.

—Conociendo al tío J. T., primero querrá que vayas a Lanconia para inspeccionarte. Pero le caerás bien—

— ¿Y su reina? —

— ¿La tía Aria? Bueno, a veces puede ser un poco intimidante, pero es realmente estupenda. Cuando éramos niños, jugaba con nosotros al béisbol. Tienen seis hijos—sonrió —Y ella tiene una misteriosa amiga llamada Dolly, que anda por el palacio llevando pantalones vaqueros y una corona—miró a Jasper... sus ojos celestes, su cabello rubio, y pensó en la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que, a veces, miraba a la gente y la intimidaba — Te adaptarías muy bien a Lanconia—

Les sirvieron el desayuno en la habitación, y Jasper le dijo:

—Preferiría helado de fresa—

En un momento, se encontraban en el suelo, rodando y haciéndose el amor. Luego llenaron la bañera, se sentaron uno frente a otro y planearon más cosas sobre su futura vida juntos.

—Iremos a Escocia. Mientras esperamos el pasaporte, iremos a Escocia. Es un hermoso lugar —dijo Isabella.

Jasper tenía un pie apoyado en el vientre de ella.

— ¿Llevarías los zapatos de tacón alto para andar en bicicleta? —

Isabella se rió.

—No te burles de mí. Con esos zapatos conseguí lo que quería—

—Y yo también—

Después de bañarse, se vistieron, e Isabella decidió llamar a su tío J.T.

Jasper se volvió.

—Tengo que regresar a la iglesia por última vez—le dijo con suavidad.

Isabella sintió su cuerpo rígido.

—No —murmuró, y luego se puso frente a él, y lo agarró de los brazos con fuerza.

—Tengo que hacerlo—le repitió, sonriendo—Ya he estado allí y no ha sucedido nada. Isabella, mírame—

Ella levantó la cabeza, y él sonrió.

— ¿Estás llorando otra vez? —

—Sólo estoy asustada—

—Tengo que rezar y pedir perdón porque no deseo regresar para salvar mi nombre y mi honor. ¿Comprendes? —

Isabella asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

—Pero yo voy contigo y no me separo de ti. ¿Comprendes? Esta vez no te voy a esperar fuera—

La besó.

—No te volveré a dejar. Ahora iremos a la iglesia por mis oraciones, y luego llamarás a tu tío. ¿Hay trenes en Escocia? —

—Por supuesto—

—Ah, entonces ha cambiado. En mi época era un lugar inhóspito —la abrazó, y salieron del hotel.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **_**alexf1994 **__**por sus lindos review; y a las lectoras silenciosas.**_

_**Me agrada que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	12. NOTA: IMPORTANTE LEER

**NOTA PARA EVITAR ATAQUES CARDÍACOS, INFARTOS, ETC.**

Primero que nada, **NO VOY A DEJAR LAS HISTORIAS**. Quiero que quede eso claro.

Ahora les diré que por razones de fuerza mayor (entiéndase los malditos exámenes que empieza el día de mañana que tengo que dar si o si, mas si pretendo este año seguir con mi carrera) voy a tener que abandonar hasta los primeros días de marzo las historias.

Prometo que en cuanto terminen los exámenes voy a volver a subir las historias, y me pondré las pilas enserio para colocarles un capitulo por día, lo juro.

Sé que van a ver varias personas que se enojen, que me quieran mandar a los Volturis (jaja) o simplemente agarrar cualquier artefacto que sirva de arma para usarlo en mi contra pero desgraciadamente, me guste o no, tengo que dar los exámenes o en mi casa me matan (y esto no es chiste). Ya me gustaría a mí dejar el mundo real de lado para siempre pero no puedo. Solo voy a pedir un poquito de paciencia, y que me entiendan.

Para que no se aburran, les dejo un trabajito. Quiero que me digan de que pareja de la saga (entiéndase: parejas de personajes de Crepúsculo sean estas las que formo la querida Stephenie o no; pero no de los actores que los interpretan) quieren que haga una adaptación.

Bien si desean, pueden darme su opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review.

Así que me despido hasta los primeros días de marzo en que volveremos a encontrarnos.

Atentamente

L.A.W.T


	13. Otra notita

**Regrese al fin,**

Después de los malditos días fuera del fanfic regrese y con pilas recargadas. Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han aguantado mis vacaciones estudiantiles, por decirles de alguna forma. Los exámenes salieron bien, gracia por la preocupación de todos

Y como prometí al irme ahora las historias serán diarias.

Quisiera agradecer además:

A, mely1989, a Max kaDaR, a Theyddy, a bellaprim, a AgoosC.7, a ValeWhitlockGrey, por poner la historia en alerta,

A alexf1994, a Guest, a Max kaDaR, a ValeWhitlockGrey, a mareliz luna por los review

A bellaprim y a mareliz luna por poner la historia entre sus favoritas.

Ahora pasó a responder reviews:

**alexf1994  
**Gracias por desearme suerte, me alegra a su vez tu tarea hecha. Prometo que voy a hacer ambas, dame unos días y te dire cual será la selección para cumplir tu deber. Jaja

**Guest  
**Me alegra que te haya interesado tanto la historia

**Max kaDaR  
**Me alegra que te haya entretenido la historia. Respecto a tu lectura en una noche me alegra por un lado pero me preocupa tus pobres ojos.

Gracias por tu preocupación por los exámenes, salieron bien por suerte.

**ValeWhitlockGrey **

Gracias por lo que me escribiste.

**mareliz luna  
**Me agrado que te gustara la historia, igualmente agradezco tu paciencia para esperarme (espero que tus uñas hayan sobrevivido jaja).

Respecto a tu pedido veré que puedo hacer, lo más seguro es que si hago una de Caius la voy a hacer en relación a su esposa, a las cuales pobres apenas se las nombra en los libros.

Los exámenes salieron bien, gracias por desearme que me fuera bien.

Después de esto, me despido hasta dentro de un ratito.

Atentamente

Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks


	14. Capítulo 11

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

SE LES RUEGA A LAS/LOS LECTORES QUE AGARREN UNOS CUANTOS PAÑUELOS, LOS TENGAN A MANO ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN: NO MATEN A LA ADAPTADORA, LO RUEGO PORQUE NO SE VAN A ENTERAR SINO COMO SIGUE LA HISTORIA.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

En la iglesia, Isabella no se separó de Jasper. Este se arrodilló a rezar y ella se arrodilló junto a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. No la alejó, como ella temió que hiciera, y, a pesar de su pretendido buen humor, Isabella sabía que tenía tanto miedo como ella.

Permanecieron arrodillados juntos sobre el suelo frío durante más de una hora, y a Isabella le dolían las rodillas y los brazos de abrazar a Jasper, pero nunca pensó en soltarlo. El vicario entró una vez y los observó durante un momento, luego se alejó silenciosamente.

Con la misma intensidad con que Jasper pedía perdón, Isabella le pedía a Dios que no se lo llevara, que lo dejara con ella para siempre.

Por fin, Jasper abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia ella.

—Me quedo —le dijo, sonriendo. Se rió cuando se puso de pie e Isabella, casi tullida, trató de hacerlo, pero continuaba abrazándolo.

—No tengo sangre en los brazos —la reprendió con amabilidad.

—No te dejaré hasta que salgamos de este lugar—

Jasper se rió.

—Se ha acabado—

—Jasper, deja de bromear y salgamos de aquí. No quiero volver a ver tu tumba—

Sonriendo, trató de caminar, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Sorprendido, se miró los pies. Desde las rodillas hacia abajo no había nada. Donde deberían haber estado sus pies estaba el suelo.

Rápidamente, tomó a Isabella en sus brazos y la apretó con mucha fuerza.

—Te quiero—susurró—Te quiero con toda mi alma. Del otro lado del tiempo te amaré—

—Jasper —le dijo ella con miedo en la voz—Salgamos de aquí— Él le tomó el rostro con las manos.

—Sólo te he amado a ti, mi Isabella—

Entonces Isabella lo sintió: el cuerpo de él ya no era sólido.

— ¡Jasper!—Gritó.

La besó con ternura, aunque con toda la intensidad y el deseo que sentía por ella.

—Voy contigo. ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Dios! ¡Déjame ir con él! —

—Isabella —su voz se alejaba—Isabella, mi amor—

Ya no estaba entre sus brazos, sino de pie delante de su tumba, llevando su armadura. Estaba borroso, desdibujado, como una película en una habitación iluminada.

—Ven—le pidió, extendiendo la mano—Ven—

Isabella corrió hacia él, pero no pudo alcanzarlo.

Por la ventana entró un rayo de sol e iluminó su armadura. Y luego ya no había nada.

Isabella contempló la tumba, luego se puso las manos en los oídos y lanzó un grito, un grito que no parecía humano. Las viejas paredes de piedra vibraron, las ventanas se estremecieron y la tumba... La tumba permaneció fría y silenciosa.

Isabella cayó al suelo.

—Beba esto —le decía alguien.

Tomó la mano de quien le llevaba la taza a la boca.

—Jasper—le dijo, con una leve sonrisa. Abrió los ojos y se sentó. Estaba recostada en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, cerca de la tumba. Bajó las piernas y apoyó los pies en el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

— ¿Se siente mejor? —

Se volvió para mirar al vicario, cuyo amable rostro se mostraba preocupado y sostenía un vaso de agua en la mano.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? —

—No he visto a nadie más. ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? La oí gritar —le explicó. Al recordar el sonido, se le erizaba el cabello— Vine y usted estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? —

Isabella se dirigió hacia la tumba con las piernas temblorosas. Lentamente iba recordando, aunque no podía creerlo. Miró al vicario.

—Usted no lo vio irse, ¿verdad?—Le preguntó, un poco ronca. Tenía la garganta seca.

—No he visto salir a nadie. Sólo la vi a usted rezando. Hoy en día, poca gente reza—

Volvió a mirar la tumba. Deseaba tocarla, pero sabía que estaría fría, a diferencia de Jasper.

—Nos vio rezando —lo corrigió.

—Sólo a usted —respondió el vicario.

Lentamente, Isabella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Jasper y yo estábamos rezando juntos. Usted entró y nos _vio_. Lo ha visto toda la semana—

El vicario la miró con tristeza.

—La llevaré a un médico—

Isabella se alejó de su mano extendida.

—Jasper, el hombre que esta semana rezó aquí todas las mañanas y las tardes. El hombre con la armadura isabelina, ¿re cuerda? Casi lo atropella un ómnibus—

—Hace unos días la vi dirigirse contra un ómnibus. Usted me preguntó la fecha—

— ¿Yo...? —Preguntó Isabella—Pero ese fue Jasper. Esta semana usted me dijo que estaba sorprendido por su devoción. Lo esperé fuera, ¿recuerda?—Su voz sonaba desesperada, y caminó hacia él — ¿Recuerda? ¡Jasper! Nos saludó cuando pasamos montados en bicicletas—

El vicario retrocedió.

—La vi a usted, pero no vi ningún hombre—

—No...—susurró Isabella, y se alejó de él con una expresión de horror.

Echó a correr, salió de la iglesia, atravesó el patio, recorrió tres calles, luego giró a la izquierda, a la derecha, y entró en el hotel. No respondió al saludo de la recepcionista y corrió hacia su habitación.

—Jasper—gritó, y miró la habitación vacía. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, corrió hacia ella y la abrió. Vacío. Se volvió hacia la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta y miró hacia atrás.

Observó el estante que se encontraba debajo del espejo. Sus artículos de tocador estaban, pero los de él habían desaparecido. Tocó la mitad vacía del estante. No estaban ni la maquinilla, ni la espuma de afeitar, ni tampoco la loción. En la ducha tampoco estaba su champú.

Corrió a la habitación y abrió la puerta del armario. Las ropas de Jasper no estaban. Sólo las suyas estaban colgadas, y su vieja maleta. En los cajones tampoco estaban los calcetines y pañuelos de él.

—No —murmuró, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Casi tenía sentido que Jasper se hubiera ido, pero no sus ropas, ni las cosas que él le había dado. Se puso la mano sobre el corazón y se abrió la blusa. El prendedor, el hermoso prendedor de oro con la perla colgante tampoco estaba.

Isabella trató de no pensar después de eso. Buscó por toda la habitación, el anillo de esmeralda que le había dado no estaba; la nota que le había deslizado por debajo de la puerta tampoco. Abrió su cuaderno. Jasper había escrito en él, pero ahora las hojas estaban en blanco.

—Piensa, Isabella, piensa. Tiene que haber alguna marca suya. En el armario estaban los libros que había comprado y Jasper había escrito su nombre en ellos. Ahora no estaba—

No había nada, nada de él. Incluso buscó algún cabello rubio en sus ropas. Limpias.

Fue al ver que la bata de seda roja que Jasper le había rasgado estaba intacta cuando se enojó.

— ¡No!—Exclamó con los dientes apretados— ¡No puedes alejarlo completamente de mí!—

Gente, pensó. Si no había evidencia física de él, habría mucha gente que lo recordaría. Que un viejo vicario no lo recordara no significaba que otra gente no pudiera hacerlo.

Tomó su bolso y salió del hotel.

Isabella abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación del hotel, temiendo encontrarla vacía. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero por desgracia su mente aún funcionaba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, luego se acostó, fatigada. Era tarde y no había comido, pero le daba igual. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, cansados, secos...

Nadie recordaba a Jasper. El comerciante de monedas no tenía monedas medievales y no recordaba haber visto a Jasper o a Isabella. No recordaba haber examinado sus ropas ni haber visto una armadura de oro y plata. El dependiente de la tienda de ropa no recordaba a Jasper apuntándole con una espada. La bibliotecaria le dijo que era ella la que había retirado los libros y siempre había ido sola. El dentista le respondió que nunca había visto a un hombre con acanalamientos en los dientes y la mandíbula rota. No tenía radiografías. Nadie lo recordaba en los pubs o en los salones de té. Todos recordaban a Isabella sola. En la tienda de bicicletas le mostraron el comprobante donde constaba que había alquilado una sola bicicleta. La casera del _bed and breakfast _no recordaba a Jasper y afirmó que nadie había tocado el piano desde que su esposo había muerto.

Como si fuera una mujer poseída fue a todos los lugares donde había estado Jasper y le preguntó a cualquiera que pudiera haberlo visto. Preguntó a los turistas en las casas de té, a los transeúntes en las calles, a los dependientes en las tiendas. Nada, nada, nada.

Cansada, confundida por lo que había sucedido, regresó al hotel y ahora descansaba en la cama. No se atrevía a dormirse. La noche anterior se había despertado de un sueño en el que Jasper se había perdido. Jasper la tomaba en sus brazos, se reía y le explicaba que estaba soñando, que él estaba con ella y siempre lo estaría.

Anoche, anoche, pensó. Él la había tocado y amado, y hoy se había ido. Su cuerpo, sus ropas, el recuerdo que las demás personas tenían de él se habían ido.

Y era culpa de ella. Se había quedado mientras no ha hecho el amor, pero una vez que la tocó, había desaparecido. No ayudaba en nada pensar que ella tenía razón. Había venido a ella por amor, no para corregir algún error. Se quedó cuando averiguó quién lo había traicionado, pero se había esfumado entre sus brazos una vez que admitió que la amaba.

Cerró sus brazos sobre su pecho. La partida era irreversible, como la muerte. Sólo que ella no tenía el consuelo, otras personas que lo recordaran o lo amaran.

Cuando sonó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche, no lo oyó. La quinta vez, lentamente, descolgó el auricular:

— ¿Diga? —

— ¿Isabella?—Le preguntó James, enojado— ¿Ya se te pasado la histeria? —

Se sentía demasiado aturdida como para pelear.

— ¿Qué deseas? —

—La pulsera, por supuesto. Si no estás demasiado ocupada con tu amante como para encontrarla—

— ¿Qué? ¡Qué! ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste a Jasper? Por supuesto que sí. Te echó por la escalera—

—Isabella, ¿estás loca? Nadie me ha echado por ninguna escalera, y es mejor que no lo intente—suspiró —Me estás volviendo loco. Quiero esa pulsera—

—Sí, claro —respondió con rapidez — ¿pero qué has querido decir cuando te referiste a un "amante"? —

—No tengo tiempo para repetir cada... —

—James —le aclaró con calma—o me contestas, o arrojo la pulsera al inodoro; y no creo que aún la tengas asegurada—

Se produjo un momento de silencio.

—Tenía razón cuando te abandoné. Estás loca. No importa que tu familia no te deje disponer de tu fortuna hasta que tengas treinta y cinco años. No podría aguantarte tanto—

—Voy hacia el baño... —

— ¡Está bien! Pero es difícil saber a qué te referías aquella noche. Estabas histérica. Dijiste algo sobre ayudar a un muchacho a volver a escribir la historia. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo—

—Volver a escribir la historia —murmuró Isabella. Sí, eso es a lo que había venido Jasper, a cambiar la historia.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!—Gritó James, pero ella colgó el auricular.

Cuando Jasper apareció en su vida se enfrentaba con una ejecución. Lo que habían averiguado lo había salvado de eso. Sacó la maleta del armario y puso un poco de ropa en ella; luego, mientras cerraba un cajón, se miró en el espejo y se llevó la mano a la garganta. Decapitación. Hoy en día leemos sobre ella, leemos que unas personas suben a una plataforma y otras las decapitan con hacha, pensó. Pero no pensamos en lo que realmente significa eso.

—Te hemos salvado de eso —murmuró.

Una vez que preparó la maleta, se sentó en una silla a esperar que amaneciera. Mañana iría a las casas de Jasper y oiría cómo habían cambiado la historia. Quizás al oír que Jasper había envejecido y realizado grandes cosas se sentiría mejor. Se reclinó en la silla y observó la cama. No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos por temor a soñar.

Tomó el primer tren que salía de Ashburton y llegó al castillo de Bellwood antes de que abrieran las puertas. Se sentó en el césped y esperó, tratando de no pensar.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, compró una entrada para la primera visita. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor al pensar en lo mucho que para ella había significado el nombre de Jasper. Había odiado tanto ser el hazmerreír de su familia, y ahora tendría el placer de escuchar cómo había cambiado la historia.

La guía era la misma que los condujo la primera vez, e Isabella sonrió al recordar a Jasper abriendo y cerrando la puerta con alarma.

No prestó mucha atención a la primera parte de la visita escuchó a la guía. Sólo miró las paredes y los muebles y se preguntó cuánto habría contribuido Jasper.

—Y ahora llegamos a nuestra habitación más popular—anunció la guía con el mismo tono pícaro que la otra vez. Ahora Isabella escuchó con toda su atención, pero algo en el tono de la guía la sorprendió. ¿No debería ahora ser más respetuosa?

—Esta era la cámara privada de Lord Whitlock, y para decirlo con cortesía, era lo que hoy llamaríamos un libertino—

El grupo avanzó, ansioso por oír historias sobre el famoso conde, pero Isabella se quedó donde estaba. Las cosas deberían haber cambiado. Cuando Jasper regresara, iba a cambiar la historia. Una vez ella había afirmado que la historia no se podía cambiar. ¿Tenía razón?

Pidiendo varias veces permiso, se dirigió hacia el frente del grupo. El relato de la guía era exactamente el mismo, palabra por palabra. Habló del encanto devastador de Jasper con las damas, y relató otra vez la desagradable historia de María y la mesa.

Isabella sintió deseos de taparse los oídos. Entre la gente de Ashburton que no recordaba a Jasper y ahora la misma historia, casi dudaba que las cosas que recordaba hubieran sucedido en la realidad. ¿Estaba loca, como le dijo James? Cuando preguntó a la gente de Ashburton si habían visto a Jasper, la habían mirado como si estuviera enferma.

—Ay, al pobre y encantador Jasper lo ejecutaron por traición; el nueve de septiembre de mil quinientos sesenta y cuatro. Ahora, si continuamos por aquí, veremos la sala del ala sur—

¿Ejecutado? No, a Jasper lo encontraron muerto sobre la carta que escribía a su madre.

Isabella se acercó a la guía, que la miró y le dijo:

—Ah, la abre puertas—

—Yo no abrí la puerta. Ni...—se interrumpió. Era inútil explicarle a esta mujer, si lo que recordaba era que Isabella, y no Jasper, había abierto y cerrado la puerta con alarma—Usted ha dicho que Lord Whitlock fue ejecutado. He oído decir que tres días antes de que la ejecución se llevara a cabo, Lord Whitlock fue entrado muerto, sobre una carta que le estaba escribiendo a su madre—

—No fue así —le respondió la mujer con tono categórico—Lo sentenciaron a muerte y la sentencia se cumplió. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una visita que guiar—

Isabella permaneció durante un momento donde estaba, contemplando el retrato de Jasper que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. ¿Ejecutado? ¿Decapitado? Algo estaba mal.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del castillo. Cuando iba saliendo, se detuvo delante de la puerta que decía "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA". Detrás de esa puerta, después de algunos pasillos, se encontraba la habitación que tenía el armario secreto en cuyo interior estaba la caja de marfil. ¿Podría encontrarla? Extendió la mano hacia el picaporte.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera usted—le advirtió alguien por detrás.

Isabella se volvió y vio a una de las guías, con una expresión muy poco amistosa.

—Hace algunos días uno de los turistas entró aquí. Desde entonces hemos puesto una cerradura y una alarma en la puerta—

—Oh—exclamó Isabella—Creí que eran unos lavabos—se volvió y salió del castillo. Las guías que se encontraban en el exterior fruncieron el entrecejo, pues una vez más, abandonaba la visita.

Se dirigió a la tienda de regalos y pidió algo sobre Jasper Whitlock.

—Hay muy poco sobre él en la guía. No vivió lo suficiente co mo para realizar muchas cosas—le dijo la cajera.

Isabella le preguntó si ya habían recibido tarjetas de sus retratos, pero le respondió que no. Compró el libro y se dirigió a los jardines. Encontró el lugar donde se habían sentado a tomar el té, el día en que le regaló el prendedor, y comenzó a leer.

En el hermoso libro ilustrado, había sólo un pequeño párrafo sobre Jasper, y se refería a las mujeres y a cómo formó un ejército y lo ejecutaron por eso.

Se reclinó contra el árbol. Ni siquiera saber el nombre de quien lo había traicionado lo había ayudado. No había podido persuadir a la reina de su inocencia. Tampoco había podido destruir el diario escrito por aquel sirviente que había manchado su nombre para siempre. Y también, al parecer nadie dudaba de la culpabilidad de Jasper. La guía lo describía como un mujeriego sediento de poder. El grupo de turistas había sonreído cuando explicaron la ejecución de Jasper.

Isabella cerró los ojos y pensó en su hermoso, orgulloso y dulce Jasper subiendo los escalones hacia una amplia plataforma. ¿Habría sido como en las películas, con un hombre musculoso, vestido de cuero negro, que empuñaba un hacha?

Abrió los ojos. No podía pensar en eso. No podía pensar en la hermosa cabeza de Jasper rodando por el suelo.

Se puso de pie, levantó su pesado bolso, salió del jardín castillo e hizo a pie los tres kilómetros que había hasta la estación del tren. Compró un billete a Thornwyck. Quizás allí, en la biblioteca, en la colección de libros sobre la familia Whitlock, encontraría algunas respuestas.

La bibliotecaria de Thornwyck le dio otra vez la bienvenida y al preguntarle Isabella, respondió que nunca la había visto un hombre. Desalentada, comenzó a leer los libros de los Whitlock. Absolutamente todos hablaban sobre la ejecución de Jasper. No decían nada sobre su muerte antes de la ejecución ni sobre la sospecha de envenenamiento. Y todos eran tan despreciativos con él como antes. El famoso conde. El libertino. El hombre que lo tenía todo y lo desperdició.

Cuando la bibliotecaria se le acercó para informarle que iban a cerrar, Isabella dejó el último libro y se puso de pie. Se sentía mareada y se tambaleó, agarrándose a la mesa.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Le preguntó la bibliotecaria.

Isabella miró a la mujer. Al hombre que amaba, le habían cortado la cabeza. No, no se sentía bien.

—Sí, estoy bien—murmuró—Sólo estoy cansada y un poco hambrienta —le sonrió, y salió.

Se detuvo un momento. Sabía que tenía que encontrar habitación en algún lugar y comer algo, pero no le importaba. Una y otra vez veía a Jasper subiendo la escalera hacia su verdugo. ¿Tendría las manos atadas a la espalda? ¿Lo acompañarían sacerdotes? No, cuando Jasper regresó, Enrique VIII ya había abolido el catolicismo.

Se sentó en un banco de hierro y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Había venido a ella, la había amado y la había dejado. ¿Para qué? Había regresado a un patíbulo con un hacha sangrienta.

—Isabella, ¿eres tú?—

Levantó la vista y vio a Lee Nolman de pie delante de ella.

—Pensé que eras tú. Nadie tiene ese color de cabello. Creí que te habías ido del pueblo—

Isabella se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó contra el banco.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible—

—Sólo estoy un poco cansada—

La miró más de cerca, sus ojeras, el tinte grisáceo de su piel.

—Y en mi opinión, también hambrienta—la tomó del brazo y le llevó el bolso—Hay un pub a la vuelta de la esquina. Vamos a comer algo—

Isabella le permitió que la guiara por la calle. ¿Qué le importaba lo que había sucedido?

Dentro del pub Lee la llevó a un reservado y pidió un par de cervezas y comida. Isabella tomó un sorbo y se le fue a la cabeza, y comprendió que no había comido desde el día anterior, cuando desayunó con Jasper e hicieron el amor en el suelo.

— ¿Qué has hecho desde que te fuiste de Thornwyck la semana pasada? —Le preguntó Lee.

—Jasper y yo fuimos a Ashburton —le respondió, observándolo.

— ¿Es alguien a quien conociste? —

—Sí. ¿Y tú? —

Sonrió con picardía, como si supiera algo muy importante.

—Al día siguiente de que te fueras, Lord Volturi hizo arreglar la pared de la habitación de Lady Didyme Whitlock, y adivina qué encontramos—

—Ratas —respondió Isabella sin importarle nada.

Lee se inclinó hacia delante.

—Una pequeña cajita de hierro que contiene la verdadera historia de por qué ejecutaron a Lord Jasper. Isabella, esto me va a dar una increíble reputación. Es como resolver el misterio de una muerte de hace cuatrocientos años—

Isabella tardó un momento en comprender las palabras de Lee.

—Cuéntame —le pidió en un susurro.

Lee se reclinó hacia atrás.

—Oh, no. Ni hablar. Me engañaste para obtener el nombre de James Sydney, pero este no. Tendrás que esperar a que se publique el libro—

Isabella quiso hablar, pero llegó la camarera con la comida. Ni siquiera miró el pastel de queso, y cuando estuvieron solos, se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Lee. Con una intensidad que él nunca había visto en una mirada humana, le explicó con suavidad:

—No sé si sabes que los Swan somos una de las fami lias más ricas del mundo. Cuando cumpla treinta y cinco años heredaré millones. Si me dices lo que escribió Lady Didyme, te cedo en este momento un millón de dólares—

Lee estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar. No sabía nada sobre los Swan, pero creía en la sinceridad de Isabella. Nadie podía tener esa expresión y estar mintiendo. Sabía que quería esa información, vio cómo lo había molestado por el nombre de James Sydney, y no tenía intenciones de preguntarle por qué. Si estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle un millón de dólares la información, y si su familia tenía tanto poder y dinero como afirmaba, entonces era como tener un genio que le ofrecía un deseo.

—Quiero una cátedra en el departamento de historia de una de las universidades principales de Estados Unidos—

—Concedido —respondió ella, como si fuera una subastadora. Si fuera necesario, donaría un nuevo edificio a una universidad.

—Está bien —dijo Lee—, acomódate y come. Esta es una historia grandiosa. Podría venderla para realizar una película. La historia comienza años antes de que el pobre Jas fuera ejecutado—

—Jasper—lo corrigió Isabella—No le gusta que lo llamen Jas—

—Muy bien, entonces Jasper. Lo que nunca había leído en ningún libro (supongo que ningún historiador lo ha considerado importante) es que la familia Whitlock aducía un oscuro derecho al trono a través de Enrique VI. Eran descendientes directos por la rama masculina, mientras que a la reina Isabel la considera una bastarda y al ser mujer, incapaz de gobernar. ¿Sabías que durante años su trono no estuvo verdaderamente seguro? —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Si bien los historiadores han olvidado que los Whitlock estaban relacionados con los reyes, hubo alguien que no lo olvidó. Una mujer llamada Victoria Culpin—

— ¿La esposa de Jasper? —

—Verdaderamente conoces la historia. Sí, la hermosa Victoria. Al parecer, su familia también reclamaba el derecho al trono de Inglaterra, un derecho aún más oscuro que el de los Whitlock. Lady Didyme cree que Victoria era una joven muy ambiciosa y planeó casarse con un Whitlock, tener un heredero y poner al niño en el trono—

Isabella pensó en esto.

— ¿Pero por qué Jasper? ¿Por qué no el hermano mayor? —

—Al parecer, quería casarse con quien tuviera el título de conde—

Lee sonrió.

—Tengo que tener cuidado contigo. Tendrás que decirme dónde has aprendido tanto sobre los Whitlock. El hermano mayor... ah... —

—Peter—

—Sí, Peter estaba comprometido a casarse con una heredera francesa muy rica que tenía sólo doce años. Creo que decidió por el dinero en lugar de por Victoria, sin importarle lo hermosa que fuera—

—Pero Pit murió y Jasper se convirtió en conde–dijo Isabella con suavidad.

—Lady Didyme sugiere que la muerte de su hijo mayor, podría no haber sido un accidente. Se ahogó, pero Lady Didyme afirma que era un buen nadador. De cualquier manera, nunca lo supo con certeza, sólo lo sospechó—

—Entonces Victoria se casó con Jasper—

—Sí—respondió Lee—, pero las cosas no funcionaron como Victoria las había planeado. Al parecer, a Jasper no le interesaba promocionarse en la corte o conspirar y buscar a alguien que lo respaldara si pretendía el trono; lo que le interesaba eran las mujeres—

—Y aprender—le espetó Isabella— Contrató a monjes para que copiaran libros. Diseñó Thornwyck...—se detuvo.

Lee estaba asombrado.

—Es cierto. Lady Didyme cuenta todo eso. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? —

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué sucedió después de que Jasper se casó con... ella? —

—Parece como si estuvieras celosa. Muy bien, muy bien. Después de que se casaron, Victoria comprendió rápidamente que Jasper no iba a hacer lo que ella deseaba y comenzó a buscar forma de librarse de él—

—Como lo hizo con Peter—

—Eso no se ha probado. Puede haber sido un accidente desafortunado...y afortunado para Victoria. Lady Didyme admite que la mayor parte de esto es especulación, pero Jasper tuvo algunas advertencias. Se rompió un estribo y... —

—Y se cortó en la pantorrilla—agregó Isabella—cuando cayó del caballo—

—No sé dónde se hirió, Lady Didyme no lo menciona. Isabella, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —

Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—De cualquier manera, Jasper resultó más difícil de matar que Peter; entonces, Victoria comenzó a buscar a alguien para que la ayudara—

—Y encontró a James Sydney—

Lee sonrió.

—Apuesto a que eres muy buena para las novelas de detectives, y adivinas siempre el final. Sí, Victoria encontró a James Sydney. Era el esposo de María Volturi, y debió de sentarle muy mal que toda Inglaterra se riera de él por la historia de Whitlock y su esposa sobre la mesa. Para empeorar aún más las cosas nueve meses después María le dio un hijo con el cabello rubio—

—Y María y el niño murieron—

—Correcto. Lady Didyme cree que Sydney tuvo algo que ver con esas muertes—

Isabella suspiró.

—Entonces Victoria y James Sydney conspiraron para que a Jasper lo acusaran y ejecutaran por traición—

—Sí. Lady Didyme piensa que Victoria esperó la oportunidad para acusar a su esposo de algo; entonces, cuando Jasper comenzó a reunir hombres para proteger sus propiedades de Gales, le informó a Sydney, quien a toda prisa le informó a la reina. En cierto modo, es comprensible que Isabel le creyera a Sydney. Unos meses antes, María, reina de Escocia, se había autoproclamado reina de Inglaterra y Escocia, y allí estaba el conde de Whitlock formando un ejército. Isabel encerró a Whitlock, realizó la parodia de un juicio con evidencias "secretas", y le cortó la cabeza—

Isabella retrocedió.

—Entonces Victoria y James Sydney quedaron libres—

Lee sonrió

—Algo así. En realidad, lo que sucedió después de la ejecución de Whitlock fue bastante irónico. Al parecer, Victoria que había planeado todo con cuidado, no había tenido en cuenta la ambición de Sydney. Lady Didyme cree que Victoria había planeado casarse con un duque inglés que era primo de Isabel, y comenzar todo de nuevo, pero Sydney tenía otros planes. La amenazó con contarle todo a la reina si no se casaba con él. Deseaba poner a su hijo en el trono—

—Chantaje—murmuró Isabella.

—Correcto. Chantaje. Ya te he dicho que esto era como una película. O un _best seller. _De cualquier manera, se vio obligada a casarse con Sydney —se rió— Lo que es realmente irónico de toda esta historia es que Victoria era estéril. Nunca concibió, y por lo tanto envió a su primer esposo a la muerte por un niño que nunca tendría. Increíble, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, increíble —Isabella hizo una pausa— ¿Y Lady Didyme? —

—Ni Victoria ni Sydney tenían idea de que la anciana sabía lo habían hecho. Sin duda la habrían matado si lo hubieran sabido, pero ella era inteligente y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Quizá comprendió que no podía probar nada. La reina le confiscó todo que tenía, por lo tanto Sydney le ofreció una elección entre una granja pobre o casarse con su ex suegro, Lord Volturi. Por supuesto que Sydney tenía otro motivo. Como todavía tenía tres hijos de María vivos, el casamiento de Lady Didyme los emparentaba. Ese parentesco no significa nada en nuestros días, pero entonces fue suficiente para que Isabel le diera a Sydney dos de las propiedades de Whitlock—

Lee bebió un sorbo de cerveza. ,

—Después de casarse con Volturi, Lady Didyme escribió todo, lo metió en una caja de hierro, y le pidió a algún sirviente fiel que abriera un hueco en la pared y escondió allí la caja. Luego puso sus cartas en un baúl y también las escondió. Finalmente, la pared fue sellada—

Se detuvo.

—Fue muy oportuna al hacerlo. De acuerdo con una carta de un amigo que sobrevivió, dos semanas más tarde encontraron a Lady Didyme muerta al pie de una escalera, con el cuello roto. Supongo que después de que el señor y la señora Sydney obtuvieron las dos propiedades de Whitlock, ya tenían todo lo que deseaban de ella—

Isabella se reclinó hacia atrás y permaneció en silencio un momento.

— ¿Qué les sucedió a ellos? ¿A Victoria y James Sydney? —Casi no podía soportar pronunciar los nombres.

—Ardieron en el infierno, me imagino. Pero en realidad, no lo sé. Sé que no tuvieron hijos y que sus propiedades pasaron a manos de un sobrino, un bastardo que en una generación arruinó las propiedades de los Sydney. Tendré que investigar más para averiguar qué sucedió con Victoria y su esposo. Los historiadores no se han interesado mucho en ellos—sonrió—Hasta ahora, claro. La historia cambiará cuando escriba mi libro—

—Para cambiar la historia—murmuró Isabella. Eso es lo que Jasper deseaba hacer, pero todo lo que logró fue que su ejecución se llevara a cabo— Tengo que irme —le dijo con brusquedad.

— ¿Dónde te hospedas? Te acompañaré—

—No tengo reserva. Me gustaría alojarme en el castillo de Thornwyck—

—Sí, ¿y a quién no? Tienes que hacer la reserva con un año de anticipación para entrar en ese lugar. Espera un minuto, no te pongas tan triste. Llamaré—se alejó, y unos minutos más tarde regresó sonriendo—Eres una mujer de suerte. Tenían una cancelación. Puedes hospedarte ahora. Te acompañaré—

—No—dijo Isabella—Necesito estar sola. Gracias por cena y por la información. Tendrás tu cátedra—le dio la mano, luego se volvió y salió del pub.

* * *

Ahora no digan que no les advertí al comienzo de ciertas cosas, además no se me pongan tan tristes que Jasper vuelve a aparecer en el capitulo siguiente. 

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	15. Chapter 12

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

En Thornwyck nadie recordaba a Jasper. Miró el registro, y donde él había firmado, alguien había escrito señorita Isabella Swan. Dejó su bolso en la habitación y salió para ver la parte del castillo que estaba sin terminar. Nunca se completó, porque a Jasper lo ejecutaron.

Mientras miraba las paredes sin techo, las enredaderas que aún colgaban de ellas, recordó cada una de las palabras que Jasper le había dicho sobre lo que tenía planeado para este lugar. Un centro de aprendizaje, le había dicho.

Ayer, cuando la dejó, ¿habría vuelto a su celda? ¿Habría regresado al momento en que estaba escribiendo una carta a su madre y trataba de averiguar quién lo había traicionado? ¿Qué había hecho en esos tres días anteriores a su ejecución? ¿Lo habría escuchado alguien cuando reveló las mentiras de James Sydney?

Cansada, se apoyó contra la pared. ¿A quién le habría hablado de James Sydney? ¿A Victoria? ¿Lo habría visitado su amada esposa? ¿Le habría contado Jasper lo que sabía y le habría pedido ayuda?

Qué irónico, pensó Isabella. Lee había comentado que todo esto era irónico. La verdadera ironía era que Jasper había muerto porque era bueno. Se había negado a cometer una traición con su esposa, se había negado incluso a pensar en ello, y por eso habla muerto. No una muerte rápida y digna, sino una muerte pública que lo había ridiculizado. Había perdido a su esposa, su honor, su nombre, sus propiedades, el respeto de las futuras generaciones, y todo por negarse a conspirar con una mujer sedienta de poder.

— ¡Es incorrecto!—Exclamó Isabella en voz alta—Lo que sucedió es incorrecto—

Lentamente, regresó al hotel, como si estuviera en trance. Se duchó, se puso el camisón y se fue a la cama. Estuvo despierta un largo rato, pues la furia no le permitía dormir. Qué irónico, pensó. Traición. Chantaje. Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

Cerca del amanecer se durmió un rato; pero cuando se despertó, se encontraba peor que antes de acostarse. Sintiéndose más pesada y muy vieja, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Jasper tuvo una segunda oportunidad, le pidió ayuda y ella le falló. Estaba tan celosa de María que perdió de vista el verdadero propósito de por qué estaban en casa de Lord Volturi. En lugar de buscar información, se preocupó por si Jasper y María se estaba tocando. Bueno, ahora nadie iba a tocar a Jasper, ni en el siglo XX ni en el XVI.

Comió, se fue del hotel, caminó hacia la estación del ferrocarril y tomó un tren de regreso a Ashburton. Durante el viaje dejó de preocuparse por sus errores y comenzó a preguntarse qué podía hacer ahora. ¿Ayudaría la publicación del libro de Lee a limpiar su nombre? Quizá si le ofrecía sus servicios como secretaria y lo ayudaba a investigar, pudiera reparar lo que no había hecho por Jasper cuando estaba en el siglo XX.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla del tren. Si pudiera hacerlo otra vez, no estaría celosa, no desperdiciaría el tiempo que podían estar juntos. Cuando estuvo en Goshawk Hall, ¿por qué no le había preguntado a Lee si había otros secretos escondidos detrás de la pared? ¿Por qué no miró? ¿Por qué...?

El cartel de Ashburton apareció en la ventanilla, y se bajó del tren. Mientras caminaba, comprendió que no podía hacer nada. El tiempo para ayudar ya había pasado. Lee podía escribir el libro solo, y ella sabía que haría un gran trabajo. James tenía a su hija y no la necesitaba. Jasper sí la necesitaba, y ella le había fallado.

No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que regresar a casa.

Salió de la estación del ferrocarril y se dirigió al hotel. Llamaría a la línea aérea y trataría de conseguir un vuelo de regreso inmediatamente. Quizá si volvía a un lugar conocido podría empezar a perdonarse.

Mientras caminaba, pasó por la iglesia donde estaba la tumba de Jasper, y sus pies parecieron dirigirse solos hacia la puerta. Dentro estaba vacío, y los rayos del sol entraban a través de las vidrieras de colores hasta la tumba de Jasper. El mármol blanco se veía frío y muerto.

Lentamente, Isabella caminó hacia la tumba. Quizá si rezaba, Jasper regresaría. Quizá si le rogaba a Dios, permitiría que Jasper volviera con ella. Sólo por cinco minutos, pensó. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para contarle la traición de su esposa.

Pero cuando tocó el frío mármol, supo que no funcionaría. Lo que había sucedido era algo que ocurría una sola vez en un siglo. Tuvo la oportunidad de salvarle la vida a un hombre, y había fallado.

—Jasper—murmuró, y por primera vez desde que él se había ido, comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

"Otra vez llorando —dijo, casi con una sonrisa—Lamento haberte fallado, mi querido Jasper. Al parecer no valgo para nada. Nadie había muerto antes por mis errores ¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamó, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el borde de la tumba— ¿Cómo voy a vivir con tu sangre en mis manos? —"

Abrió el bolso, que aún tenía colgado del hombro, y buscó un pañuelo de papel. Mientras se sonaba la nariz, vio que un trozo de papel caía del paquete de pañuelos al suelo. Se inclinó, lo levantó y lo observó.

Era la nota que Jasper le había escrito y deslizado por debajo de la puerta.

—La nota —murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Era una nota escrita por la mano de Jasper. Era algo que él había tocado, algo que era... era una prueba, pensó.

"—Oh, Jasper—comenzó a llorar acongojada. Se le aflojaron las piernas y se deslizó hacia el suelo con la nota apoyada en la mejilla—Lo lamento, Jasper—dijo entre lágrimas—Lamento mucho, mucho, haberte fallado—"

Apoyó la frente contra la fría tumba de mármol, con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo.

—Dios, ayúdame a perdonarme—

En su dolor, no se dio cuenta de la forma en que la luz penetraba a través de una de las ventanas y le tocaba el cabello. La vidriera tenía un ángel arrodillado rezando, la luz entraba por el halo del ángel y llegaba hasta el cabello de ella y, al moverse una nube, la luz tocó la mano de mármol de Jasper.

—Por favor—susurró Isabella—por favor—

En ese momento, oyó una risa. No cualquier risa, sino la de Jasper.

— ¿Jasper?—Preguntó, y levantó la cabeza, pestañeando para aclarar su visión. No había nadie en la iglesia.

Se levantó con torpeza.

— ¿Jasper? —Exclamó más alto, y se volvió a escuchar otra vez la risa, esta vez detrás de ella. Extendió la mano, pero allí no había nadie.

—Sí—dijo, incorporándose, y luego más alto

—Sí—Levantó el rostro hacia el ángel de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza—Sí—repitió.

De pronto, sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Se dobló por el dolor y cayó al suelo. Cuando trató de ponerse de pie, se sentía mareada y como si fuera a vomitar. Tenía que ir a un baño. No podía ensuciar la iglesia.

Pero al tratar de moverse, no sucedió nada. Era como si su cuerpo no obedeciera a su cerebro.

—Jasper—susurró, y extendió la mano hacia su tumba, pero al instante todo se puso negro y cayó al suelo.

Al despertarse, se sentía mareada y débil, y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo azul sobre su cabeza y un árbol cerca.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Susurró. ¿Había salido de la iglesia? Cerró los ojos. Estaba tan débil que sentía deseos de quedarse donde se encontraba y dormir una siesta. Más tarde averiguaría dónde se hallaba.

Cuando comenzaba a dormitar, oyó una risa femenina cercana. Niños, pensó, niños jugando.

Pero al oír una risa masculina, abrió los ojos. ¿Jasper? Bruscamente, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentada en la hierba, debajo de un árbol en la campiña inglesa. Se volvió para recoger sus pertenencias. ¿Cuándo había salido de la iglesia?

Se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre en el campo. Estaba lejos y era difícil distinguirlo, pero parecía llevar una especie de traje corto marrón y araba con un buey. Isabella pestañeó, pero la visión no cambió.

Oyó otra vez la risa de la mujer detrás de ella.

—Sir Jasper —dijo la mujer con un tono soñador.

Isabella no pensó en lo que hacía, sólo reaccionó. Se puso de pie, fue hasta los arbustos y se abrió paso entre ellos.

Allí, en la hierba, estaba Jasper. Sir Jasper. Tenía la camisa a medio abrir y abrazaba a una joven con la mitad de los senos descubiertos y un extraño vestido.

—Jasper —exclamó en voz alta—, ¿cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí? —Comenzó a llorar otra vez— Me he vuelto loca preocupándome por ti, y aquí estás con esta... esta. Oh, Jasper, ¿cómo has podido? —Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se sonó la nariz.

En la hierba, Jasper y la joven habían dejado de moverse. Esta, con movimientos temerosos, se abrochó la parte delantera del vestido y salió de debajo de Jasper, luego huyó a través de los matorrales.

Jasper, con el entrecejo fruncido, se volvió, se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y miró a la mujer chocolate.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó.

Isabella ya no estaba enojada. Lo miró un momento. Jasper estaba aquí con ella. ¡Aquí!

Saltó sobre él, lo abrazó y comenzó a besarle el rostro. Jasper la abrazó mientras caían al suelo.

—Jasper, eres tú. Oh, mi amor, fue horrible después de que te fueras. Nadie te recordaba. Nadie nos recordaba juntos—le besó el cuello— Has vuelto a dejarte la barba, pero está bien, me gusta—

Jasper le besaba el cuello. Le abrió la blusa y la besó más abajo.

—Jasper, tengo tanto que contarte. Vi a Lee después de que te fueras y me lo dijo todo sobre Victoria y James Sydney... y... oh, es estupendo, realmente estupendo—

— ¡No!—exclamó de pronto, y lo alejó de ella—No debemos hacer esto. Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez, ¿verdad? Tenemos que hablar. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. ¿Sabías que al final te ejecutaron? —

Jasper dejó de intentar abrazarla.

— ¿Yo? ¿Ejecutado? ¿Por qué, señora? —

—Por traición. Por formar un ejército. Por... Jasper, ¿también tú has perdido la memoria? Últimamente, ya he tenido toda la amnesia que podía soportar. Escúchame. No sé cuánto tiempo estarás aquí antes de regresar. Tu esposa planeó todo. Sé que la amas, pero se casó contigo sólo porque estás emparentado con la reina Isabel, ¿O es con su padre? De cualquier manera, Victoria te quiere fuera de escena porque no vas a hacer su voluntad y a poner a su hijo en el trono. Por supuesto que no puede tener hijos, pero ella no lo sabe—

Isabella se interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Dónde vas? —

—Me voy a mi casa, lejos de vuestra forma de hablar como los Colley—

Isabella también se puso de pie.

—Colley. Eso es nuevo para mí. Jasper, espera, no puedes irte—

Se volvió para mirarla.

—Si deseáis terminar lo que comenzasteis—le señaló la hierba—me quedaré y os pagaré bien, pero no puedo tolerar esta desenfrenada manera de hablar—

Isabella permaneció allí pestañeando, y tratando de comprender lo que le decía.

— ¿Pagarme? Jasper, ¿qué sucede contigo? Actúas como si nunca me hubieras visto—

—No, señora, no os he visto —se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Isabella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse. ¿Nunca la había visto? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Se abrió paso entre los arbustos. Jasper tenía una chaqueta de raso negro extraordinaria, que parecía estar decorada con...

— ¿Estos son diamantes? —

—No trato amablemente con ladrones—

—No planeaba robarte. Nunca había visto a nadie que llevará diamantes en la ropa —lo observó con detenimiento y vio que era diferente. No eran sólo sus ropas, o que otra vez llevar a barba y bigote, sino que su expresión no era tan seria. Este Jasper parecía más joven.

¿Cómo había podido crecerle la barba tan pronto?

—Jasper, ¿cuándo estuviste en casa por última vez, no la primera vez que viniste a mí, sino ahora, qué año era? —

Jasper se echó una capa corta de raso negro con bordes de armiño sobre los hombros y sacó un caballo de atrás de los arbustos, un animal que parecía tan salvaje como Sugar. Montó fácilmente sobre una silla que era tan grande como la de un vaquero americano, pero que tenía un respaldo alto de madera en la parte de atrás.

—Cuando salí de mi casa esta mañana, era el año de nuestro Señor de mil quinientos sesenta. Ahora, bruja, quitaos de mi vista—

Isabella tuvo que retroceder hacia los arbustos para evitar que el caballo la atropellara.

— ¡Jasper, espera! —Exclamó, pero él ya se había ido.

Completamente sorprendida, lo miró hasta que desapareció en el horizonte; luego se sentó sobre un tronco caído y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Y ahora qué? Pensó. ¿Tendría que empezar otra vez y explicarle todo sobre el siglo XX? La última vez que lo había visto, Jasper venía de 1564, pero esta vez eran cuatro años antes. Lo que sucedió aún no había sucedido.

Levantó la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto! Eso era. Cuando averiguó lo de James Sydney, estaba en la cárcel y no podía hacer mucho para salvarse. Pero esta vez había regresado cuatro años antes. Había tiempo para prevenir lo que había provocado su ejecución.

Sintiéndose más feliz, se puso de pie. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que hiciera algo tonto, como cruzar otra vez frente a un ómnibus.

Recogió su bolso del suelo, se lo colgó en el hombro y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en que Jasper se había marchado.

El camino era el peor que jamás había visto: surcos profundos, piedras sueltas, angosto, lleno de hierbajos. Los caminos rurales en América no eran tan malos y nunca había visto nada como esto en Inglaterra.

Se hizo a un lado del camino al oír que venía un vehículo. Un burro cansado tiraba de un carro con dos grandes ruedas. A su lado venía un hombre con un vestido corto que parecía hecho de arpillera. Llevaba las piernas desnudas desde la mitad de las pantorrillas hasta abajo, y tenía grandes llagas. Isabella lo observó, sorprendida y con la boca abierta, y el hombre hizo lo mismo. Tenía la cara como un cuero y cuando abrió la boca, Isabella pudo ver sus dientes cariados. La miró de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en las piernas; luego le sonrió, mostrándole sus feos dientes.

Isabella se alejó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar. El camino empeoró, los surcos eran más profundos y había estiércol por todos lados.

— ¿En Inglaterra usan estiércol para rellenar los surcos?—Murmuro.

Se detuvo en la cima de una pequeña Jasa y miró hacia abajo. Había tres pequeñas casas, diminutas construcciones con techo de paja y tierra en la parte delantera, donde las gallinas, los patos y los niños escarbaban. Una mujer con una falda larga salió de una de ellas y vació un recipiente redondo junto a la puerta principal.

Isabella bajó por la Jasa. Quizás esa mujer podría indicarle la dirección. Pero al llegar cerca del pueblo, se detuvo. Sintió el olor: animales, gente, comida podrida, montones de estiércol, todo junto. Se puso la mano en la nariz y respiró por la boca. El gobierno inglés debería hacer algo con este lugar, pensó. La gente no deberla vivir así.

Se dirigió a la primera casa, tratando de mantener limpios sus zapatos, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Un niño, como de tres años, con ropa sucia, la observaba. Parecía que no lo habían lavado desde hacía un año y obviamente no llevaba ropa interior. Isabella juró que cuando resolviera el problema de Jasper, se quejaría de este lugar. Era un peligro para la salud.

—Permiso —llamó en el interior oscuro de la casa. Dentro no había mejor olor que fuera— ¿Hola, hay alguien en casa? —

Nadie respondió, pero Isabella sintió que la observaban. Se volvió y vio a tres mujeres y un par de niños detrás de ella. Las mujeres no estaban más limpias que el niño que había visto; tenían los vestidos manchados de comida y de no se sabía qué más.

Isabella probó a sonreír.

—Disculpen, estoy buscando la iglesia de Ashburton. Parece que me he perdido—

Las mujeres no hablaron, pero una de ellas se acercó a Isabella. Era difícil continuar sonriendo, pues la mujer olía mal.

— ¿Conoce el camino a Ashburton? —Repitió Isabella.

La mujer caminó alrededor de Isabella, examinándole la ropa, el cabello, el rostro.

—Un grupo de chifladas —murmuró. Probablemente, no eran muy brillantes, al vivir en la suciedad en que vivían. Se apartó de la mujer y abrió el bolso. La mujer retrocedió de un salto al oír el sonido de la cremallera. Isabella sacó su mapa del sur de Inglaterra y lo miró, pero no le sirvió de nada, ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba, y por lo tanto no podía averiguar hacia dónde ir.

Bajó el mapa cuando vio que una de las mujeres tenía la cabeza casi dentro de su bolso.

—Perdón —dijo de forma terminante. La mujer tenía la cabeza cubierta con una tela llena de suciedad y grasa.

La mujer se alejó, pero antes se llevó las gafas de sol del bolso de Isabella. Corrió hacia las otras mujeres y las tres examinaron las gafas.

—Esto es demasiado —Isabella se dirigió hacia las mujeres, resbalando sobre algo, pero no miró hacia abajo— ¿Podrían devolvérmelas? —

Las mujeres la miraban serias. Una de ellas tenía profundas cicatrices en el cuello y escondió las gafas detrás de sí.

Isabella se apoyó las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Podrías devolverme lo que me pertenece? —

—Marchaos —le dijo una de las mujeres, e Isabella vio que le faltaban tres dientes de arriba y tenía otros dos cariados.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a comprender. Miró la casa que tenía delante, la leña apilada, las cebollas colgando del techo. La suciedad, los carros, la gente que nunca había oído hablar de un dentista.

— ¿Quién es su reina? —

—Isabel—le respondió una de las mujeres con un acento extraño.

—Bien —replicó Isabella — ¿Y quién era su madre? —

—La bruja Ana Bolena—

Las mujeres se juntaron a su alrededor, pero Isabella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para notarlo. Jasper le había dicho que estaban en mil quinientos sesenta, y luego se alejó en un caballo con una extraña montura. No parecía desorientado o inseguro sobre adónde se dirigía. No había actuado como la primera vez que llegó al siglo XX. En lugar de ello, actuó como si estuviera en casa.

— ¡Ay! —Exclamó, cuando una de las mujeres le tiró del cabello.

— ¿Será una bruja? —Preguntó una de las mujeres, muy cerca de ella.

De pronto, Isabella se sintió preocupada. Una cosa era reírse de un hombre en el siglo XX porque le decía bruja a alguien, pero en el siglo XVI a la gente la quemaban por ser bruja.

—Por supuesto que no soy una bruja—replicó, retrocediendo; pero tenía una mujer atrás.

Una le tiró de la manga.

—Ropa de bruja—

—No, no lo es. Yo vivo... en otro pueblo, eso es todo. El año que viene todas llevarán esto —no podía ir hacia atrás ni hacia delante, pues las mujeres la rodeaban y se lo impedían. Será mejor que pienses rápido, Isabella, pensó, o serás el asado de esta noche. Mientras vigilaba a las mujeres, metió una mano en el bolso, buscando sin saber qué. Encontró una caja de cerillas que se había llevado de algún hotel.

Sacó una de las cerillas y encendió una. Las mujeres retrocedieron con una exclamación.

—En la casa, entren en la casa—les dijo con la cerilla encendida a corta distancia de ellas.

Las mujeres retrocedieron y entraron, mientras la cerilla le quemaba la punta de los dedos a Isabella. La tiró y corrió.

Se alejó de las casas malolientes y del camino con surcos y corrió hacia el bosque. Cuando ya le faltaba el aliento, se sentó y se apoyó en un árbol.

Al parecer, después de desmayarse en la iglesia se había despertado en el siglo XVI. Y aquí estaba, sola-Jasper no la conocía-en una época anterior a la invención del jabón o por lo menos a su uso. Y la gente creía que ella era una curiosidad demoníaca.

— ¿Cómo le voy a contar a Jasper todo lo que necesitaba saber si ni siquiera lo veo? —Murmuró.

Comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Sacó un paraguas del bolso y lo abrió. Fue en ese momento cuando realmente miró el contenido de su viejo bolso. Lo tenía desde hacía años. Había ido con él a todos lados y lo había ido llenando con todo lo que alguien puede necesitar cuando viaja. Dentro había cosméticos, medicinas, artículos de tocador, un pequeño costurero, artículos de oficina, revistas, un pijama, paquetes de nueces de los aviones, rotuladores; sin contar lo que había en el fondo.

Colocó el bolso junto a ella debajo del paraguas, sintiendo que era su único amigo. Piensa, Isabella, piensa, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que decirle a Jasper lo que necesitaba saber y luego regresar a su propia época. Ya podía afirmar que no le agradaba permanecer en este lugar con es la gente sucia e ignorante. En este corto tiempo ya extrañaba las duchas calientes y las mantas eléctricas.

Se acurrucó debajo del paraguas, pues comenzó a llover con mayor intensidad. La hierba empezaba a mojarse, y pensó en sentarse sobre una revista... pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizá tendría que venderlas para subsistir.

Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

— ¡Oh!, Jasper, ¿dónde estás?—

Luego recordó la tarde del día en que se conocieron y ella se refugió en aquel cobertizo. Cuando la encontró, le dijo que había oído que lo "llamaba". Si funcionó en aquel momento, quizá funcionara ahora.

Con la cabeza baja, se concentró y llamó a Jasper. Lo imaginó viniendo hacia ella y luego pensó en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Sonrió al recordar una cena que ella había elegido y que la casera les había preparado: mazorcas de maíz, aguacates, costillas de cerdo asadas, y mango de postre. Jasper se había reído como un niño pequeño. Recordó la música que Jasper había tocado, lo mucho que había disfrutado con los libros y lo crítico que había sido con la ropa moderna.

—Ven a mí, Jasper. Ven a mí—

Estaba oscuro y llovía intensamente cuando Jasper apareció montado en su gran caballo negro.

Isabella le sonrió:

—Sabía que vendrías—

El no sonrió, y la miró enojado.

—Lady Didyme os recibirá—

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu madre desea verme? —No estaba segura, por la lluvia; pero parecía afectado por sus palabras—Muy bien—le dijo Isabella, se levantó, le dio el paraguas y extendió la mano para que la ayudara a subir al caballo.

Para su asombro, tomó el paraguas, lo examinó con interés, lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza y se alejó, dejando a Isabella bajo la lluvia.

—Por todos los... —comenzó a decir. ¿Iba él a cabalgar mientras ella caminaba?

Retrocedió hasta un árbol, y después de un momento Jasper regresó, protegiéndose con el paraguas.

—Tenéis que venir conmigo—

— ¿Tengo que ir caminando?—Le preguntó. ¿Tú cabalgas, y yo camino entre el barro y el estiércol detrás de ti, mientras tú llevas mi paraguas? ¿Es eso lo que tienes en mente?

Por un momento Jasper pareció confundido.

—Vuestra forma de hablar es muy extraña—

—No tan extraña como tus anticuadas ideas. Jasper, tengo frío y hambre, y me estoy empapando. Ayúdame a subir al caballo y vayamos a ver a tu madre—

Jasper sonrió levemente y luego le tendió la mano. Isabella la agarró, apoyó su pie en el de Jasper y montó en la parte trasera del caballo, no en la silla con él, sino en la grupa del caballo. Isabella se agarró de la cintura de Jasper, pero él le apartó las manos y se las puso en la parte trasera de la silla, y luego le dio el paraguas.

—Sostened esto sobre mí—le dijo, y golpeó al caballo para que avanzara.

Isabella deseaba responderle, pero estaba concentrada en no caerse del caballo. Tenía que utilizar ambas manos, por lo tanto el paraguas pendía inútilmente de un costado mientras cabalgaban. A través de la lluvia vio más cabañas y más gente trabajando bajo la lluvia, al parecer abstraída de ella.

—Quizá los lave —murmuró, mientras se sostenía lo mejor que podía.

Como iba detrás de Jasper y él era demasiado alto, Isabella no vio la casa hasta que estuvieron frente a ella. Delante habla una pared alta de piedra, y detrás, una casa de piedra de tres pisos.

Un hombre con ropa similar a la de Jasper vino corriendo para sujetar las riendas del caballo. Jasper desmontó, y permaneció allí impaciente, golpeando los guantes contra la palma de la mano, mientras Isabella desmontaba cargando con el bolso y el paraguas.

Cuando hubo bajado, el sirviente abrió la puerta y Jasper entró, esperando que Isabella lo siguiera. Ella corrió detrás de él por un sendero empedrado, por una escalera, por una terraza de ladrillo, hasta la casa.

Un sirviente de aire solemne esperaba para tomar la capa y el sombrero mojados de Jasper. Isabella cerró el paraguas y Jasper se lo quitó y lo miró por dentro, obviamente tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba. Después de la forma en que la había tratado, no se lo iba a decir. Le quitó el paraguas de las manos y se lo dio al sirviente.

—Esto es mío. Recuérdelo y no se lo dé a nadie—

Jasper la miró y bufó. Isabella se puso el bolso en el hombro y lo miró. Comenzaba a creer que no era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Su Jasper no habría hecho cabalgar a una mujer en la grupa de un caballo.

Jasper se volvió y comenzó a subir por la escalera, e Isabella, chorreando y con frío, lo siguió. Había dado sólo un rápido vistazo a la casa, pero no se parecía a las casas isabelinas que había visto en las guías turísticas. La madera no estaba oscurecida ni parecía tener cuatrocientos años. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de roble dorado y había color por todos lados. El estuco de la parte superior estaba decorado con escenas de personas en una pradera. Tapices nuevos, hermosos y de colores vivos colgaban de las paredes. Había bandejas de plata que brillaban sobre las mesas. Y debajo de sus pies parecía haber paja, algo realmente extraño. Arriba, había muebles tallados tan nuevos, que parecían hechos la semana pasada. Sobre una mesa había un jarrón de un metal amarillo que sólo podía ser oro.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera preguntar sobre el jarrón, Jasper abrió una puerta y entró.

—He traído a la bruja—

—Un momento—dijo Isabella, olvidando el jarrón y corriendo detrás de él. Entró en una hermosa habitación. Era grande, con techos altos, con paredes cubiertas de roble y el estuco decorado con pájaros, mariposas y animales de vivos colores. Los muebles, el sillón de debajo de la ventana y la enorme cama tenían almohadas y colgantes de seda brillante, bordados con hilos de seda y plata. Todas las cosas de la habitación, desde las tazas hasta los jarrones, desde el espejo hasta los cepillos, parecían objetos preciosos, hechos de oro y plata, con joyas incrustadas. Toda la habitación brillaba hermosamente,

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Isabella con admiración.

—Tráemela —ordenó una voz imperiosa.

Isabella dejó de mirar la habitación y observó la cama. Detrás de las columnas exquisitamente talladas, detrás de las cortinas de seda escarlata, con flores bordadas en hilos dorados, se encontraba una mujer de aspecto severo, con un camisón blanco que tenía bordados negros en los puños y el cuello. Se parecía a Jasper.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó, e Isabella se acercó.

La voz de la mujer, a pesar de su autoridad, sonaba cansada y sofocada, como si estuviera resfriada.

Al acercarse al pie de la cama, vio que la mujer tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido sobre una almohada y un hombre, con un traje de terciopelo negro largo y voluminoso estaba inclinado y cuidando...

— ¿Son sanguijuelas?—Preguntó Isabella. Parecía que había unos gusanos negros y viscosos pegados al brazo de la mujer.

Isabella no vio el intercambio de miradas entre Lady Didyme y su hijo.

—Me han dicho que eres una bruja y que produces fuego con la punta de tus dedos—

Isabella no podía dejar de mirar a las sanguijuelas.

— ¿No duele? —

—Sí, duele. Quiero ver ese fuego mágico—

El desagrado que sentía al ver las sanguijuelas en el brazo de la mujer le hizo olvidar el temor de que la llamaran bruja. Caminó hasta el costado de la cama y colocó el bolso sobre una mesa, corriendo una hermosa caja de plata con esmeraldas en la tapa.

—No debería permitir que ese hombre le hiciera eso. Me parece que sólo tiene un resfriado fuerte. ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Estornudos? ¿Cansancio? —

La mujer la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que me figuraba—revolvió dentro del bolso— Si hace que ese hombre le quite esas cosas horribles le curaré el resfriado. Ah, aquí están. Pastillas para el resfriado —tomó la caja.

—Madre—dijo Jasper, acercándose—no puedes... —

—Vete, Jasper —le pidió Lady Didyme—y vos—le ordenó al médico.

El hombre le quitó las sanguijuelas del brazo a Lady Didyme y las colocó en una pequeña caja forrada de cuero.

—Necesitaré un vaso con agua—

— ¡Vino! —Ordenó Lady Didyme, y Jasper le alcanzó una copa alta tachonada de joyas.

Isabella advirtió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación y de pronto comprendió lo enérgica que era Lady Didyme. O lo tonta, al aceptar una medicina de una extraña. Isabella le dio una pastilla.

—Tráguela y le hará efecto en 20 minutos—

—Madre—comenzó a decir Jasper, pero ella le indicó que se alejara mientras tragaba la pastilla.

—Si le hacéis daño, lo pagaréis—le advirtió Jasper al oído, e Isabella tragó saliva. ¿Y si el cuerpo isabelino no estaba preparado para las pastillas contra el resfriado? ¿Y si Lady Didyme era alérgica?

Isabella se quedó donde estaba, chorreando agua y temblando de frío. Tenía el cabello aplastado contra la cabeza, pero nadie le había ofrecido una toalla. Nadie en la habitación parecía respirar mientras observaban a Lady Didyme descansando sobre las almohadas bordadas. Isabella se volvió, nerviosa, y vio a otra persona en la habitación, cerca de las cortinas de la cama. Sólo podía ver el contorno de una mujer con un vestido con talle ajustado y falda larga.

Isabella tosió, y Jasper, que se encontraba al pie de la cama, la miró serio.

Fueron los 20 minutos más largos de su vida, mientras permanecía allí con frío y nerviosa, esperando a que la pastilla le hiciera efecto. Cuando actuaba, lo hacía rápidamente. A Lady Didyme se le destapó la nariz y ya no tenía esa sensación de estar resfriada.

Lady Didyme se sentó erguida y con los ojos bien abiertos:

—Estoy curada—

—En realidad no —le respondió Isabella— Estas pastillas sólo encubren los síntomas. Tendrá que permanecer en cama y beber mucho zumo de naranja... o cualquier otra cosa—

La mujer que se encontraba detrás de Isabella salió de las sombras, se inclinó sobre Lady Didyme y le acomodó los cobertores.

—Te digo que estoy bien —confirmó Lady Didyme—Vos, marchaos—le ordenó al médico, y éste se retiró de la habitación—Jasper, llévatela, aliméntala, sécala, vístela y tráemela mañana por la mañana. Temprano—

— ¿Yo?—Preguntó él con arrogancia— ¿Yo? —

—Tú la encontraste, y eres responsable de ella. Ahora vete—Jasper miró a Isabella e hizo una mueca.

—Venid —le dijo, enfadado.

Isabella salió de la habitación detrás de él, y le dijo:

—Jasper, tenemos que hablar—

Él se volvió con la misma expresión de disgusto:

—No, señora, no tenemos nada de qué hablar—levantó las cejas— Y yo soy Sir Jasper, caballero del reino—se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

— ¿Sir Jasper?—Le preguntó— ¿No Lord Jasper? —

—Yo soy caballero. Mi hermano es Lord—

Isabella se detuvo.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Te refieres a Pit? ¿Pit está vivo? —

Jasper se volvió y la miró, con una expresión de ira:

—No sé quién sois o cómo conocéis a mi familia, pero os lo advierto, si herís a alguien, o un caballo de mi madre cambia de color, lo pagaréis con vuestra vida. Ni penséis en utilizar vuestra brujería con mi hermano—

Se volvió y comenzó a caminar. Isabella lo siguió sin hablar. Grandioso, sencillamente grandioso, pensó. Había regresado cuatrocientos años para salvar a Jasper y él la amenazaba de muerte. ¿Cómo podría hacer para que la escuchara?

Subieron al último piso y Jasper abrió una puerta: —Dormiréis aquí—

Isabella entró. Esta no era una hermosa habitación llena de tesoros, sino una celda sin ventana, con un catre en un rincón y una manta sucia encima.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —exclamó Isabella, horrorizada. Pero cuando se volvió, vio que Jasper se había marchado. Oyó cómo cerraba con llave.

Gritó y golpeó la pesada puerta con las manos, pero él no le abrió.

— ¡Maldito!—Gritó, y se deslizó hacia el suelo— ¡Maldito!—Murmuró sola en la habitación oscura.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a .gi por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta, a su vez también por ponerme a mí en alerta y a **__**alexf1994 por su review. También a**__** las lectoras fantasmas. **_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	16. Chapter 13

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Nadie vino a liberar a Isabella esa noche ni a la mañana siguiente. No tenía agua, ni comida, ni luz. En un rincón, había un viejo balde de madera, y supuso que era para hacer sus necesidades. Trató de acostarse en el catre, pero enseguida sintió cómo unas pequeñas cosas le corrían por la piel. Saltó de la cama y se frotó el cuerpo contra la fría pared de piedra.

Supo que habla amanecido porque un poco de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Durante la larga noche se había rascado tanto que tenía zonas que sangraban. Expectante, esperaba a que alguien la liberara. Lady Didyme había dicho que deseaba ver a Isabella temprano. Pero nadie había venido.

Acercó el brazo a la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta y pudo ver su reloj y si estaba en hora, al mediodía todavía no había venido nadie a liberarla.

Trató de mantener su mente activa y de no desesperarse, y pensó una y otra vez en todo lo que Lee le había contado de los sucesos que condujeron a la ejecución de Jasper. Tenía que hallar la manera de prevenirlo. Tenía que hallar la manera de impedir que Victoria y James Sydney lo utilizaran.

Pero ¿cómo podía si se encontraba encerrada en una habitación oscura y llena de pulgas? Y Jasper no sólo no la escuchaba, sino que parecía odiarla. Trató de recordar lo que le había dicho, cuando lo vio el día anterior, que lo pudiera haber ofendido tanto. ¿Fueron sus comentarios sobre su amada Victoria?

Hacía frío en la habitación, e Isabella temblaba mientras se rascaba el cuero cabelludo. En el siglo XX siempre tenía el apellido y el dinero de los Swan que la respaldaban. Aunque le faltaban algunos años para recibir su herencia, sabía que podía contar con el dinero, y ofrecer un millón de dólares para obtener la información que deseaba.

Pero aquí, en el siglo XVI, no tenía nada, no era nadie. Todo lo que tenía era un bolso lleno de maravillas modernas y su cerebro. Sin embargo, tenía que encontrar la manera de persuadir a esta gente de que no podían encerrarla en una prisión y dejar que se pudriera. La primera vez que Jasper recurrió a ella con el fin de averiguar la información que necesitaba para detener su ejecución, le habla fallado, pero esta vez no fallaría. Esta vez tendría éxito, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Se puso de pie, y la energía comenzó a remplazar al letargo. A su padre le encantaba contarles historias sobre sus antepasados, los Swan de Escocia, de Inglaterra, de América. Había innumerables historias sobre heroicas proezas y rápidas huidas.

—Si ellos pudieron, yo también—exclamó Isabella en voz alta—Jasper, ven a liberarme de este odioso lugar—cerró los ojos y se concentró, imaginándose a Jasper que venía hacia ella.

La "oyó" enseguida. Cuando abrió la puerta, tenía una expresión de odio en el rostro.

—Jasper, quiero hablar contigo—

—Mi madre pregunta por vos—

Ella lo siguió tambaleándose, con las piernas débiles por la falta de ejercicio, y la vista desacostumbrada a la luz.

—Has venido porque yo te he llamado. Entre nosotros hay una unión, y si me permites explicarte... —

Se detuvo y la miró.

—No quiero oír nada de lo que digáis—

— ¿Podrías decirme por qué estás tan furioso conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho? —

La miró de arriba abajo de una manera insolente.

—Me habéis acusado de traición. Habéis asustado a los aldeanos. Habéis manchado el nombre de la mujer con la que voy a casarme. Habéis embrujado a mi madre. Os...—bajó la voz—... habéis metido en mi cabeza—

Ella lo agarró del brazo.

—Jasper, sé que debo de parecerte extraña, pero si me escuchas y me dejas explicarte... —

—No —replicó él, y se volvió— Le he pedido a mi hermano que os eche. Los aldeanos se encargarán de vos—

— ¿Se encargarán de mí? —Preguntó, y tembló al recordar a esas mujeres sucias del pueblo. Sin duda, esas brujas desdentadas la apedrearían si tuvieran la oportunidad— ¿Me harías eso a mí? ¿Después de la forma en que te ayudé? —Levantó la voz— ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti cuando viniste a mí, me echarías? ¿Después de que he retrocedido cuatrocientos años para salvarte, me echarías a la calle? —

La miró:

—Mi hermano decide—se volvió, y bajó por la escalera.

Isabella se mantuvo junto a él, tratando de controlar su ira para poder pensar. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que la arrojaran de la relativa seguridad de la casa a la suciedad de las calles. Lady Didyme parecía ser la respuesta.

Lady Didyme estaba otra vez en cama, e Isabella sabía que se había agotado el efecto de doce horas de la pastilla para el resfriado.

—Tendrás que darme otra de esas pastillas mágicas—le dijo, apoyada sobre las almohadas.

A pesar de tener hambre, estar cansada y asustada, Isabella sabía que debía usar su ingenio.

—Lady Didyme, no soy una bruja. Soy una humilde princesa atacada por ladrones y debo recurrir a su ayuda hasta que mi tío, el rey, pueda venir a buscarme—

— ¿Princesa?—Preguntó Lady Didyme.

— ¿Rey? —Casi gritó Jasper—Madre, yo... —

Lady Didyme levantó la mano para que se callara.

— ¿Quién es tu tío? —

Isabella respiró profundamente.

—El rey de Lanconia—

—He oído hablar de ese lugar —dijo Lady Didyme, pensativa.

—No es una princesa. Mírala —intervino Jasper.

—Esta es la clase de ropa que se lleva en mi país. ¿Me vais a arrojar a la calle y arriesgaros a la ira del rey? —Volvió a mirar a Lady Didyme— Mi tío será muy generoso con cualquiera que me proteja—

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Lady Didyme estaba pensando en eso.

—Puedo ser muy útil—agregó Isabella rápidamente—Tengo muchas pastillas para el resfriado y toda clase de cosas interesantes en mi bolso. Y...— ¿Qué sabía hacer?—...puedo contar historias. Sí, muchas historias—

—Madre, no puedes...—comenzó a decir Jasper—Es una coqueteadora—

Isabella interpretó, por el tono de su voz, que se refería a una mujer de mala reputación. Se volvió y lo miró, enfadada.

—Mira quién habla. Tú y María Sydney no os quitáis las manos de encima—

El rostro de Jasper enrojeció, y dio un paso hacia ella.

Lady Didyme tosió para ocultar su risa.

—Jasper, trae a Sulpicia. ¡Ve! ¡Ahora! —Jasper miró otra vez con ira a Isabella y salió obedientemente de la habitación.

—Me diviertes—dijo Lady Didyme—Puedes quedarte a mi cuidado hasta que un mensajero sea enviado a Lanconia a avisarle a tu tío—

Isabella tragó saliva.

— ¿Cuánto tardará eso? —

—Un mes o más. ¿Te retractas de tu historia?—Lady Didyme la miró con astucia.

—No, por supuesto que no. Mi tío es rey de Lanconia—o lo será, pensó para sí.

—Ahora, la pastilla—le ordenó Lady Didyme, reclinándose sobre las almohadas— Luego puedes irte—

Isabella tomó una pastilla del bolso, pero vaciló.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir? —

—Mi hijo te atenderá—

—Su hijo me encerró en una odiosa celda, y había bichos en mi cama—

Por la forma en que la miraba, parecía que Lady Didyme no veía nada de malo en ello.

—Deseo una habitación decente y ropa para que la gente no me mire; deseo que se me trate con el respeto debido a... mi posición, y deseo también un baño—

Lady Didyme la miró con una expresión fría y adusta, e Isabella vio de dónde había adquirido Jasper sus modales arrogantes.

—Cuidado, no me diviertas demasiado—

Isabella trató de que no le temblaran las rodillas. Una vez, cuando era niña, había visto una cámara de tortura medieval en un museo de cera. El potro. Las cadenas.

—No he querido ser irrespetuosa, señora—le aclaró con suavidad—Me ganaré mi manutención. Haré todo lo que pueda para entretenerla—Como Sherezade, pensó. Si no entretengo a esta mujer, mañana me cortará la cabeza.

Lady Didyme la estudió durante un momento, e Isabella supo que se estaba decidiendo su destino.

—Tú me servirás. Sulpicia... —

— ¿Significa eso que puedo quedarme? Oh, Lady Didyme, no se arrepentirá, se lo prometo. Le enseñaré a jugar al póquer. Le contaré historias. Le contaré todas las obras de Shakespeare. No, mejor no, podría empeorar las cosas. Le contaré... El mago de Oz y My Fair Lady. Quizá pueda recordar algunas letras y melodías —comenzó a cantar— "Could Have Danced All Night" —

— ¡Sulpicia! —Llamó Lady Didyme— Llévatela y vístela—

—Y comida y un baño —agregó Isabella.

—La pastilla—

—Oh, por supuesto—Isabella se la dio, y Lady Didyme la tomó.

—Ahora déjame descansar. Sulpicia te atenderá. Ella se quedará contigo, Sulpicia—

Isabella no había oído entrar a la otra mujer. Parecía ser la misma que estaba en la habitación la noche anterior, pero aún no podía verle la cara, pues la mantenía oculta. Siguió a Sulpicia afuera de la habitación.

Ahora se sentía mejor, sabiendo que Lady Didyme tardaría en averiguar que no era una princesa. ¿Mentirle a una dama se castigaría con la muerte o con tortura? Quizá si podía entretener lo bastante bien a Lady Didyme, no le importaría si era una princesa o no. Y, quizá también, un mes era suficiente para hacer lo que debía.

Apretó su bolso y siguió a Sulpicia. La habitación de Sulpicia estaba al lado de la de Lady Didyme. Era la mitad de grande que la de la señora, pero aún así era grande, y muy agradable. Tenía una chimenea de mármol blanco, una gran cama, algunos bancos, dos sillas talladas y un baúl al pie de la cama. El sol entraba por una ventana que tenía pequeños paneles de vidrio con forma de diamantes.

Al ver la habitación, Isabella comenzó a sentirse más tranquila. Se las había ingeniado para que no la arrojaran a la calle.

— ¿Hay un baño por aquí? —Le preguntó.

La mujer no se volvió.

— ¿Un excusado? —Le explicó Isabella.

Sin volverse, la mujer le señaló una pequeña puerta. Isabella la abrió, y dentro había un asiento de piedra con un agujero, el equivalente a un retrete. Tenía muy mal olor. Junto al asiento habla papeles gruesos, duros y todos escritos.

—Así que eso es lo que ha sucedido con todos los documentos medievales—murmuró. Usó el excusado y salió rápidamente.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, observó cómo Sulpicia sacaba ropa de un baúl y la colocaba sobre la cama. Se fue de la habitación, e Isabella comenzó a inspeccionaría. Esta habitación no tenía adornos de oro y plata, como la de Lady Didyme, pero había telas bordadas por todos lados. Isabella había visto algunos ejemplos de bordados isabelinos en museos, pero eran antiguos y descoloridos. Aquí los almohadones eran brillantes y no estaban desgastados por el tiempo o el uso.

La recorrió, tocando todo, maravillándose ante el brillo de todo. Antigüedades nuevas, pensó, rascándose la espalda.

Después de un rato, se abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres con una tina grande y honda de madera. Llevaban chaquetas de lana roja ajustadas, pantalones cortos como los de Jasper y calzas negras. Ambos tenían piernas fuertes y musculosas.

Hay cosas que se deberían rescatar de la época isabelina, pensó, mientras admiraba las piernas de los hombres.

Detrás de ellos entraron cuatro mujeres con baldes de agua hirviendo. Llevaban faldas largas de lana con talle ajustado y pequeñas cofias en la cabeza. Dos de ellas tenían cicatrices de viruela en la cara.

Cuando la tina estaba medio llena de agua caliente, Isabella comenzó a desvestirse y Sulpicia se volvió hacia ella. Era una mujer de rostro corriente, ni bello ni feo, con rasgos indescriptibles.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan—le dijo, extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

Sulpicia parecía no saber qué hacer, entonces Isabella le tomó la mano y se la estrechó.

—Seremos compañeras de habitación—

Sulpicia la miró desconcertada.

—Sí, Lady Didyme me ha pedido que os quedéis conmigo—Tenía una voz suave y agradable, e Isabella observó que era bastante joven, quizá veintiuno o veintidós años.

Se quitó fácilmente la ropa y entró en la tina mientras Sulpicia levantaba la ropa moderna y la examinaba con cuidado.

Isabella tomó el jabón que le habían traído, pero era como una versión dura de lava y hacia la misma espuma que una piedra.

— ¿Podría alcanzarme mi bolso, por favor? —Le preguntó a Sulpicia. Observando el nailon del bolso con cuidado, Sulpicia lo dejó en el suelo junto a ella, y luego miró cómo Isabella lo abría. Sacó una pastilla de jabón, pues siempre guardaba las de los hoteles, y comenzó a lavarse.

Para entonces, Sulpicia ya no intentaba ocultar su curiosidad mientras observaba cómo se lavaba.

— ¿Podrías hablarme de este lugar?—Le preguntó Isabella— ¿Quién vive aquí? Cuéntame cosas sobre Pit y Jasper. ¿Ya se ha comprometido con Victoria? ¿Y María Sydney? —

Sulpicia se sentó en una silla y trató de responderle a las preguntas, contemplando cómo Isabella utilizaba el maravilloso jabón y luego se lavaba el cabello.

Por las palabras de Sulpicia, había regresado a tiempo, ya que sólo se había llevado a cabo el compromiso de Jasper. Jasper aún no había estado en la mesa con María, y John Wilfred era tan insignificante que Sulpicia no sabía quién era. La doncella le narraba todos los hechos que deseaba, pero no emitía su opinión. Se negaba a chismorrear.

Cuando terminó de bañarse y de lavarse el cabello, Sulpicia le alcanzó una toalla de lino áspera y, una vez que estuvo mitad seca, mitad mojada, y con el cabello peinado, la ayudó a vestirse.

Primero una especie de enagua larga de lino.

— ¿Y la ropa interior? —Preguntó Isabella.

Sulpicia parecía confundida.

—Bragas —Isabella tomó sus bragas de encaje rosa de encima del baúl donde las había dejado Sulpicia, pero ésta aún parecía confundida.

—No va nada debajo —le dijo la doncella.

—Dios mío—quién habría pensado que la ropa interior era un invento reciente— Cuando en Roma... —murmuró, y dejó las bragas.

Isabella no estaba preparada para la siguiente capa de ropa. Sulpicia le dio un corsé. La única experiencia que tenía con un corsé era haber visto a Mammy tirando de los cordones del de Escarlata en "Lo que el viento se llevó", pero este corsé era de...

— ¿Acero? —Preguntó Isabella, sosteniéndolo.

Estaba confeccionado con finas bandas de acero flexible, cubiertas con seda, con ganchos de acero en un costado, y como no era nuevo, se veía el óxido a través de la tela. Sulpicia la ayudó a colocárselo, e Isabella pensó que se desmayaría. Su caja torácica no podía expandirse, su cintura era mucho más pequeña y tenía los pechos aplastados.

Se sostuvo contra una columna de la cama.

—Y pensar que me quejaba de que las medias modernas son incómodas —murmuró.

Sobre el corsé iba una voluminosa blusa de mangas largas de lino, con el cuello fruncido y los puños bordados en seda negra. En la cintura un miriñaque al estilo Escarlata O'Hara, con una armazón de alambre que le hacía mantener la forma de una campana perfecta.

—Un guardainfante —le respondió Sulpicia, mirándola extrañada por no conocer esa cosa tan simple.

—Ya es bastante pesado. ¿Hay más? —Preguntó Isabella.

Sulpicia le puso una media enagua de lana ligera sobre el miriñaque de alambre.

Sobre esta enagua iba otra, ésta de tafetán verde esmeralda. Isabella comenzó a alegrarse. El tafetán crujía cuando se movía, y la tela era preciosa.

Luego Sulpicia tomó el vestido. Era de brocado con un inmenso dibujo abstracto de flores en negro. No era fácil ponérselo. Sobre los hombros llevaba una red de cuerdas de seda, con un dibujo entrelazado, y una perla en cada unión. El corpiño se abrochaba por delante, debajo de una banda bordada, con corchetes que parecían lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener unidos a unos tanques del ejército.

El vestido no tenía mangas, y Sulpicia las colocó por separado sobre las de la camisa de lino. En el hombro eran grandes y acampanadas, y luego se estrechaban hasta las muñecas. Tenían franjas de tafetán esmeralda, sujetas por cuadrados dorados adornados con una perla.

Isabella tocó las perlas, mientras Sulpicia, con rapidez y eficiencia, se movía a su alrededor, con un instrumento parecido a un alfiler de sombrero, sacándole trozos de la blusa blanca de las mangas.

Llevaba ya una hora y media poniéndole el vestido y aún no había terminado.

Ahora era el turno de las joyas. Un cinturón con eslabones de oro y esmeraldas iba en la ahora diminuta cintura de Isabella. En medio del corpiño llevaba un broche esmaltado con perlas alrededor, y dos cadenas de oro salían hacia cada lado, abrochadas en los brazos. Sulpicia tomó un cuello de lino fruncido, se lo puso y lo abrochó atrás. Más tarde, Isabella averiguó que en 1564, el cuello de Jasper era almidonado, pero que cuatro años antes nadie conocía el almidón. Para cubrir la unión del cuello con el vestido, le puso alrededor un tercer cinturón de eslabones de oro.

—Podéis sentaros —le dijo la doncella.

Isabella trató de caminar, pero llevaba unos 20 kilos de ropa, y el corsé de acero le impedía respirar.

Tiesa, con la cabeza erguida, llegó hasta un banco y se desplomó. Sin embargo, no se cayó. Una no se cae cuando lleva un corsé de acero.

Se sentó rígida mientras Sulpicia le peinaba el grueso cabello chocolate, lo llevaba hacia atrás, se lo trenzaba y luego le sujetaba las trenzas con alfileres de hueso. Sobre las trenzas le puso una pequeña cofia que era como una redecilla para el cabello, pero con perlas en cada unión.

Ayudó a Isabella a ponerse de pie.

—Sí —afirmó, sonriendo—, sois muy hermosa—

— ¿Tan bonita como Victoria? —Preguntó Isabella sin pensar.

—Lady Victoria también es muy hermosa —respondió Sulpicia.

Isabella sonrió. Tacto, mucho tacto.

La doncella la ayudó a sentarse en él borde de la cama, le extendió las piernas y le puso unas medias de lana tejidas a mano hasta las rodillas y luego las sujetó con ligas bordadas. Le puso zapatos de cuero con suela de corcho, e Isabella volvió a ponerse de pie.

Caminó lentamente hasta la ventana y regresó. Las ropas eran ridículas, por supuesto. Eran pesadas, difíciles de llevar, terribles para sus pulmones, y sin embargo... Se puso las manos en la cintura. Prácticamente podía abarcarla. Llevaba perlas, oro, esmeraldas, raso y brocado, y a pesar de que casi no podía respirar y le dolían los hombros por el peso, nunca se había sentido tan hermosa en su vida.

Miró a Sulpicia.

— ¿De quién es este vestido? —

—Mío—respondió con suavidad— Tenemos casi la misma talla—

Isabella se le acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Muchas gracias por prestármelo. Es muy generoso de tu parte —la besó en la mejilla.

Confundida y sonrojada, Sulpicia se apartó.

—Lady Didyme desea que toquéis para ella esta noche—

— ¿Tocar?—replicó Isabella, mirando las mangas del vestido. Oro verdadero. ¡Cómo le habría gustado tener un espejo de cuerpo entero!— ¿Tocar qué? ¿Te refieres a tocar un instrumento? No sé tocar nada—

Sulpicia estaba asombrada.

— ¿No enseñan música en vuestro país? —

—Sí, pero a mí no me han dado clases—

— ¿Qué aprende una mujer en vuestro país que no sea costura y música? —

—Álgebra, literatura, historia, cosas como esas. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? ¿Cantar? —

—Ciertamente—

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te enseño algunas canciones y tú las tocas y las cantas? —

—Pero Lady Didyme... —

—No te preocupes. Yo seré la directora de orquesta—

Sulpicia sonrió.

—Iremos al huerto—

La doncella salió de la habitación e Isabella tardó unos pocos minutos en maquillarse suavemente, pues no quería parecer una cualquiera.

Un momento después, Sulpicia regresó con un laúd, un hombre le trajo a Isabella pan, queso y vino y salieron hacia el huerto.

Ahora, Isabella ya no estaba preocupada porque la metieran en un calabozo, y por lo tanto miraba tranquila a su alrededor. Había gente por todos lados. Niños que subían y bajaban por la escalera llevando cosas, hombres y mujeres corriendo de acá para allá. Algunos llevaban ropa de lana o lino, otros de seda; unos tenían joyas, otros no; unos llevaban pieles, otros pantalones cortos como Jasper, y algunos hombres trajes largos. Casi toda la gente parecía joven, y lo que más sorprendió a Isabella fue que eran tan altos como las personas del siglo XX. Siempre había oído que la gente de la Edad Media era mucho más pequeña que la moderna. Pero descubrió que con su altura, era baja en el siglo XX y baja en la época isabelina. Parecían también mucho más delgados. Quizá no podían aumentar de peso debido a toda la actividad que desarrollaban.

— ¿Dónde queda la habitación de Jasper?—Preguntó Isabella, y Sulpicia le señaló una puerta cerrada.

Tuvo que bajar por la escalera con cuidado, debido a las faldas largas; pero el sostener el brocado con la mano la hacía sentir rica y elegante.

Salieron por la parte trasera de la casa, e Isabella entrevió hermosas habitaciones con mujeres alegremente vestidas inclinadas sobre marcos de bordados. Una vez fuera, se detuvieron en una terraza de ladrillo, con una pared baja a su alrededor coronada por una barandilla de piedra. Isabella observó por primera vez un jardín isabelino. Delante de ella, bajando algunos escalones, había un laberinto de setos. Hacia la derecha, había otro jardín de hierbas y plantas, dispuesto en cuadrados perfectos. En el centro habla un pequeño edificio octogonal. Hacia la izquierda se veía otro jardín de árboles frutales y una extraña Jasa en el centro. Sobre ella había una baranda de madera.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Un montículo —respondió Sulpicia— Vamos, vamos al huerto—

Bajaron con rapidez por una escalera de ladrillos, atravesaron un paseo elevado junto a una pared cubierta de rosas, Sulpicia abrió una puerta de roble y llegaron al huerto. Isabella advirtió que a pesar de que el vestido era muy ajustado en el talle, de la cintura hacia abajo se sentía libre. El miriñaque sostenía el peso de las faldas, y el no llevar bragas le provocaba la extraña sensación de estar desnuda.

El huerto era adorable y estaba perfectamente cuidado. Todo estaba plantado de forma simétrica y perfectamente limpio. Vio por lo menos a cuatro hombres y dos niños rastrillando, limpiando y embelleciendo el jardín. Ahora comprendía por qué Jasper se había enfurecido tanto por el jardín de Bellwood, pero para mantener un jardín así se requerían los servicios de mucha, mucha gente.

Sulpicia se dirigió por el sendero de grava del borde del huerto hacia un parral. No tenía hojas secas, y las uvas, todavía verdes, colgaban en abundancia.

—Esto es muy bello. Nunca había visto un jardín tan hermoso—comentó Isabella.

Sulpicia sonrió, se sentó en un banco frente a un peral y colocó el laúd sobre su falda.

— ¿Me vais a enseñar ahora? —

Isabella se sentó junto a ella y desenvolvió el paquete que le había entregado uno de los hombres. Dentro había un gran trozo de pan, pan blanco, pero no como el moderno. Era más pesado, muy fresco, aunque tenía extraños agujeros en la corteza. Era delicioso. El queso era sabroso y fresco. Dentro de una botella de cuero había un vino de sabor amargo. También habla una pequeña copa de plata.

— ¿Nadie bebe agua? —

—El agua es mala—respondió Sulpicia, tocando su laúd—

— ¿Mala? ¿Quieres decir que no se puede beber? —Pensó en las pequeñas casas que había visto el día anterior. Si esa gente tenía acceso al agua, seguramente estaría sucia. Qué extraño, siempre había creído que la contaminación del agua era un problema del siglo XX.

Isabella pasó dos horas encantadoras con Sulpicia en el huerto, comiendo pan y queso, bebiendo el vino fresco en la copa de plata, observando las joyas de su vestido y del de Sulpicia y mirando cómo trabajaban los jardineros. No sabía muchas canciones, pero adoraba los musicales de Broadway y había visto la mayoría en vídeo, y, cuando comenzó a pensar, se dio cuenta de que sabía más de lo que creía. Sabía "Could Have Danced Ah Night" y "Get Me to the Church on Time" de My Fair Lady. Hizo reír a Sulpicia con el título de la canción de Hair. También sabía la canción de "Gilligan's Island", pero no la cantó.

Sulpicia levantó la mano para que se detuviera.

—Tengo que anotar esto —y regresó a la casa a buscar papel y pluma.

Isabella se sentía feliz de estar allí sentada, como un gato bajo el sol. A diferencia de su vida cotidiana, no sentía urgencia de ir a algún lugar o de hacer alguna otra cosa.

En el otro extremo del huerto, se abrió una pequeña puerta y vio que entraba Jasper. Inmediatamente, Isabella se puso en guardia y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Le gustaría su vestido? ¿Le gustaría ella más ahora que vestía como las demás mujeres de su época?

Comenzó a levantarse, pero vio que alguien entraba detrás de él. Era una hermosa joven a quien no conocía. Jasper la llevaba de la mano, y se dirigían corriendo por el sendero hacia el parral. Era fácil advertir que eran amantes buscando un lugar privado.

Isabella se puso de pie con los puños apretados. Maldito, pensó. Esta es la clase de cosa por la que tuvo tan mala reputación en el siglo XX. No era una casualidad que los libros de historia no tuvieran nada bueno que decir sobre él.

Su primer impulso fue correr detrás de ellos y arrancarle el cabello a la mujer. Quizá Jasper no recordaba, pero eso no cambiaba que ella fuera la mujer que amaba. Aunque eso no hacía al caso, pensó Isabella. Tenía que ponerle fin a esta aventura por el futuro recuerdo de Jasper.

Sintiéndose una santa, y pensando que hacía eso por el propio bien de Jasper, se dirigió hacia el parral. Advirtió que todos los jardineros habían dejado de trabajar y la observaban.

A la sombra del parral, Jasper le había levantado la blusa a la mujer y la estaba acariciando. Tenía la chaqueta y la camisa abiertas, y ella también lo acariciaba mientras se besaban con entusiasmo.

— ¡Y bien!—Dijo Isabella en voz alta, controlando su deseo de saltar sobre ellos— Jasper, no creo que este sea el comportamiento de un caballero—

La mujer se retiró primero y miró a Isabella sorprendida. Comenzó a apartar a Jasper, pero él parecía no poder dejar de besarla.

— ¡Jasper!—Exclamó Isabella con su voz de maestra.

Jasper giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía una mirada soñolienta que le había observado sólo después de hacerle el amor.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

La expresión de Jasper se tomó furiosa, y dejó caer la blusa de la mujer.

—Creo que sería mejor que os fuerais—le dijo Isabella temblando a la mujer.

Esta miró a Isabella y a Jasper, y se fue a toda prisa.

Jasper miró a Isabella de arriba abajo, y la furia de su rostro casi la hizo retroceder, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Jasper, tenemos que hablar. Tengo que explicarte quién soy y por qué estoy aquí—

Jasper caminó hacia ella y esta vez sí retrocedió.

—A mi madre la habéis embrujado—le dijo en voz baja—pero a mino. Si os interponéis otra vez en mi camino os golpearé con una palmeta—

Pasó junto a ella con tanta violencia que Isabella casi se cae contra la pared. Apesadumbrada, vio cómo se alejaba por el sendero y luego se metía por la puerta de la pared. ¿Cómo iba a lograr algo si él no la escuchaba? Ni siquiera permanecía diez minutos en su compañía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, atraparlo con un lazo? Muy bien, pensó, atarlo y explicarle que venía del futuro y que había retrocedido en el tiempo para salvarle el cuello, literalmente.

—Y estoy segura de que me creerá —murmuró.

Sulpicia regresó con un escritorio portátil de madera, grandes plumas, que cortó con habilidad, tinta y tres hojas de papel. Pulsó las notas de las canciones y luego le pidió a Isabella que las transcribiera. Su opinión sobre la educación de Isabella disminuyó más aún al enterarse de que no sabía leer ni escribir música.

— ¿Qué es una palmeta?

—Se usa para quitar el polvo de la ropa—respondió Sulpicia, escribiendo las notas.

—Jasper... ¿coquetea con todas las mujeres? —

Sulpicia se interrumpió y miró a Isabella.

—No tenéis que perder el corazón por Sir Jasper. Una mujer debería entregar su corazón sólo a Dios. La gente muere, pero Dios no—

Isabella suspiró.

—Es verdad, pero mientras estamos vivos, la gente puede hacer que la vida valga la pena o no —iba a continuar, pero levantó la vista, y en la terraza de la casa vio la cabeza de alguien que se parecía a... — ¿Quién es aquella joven? —Preguntó, señalándola.

—Se va a casar con Lord Peter cuando tenga la edad. Si vive. Es una niña enferma—

La niña, desde esa distancia, se parecía a Jessica, tan gorda y petulante como ella. Isabella recordó que Lee le explicó que el hermano mayor de Jasper se iba a casar con una heredera francesa y por eso rechazó la proposición matrimonial de Victoria.

—Entonces, Jasper se va a casar con Victoria, y Peter está comprometido con una niña. Dime, si la niña muriera, ¿Pit se casaría con Victoria? —

Sulpicia estaba sorprendida por el uso de los nombres cristianos que hacía Isabella. Su país debía de ser muy diferente.

—Lord Peter heredará un condado y está emparentado con la reina. Lady Victoria no está a la altura de su rango—

—Pero Jasper sí—

—Sir Jasper es un hermano menor. No hereda las propiedades ni los títulos. Lady Victoria es un buen partido para él Ella también es pariente de la reina, pero más lejana. Sin embargo, su dote no es muy grande—

—Pero si Victoria se casa con Jasper y, digamos, Peter muere, Jasper sería el conde, ¿verdad? —

—Sí—respondió Sulpicia, y dejó de escribir notas. Miró hacia la terraza y vio que la heredera francesa gorda y enfermiza volvía a entrar en la casa— Sir Jasper se convertiría en el conde —repitió pensativa.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a Max kaDar y a paky32 por poner la historia entre sus, y a **__**Danny Ordaz, a ValeWhitlockGrey, a jvb, a Max kaDaR y a paky32**__** por su review. También a**__**las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**jvb: espero que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones, esas son excelentes cuando llegan. **_

_**Respecto a tu hijo, te comprendo, los hijos tienen que ser lo más importante para la familia. Espero realmente que se recupere bien. Mi historia puede esperar, la salud de los hijos no.**_

_**Me agrada sobremanera que te guste tanto la historia, y respecto al bolso traerá cosas muy buenas…jaja.**_

_**Con cariño, LAWT**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	17. Chapter 14

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Aquella noche, cuando Isabella se acostó junto a Sulpicia, estaba exhausta. No le extrañaba la poca gente gorda que había visto, ni que las mujeres tuvieran cinturas diminutas. Entre el corsé de acero y la actividad constante, la gordura no tenía posibilidad de establecerse en el cuerpo de una persona.

Sulpicia y ella salieron del jardín y asistieron a la misa vespertina en la capilla de la planta baja de la casa. Oyeron a un sacerdote lujosamente ataviado celebrar la misa en latín y estuvieron bastante tiempo arrodilladas. Isabella no podía concentrar sus ojos y sus oídos en el servicio por mirar los trajes de los hombres y mujeres que la rodeaban: seda, raso, brocado, pieles y joyas.

En la capilla vio por primera vez a Peter. Se parecía a Jasper, aunque no era tan joven ni tan bien parecido. Irradiaba una fuerza pacífica que atraía a Isabella. Él la miró con tanto interés que Isabella apartó la mirada, sonrojada. No vio que Jasper los observaba y fruncía el entrecejo.

Después de la misa, Isabella cenó en el salón de audiencias con Lady Didyme, Sulpicia y otras cuatro mujeres. El menú consistió en sopa de verduras, cerveza amarga y conejo frito. Un hombre, que, según le explicó Sulpicia, era el mayordomo; cortó trozos de la corteza de una hogaza de pan y se los sirvió, explicando así los agujeros del pan de Isabella.

Las otras mujeres eran las damas de honor de Lady Didyme. Todos en la casa tenían un rango concreto, y los sirvientes tenían sirvientes que, a su vez, tenían sirvientes. Y también tenían horas determinadas para sus tareas. Isabella había leído que en las casas victorianas los sirvientes trabajaban desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, pero Sulpicia le explicó que en la casa de los Whitlock había tantos sirvientes que ninguno trabajaba más de seis horas.

En la cena, Isabella fue presentada, y las damas le preguntaron sobre Lanconia y su tío el rey. Ella, continuando con la mentira, murmuró una respuesta y luego les preguntó sobre sus vestidos. Le dieron una información fascinante sobre el estilo de ropa español, y la moda inglesa, francesa e italiana. Isabella se interesó tanto en esto que empezó a diseñarse en su imaginación un vestido de estilo italiano, que no llevaba miriñaque.

Después de la cena, los sirvientes limpiaron la mesa y Lady Didyme solicitó oír las canciones de Isabella. Fue una tarde llena de risas. Como no había televisión y nadie había visto una actuación profesional, los asistentes no tuvieron vergüenza en cantar o bailar. Isabella nunca antes había cantado en voz alta, porque sabía que era horrible comparada con los cantantes de los discos y de la radio; pero antes de que terminara la velada, cantó sola.

Peter se unió a ellos; Sulpicia le enseñó "They Call the Wind Mariah" y él la tocó en el laúd. Todos parecían saber tocar un instrumento y enseguida Lady Didyme y sus cinco damas estaban interpretando las melodías en instrumentos de extrañas formas y sonidos. Había una guitarra con forma de violín, un violín de tres cuerdas, un piano diminuto, un laúd enorme, varias clases de flautas y un par de cuernos.

Isabella se sintió atraída hacia Pit. Era muy parecido a Jasper, al Jasper que conoció en el siglo XX, no a éste del siglo XVI que iba de mujer en mujer. Cantó "Get Me to the Church on Time" y Pit captó enseguida la melodía. En un instante, todos estaban cantando la divertida canción.

En un determinado momento, vio a Jasper de pie en la puerta, observando con una mirada furiosa. Cuando Lady Didyme lo llamó, se negó a entrar.

Eran las nueve cuando Lady Didyme comentó que era hora de retirarse. Pit le besó la mano a Isabella, ella le sonrió y luego se retiró con Sulpicia.

Una sirvienta, la doncella de Sulpicia, vino para ayudar a desvestirse a las dos mujeres. Isabella respiró varias veces profundamente y, con la ropa interior larga de lino que había llevado debajo del vestido y una pequeña toca para protegerse el cabello, se metió en la cama. Las sábanas eran de lino y no estaban muy limpias, pero el colchón era de plumas de ganso y suave como un suspiro. Se durmió antes de taparse con la manta.

Cuando se despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido. Sintió como si alguien la llamara. Levantó la cabeza, y no oyó a nadie. Pero la sensación de que alguien la necesitaba no desapareció. La habitación estaba en silencio, pero no podía librarse de la sensación de que alguien la necesitaba.

— ¡Jasper! —Exclamó, sentándose.

Mirando la espalda de Sulpicia, Isabella se deslizó fuera de la cama. A los pies había una pesada bata de brocado y se la puso, y luego introdujo los pies en los zapatos amplios y mullidos. Los corsés isabelinos eran la muerte, pero los zapatos eran divinos.

Silenciosamente, salió de la habitación y luego se quedó escuchando tras de la puerta cerrada. No había ningún ruido, y como los pisos eran de paja, podía oír cualquier pisada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, pues sentía la llamada más fuerte en esa dirección. Se acercó a una puerta cerrada, puso la mano sobre ella, pero no sintió nada. Lo mismo en la segunda. Sintió la llamada en la tercera.

Abrió una puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a Jasper sentado en una silla, con sus calzas ajustadas, los pantalones cortos con forma de globo y una amplia camisa de lino abierta hasta la cintura. El fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea, y él tenía una jarra de plata en la mano. Parecía que había estado bebiendo.

— ¿Qué deseas de mí?—Le preguntó. Estaba bastante preocupada por este Jasper. No se parecía ni remotamente al hombre que había conocido.

Él no la miró, sólo observaba el fuego.

—Jasper, estoy muy cansada y quiero volver a la cama, así que si no te importa, dime lo que deseas y podré irme —

Isabella se sentó junto a él frente al fuego.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con suavidad— ¿De qué te conozco? —

—Estamos unidos de alguna manera, no puedo explicarlo. Yo lloré pidiendo ayuda, y tú apareciste. Te necesitaba y oíste mi llamada. Me diste... —casi dice amor. En cierto modo aquello parecía muy lejano, y este hombre le parecía un extraño —Ahora parece que es mi turno. He venido a prevenirte —

La miró.

— ¿Prevenirme? Ah, sí. No debo cometer una traición —

—No tienes que ser tan cínico. Ya que he venido hasta aquí, por lo menos podrías escucharme. Si es que puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de la blusa de alguna mujer —

Isabella vio cómo su rostro enrojecía de furia.

—Tú que usas tu brujería para confundir a mi madre, que te exhibes delante de mi hermano, ¿te atreves a hablarme así? —

—No soy una bruja. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Hice lo que hice para entrar en tu casa y prevenirte—se puso de pie, y trató de calmarse—Jasper, tenemos que dejar de discutir. He sido enviada para prevenirte; pero a menos que me escuches, todo va a suceder de cualquier manera. Pit... —

Él se puso de pie y la interrumpió.

—Al venir a mí esta noche, ¿vienes de la cama de mi hermano? —

Isabella no pensó en lo que hacía y lo abofeteó.

Jasper la apretó contra él, empujándola con el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras la besaba con pasión.

A Isabella no le agradaba que un hombre utilizara la fuerza para besarla, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no la soltó. Con una mano le sostenía la cabeza y con la otra le apretaba el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Isabella no luchó más con él. Este era Jasper, el Jasper que había venido a amar, el hombre de quien ni siquiera el tiempo podía separarla. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Las piernas le temblaban.

Jasper le besó el cuello.

—Jas, mi amado Jas —murmuró Isabella.

Él apartó su cara de ella, sorprendido. Isabella le tocó el cabello de las sienes y le acarició las mejillas.

—Creí que te había perdido, creí que no volvería a verte—susurró.

—Puedes ver todo lo que desees de mí—le respondió él, sonriendo; la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se acostó a su lado, e Isabella cerró los ojos, mientras Jasper introducía la mano debajo de la bata y le desataba el cuello del camisón. Le besó la oreja, el lóbulo, y luego le deslizó la lengua por el cuello, mientras le acariciaba los pechos.

Acariciándole los pezones y respirando en su oído, le preguntó:

— ¿Quién te ha enviado? —

—Mmm —murmuró Isabella— Supongo que Dios—

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del dios al que adoras? —

Isabella apenas lo escuchaba mientras él deslizaba una pierna sobre las suyas.

—Dios, Jehová, Alá; como se llame—

— ¿Qué hombre adora a ese dios —

Isabella comenzaba a escucharlo. Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Hombre? ¿Dios? ¿De qué estás hablando?—

Jasper le acarició los pechos.

— ¿Qué hombre te envió a mi casa?—

Comenzaba a comprender. Se apartó de él, se sentó y se ató el camisón y la bata.

—Ya veo—le dijo, tratando de controlar su furia—Esta es la forma en que obtienes lo que deseas de las mujeres, ¿no es verdad? En Thornwyck todo lo que tuviste que hacer fue besarme el brazo y yo accedí a todo lo que deseabas. Y ahora crees que no soy buena y has decidido seducirme—

Salió de la cama y lo observó. Jasper se acomodó en la cama sin molestarse por su comportamiento voluble.

—Déjame decirte algo, Jasper Whitlock, no eres el hombre que yo pensaba. El Jasper que conocí era un hombre al que le preocupaban el honor y la justicia. A ti todo lo que te importa es el número de mujeres con las que puedes acostarte—

Isabella se irguió más.

—Muy bien, te voy a decir quién me envió y por qué estoy aquí—

Respiró profundamente.

—Vengo del futuro, del siglo XX, y tú fuiste allí. Pasamos varios días inolvidables—

Jasper comenzó a hablar, pero Isabella levantó la mano.

—Escúchame. Cuando nos conocimos, aquí era septiembre de mil quinientos sesenta y cuatro, y estabas sentado en una prisión esperando a que te ejecutaran por traición—

Jasper pestañeó, sorprendido, mientras se incorporaba y tomaba la jarra.

—Ahora comprendo por qué mi madre quiere que la entretengas. Cuéntame más. ¿Qué traición cometí?—

Isabella apretó los puños.

—No la cometiste, eras inocente—

—Oh, sí—replicó, burlándose— La cometeré—

—Estabas reuniendo un ejército para proteger tus tierras de Gales, y no le solicitaste permiso a la reina para hacerlo. Alguien le dijo que estabas planeando apoderarte del trono—

Jasper se sentó y la miró, sorprendido.

—Dime quién le mintió a la reina sobre esas tierras que no me pertenecen y el ejército que no poseo—

Isabella estaba tan indignada por su actitud que deseaba retirarse de la habitación. ¿Por qué molestarse en tratar de salvarlo? Dejemos que los libros de historia afirmen que era un libertino. Era un libertino.

—Eran tus tierras y tu ejército porque Pit había muerto, y James Sydney y tu amada Victoria le habían mentido a la reina—

El rostro de Jasper cambió su expresión de sorpresa por ira. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella.

— ¿Has entrado a esta casa para amenazar la vida de mi hermano? ¿Piensas lanzar tus hechizos sobre mí para que sienta lo mismo que tú y me case contigo y te convierta en condesa? ¿No te detienes ante nada? ¿Ensucias el nombre de mi prometida y mi primo para obtener tus deseos? —

Isabella retrocedió, temerosa.

—No puedo casarme contigo. Tampoco puedo ir a la cama contigo, porque probablemente desaparecería; y además, no deseo casarme contigo. He regresado para darte un mensaje, y eso es todo. Ahora que te lo he dado, probablemente desaparezca. Espero que así sea. Espero no volver a verte—

Agarró el picaporte, pero él cerró la puerta y no la dejó salir.

—Te vigilaré. Si mi hermano tiene un solo dolor, sabré que tú se lo has provocado, y lo pagarás—

—Dejé mi muñeca de vudú en el avión. Ahora, ¿me dejas salir, o tendré que gritar?—

—Ten cuidado, mujer—

—Te he comprendido perfectamente; pero no tengo nada que temer, ya que no soy una bruja, ¿verdad? Ahora, abre la puerta y déjame salir de aquí—

Jasper retrocedió, e Isabella, con la cabeza erguida, salió. Recorrió todo el pasillo que conducía a la habitación que compartía con Sulpicia antes de comenzar a llorar. Pensó que había perdido a Jasper cuando regresó al siglo XVI, pero esa sensación no era tan contundente como la de ahora. Ahora, ni siquiera era el mismo hombre que había conocido y amado.

No regresó al dormitorio de Sulpicia, sino que se dirigió al salón de audiencias y se sentó junto a la ventana. Los cristales con forma de diamante eran demasiado gruesos para poder ver a través de ellos, pero a Isabella no le importaba ver lo que había fuera. ¿Cuántas veces iba a perder al hombre que amaba? ¿Este Jasper que la había besado era el que había acudido a ella en el siglo XX? Aparte del aspecto, no parecían tener nada en común.

Una vez más, pensó, te has equivocado de hombre. Si bien no era un hombre con un pie en la cárcel, corría detrás de todas las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor. En un momento, Jasper la maldecía por ser una bruja, y al siguiente, la estaba besando.

Casi al amanecer, se secó las lágrimas y dejó de compadecerse. Cuando Jasper regresó, lo habían ejecutado porque no tenían suficiente información. Isabella pensaba que la hubieran obtenido si ella no hubiera malgastado el tiempo teniendo celos de María. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo investigando y haciendo preguntas, le habría salvado la vida a Jasper.

Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad y estaba repitiendo los mismos errores. Estaba permitiendo que sus emociones se interpusieran en lo que tenía que hacer. Esta cosa extraordinaria e increíble de transportar dos personas a través del tiempo que les había sucedido a Jasper y a ella, era para salvar unas vidas y fortunas, y ella todo lo que hacía era pensar si él la seguía amando o no. Se comportaba como una estudiante celosa porque un hombre adulto coqueteaba con una mujer en un parral.

Se puso de pie. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y tenía que hacerlo sin permitir que sus mezquinos sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino.

Regresó al dormitorio de Sulpicia y se acostó junto a ella. Al día siguiente comenzaría a pensar cómo impedir la traición de Victoria Culpin.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró una sirvienta. Corrió las cortinas de la cama, abrió los postigos de las ventanas, tomó los vestidos de Isabella y Sulpicia, que se encontraban en un baúl a los pies de la cama, y los sacudió. Rápidamente, Isabella se encontró atrapada en el bullicio del día: vestirse otra vez con el mejor vestido de Sulpicia, desayunar con carne, cerveza y pan. Sulpicia comenzó a limpiarse los dientes con un paño de lino y con un jabón que Isabella no quiso ponerse en la boca, así que le prestó un cepillo y dentífrico y se limpiaron los dientes, escupiendo en una preciosa palangana de cobre.

Después de desayunar en la habitación, acompañó a Sulpicia en las actividades mientras ésta ayudaba a Lady Didyme a organizar la gran residencia. Había que asistir a una misa y luego ocuparse de los sirvientes. Observó, sorprendida, cómo Lady Didyme atendía cada problema y escuchaba cada queja.

Le hizo a Sulpicia miles de preguntas, mientras Lady Didyme, con gran experiencia, trataba con lo que parecían ser cientos de sirvientes: maestros de ceremonias, alabarderos de audiencias, alabarderos criados. Sulpicia le explicó que éstos eran sólo los encargados de la casa y que cada uno de ellos tenía muchos sirvientes a su cargo, y que Lady Didyme trataba personalmente con los sirvientes de la casa.

— ¿Hay más sirvientes? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Muchos más, pero es Sir Jasper quien trata con ellos—

"¿No mencionan en tus libros de historia que yo era camarero de mi hermano?", Recordó que le había preguntado Jasper.

Después de una mañana agotadora, alrededor de las once los sirvientes fueron despedidos e Isabella siguió a Lady Didyme, Sulpicia y las demás damas al salón de invierno. Habla una gran mesa hermosamente puesta, con un mantel de lino blanco y, para cada persona, un plato grande, una cuchara y una gran servilleta. En el centro de la mesa los platos eran de... Isabella no podía creer lo que vela, los platos eran de oro. Los siguientes eran de plata, de peltre y, al final, un par de madera. Había sillas detrás de los platos de oro, y bancos y banquetas para los demás comensales. No había dudas acerca de los rangos.

Isabella se alegró al ver que Sulpicia la conducía hacia un plato de plata, frente a Pit.

— ¿Qué entretenimiento tienes planeado para esta noche? —Le preguntó.

—Ah...—se había preocupado tanto por Jasper que no había pensado en su trabajo— El vals. Es el baile nacional de mi país—

Pit le sonrió, e Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando un sirviente trajo una jarra, un aguamanil y una toalla para que cada comensal se lavara las manos. Vio que Jasper estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, tres lugares más lejos, conversando con una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro, que no era hermosa, pero si muy elegante. A Isabella le resultaba extraño ver a las mujeres sin maquillaje, pero por supuesto que se preocupaban por su piel. No se levantaban, se lavaban la cara y salían.

Al otro lado de Jasper estaba la heredera francesa que iba a casarse con Pit. La niña callaba, con el entrecejo fruncido. Nadie hablaba con ella, pero parecía no importarle. Junto a ella, asomaba una mujer de aspecto severo, que cuando la niña doblaba mal la servilleta, la ponía bien.

Isabella le sonrió, pero la niña la observó seria y la mujer la miró como si hubiera amenazado su cargo. Miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando llegó la comida, Isabella observó que la hablan preparado con mucho esmero. Y una comida como esa merecía una ceremonia. El primer plato de carnes lo trajeron en enormes bandejas de plata: carne de vaca asada, ternera, carnero y carne de vaca salada. El vino, que se mantenía frío en recipientes de cobre con agua fría, lo sirvieron en magníficas copas de cristal veneciano.

El siguiente plato eran las aves: pavo, capón hervido, pollo con puerros, perdiz, faisán y codorniz. Luego el pescado y el marisco: lenguado, rodaballo, merluza, langosta, cangrejo, etcétera.

Cada plato se servía con una salsa diferente, todas muy condimentadas y deliciosas.

Después vinieron las verduras: nabos, guisantes, pepinos, zanahorias y espinacas. A Isabella no le parecieron tan buenos como lo demás, pues estaban deshechos.

Con cada plato había un vino diferente, y los sirvientes lavaban las copas antes de servirlos.

Después de las verduras vinieron las ensaladas. No las que ella conocía, sino lechuga cocida e incluso brotes de violeta cocidos.

Cuando Isabella estaba ya tan llena que sentía deseos de dormir toda la tarde, sirvieron los postres. Tartas y pasteles de membrillo, almendra y todas las frutas imaginables, quesos blandos y duros y fresas frescas.

Esta vez, estaba agradecida de que el corsé le impidiera reventar.

Después de la comida trajeron de nuevo la jarra con agua, ya que habían comido con las cucharas y las manos.

Por último, después de tres horas, el grupo se separó e Isabella se dirigió a la habitación de Sulpicia y se arrojó sobre la cama.

—Me estoy muriendo. No podré volver a caminar. Y pensar que esperé que Jasper se conformara con un sándwich para el almuerzo—

Sulpicia se rió de ella.

—Ahora debemos atender a Lady Didyme—

Isabella descubrió enseguida que los isabelinos trabajaban tanto como comían. Con la mano sobre el vientre, siguió a Sulpicia a la planta baja, y luego a través de un hermoso jardín, hasta llegar a los establos. La ayudaron a montar sobre un caballo con una silla de amazona, en la cual le costaba mantenerse, y después Lady Didyme, sus cinco damas y cuatro hombres con espadas y dagas comenzaron a cabalgar a toda prisa. A Isabella le resultaba muy difícil alcanzarlos y sabía que sus primos de Colorado no se sentirían muy orgullosos de ella, porque utilizaba ambas manos para sostenerse.

— ¿No tienen caballos en Lanconia?—Le preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Caballos sí, sillas de amazona no —le respondió.

Al cabo de una hora, comenzó a tener menos miedo y pudo mirar a su alrededor. Ir de la hermosa casa de los Whitlock a la campiña inglesa era como ir de un castillo a un barrio bajo, o de Beverly Hills a Calcuta.

La limpieza no formaba parte de la vida de los aldeanos. Los animales y la gente vivían en los mismos lugares y con el mismo nivel sanitario. Los desperdicios de la cocina y los excrementos se arrojaban delante de las pequeñas y oscuras casas. La gente estaba muy sucia y sus ropas eran ordinarias y estaban impregnadas de grasa.

¡Y las enfermedades! Isabella los observó al pasar. Tenían marcas de viruela, bocio, tiña y llagas en el rostro. En varias ocasiones vio gente lisiada y mutilada. Y nadie que tuviera más de diez años parecía tener todos los dientes, y los que tenían eran negros.

Sintió deseos de vomitar. Lo peor no era lo que veía u olía, sino que la mayoría de las enfermedades podrían curarse con remedios modernos. Vio que había muy poca gente de más de treinta años y pensó que si hubiera nacido en el siglo XVI no habría vivido más de diez años, porque a esa edad habla sufrido una operación urgente de apéndice. Quizá ni siquiera hubiera nacido, ya que lo hizo en posición invertida y su madre sufrió una hemorragia. Cuando pensó en todo eso, miró a esa gente de manera distinta. Eran supervivientes.

Los aldeanos salían de sus casas, dejaban de trabajar en los campos y contemplaban la procesión de gente hermosamente vestida en sus caballos. Lady Didyme y sus acompañantes saludaron a los aldeanos, y éstos les devolvieron el saludo. Somos estrellas de rock, estrellas de cine y Lady Diana todo en uno, pensó Isabella, y también saludó.

Por el dolor de espalda que tenía, le pareció que habían cabalgado durante horas antes de detenerse en una pequeña y bella pradera que dominaba un campo lleno de ovejas que pastaban. Uno de los lacayos la ayudó a desmontar, e Isabella se dirigió hasta el lugar donde Sulpicia estaba sentada en un paño, sobre la hierba húmeda.

— ¿Habéis disfrutado del paseo? —Le preguntó la doncella.

—Tanto como del sarampión y de un resfriado colosal—respondió Isabella— Veo que Lady Didyme ya se ha curado del resfriado—

—Es una mujer muy fuerte—

—Ya veo—

Permanecieron en silencio un momento. Isabella contempló la hermosa vista, tratando de no pensar en su encuentro con Jasper la noche anterior. Le preguntó a Sulpicia por qué Jasper se refería a James Sydney como a su primo.

—Porque son muy amigos—

Isabella suspiró. Así que Jasper y James Sydney eran muy amigos. No era extraño que no creyera nada malo sobre él. Qué amistad, pensó. Jasper se dio un revolcón en una mesa con la esposa de James, y éste planeó la ejecución de su amigo.

—James Sydney es un traidor —murmuró Isabella.

Sulpicia parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Lo conocéis? ¿Os interesa? —

—No, no lo conozco y no me interesa—

Una de las mujeres, que era sirvienta de Lady Didyme, sirvió pequeñas galletas de almendras.

Masticando, Isabella preguntó:

— ¿Quién era la mujer de cabello negro que estaba sentada junto a Jasper hoy en la cena?—

—Lady María Sydney—

Isabella se ahogó, tosió y escupió algunos trozos de galleta.

— ¿Lady María? ¿Hace mucho que está aquí? ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Cuándo se irá?—

Sulpicia sonrió.

—Llegó ayer por la tarde y se va mañana temprano. Viajará a Francia con su esposo. No regresarán hasta dentro de algunos años, y han venido a despedirse de Lady Didyme—

Isabella pensó con rapidez. Si Jasper todavía no había estado con María sobre la mesa y al día siguiente ella se iba, entonces este debía de ser el día. ¡Tenía que impedirlo!

De pronto, se inclinó con las manos en el estómago y comenzó a quejarse.

— ¿Qué os sucede? —Le preguntó Sulpicia, preocupada.

—Algo que he comido. Tengo que regresar a la casa—

—Pero... —

—Tengo que regresar a la casa—

Sulpicia se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Lady Didyme, y unos minutos después regresó.

—Tenemos permiso. Os acompañaré con un lacayo—

—Estupendo. Vayamos rápido—

Sulpicia quedó confundida al ver a Isabella correr hacia los caballos. Cuando un lacayo la ayudó a montar, no parecía para nada enferma.

Hubiera pasado la pierna por encima de la silla, pero sólo había estribo de un lado. Tomó un pequeño látigo y le golpeó los flancos al caballo. Se inclinó hacia delante y se sostuvo mientras el animal galopaba por el camino sucio y lleno de surcos.

Detrás de ella venían el lacayo y Sulpicia, esforzándose por mantenerse a su altura.

Isabella tuvo que saltar dos veces, una sobre la huella de un carro y otra sobre una pequeña carretilla de madera. Tiró con violencia de las riendas para eludir a un niño que cruzaba el camino. Pasó entre varios gansos, que gritaron ruidosamente.

Cuando llegó a la casa, saltó de la silla, tropezó con las pesadas faldas y se cayó hacia delante. Pero no perdió tiempo, abrió la puerta, corrió por el sendero empedrado, subió por la escalera, cruzó la terraza y entró por la puerta principal.

Se detuvo y contempló la escalera. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? ¿María? ¿La mesa?

A su izquierda se oían voces, y entre ellas la de Pit. Corrió hacia él.

— ¿Sabes dónde hay una mesa de dos metros de largo por uno de ancho? Las patas tienen forma de espira—

Pit sonrió ante la urgencia de su tono. Tenía el rostro sudoroso, la cofia un poco desprendida, y el cabello le caía hasta los hombros.

—Tenemos muchas mesas así—

—Esta es especial —le explicó, tratando de mantener la calma, pero sin lograrlo. Intentaba respirar, pero el corsé le oprimía el pecho— Está en una habitación que usa Jasper, y hay un armario, un lugar en el que pueden esconderse dos personas—

— ¿Armario? —Preguntó Pit, asombrado, e Isabella comprendió que un armario en la Inglaterra isabelina no era un lugar para colgar ropa.

Un hombre mayor que se encontraba detrás de Pit le susurró algo, y éste sonrió.

—La habitación contigua al dormitorio de Jasper tiene una mesa así. Él suele...—

Isabella no escuchó el resto, se sujetó la falda y subió por la escalera corriendo. El dormitorio de Jasper estaba ubicado hacia la derecha, y junto a él había una puerta. Trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Corrió hacia su habitación, la cruzó a toda velocidad, pero la puerta intermedia también estaba cerrada.

Golpeó la puerta con las palmas abiertas.

— ¡Jasper! Si estás ahí, déjame entrar. ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!—Gritó.

Jasper abrió la puerta con una daga en la mano.

— ¿Mi madre se encuentra bien? —Le preguntó.

Isabella lo empujó y entró. Allí, contra la pared, estaba la mesa que habla visto en la biblioteca de los Volturi. Era cuatrocientos años más nueva, pero era la misma mesa. Y sentada en una silla, tratando de parecer inocente, estaba Lady María.

—Os voy a... —Comenzó a decir Jasper.

Pero Isabella lo interrumpió al abrir una pequeña puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de la ventana. Allí, escondidos entre los estantes, había dos sirvientes.

—Por esto quería que me abrieras la puerta—le explicó—Estos dos espías habrían visto todo lo que estabais a punto de hacer—

Jasper y María la observaban boquiabiertos, sin decir nada.

Isabella miró a los dos sirvientes.

—Si se sabe una sola palabra de esto, sabremos quién ha sido. ¿Me comprendéis? —

A pesar de la extraña forma de hablar de Isabella, si la comprendieron.

—Ahora, fuera de aquí—

Salieron con la rapidez de un ratón.

—Vos...—comenzó a decir Jasper.

Isabella lo ignoró, y se volvió hacia María.

—Os he salvado la vida, porque vuestro esposo se habría enterado de esto. Creo que sería mejor que os marcharai—

María no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así, y comenzó a protestar, pero luego pensó en el carácter de su esposo y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Isabella se volvió hacia. Jasper y vio la furia de su expresión, lo cual no era nada nuevo, ya que no la había mirado de otra manera desde que llegó. Lo miró seria y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

No pudo salir, porque Jasper le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— ¿Me espiáis? —Le preguntó— ¿Os divertís observando lo que hago con otras mujeres? —

Cuenta hasta diez, pensó Isabella, o mejor aún, hasta 20. Respiró profundamente.

—No me divierto observando cómo te comportas como un tonto con las mujeres—le respondió con calma— Ya te he dicho por qué estoy aquí. Sabía que... ibas a llevarte a María a la mesa, porque ya lo hiciste. Los sirvientes se lo contaron a todo el mundo, John Wilfred escribió la historia, María tuvo un hijo tuyo y James Sydney la castigó. Ahora, ¿me puedo ir? —

Vio la furia y la confusión en el rostro de Jasper y sintió lástima por él.

—Sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es imposible de creer. Cuando viniste a mí, yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero, Jasper, vengo del futuro y me han enviado para evitar que sucedan algunas cosas terribles. Victoria... —

Su mirada la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Acusáis a una mujer inocente? ¿O estáis celosa de todas las mujeres que toco? —

La promesa de controlar sus emociones desapareció por la ventana.

— ¡Pavo real vanidoso! No me importa con cuántas mujeres te acuestes. Eso no significa nada para mí. No eres el hombre que conocí. En realidad, eres menos hombre que tu hermano. Me han enviado para corregir un error, y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, sin importarme tus esfuerzos para impedírmelo. Quizá si puedo evitar la muerte de Pit, salve las propiedades de los Whitlock y nadie tratará de que dejes de ser un sátiro. Ahora déjame salir—

Jasper no se movió.

—No soy una bruja. ¿No puedes entender eso? Soy una persona común y corriente que está envuelta en extrañas circunstancias—se volvió hacia él— No sé todo lo que sucedió cuando Pit murió. Dijiste que estabas practicando con la espada y te cortaste el brazo, por eso no pudiste acompañarlo a cabalgar. Vio una muchacha en un lago y fue detrás de ella. Se ahogó. Eso es todo lo que sé —además de que Victoria podía ser la responsable, pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Él la observaba con hostilidad.

—Cuando viniste a mí yo tampoco te creía. Me contaste cosas que no estaban en los libros de historia, pero aún así no te creía. Finalmente, me llevaste a Bellwood y me mostraste una puerta secreta que escondía una pequeña caja de marfil. Ninguno de los diferentes propietarios del castillo había encontrado la puerta. Dijiste que Pit te mostró la puerta una semana antes de morir—no le agradaba pensar en la muerte de Pit.

Jasper la miró. Era una bruja, porque Pit le había mostrado la puerta escondida en Bellwood la semana pasada. ¿Qué le había hecho a su hermano para persuadirlo a que le contara el secreto de esa puerta que sólo debían conocer los miembros de la familia?

¿Qué le estaba haciendo a su familia y a su casa? El día anterior había oído a un hombre en los establos cantando una canción llamada "Zippity Doo Dah". Tres de las damas de su madre ahora se pintaban las pestañas y decían que "Lady" Isabella les habla enseñado. Su madre, su inteligente y sabia madre, habla tomado una medicina de su mano con la inocencia de un niño. Pit la observaba con la intensidad de un ave de rapiña.

En los pocos días que llevaba en casa de los Whitlock, habla perturbado todo. Sus canciones, sus danzas, las historias que contaba, últimamente la gente del castillo hablaba de unas personas llamadas Escarlata y Rhett, incluso la forma en que se pintaba la cara afectaba a todos. Era una hechicera y poco a poco estaba embrujando a todos.

Él era la única persona que intentaba resistirse. Cuando trató de hablar con Pit sobre el poder que la mujer estaba ganando, su hermano se rió.

— ¿Qué consecuencias pueden tener algunas historias y canciones? —Le dijo.

No sabía lo que deseaba la mujer, pero no tenía intención de caer tan fácilmente bajo su hechizo como los demás. Iba a resistirse, sin importarle lo difícil que resultara.

Pero al contemplarla, comprendió que resistirse no sería fácil. El cabello le llegaba a los hombros y tenía la pequeña cofia de perlas en la mano. Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa. Victoria tenía rasgos más perfectos, pero esta mujer, esta Isabella que lo enfurecía, tenía algo que no podía precisar.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, fue como si tuviera algún poder secreto sobre él. Le gustaba dominar a las mujeres, besarías, sentirlas contra su cuerpo. Le gustaba el desafío de conquistar a una mujer difícil, la sensación de poder que sentía cuando la dejaba.

Pero desde un principio esta mujer habla sido diferente. La había observado mucho más que ella a él. Estaba alerta cada vez que miraba a Pit o a un sirviente atractivo, cada vez que sonreía o se reía. Su poder sobre él lo enfurecía. Después de que se fue de su habitación, no había dormido, porque sabía que ella estaba llorando. Nunca antes le hablan preocupado las lágrimas de las mujeres. Las mujeres siempre lloran. Lloran cuando las dejas, cuando no haces lo que desean, cuando les dices que no las amas. Le gustaban las mujeres como María y Victoria, que nunca lloraban.

Pero la noche anterior, esta mujer se había pasado la noche llorando, y aunque no podía verla ni oiría, habla sentido sus lágrimas. En tres ocasiones, estuvo a punto de ir a verla, pero se contuvo. No tenía intención de permitirle saber que tenía poder sobre él.

En cuanto a su historia sobre el pasado y el futuro, no hizo más que escucharla. Pero había algo extraño en ella. No le creyó ni por un momento que fuera una princesa de Lanconia, ni tampoco pensó que su madre le creyera, pero a Lady Didyme le gustaban sus canciones extrañas y su forma tan rara de hablar. Actuaba como si todo fuera nuevo para ella, desde la comida y la ropa hasta los sirvientes.

Jasper la miró, no tenía idea de lo que Isabella le había estado diciendo. Pero de repente sintió un deseo intenso por ella y retrocedió contra la puerta.

—No me embrujaréis como a mi familia—le dijo, como queriéndose convencer.

Isabella vio el anhelo en su mirada, la forma en que pestañeaba. Su corazón se aceleró. Si lo tocas, regresarás, pensó, y no te puedes ir hasta que Pit esté a salvo y se descubra la traición de Victoria.

—Jasper, no quiero embrujarte, y no le hecho nada a tu familia que no haya sido para sobrevivir —extendió la mano para tocarle— Si me escucharas... —

— ¿Escuchar vuestra historia del pasado y el futuro? —Acercó su rostro al de ella—Cuidado con lo que hacéis, mujer, os vigilaré. Cuando se descubra que no tenéis un tío rey, yo personalmente os echaré de mi casa. Ahora idos, y no volváis a espiarme—se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Isabella sola y con una sensación de abandono.

Lo observó mientras se alejaba.

—Por favor, Señor, muéstrame cómo debo ayudar a Jasper. Déjame hacer lo que no hice la primera vez. Por favor, muéstrame el camino—

Sintiéndose más vieja que cuando entró, salió de la habitación.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a ****Fleur-de-la-vivre**_ _**por poner la historia en alerta, y a **__**Max kaDaR y a Edith **__**por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	18. Chapter 15

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella vio a María cuando se subía a un poyo para montar en su hermoso caballo negro. Cerca de ella había un hombre que supuso que era su esposo, James Sydney. Deseaba verlo, deseaba ver el rostro del hombre a quien Jasper consideraba su amigo y que lo había enviado a una ejecución.

Sydney se volvió, e Isabella contuvo el aliento. James Sydney se parecía mucho al doctor James Witherdale, el hombre con quien una vez había pensado en casarse.

Isabella se volvió, con las manos temblorosas. Es una coincidencia, pensó. Nada más que una coincidencia. Pero más tarde, recordó que cuando Jasper conoció a James en el siglo XX, parecía que habla visto un fantasma. Y James lo había mirado con odio. Una coincidencia, pensó otra vez. No podía ser otra cosa.

En los dos días siguientes, casi no vio a Jasper. Cuando lo veía, la estaba observando de forma amenazadora desde alguna puerta o frunciéndole el entrecejo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estuvo muy ocupada en la casa, pues le pedían juegos, canciones, historias... sus demandas de entretenimientos era insaciables. No podía caminar por el jardín o la casa sin que alguien la detuviera y le pidiera un poco más de entretenimiento. Pasaba largas horas tratando de recordar todo lo que habla leído o escuchado. Con la ayuda de Sulpicia, ideó una versión simplificaba del Monopoly.

Cuando se le acabaron las historias de los libros que había leído, comenzó a contarles historias sobre América, que le encantaban a Lady Didyme.

Trató de mantenerse en el campo del entretenimiento y no hablar sobre religión y política. Después de todo, unos años antes la reina María habla quemado a la gente que profesaba una religión distinta. Pero a veces Pit le preguntaba sobre la siembra en su país, y lo único de que podía hablarle era del abono y de cómo utilizarlo.

Isabella sabía que las damas de Lady Didyme estaban consternadas por su pobre educación, porque hablaba sólo un idioma, porque no sabía tocar un instrumento musical, porque no sabía leer su escritura, pero le perdonaban casi todo.

Mientras enseñaba, también aprendía. Estas mujeres del siglo XVI no tenían que ser ejecutivas brillantes, madres afectuosas, cocineras y anfitrionas perfectas y amantes imaginativas con cuerpo de atleta. Si eran ricas, cosían, se dedicaban a cuidar de la casa y se divertían. Por supuesto, no esperaban vivir más allá de los cuarenta, pero por lo menos no estaban bajo la constante presión de hacer más y ser mejores durante sus pocos años de vida sobre la tierra.

Mientras pasaban los días en la Inglaterra del siglo XVI, Isabella recordó su vida con James. La alarma del despertador sonaba a las seis y comenzaba a correr. Tenía que hacerlo para poder cumplir con las tareas diarias. Tenía que preparar las comidas, hacer la compra, arreglar la casa, James tenía una persona que le limpiaba la casa una vez por semana, y limpiar la cocina una y otra vez. Y en su "tiempo libre" tenía un empleo a tiempo completo. A veces deseaba estarse tres días en la cama y leer novelas de misterio, pero siempre había demasiado que hacer como para pensar en holgazanear.

Además, se sentía culpable. Si descansaba, pensaba que "debería" estar practicando gimnasia para reducir sus muslos, o planeando una cena elegante para los colegas de James. Se sentía culpable cuando, exhausta, servía una pizza sacada del congelador en la cena.

Pero ahora, aquí en el siglo XVI, las presiones de los días modernos parecían muy lejanas. La gente no vivía sola y aislada. Esta no era una casa con una mujer para realizar 20 trabajos, era una casa con ciento cuarenta personas para realizar setenta trabajos. Una sola mujer cansada no tenía que cocinar, limpiar, lavar, etcétera, y además realizar un trabajo fuera de casa. Aquí cada persona tenía un solo trabajo.

Las mujeres modernas eran responsables de su propio sentimiento de culpa, pero la gente del siglo XVI sufría muchas enfermedades, temía a lo desconocido, ignoraba la medicina, y la muerte siempre estaba presente y al acecho. La vida de las personas del siglo XVI no era prolongada. Desde que Isabella llegó, se hablan producido cuatro muertes en la casa, y todos podían haberse salvado de haber contado con una unidad de urgencias. Un hombre murió cuando un carretón se le cayó encima. Hemorragia interna. Cuando Isabella lo vio, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser médica y poder detener la hemorragia. La gente moría de neumonía, resfriados o de una yaga que se infectaba. Ella repartía aspirinas, curaba heridas con Neosporin, daba cucharadas de PeptoBismol. Podía ayudarlos en pequeñas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada por la dentadura, por las roturas de ligamentos que los dejaban lisiados de por vida o por los apéndices que producían la muerte a los niños.

Tampoco podía hacer nada en relación con la pobreza. Una vez trató de hablar con Sulpicia sobre la inmensa diferencia entre la vida que llevaba la familia Whitlock y la de los aldeanos. Entonces aprendió sobre las leyes suntuarias. En América todos pretendían ser iguales, diciendo que un hombre millonario no era mejor que un muchacho que se ganara la vida con el sudor de su frente. Pero nadie creía eso. A los criminales ricos les imponían sentencias leves; a la gente pobre, sentencias máximas.

En el siglo XVI, Isabella había aprendido que la idea de igualdad era algo que provocaba risa. La gente no era igual, y por ley ni siquiera se le permitía vestir de la misma forma. Asombrada, Isabella le pidió a Sulpicia que le explicara estas leyes suntuarias. Si un hombre tenía unos ingresos de cien libras o menos al año, podía usar terciopelo en su jubón, pero no en su túnica. Si ganaba 20 libras al año, podía llevar sólo jubones de raso o damasco y túnicas de seda. Uno que ganara diez libras o menos no podía usar paños que costaran más de dos chelines la yarda. Los condes podían llevar cebellina, pero los barones, sólo zorro ártico. Los sirvientes no podían llevar túnicas que les llegaran por debajo de la pantorrilla. Los aprendices vestían de azul (razón por la cual las clases superiores raramente usaban ese color).

Las reglas abarcaban los ingresos, las pieles, los colores, la ropa. A Isabella le permitían vestir como una condesa, porque era una dama de Lady Didyme. Sulpicia se rió y le dijo que cada uno usaba lo que podía comprar, y si a uno lo descubrían pagaba una multa y continuaba poniéndose lo que quería.

En el siglo XX, ella no se preocupaba mucho por la ropa. Le gustaba que fuera cómoda y duradera, pero por lo demás no le prestaba demasiada atención. Sin embargo, estos hermosos trajes isabelinos eran otra cosa. En los pocos días que llevaba en el siglo XVI había descubierto que la gente estaba obsesionada con la ropa. Las damas de Lady Didyme se pasaban horas ocupadas con los trajes.

Un día llegó un comerciante de Italia, y se lo recibió junto con sus telas en el salón de audiencias, como si hubiera descubierto la cura para las picaduras de las pulgas. E Isabella se vio metida en el alboroto que produjeron las mujeres al pelearse por las telas.

Jasper y Pit se unieron al grupo. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, les encantaba verse rodeados de hermosas mujeres sonrientes y alborozadas. Para sorpresa de Isabella, Pit eligió tela para dos vestidos para ella, diciéndole que ya era tiempo de que tuviera su propia ropa.

Esa noche, en la cama, estuvo despierta durante un rato y pensó qué diferente, y sin embargo qué parecida, era esta gente de la de su propia época. Las novelas ambientadas en la época isabelina que había leído le habían producido la impresión de que la gente no hacía nada más que hablar de política. Aún con televisor, radio y revistas semanales, los americanos no estaban ni la mitad informados como los actores de las obras medievales. Pero Isabella descubrió que los isabelinos, al igual que los americanos, estaban mucho más preocupados por la ropa y los chismes que por lo que hacía la reina.

Finalmente, Isabella decidió hacer lo que pudiera, pero no creía que su labor fuera a cambiar la vida del siglo XVI. Había sido enviada para salvar a Jasper, y eso era en lo que iba a concentrarse. Era una observadora, no una misionera.

Había un aspecto de la vida medieval que no podía soportar, y era la falta de higiene. Se lavaban la cara, las manos y los pies, pero un baño completo era algo raro. Sulpicia le advertía sobre la "frecuencia" de sus baños (tres semanales), e Isabella odiaba que los sirvientes tuvieran que traer la tina al dormitorio y luego llenarla con baldes de agua caliente. El esfuerzo para preparar el baño era tan enorme que después de que ella se bañaba, dos personas más usaban el agua. En una ocasión le tocó bañarse en tercer lugar y encontró piojos flotando en el agua.

El baño se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión para ella, hasta que Sulpicia le mostró una fuente en el jardín de los nudos. Los "nudos" eran setos plantados en intrincados dibujos, con flores brillantes en las intersecciones. En el centro de cada nudo, en un pequeño estanque, había una fuente alta de piedra. Sulpicia le hizo una seña a un niño que estaba regando el jardín, y éste corrió y desapareció detrás de una pared. Para deleite de Isabella, comenzó a salir agua desde lo alto de la fuente. El niño estaba moviendo una rueda.

— ¡Qué hermoso! —Exclamó Isabella— Como una cascada o... —Le brillaban los ojos—... una ducha— Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a idear un plan. Habló en privado con el niño que sabía cómo accionar la rueda y le prometió pagarle un penique si se encontraba con ella a las cuatro de la madrugada.

A la hora fijada, Isabella salió de la habitación de Sulpicia, bajó por la escalera y llegó al jardín. Llevaba champú, enjuague, una toalla grande y otra pequeña. El niño, medio dormido pero sonriendo, tomó el penique, prestado por Sulpicia, y fue a dar vueltas a la rueda. Isabella dudó un momento si quitarse o no la ropa, pero aún estaba bastante oscuro y faltaba un buen rato para que el resto de la casa se despertara. Se quitó la bata prestada y la larga falda de lino y se puso debajo de la fuente.

Nunca nadie había disfrutado tanto una ducha. Sintió que se estaba lavando años de suciedad y sudor. Nunca se había sentido limpia utilizando la tina, y después de varias semanas sin ducharse se sentía sucia. Se lavó el cabello tres veces, luego se lo arregló, se depiló las piernas y las axilas y se enjuagó. Divino.

Salió de la fuente, silbó para que el niño dejara de accionar la rueda, se secó y se puso la bata.

Sonriendo complacida, emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa por el sendero. Quizá sonreía demasiado para ver con claridad o quizás aún estaba demasiado oscuro, pero se chocó con alguien.

— ¡Jessica! —Exclamó, y luego vio que era la heredera francesa— Quiero decir, no eres Jessica, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está la leona? —Isabella se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Raramente veía a esta niña y cuando la veía, siempre estaba acompañada por su altiva niñera-guardiana— No pretendía... —comenzó a disculparse.

La heredera no la escuchó, sino que pasó junto a ella con la cabeza erguida.

—Ya tengo la edad suficiente como para cuidar de mí misma—

Isabella sonrió ante la actitud de la niña. Parecía uno de sus alumnos de quinto grado. Siempre creían que eran lo suficientemente grandes para cuidar de sí mismos.

—Te has escapado, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó, sonriendo.

La niña se volvió con rapidez y miró a Isabella.

—Ronca —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Qué hacíais aquí?—

Isabella miró la fuente y vio que estaba llena de pompas de jabón. Para ella eran contaminación, pero a la heredera le parecían maravillosas y tomó un puñado de espuma.

—Me estaba bañando. ¿Quieres bañarte? —

La niña tembló ligeramente.

—No, mi salud es muy delicada—

—Bañarse no sienta mal—comenzó a decirle, pero se interrumpió. Trabajo misionero no, recuérdalo. Se acercó a la niña y la observó con detenimiento— ¿Quién te ha dicho que estás delicada? —

—Lady Hallet—miró a Isabella—Mi niñera leona—se le formaron diminutos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Isabella pensó en lo que iba a decir, pues la niña parecía necesitar una amiga.

—Lady Hallet dice que estás delicada para poder ordenarte lo que debes comer, cuándo puedes caminar y cuándo no. Te tiene tan oprimida que tienes que escaparte antes del amanecer para ver los jardines. ¿No es así?—

La niña la observaba con la boca abierta, luego se irguió.

—Lady Hallet me protege de las clases bajas—la miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Cómo yo? —Le preguntó Isabella, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Vos no sois una princesa. Lady Hallet dice que una princesa no se exhibiría en la forma en que vos lo hacéis. Dice que no sois educada. Ni siquiera habláis francés—

—Eso es lo que Lady Hallet dice. ¿Qué piensas tú de mí? —

—Que no sois una princesa o, si no, no os... —

—No. No lo que dice Lady Hallet. ¿Qué piensas tú? —La niña no sabía qué decir.

Isabella le sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta Pit? —

La niña bajó la vista y se miró las manos, sonrojada.

— ¿Tanto? —Dijo Isabella.

—Él ni siquiera se fija en mí—murmuró la niña entre sollozos. Levantó la cabeza y miró con odio a Isabella, y en ese momento era exactamente igual a Jessica— Os mira a vos—

— ¿A mí? Pit no está interesado en mí—

—Gustáis a todos los hombres. Lady Hallet dice que sois una... —

—No me lo digas. Ya me lo han llamado antes. Bueno... ¿cómo te llamas? —

—Lady Allegra Lucinda Nicolletta de Couret—respondió, orgullosa.

— ¿Y tus amigos cómo te llaman? —

La niña se quedó asombrada un momento, y luego sonrió.

—Mi primera niñera me llamaba Lucy—

—Lucy —le dijo Isabella, y miró hacia el cielo— creo que es mejor que regresemos. La gente nos estará buscando—

Lucy parecía sorprendida, luego recogió su pesada y costosa falda y comenzó a correr. Obviamente estaba aterrorizada de que descubrieran que se habla escapado.

—Mañana de madrugada —le gritó Isabella— A la misma hora —no estaba segura de sí Lucy la había oído o no.

Volvió a la casa, sin hacer caso de las miradas de los sirvientes, que observaban su cabello mojado y su bata. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Sulpicia, suspiró. Ahora comenzaba el largo y doloroso proceso de vestirse, y era en ese momento cuando extrañaba la comodidad de las camisetas y los pantalones.

Después del desayuno, se separó de las demás mujeres para buscar a Jasper. Le pedían nuevas canciones, y el pequeño repertorio de Isabella ya estaba agotado. Estaba cansada de tararear tonadas y de persuadir a las mujeres para que inventaran las letras. Pero hoy tenía que ver a Jasper. Nada iba a cambiar en lo relativo a su ejecución si no hablaba con él.

Lo encontró en una habitación que sólo podía ser un despacho, sentado frente a una mesa llena de papeles. Parecía estar sumando una columna de números.

Él levantó la vista y la miró, y luego volvió a mirar los papeles.

—Jasper, no puedes ignorarme. Tenemos que hablar. Alguna vez tendrás que escucharme—

—Estoy ocupado. No me molestéis con vuestra charla disparatada—

— ¡Charla disparatada! —Dijo ella. La miró otra vez para que se quedara callada y volvió a la columna de números. Estos no tenían sentido para Isabella, porque algunos eran romanos, otros estaban escritos con una jota en lugar de una i y otros eran arábigos. Por lo tanto, no era extraño que le costara sumarlos. Abrió la pequeña bolsa bordada que le colgaba de la cintura y sacó la calculadora solar. La llevaba consigo porque Sulpicia y las otras damas siempre estaban contando las puntadas de sus bordados, e Isabella se las solía sumar y restar para que los dibujos fueran precisos. Puso la calculadora junto a la mano de Jasper.

— ¿Te ha mostrado Pit dónde está la puerta secreta en Bellwood? —Le preguntó.

—Lord Pit —replicó Jasper de forma categórica— No es de vuestra incumbencia. Ni yo tampoco. Ni la casa de mi madre. Señora, aquí no sois bienvenida—

Isabella observó cómo, en su enfado, tomó la calculadora y comenzó a pulsar los botones. Marcó los números, apretó la tecla para sumar y al final la del resultado. Hablando aún, anotó el total en la hoja de papel.

—Y además...—continuó, y comenzó a sumar la segunda columna.

—Jasper —murmuró Isabella—, te acuerdas. —Luego le dijo más alto: — Te acuerdas—

—No me acuerdo —replicó, enfadado; pero mientras hablaba, observó la calculadora en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que la había estado usando, pero ahora el conocimiento sobre lo que era y cómo se utilizaba lo había abandonado. La tiró como si fuera algo demoníaco.

Para Isabella fue toda una revelación verlo usar la calculadora. De alguna manera, lo que había experimentado en el siglo XX estaba enterrado en su memoria. Aún faltaban cuatro años para que sucediera, pero también faltaban cuatrocientos años para el nacimiento de ella. Le estaban sucediendo tantas cosas extrañas que no podía cuestionar el conocimiento que Jasper tenía de las calculadoras. Pero si recordaba eso, entonces la recordaría a ella.

Se arrodilló junto a él y le puso las manos en un brazo.

—Jasper, puedes recordar—

Jasper deseaba apartarse de ella, pero no podía. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer? Era hermosa, pero habla visto mujeres más hermosas. Había estado con mujeres más complacientes que ella, pero esta mujer... esta mujer estaba siempre en su mente.

—Por favor, no cierres tu mente. No luches contra mí. Podrías acordarte de más si quisieras—

—No me acuerdo —replicó con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos. Le hubiera gustado quitarle la cofia.

—Si te acuerdas. Y si no, ¿cómo has podido usar la calculadora? —

—Yo no... —comenzó a decir, y observó el aparato que se encontraba sobre los papeles. Pues sí, había sabido usarla, había sabido sumar con ella. De un tirón, quitó el brazo de debajo de sus manos.

—Dejadme—

—Jasper, por favor, escúchame —le rogó— Debes decirme si Pit te ha contado lo de la puerta de Bellwood o no. Nos daría una idea de cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que... se ahogue —antes de que Victoria ordene que lo maten, pensó— Pueden ser semanas o meses; pero si te ha enseñado la puerta, es cuestión de días. Por favor, Jasper, no luches conmigo—

Él no iba a permitir que lo controlara. No iba a ser como el resto de los ocupantes de la casa y a seguirla y pedirle favores. Cualquier día pediría una bolsa con oro a cambio de otra canción. Y su madre estaba tan encantada con ella que no vacilaría en darle el oro. Hasta ahora, Lady Didyme le había dado a esta mujer vestidos y abanicos, y había rebuscado en los baúles de joyas de los Whitlock para prestarle toda clase de cosas.

—No sé nada sobre esa puerta —mintió Jasper. Hacía unos días que Pit se la había mostrado.

Isabella se puso en cuclillas y suspiró, aliviada.

—Bien, bien—no deseaba pensar que Pit estaba cerca de la muerte. Si Pit no moría, quizá Victoria no tendría oportunidad de poner sus garras sobre Jasper y se evitaría la gran injusticia. Y, por otra parte, quizá después de que Pit se salvara, ella regresaría al siglo XX.

— ¿Os interesa mi hermano? —Le preguntó Jasper, mirándola.

Isabella sonrió.

—Parece un muchacho agradable, pero nunca será... —se detuvo. "El amor de mi vida", casi le dice. Miró sus ojos celestes y recordó la noche en que hicieron el amor. Recordó su risa, su interés por el mundo moderno. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, le extendió la mano. Jasper la tomó y la levantó hacia sus labios.

—Jas —susurró.

—Señor —dijo una voz desde la puerta — Perdonad.

Jasper le soltó la mano e Isabella, viendo que el momento había pasado, se puso de pie y se acomodó la falda.

—Me avisarás por lo de la puerta, ¿verdad? Debemos vigilar a Pit—

Jasper no la miró. Ella sólo hablaba de su hermano. Había atrapado su propia mente, pero no parecía sentir lo mismo hacia él. Su pensamiento era sólo para Pit.

—Idos —murmuró, y luego más alto:

—Idos y cantad vuestras canciones a los demás. Necesitaréis más que una canción para encantarme. Y llevaos eso—miró la calculadora como si fuera algo demoníaco.

—Puedes quedártela y usarla silo deseas—

La miró furioso.

—No sé cómo usarla—

Con un suspiro, Isabella recogió la calculadora y salió de la habitación. Todos los intentos que había realizado para hablar con Jasper habían fracasado. Por lo menos ahora comenzaba a comprender que él pensaba que estaba protegiendo a su familia de ella. No pudo dejar de sonreír al pensarlo, ya que el Jasper que tanto amaba también había antepuesto a su familia. En el siglo XX, deseaba regresar a una probable ejecución para salvar el honor de su familia.

Este hombre sí era el Jasper que había venido a amar. En la superficie, con la mujer en la mesa y en el parral, se había parecido al libertino que describían los libros de historia. Y por supuesto, odiaba su animosidad contra ella. El resto de la familia no podía ser más agradable, el único hostil era Jasper.

¿Y si ella hubiera tenido algún otro motivo para desear estar cerca de su familia? No era bueno ser tan confiado como lo era la familia. Jasper tenía razón. Debía desconfiar de ella. Ya que no recordaba haberla conocido, no tenía por qué confiar en ella; y por la unión que había entre ellos, la forma en que a veces la "oía", tenía razones para creer que era una bruja.

Recuerda, pensó. Jasper dijo que no recordaba nada, pero se había acordado de la calculadora y la había utilizado de forma correcta. Se preguntaba si recordaría otras cosas y comenzó a pensar en el contenido de su bolso. ¿Qué podría mostrarle para estimularle la memoria?

En el salón de audiencias todos estaban impresionados. Al parecer, había llegado el proveedor de alimentos. Isabella se enteró de que este hombre viajaba por toda Inglaterra y compraba productos especiales para la familia Whitlock y se los enviaba una vez por mes. Este mes había enviado piñas y chocolate llevado de México a España y luego a Inglaterra. También había azúcar de Brasil.

Isabella se quedó atrás y observó cómo las mujeres lanzaban todo tipo de exclamaciones acerca de los productos exóticos y no pudo dejar de pensar cómo en el siglo XX la comida se daba como seguro. Los americanos podían tener la comida que desearan en cualquier época del año.

Mientras miraba el chocolate en polvo cuidadosamente envuelto en un paño, pensó en el picnic americano que le había preparado a Jasper: pollo frito, ensalada de patatas, huevos y galletas de chocolate.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Había oído que los olores y los sabores eran uno de los estimulantes de la memoria más fuertes. Sabía que determinadas comidas le recordaban a su abuela Amanda, pues en su casa siempre había una sorprendente variedad de comidas. Y el aroma a jazmín siempre le recordaba a su madre. Si le servía a Jasper la misma comida que había tomado en el siglo XX, ¿lo ayudarla a recordar el tiempo que pasó con ella?

Le pidió permiso a Lady Didyme para preparar la cena. Esta se sintió complacida con la idea, pero horrorizada de que Isabella quisiera trabajar en la cocina. Le propuso que le dijera a la encargada de la despensa lo que necesitaba y hablara con la encargada de la cocina, la de la boca.

Isabella insistió, y además Lady Didyme había despertado su interés por la cocina. ¿Qué era una encargada de cocina para la boca?

Después de la larga y magnífica cena, Isabella se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió por lo que vio: habitación tras habitación con enormes chimeneas, inmensas mesas y mucha gente corriendo de aquí para allá. Cada persona tenía un trabajo. Había dos matarifes, dos panaderos, dos cerveceros, un preparador de malta, un par de hombres que mezclaban, lavanderas, niños que realizaban trabajos extraños y un hombre cuya labor consistía en volver a poner el yeso cuando se caía. También había criados que registraban cada penique que se gastaba.

Enormes reses y cerdos entraban a la cocina en vagones y pasaban hacia el matadero. Habla almacenes que eran más grandes que casas y estaban llenos de barriles. Salchichas gruesas como un brazo y muy largas colgaban de los altos techos. En dos habitaciones ubicadas detrás de las chimeneas habla camas con colchones de paja donde dormían muchos de los que trabajaban en la cocina.

La encargada principal la llevó a través de las habitaciones, y después de que Isabella fue capaz de cerrar la boca, que tenía abierta de asombro ante el tamaño del lugar y por la cantidad de comida, comenzó a decirle lo que deseaba.

Tragó saliva al ver cómo traían canastas con pollos y luego una mujer robusta comenzaba a retorcerles el pescuezo. Pusieron a hervir agua para escaldar los pollos y poder quitarles las plumas. Las más suaves las guardaban para las almohadas de los sirvientes.

Se sorprendió al ver que había patatas en una casa del siglo XVI; pero no las consumían a menudo. Algunas mujeres comenzaron a pelarlas, otras a hervir huevos, que eran mucho más pequeños que los del siglo XX.

Para obtener la harina para preparar el pollo y las galletas, llevaron a Isabella a la habitación donde se cernía. Allí se tamizaba una y otra vez la harina a través de cedazos de tela cada vez más finos. Comenzó a comprender por qué el pan blanco puro, llamado manchet, era tan caro. Cuanto más baja era la posición de una persona en la casa, más ordinario era su pan. El pan cernido sólo una vez tenía mucho afrecho, arena y suciedad. Sólo la familia y sus asistentes más allegados consumían pan perfectamente limpio.

Isabella sabía que habría suficiente pollo, huevos y patatas para toda la casa, pero que las galletas del preciado y costoso chocolate serían sólo para la familia. Una de las cocineras la ayudó a decidir cuánto pollo debía rebozarse con harina del primer tamiz y cuánto con la del siguiente. Isabella no iba a dar una conferencia sobre la igualdad, sobre todo porque sabía que la mejor harina no tenía afrecho y por ello perdía muchas vitaminas y no era tan nutritiva como la que se había tamizado menos veces. Se concentró en preparar comida como para alimentar a un ejército.

La comida, que era tan fácil de preparar en una cocina moderna de Inglaterra y en pequeña escala, no lo era en el siglo XVI. Todo debía prepararse en enormes cantidades y a partir de cero. No había mostaza ni mayonesa para los huevos y las patatas. La pimienta, guardada bajo llave, estaba entera, y alguien tenía que ir a buscar piedras y luego molería en un mortero del tamaño de una bañera. Las nueces para las galletas no venían en una bolsa de plástico, sino que había que pelarlas.

Isabella supervisó, observó y aprendió. Se sorprendió al ver que los moldes de repostería estaban forrados con papel escrito. Vio cómo derramaban chocolate batido sobre una escritura que estaba segura de que había sido firmada por Enrique VII.

Cuando la comida ya estaba casi lista para servir, Isabella pensó que debía ser un picnic. Envió hombres al huerto para que extendieran mantas en el suelo y luego pidió almohadas.

Ese día la cena se sirvió tarde, a las seis; pero, por la expresión de los comensales, el trabajo valió la pena. Comieron la ensalada de patatas con cucharas y devoraron platos llenos de huevos. Les encantó el condimento del pollo.

Isabella se sentó frente a Jasper y lo observó tanto que casi no comió. Hasta donde podía ver, nada estimulaba su memoria.

Al finalizar la comida, los sirvientes trajeron bandejas de plata con grandes cantidades de galletas de chocolate y nueces.

Isabella observaba a Jasper: mordió y masticó. Luego la miró, y a ella le brincó el corazón. Recuerda, pensó. Recuerda algo.

Jasper dejó la galleta y, sin saber por qué, se quitó el anillo de la mano izquierda y se lo dio.

Isabella extendió la mano temblorosa y lo tomó. Era un anillo de esmeralda el que le había dado en casa de María cuando le preparó galletas por primera vez. Pudo ver en su expresión que estaba sorprendido por su acción.

—Ya me habías dado este anillo antes—le comentó con suavidad— Cuando te preparé esta comida, me diste este mismo anillo—

Jasper sólo podía mirarla. Comenzó a pedirle que le explicara, pero la risa de Pit rompió el encanto del momento.

—No te culpo —Pit se rió— Estas galletas valen su peso en oro. Toma —se quitó el anillo de oro y se lo dio a Isabella.

Sonriendo y frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo, tomó el anillo. No valía nada comparado con la esmeralda de Jasper; pero si hubiera sido al revés, el anillo de Jasper habría seguido teniendo mucho más valor para ella.

—Gracias —murmuró, y volvió a mirar a Jasper. Pero él estaba mirando hacia otro lado y seguramente lo que recordó había desaparecido.

—Estás muy callado, hermano —le dijo Pit a Jasper, sonriendo— Deberías venir y divertirte. Esta noche, Isabella nos va a enseñar un juego de cartas llamado póquer—

Jasper miró hacia otro lado. Algo había sucedido esta noche, algo que él no podía comprender. En la cena había mordido una de las galletas de chocolate que la mujer había preparado y, de pronto, supo sin palabras que ella no era su enemiga.

Aunque le había entregado su anillo, pensó que era un necio. Pensó que cuando llegó esta mujer, él fue la única persona cuerda de la casa. Era el único que no creía que era un regalo de Dios. Si sus buenas obras eran un engaño, él era el único que podría verla tal como era en realidad.

Pero esta noche, mientras comía esa magnífica galleta, imágenes y recuerdos cruzaron por su mente. La vio con el cabello suelto, las piernas desnudas, sentada sobre un extraño aparato de metal con dos ruedas. La vio desnuda y cayéndole agua sobre su hermoso cuerpo. Por último, la vio apretando el anillo de esmeralda contra el pecho y mirándolo con amor. Sin pensarlo, se lo quitó del dedo y se lo entregó. Parecía que el anillo le perteneciera.

—Jasper, ¿te sientes bien?—Le preguntaba Pit.

—Sí, estoy bien—

— ¿Vienes con nosotros? —

—No —respondió. No deseaba estar cerca de la mujer, no deseaba que le hiciera ver imágenes de algo que sabía que no había sucedido. Si pasaba un tiempo con ella, quizá comenzaría a escucharla, e incluso a creer sus absurdas historias sobre el pasado y el futuro.

—No, no voy. Trabajo esta noche.

— ¿Trabajas? ¿No hay mujeres?—Preguntó Pit, sorprendido— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿has estado con alguna mujer en la cama desde que llegó Lady Isabella? —

—Ella no es...—comenzó Jasper. De pronto, volvió a tener otra imagen de ella sonriéndole, con el cabello suelto hasta los hombros.

Pit se rió.

—Así que es eso. No puedo culparte, es hermosa. ¿La convertirás en tu amante después de tu casamiento?—

— ¡No! —Replicó Jasper de forma contundente—No es para mí. Llévatela contigo. No deseo volver a verla, ni volver a oír su voz. Ojalá nunca hubiera venido—

Pit retrocedió, sonriendo aún.

—Así que el rayo ha dado en el blanco—dijo, disfrutando del sufrimiento de su hermano.

Jasper se puso de pie para pelear. Pero Pit retrocedió hacia la puerta y, cuando Jasper se acercó, salió de la habitación, riéndose fuerte, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Jasper se sentó y trató de concentrarse en los números, pero todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en la mujer de cabello chocolate. Ahora se estaba riendo, disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que si ella no era feliz, lo sentiría.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la ventana y miró hacia el jardín. Se le presentó otra imagen no deseada. Vio otro jardín. Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, y la mujer lo llamaba. Vio luces, extrañas luces azules sobre postes. Se vio debajo de la lluvia, afeitado y llevando extrañas ropas.

Se retiró de la ventana y la cerró, luego se frotó los ojos con las manos como para aclarar su visión. No permitiría que esta mujer lo atrapara. No debía permitirle que controlara su mente.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, se sirvió una copa de vino blanco y se lo bebió. Se tomó una segunda y una tercera tan rápido como le fue posible, hasta que sintió el calor del vino en sus venas. Ahogaría sus imágenes de ella. Bebería hasta que no pudiera oírla, verla, olerla... recordarla.

El vino le hizo efecto durante un momento y pudo dominar las imágenes de su mente. Sintiéndose más calmado, se acostó y se durmió al instante.

Las imágenes regresaron en forma de sueños.

—Debes decirme si Pit te ha mostrado la puerta—oyó que le decía la mujer— Dime si te cortaste el brazo. Pit murió y tú tuviste la culpa. ¿Y si te equivocas? —La voz de la mujer era cada vez más intensa y desesperada. ¿Y si te equivocas y Pit muere porque no quieres escuchar?

Jasper se despertó sudando, y permaneció el resto de la noche con los ojos abiertos, temeroso de volver a dormirse. Había que hacer algo con la mujer si no lo dejaba dormir. Había que hacer algo.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__** jvb, a "lectora fantasma", a **__**Max kaDaR**__**por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	19. Chapter 16

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

A las cuatro de la madrugada, Isabella salió de la casa para ir a ducharse a la fuente. El día anterior dos de las damas estuvieron hablando sobre las pompas de jabón de la fuente y Lady Didyme la había mirado con suspicacia. Isabella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, preguntándose si había algo en la casa de los Whitlock que Lady Didyme ignorara.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Si no fuera correcto que usara la fuente para ducharse, sin duda Lady Didyme se lo habría dicho.

Aún con la poca luz que había, Isabella pudo ver a Lucy esperándola. Pobre niña solitaria, pensó. Había averiguado que a Lucy y a su guardiana las habían traído a Inglaterra, a la casa de los Whitlock, cuando Lucy sólo tenía tres años. Creían que sería mejor esposa si conocía las costumbres inglesas ya la familia de su esposo antes de casarse.

Pero desde el momento en que Lucy llegó, Lady Hallet no había permitido que nadie se acercara a la niña, que se había puesto muy enferma por la travesía del canal y luego por el viaje por Inglaterra. Cuando Lucy estuvo bien, nadie pareció recordar que vivía con ellos.

Algo que Isabella había observado sobre el siglo XVI era que los adultos no idolatraban a los niños de la forma en que lo hacían en el siglo XX. Se sorprendió al averiguar que la mayoría de las damas de Lady Didyme eran casadas, y que dos de ellas tenían niños pequeños en sus hogares, uno de los cuales quedaban a más de cien kilómetros. Las mujeres no parecían preocuparse por el tiempo que dedicaban a sus hijos. Una vez, mientras bordaban, cosa que ellas hacían muy bien e Isabella con mucha torpeza, les comentó que en su país las mujeres pasaban días enteros con sus hijos, entreteniéndolos, enseñándoles, tratando de que no se aburrieran. Las mujeres se horrorizaron al escucharla. Ellas creían que se debía hacer caso omiso de los niños hasta que tuvieran edad para casarse. Después de todo, morían fácilmente y sus almas no estaban formadas hasta que eran mayores de edad.

Isabella había vuelto a su bordado. Siempre había pensado que los padres, a lo largo de los siglos, adoraban a sus hijos. Pensó que las madres siempre estaban preocupadas por si habían dado lo suficiente a sus hijos. Pero parecía haber otras diferencias, además de la ropa y la política, entre el siglo XX y el XVI.

Al mirar a Lucy sintió la soledad de la niña. Era una extraña en una casa donde vivía desde que era muy pequeña.

—Hola —le dijo.

Lucy sonrió y luego se puso seria.

—Buenos días —le respondió formalmente— ¿Vas a hacerlo otra vez? —Le preguntó mientras Isabella se quitaba la bata.

—Todos los días —Isabella entró en la fuente y le silbó al niño para que accionara la rueda. Dio un respingo a causa del agua helada, pero valía la pena pasar alguna incomodidad por tener un cuerpo limpio.

Lucy se volvió mientras ella se bañaba y lavaba el cabello, pero no se fue e Isabella sabía que deseaba algo. Quizá sólo una amiga.

Salió de la fuente, se secó y se volvió hacia Lucy.

—Hoy vamos a jugar a las charadas. Quizá te apetezca venir con nosotros—

— ¿Va a ir Lord Peter? —Preguntó rápidamente.

—No lo creo—

Lucy se sentó en el banco como si fuera una pelota de playa que se hubiera desinflado de repente.

—No, no iré—

Isabella se secó el cabello mojado y miró a Lucy pensativa. ¿Cómo había podido atraer la atención de un partido como Pit una adolescente no muy bonita y regordeta?

—Él habla de ti —le dijo Lucy de mal humor.

Isabella se sentó en el banco junto a ella.

— ¿Pit habla de mí? ¿Cuándo lo ves? —

—Me visita casi todos los días—

Seguramente así es, pensó Isabella. Parece muy considerado y amable.

—Pit te habla de mí, ¿pero tú de qué le hablas? —

Lucy retorció las manos sobre la falda.

—De nada—

— ¿Nada? ¿No le dices nada? ¿Te va a visitar todos los días y tú te quedas allí sentada como un conejo sobre un tronco? —

—Lady Hallet dice que sería indecoroso que yo... —

— ¡Lady Hallet! ¿Ese ogro? Esa mujer es tan fea que su nuca rompería un espejo—

Lucy soltó una risita.

—Una vez un halcón en lugar de ir con su amo se fue con ella. Creo que la confundió con un compañero—

Isabella se rió.

—Con el pico que tiene, puedo comprender el error—

Lucy se rió ruidosamente, luego se tapó la boca.

—Ojalá fuera como tú. Si pudiera hacer reír a mi Pit... —

No tuvo que decir nada más para que Isabella comprendiera. Mi Pit, como mí Jasper.

—Quizá podamos encontrar una forma de hacerlo reír. Estaba pensando en hacer un vodevil con Sulpicia, pero quizá podamos hacerlo juntas—

— ¿Vodevil? No creo que lady Hallet... —

—Lucy —Isabella le tomó de la mano— algo que he aprendido y que no ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo es que si quieres a un hombre, debes luchar por él. Ahora, lo que deseas es que Pit se fije en ti y lo que necesitas es un poco de confianza en ti misma. También necesitas confiar en tu propio juicio, y no en el de los demás. Quizá podamos lograr algunas de estas cosas preparando un espectáculo. Pit verá que ya no eres una niña, y lady Hallet también; y nos divertiremos. ¿Qué me dices? —

—Yo...no sé. Yo... —

— ¿Qué le dijo un duque a otro duque? —

Lucy se sorprendió.

—Esa no era una dama, esa era mi esposa—

Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta, y luego sonrió.

— ¿Dónde se sienta un canario de trescientas libras?—Isabella hizo una pausa— Donde le apetece—

Lucy se rió más fuerte.

—Lo harás—le dijo Isabella—Lo harás muy bien. Ahora tenemos que organizarnos. ¿Cuándo nos podemos reunir? Sin excusas. Tú eres la heredera, recuerda, y lady Hallet trabaja para ti—

Cuando Isabella regresó a la casa, ya era de día. Sabía que mucha gente estaba enterada de lo que hacía cada mañana, pues no había secretos en la casa, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle.

Por la mañana, lady Didyme estaba demasiado ocupada para querer nuevos juegos, por lo tanto Isabella paseó por los jardines y les enseñó a jugar al tres en raya a tres niños que trabajaban en la cocina. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era hora de cenar.

Ni Pit ni Jasper se presentaron. Isabella se juró que después de la comida buscaría a Jasper y trataría de volver a hablar con él. Por lo menos sabía que Pit no le habla mostrado la puerta secreta en Bellwood, y que, por lo tanto, el "accidente" no estaba próximo.

Sonriendo, se levantó de la mesa y permitió que Sulpicia tratara, otra vez, de enseñarle a hacer encaje con un poco de hilo. La doncella estaba haciendo un hermoso puño de camisa con el nombre de Isabella rodeado de pequeños y extraños pájaros y animales.

Inclinada sobre su bastidor de bordado, Isabella se sentía en paz. Podría ayudar a Lucy, y ayer Jasper había recordado algo sobre la temporada que habla pasado en el siglo XX. Observó el gran anillo de esmeralda que llevaba en el dedo. Ahora que su memoria había despertado, seguramente pronto recordaría más. Ella iba a lograr aquello en lo que había fracasado la primera vez.

A Jasper le dolía la cabeza y no podía permanecer de pie. No había visto más imágenes después de dejar de dormir, pero esta mañana habla sido acosado por los sueños. "¿Y si te equivocas?" Continuaba oyendo la voz de la mujer. ¿Equivocarse en qué? ¿En que ella era una bruja? Las imágenes probaban que él tenía razón.

Le dio una estocada al hombre que tenía delante de él, sin ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del caballero. No solía ser agresivo en los ejercicios de espada; pero hoy, con el dolor de cabeza y el enojo, sise sentía agresivo. Le dio una y otra estocada. El caballero retrocedió y se apartó de su camino.

— ¿Señor? —Le dijo el hombre, sorprendido.

— ¿Me vas a ofrecer una buena pelea o no? —Lo desafió Jasper, y volvió a darle una estocada. Quizá si se cansaba lo suficiente, no vería ni oiría a la mujer.

Jasper derroté a tres hombres, antes de que el cuarto lo venciera. Se movió hacia la derecha cuando debería haberlo hecho hacia la izquierda, y la espada del hombre le cortó el antebrazo izquierdo casi hasta el hueso. Jasper se detuvo y miró su brazo sangrante, y de pronto le vino una imagen. Pero no sólo le vino, él estaba en el sueño.

Iba caminando junto a la mujer de cabello chocolate por un lugar extraño, y se detenían frente a un edificio con ventanas de vidrio, unas ventanas que nunca soñó que existieran, un vidrio tan transparente que no parecía estar allí. Pasaba una máquina grande y extraña, con ruedas, pero parecía que no le interesaba. Sólo estaba interesado en hablar con la mujer y contarle lo de la cicatriz de su brazo. Le estaba contando que Pit se había ahogado el día en que lo hirieron en el ejercicio de espada.

Salió del sueño tan bruscamente como había entrado, y cuando regresó al presente, estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado por sus hombres, y uno de ellos trataba de detenerle la hemorragia.

No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por el dolor.

—Ensillad dos caballos, uno con silla de amazona—

— ¿Vais a cabalgar? —Le preguntó uno de los hombres— ¿Vais a cabalgar con una mujer? Vuestro brazo...—

Jasper se volvió y lo miró serio.

—Para la Swan, ella... —

—Sólo sabe montar lo suficiente como para no caerse del caballo —agregó otro de los hombres.

Jasper se puso de pie.

—Vendadme el brazo para detener la hemorragia y luego ensillad dos caballos con sillas de hombre. Vamos, no perdáis el tiempo—ordenó con voz débil, pero llena de autoridad.

— ¿Traigo a la mujer? —Preguntó uno.

Jasper, con el brazo en alto mientras se lo vendaban con un paño ajustado, miró hacia las ventanas de la casa.

—Vendrá por sí sola —respondió, confiado.

Isabella se inclinó sobre el bordado para escuchar a una de las mujeres que estaba contando una jugosa historia sobre una mujer que había tratado de llevarse a la cama al esposo de otra. Estaba escuchando la historia con toda atención, cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Lanzó un grito de dolor, cayó hacia atrás sobre la banqueta y luego al suelo.

—Mi brazo, algo me ha herido en el brazo—lo contrajo, y comenzó a llorar.

Sulpicia se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a arrodillarse junto a Isabella.

—Frótenle las manos, no dejen que se desmaye —ordenó, mientras le desabrochaba rápidamente la manga en el hombro y se la empezaba a quitar. Retrocedió para extender el brazo de Isabella y así poder sacar la manga. Una vez que la sacó, le subió la manga de la ropa Interior de lino para examinarle el brazo.

No tenía nada. La piel ni siquiera estaba enrojecida.

—No veo nada—comentó, repentinamente preocupada. Le habían encargado que cuidara de Isabella, pero ésta era muy extraña. Sir Jasper la había acusado de ser una bruja. ¿Era este dolor una manifestación de su brujería?

El dolor del brazo era intolerable, pero Isabella se miró y no vio nada.

—Siento como si me hubieran cortado —susurró, como si alguien me hubiera cortado con un cuchillo.

Se frotó con la mano derecha el antebrazo, pero casi no podía soportarlo.

—Siento el corte —murmuró, tratando de no llorar. Las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor la miraban de manera muy extraña, como si Isabella no estuviera muy cuerda.

De pronto, oyó la voz de Jasper en su cabeza. Estaban juntos en la cama y ella le tocaba la cicatriz del antebrazo izquierdo, la herida que recibió el día en que Pit se ahogó.

Se puso de pie al instante.

— ¿Dónde practican con la espada los hombres?—Preguntó, tratando de no parecer histérica. Por favor, Señor, no permitas que llegue demasiado tarde.

Las otras mujeres parecían seguras de que Isabella estaba loca, pero Sulpicia respondió. Isabella ya no la sorprendía.

—Atrás, pasado el laberinto, atravesando la puerta nordeste—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y no perdió más tiempo. Se subió las faldas, agradeciendo al cielo que el miriñaque las mantuviera alejadas de sus piernas, y echó a correr. En el salón, atropelló a un hombre y, cuando cayó, saltó sobre él. Una mujer de la cocina estaba bajando algo de un estante alto. Isabella se agachó y pasó por debajo de sus brazos. Un cargamento de barriles habían venido sin atar e Isabella saltó cinco barriles, uno tras otro, como si fuera una saltadora olímpica de vallas extrañamente vestida. Pasó junto a lady Didyme al salir del laberinto y no le habló. Cuando la puerta en la pared de la parte trasera del laberinto no se abrió, levantó el pie y la forzó de una patada.

Una vez fuera de los jardines, corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Jasper, con el brazo vendado, estaba sobre un caballo y la miraba.

— ¡Pit! —Gritó Isabella, aún corriendo— Tenemos que salvar a Pit—

No dijo nada más, porque un hombre la levantó en sus brazos y la montó sobre un caballo, que afortunadamente tenía silla de hombre. Metió los pies en los estribos, sujetó las riendas y miró a Jasper.

— ¡En marcha! —Gritó, y espoleó a su caballo.

El viento le molestaba en los ojos, y el brazo aún le dolía, pero estaba concentrada en seguir a Jasper. Detrás de ellos, tres hombres trataban de alcanzarlos.

Cruzaron campos sembrados, bancales de repollos y nabos. Cabalgaron a través de sucios corrales de campesinos, y por una vez Isabella dejó de pensar en la igualdad mientras los cascos de los caballos destruían sembrados y algún cobertizo. Atravesaron los bosques, con las ramas de los árboles casi rozándoles las cabezas. Isabella bajó la suya contra el cuello del caballo y continuó. Jasper dejó el sendero y se internó en el bosque. El suelo no tenía trampas y, como hasta las ramitas se necesitaban para la chimenea, estaba limpio.

Nunca pensó en preguntar cómo sabía Jasper dónde estaba Pit, pero estaba segura de que lo sabía. Al igual que supo que ella vendría cuando se hirió el brazo, sabía dónde estaba su hermano.

Se dirigieron por entre los árboles hacia un claro, y delante de ellos, rodeada por más árboles, había una hermosa laguna. Jasper se bajó con el caballo aún en movimiento, e Isabella lo siguió, rasgándose la larga falda, que quedó enganchada en la silla.

Corrió hacia la laguna, y lo que vio la estremeció. Tres hombres estaban sacando del agua el cuerpo desnudo e inmóvil de Pit. El cuerpo estaba boca abajo, con el largo cabello negro colgando y el cuello flojo y sin vida.

Jasper estaba de pie y contemplaba a su hermano.

—No —dijo, y luego— ¡NO! —

Isabella pasó junto a él y se dirigió hacia los hombres que sostenían a Pit.

—Déjenlo aquí. Sobre su estómago —les ordenó.

Los hombres de Pit vacilaron.

— ¡Obedecedla! —Rugió Jasper.

Isabella se puso a trabajar de inmediato, aplicando las técnicas modernas para sacarle el agua de los pulmones. Se subió sobre él, le apretó los pulmones y luego le levantó los brazos para que respirara. Una, dos, tres veces. Ninguna respuesta.

—Rece —le pidió al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de ella— Necesito toda la ayuda posible. Pida un milagro—

Los hombres se arrodillaron, juntaron las manos e Inclinaron las cabezas.

Jasper se arrodilló ante el cuerpo Inerte de Pit y le puso las manos sobre la cabeza mojada, luego inclinó la suya y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Isabella continuó trabajando. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera.

—Pit, por favor —susurró. Por favor, vive.

Cuando ya iba a abandonar, Pit tosió otra vez y luego otra, y después vomitó agua.

Isabella le dio la vuelta, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Jasper sostuvo por los hombros a su hermano mientras éste expulsaba el agua. Un caballero le tapó el cuerpo con su capa, mientras los demás observaban a Isabella. Tenía el cabello caído, el vestido roto, había perdido un zapato, le faltaba una manga y tenía sangre de Jasper en la otra.

Pit dejó de toser y se reclinó contra su hermano. Cansado, miró el brazo de Jasper que estaba contra su pecho. La sangre le chorreó por el pecho desnudo y mojado. Miró a sus hombres y vio que los seis contemplaban a Isabella, que estaba llorando.

—Vaya una forma de tratar a un hombre que ha vuelto de la muerte —comentó Pit— Mi hermano sangra sobre mí, y una mujer derrama lágrimas. ¿No hay nadie que se alegre de que aún esté vivo? —

Por lo menos, Jasper lo abrazaba con fuerza. Isabella levantó la vista y se secó los ojos con la mano, Un caballero le dio un pañuelo.

—Gracias —le dijo, y se sonó la nariz.

—La doncella os ha salvado —dijo uno de los caballeros— Es un milagro—

—Brujería —murmuró otro hombre.

Jasper lo miró.

—Si la vuelves a llamar bruja, no vivirás lo suficiente para repetir las palabras—

El hombre comprendió que hablaba en serio.

Isabella miró a Jasper y supo que ya no la odiaba, que quizás ahora la escucharía. Se sonó otra vez la nariz y trató de ponerse de pie. Cuando se tambaleó, uno de los hombres la ayudó. Todos la observaban como si fuera mitad santa y mitad demonio.

—Oh, vamos, dejen de mirarme así. Esto es muy común en mi país. Tenemos mucha agua, y la gente siempre se ahoga. De verdad, no es un milagro—

Para su tranquilidad, vio que los hombres la creyeron, probablemente porque deseaban hacerlo.

—Ahora quiero que todos se pongan a trabajar. Pobre Pit, se debe de estar helando. Jasper, tu brazo es un desastre. Ustedes dos ayuden a Pit, y ustedes vean si tienen vendas limpias para el brazo de Jasper, y que alguien compruebe si los caballos han resistido el viaje. ¡Vamos! ¡Corran! —

Una de las ventajas que tenían las mujeres de todos los tiempos era que el niño pequeño que había en todo hombre siempre recordaba la época en que las mujeres eran todopoderosas. Se chocaban unos con otros mientras corrían para cumplir sus órdenes.

—Tienes una arpía en las manos, hermano—le dijo Pit con alegría. Jasper aún lo sostenía con fuerza, como si estuviera preocupado de que pudiera morirse otra vez silo soltaba— ¿Por qué no me traes la ropa? —Le pidió con suavidad, y luego meneó la cabeza al ver que Isabella se dirigía a buscar su ropa, que estaba amontonada a la orilla de la laguna.

Lentamente, Jasper soltó a su hermano y comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó. La pérdida de sangre, combinada con la cabalgata y el miedo, lo habían debilitado. Isabella retrocedió y observó cómo Jasper se dirigió lentamente hacia la orilla, recogió la ropa y se la dio a su hermano.

Pit tomó la ropa con solemnidad de un rey que aceptaba la corona en su coronación y luego sonrió: —Siéntate, hermanito —le pidió a Jasper.

Este retrocedió e Isabella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo ayudó a sentarse y después se sentó junto a él. Jasper se volvió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su falda.

Pit se rió.

—Este se parece más al hermano que conozco —levantó la vista al oír que sus hombres regresaban.

Isabella observó a Jasper y le acarició el cabello mojado. Este era, por fin, su Jasper. Aquí estaba otra vez el hombre que había amado y perdido.

— ¿Estás llorando otra vez? —

Sus palabras, tan familiares, sí le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—El viento—respondió— Nada más —le sonrió—Dame tu brazo, quiero ver qué te has hecho—

Obediente, levantó el brazo e Isabella se impresionó. Las vendas estaban empapadas de sangre, la mano y la manga tenían sangre seca.

— ¿Cómo está? —

—Creo que no voy a perder el brazo. Las sanguijuelas... —

— ¡Sanguijuelas! No puedes perder más sangre. —Levantó la vista y vio que Pit estaba vestido, y como estaba débil, sus hombres lo conducían hasta su caballo.

—Jasper, levántate. Regresaremos para ocuparnos de ese brazo —le indicó Isabella.

—No —le respondió—Nos quedaremos los dos aquí—

Tenía esa mirada tierna, sensual, que le indicaba que la haría sentirse feliz.

—No —replicó Isabella.

—Un no de mujer me complace mucho —le dijo Jasper con suavidad, levantando el brazo que no tenía herido hacia ella.

Sus labios no se tocaron.

—No, no hagas eso —repitió Isabella con firmeza— ¡Arriba! Lo digo en serio, Jasper, levántate. No me vas a hablar con dulzura para hacerme hacer lo que deseas mientras se te produce una gangrena en el brazo. Tenemos que regresar a casa, limpiar la herida y dejar que Sulpicia la cosa—

— ¿Sulpicia? —

—Ella cose mejor que nadie—

Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

—Me duele un poco—despacio y con expresión contrariada, levantó la cabeza de la falda de Isabella; pero cuando pasó junto a su cabeza, la besó rápida y dulcemente.

Cabalgaron a paso lento hacia la casa de los Whitlock, y cuando estuvieron cerca, Isabella trató de mantenerse erguida y arreglar su ropa. Pero su vestido roto, ensangrentado y sucio, ya no tenía arreglo. Había perdido su pequeña cofia de perlas. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, recordó que había pasado junto a lady Didyme sin hablarle, y también que prácticamente delante de la cara de las damas había dado una patada a la puerta para que se abriera. Y ahora regresaba toda desarreglada, cabalgando a horcajadas y con las faldas subidas hasta las pantorrillas.

—Creo que no voy a poder enfrentarme con tu madre —le dijo a Jasper.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero luego miró hacia adelante cuando vio la casa. Uno de los caballeros se había adelantado para dar la noticia del accidente de Pit. Lady Didyme y todas sus damas los esperaban para recibirlos. Isabella tragó saliva.

Lady Didyme se adelantó para abrazar a Pit cuando desmontó, y luego se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Perdón, señora—se disculpó ésta— por mi apariencia. Yo... —

Lady Didyme le tomó la cara y la besó en ambas mejillas.

—Para mí eres hermosa—

Isabella sintió el rostro caliente de turbación y placer.

Lady Didyme se volvió hacia Jasper, observó su brazo sangrante y gritó: — ¡Sanguijuelas!—

Isabella se interpuso entre la madre y el hijo.

—Por favor, señora, ¿puedo ocuparme del brazo? Por favor, Sulpicia me ayudará—

— ¿Tienes pastillas para las heridas? —

—No, sólo jabón, agua y desinfectante. Por favor, permítame ocuparme de él—

Lady Didyme miró a Jasper y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez en el dormitorio de Jasper, Isabella le entregó a Sulpicia una lista de las cosas que necesitaba.

—El jabón más fuerte que haya, algo con lejía; una olla con agua hirviendo, agujas de plata e hilo blanco de seda, cera de abejas, mi bolso y el paño más blanco y limpio de esta casa —tres sirvientas corrieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando estuvo a solas con Jasper, le lavó el brazo herido en un gran recipiente de cobre con agua limpia. Tenía el torso desnudo, y mientras Isabella trataba de actuar con eficiencia podía sentir su intensa mirada.

—Háblame de lo que fuimos el uno para el otro—

Isabella puso agua a hervir en la chimenea.

—Viniste a mí en mí época—ahora que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, ella no tenía muchos deseos de hablar. El Jasper que la acusaba de brujería no tenía poder sobre ella, pero este que la miraba con ojos resplandecientes la hacía estremecerse.

Regresó con él y vio que la sangre seca se había quitado de las vendas, tomó unas pequeñas tijeras de costura y comenzó a cortarlas.

— ¿Éramos amantes? —

Isabella respiró profundamente.

—No puedo hacer esto sino te quedas quieto—

—Yo no me he movido, has sido tú—le respondió, y luego la observó un momento— ¿Estuvimos mucho juntos? ¿Nos amamos mucho? —

—Oh, Jasper—le respondió, y se avergonzó al sentir que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—No fue así. Viniste a mí por una razón. Te culparon de traición y viniste a mi época porque se encontraron los papeles de lady Didyme. Tú y yo investigamos para averiguar quién te había traicionado—

Comenzó a quitarle lentamente las vendas.

— ¿Averiguamos la verdad? —

—No, no la averiguamos. Yo averigüé la verdad después de que te fuiste, después de que...—lo miró, —después de que te ejecutaran—

El rostro de Jasper fue cambiando, perdiendo su expresión sensual. No podía seguir desconfiando de esta mujer. Supo lo de los sirvientes metidos en el armario cuando María y él estaban toqueteándose sobre la mesa. Y supo lo de Pit. Su corazón le golpeaba en el pecho cuando pensó lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermano. Si esta mujer no hubiera estado allí, Pit habría muerto.

Y hubiera sido un error suyo, pensó, de él y de nadie más, porque había mentido cuando ella le preguntó por la puerta de Bellwood. Le había advertido que Pit le mostraría la puerta una semana antes de morir, pero no la había escuchado. Sólo oyó que hablaba sobre Pit. Sus celos casi le habían costado la vida de su hermano.

Jasper se reclinó sobre las almohadas.

— ¿Qué más sabes? —

Abrió la boca para hablarle de Victoria, pero no pudo, aún no. Era demasiado pronto, y él aún no le creía lo suficiente. Sabía que amaba a Victoria y que había deseado tanto abandonar el siglo XX y a ella para regresar con su amada esposa. Necesitaría más tiempo antes de que tuviera la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de Victoria. Pero ahora había tiempo. Esto no era tan urgente como el caso de Pit.

—Te contaré todo más adelante; ahora, tengo que ocuparme de tu brazo—

Continuó quitándole las vendas de la herida hasta que por fin vio el profundo corte. Nunca se le habían dado bien las heridas sangrantes, pero después de años de enseñar en la escuela primaria había aprendido a mirar dientes partidos, heridas sangrantes y miembros rotos con una sonrisa, para ayudar a los niños. Sabía que la herida de Jasper necesitaba un médico y también sabía que por ahora ella era lo mejor de que disponían.

Sulpicia y las sirvientas regresaron con todo lo que Isabella había ordenado, y ella las puso a trabajar. Sulpicia no les permitió que cuestionaran nada de lo que Isabella les pedía que hicieran. Las cuatro mujeres se remangaron hasta los codos y luego se lavaron las manos y los brazos. Isabella hirvió agujas e hilo de seda.

Las únicas pastillas sedantes que tenía en su bolso eran las Librax para calmar su estómago cuando estaba preocupada. Ojalá hubiera tenido Valium, pero no lo tenía. Le dio dos Librax a Jasper, con la esperanza de que le dieran sueño.

En unos minutos, estaba dormido.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio, Isabella le pidió a Sulpicia que le cosiera el brazo a Jasper. La doncella palideció, pero Isabella insistió, pues sus puntadas eran limpias y precisas.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero le indicó a Sulpicia que cosiera la incisión del brazo en dos capas. Las puntadas internas se quedarían dentro del brazo para siempre; pero el padre de Isabella tenía una placa de acero en la pierna desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y por lo tanto pensó que Jasper podría vivir con un poco de seda dentro del brazo. Unió la capa superior de la piel mientras Sulpicia la cosía con cuidado.

Cuando el brazo estuvo cosido, Isabella lo vendó con un paño limpio. Les indicó a las sirvientas que deseaba que hirvieran más paños para utilizarlos al día siguiente, y que cuando los tocaran, tuviesen las manos muy, muy limpias. Sulpicia le dijo que se ocuparía de eso.

Isabella despidió a todas, se sentó en una silla junto al fuego y se puso a esperar. Si a Jasper le subía la temperatura, no tenía penicilina, ni antibióticos orales, sólo algunas aspirinas. Pensó que no debía preocuparse, porque conocía el futuro de Ni-cholas; pero hoy ella había cambiado la historia. Si Pit no había muerto, entonces quizá Jasper lo haría. ¿Regresaría al siglo XX y averiguaría que Pit había vivido muchos años y su hermano menor había muerto de un corte en el brazo? La historia o, en este caso, el futuro sería diferente de ahora en adelante.

Estaba dormitando en la silla cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Sulpicia. En los brazos traía un vestido de terciopelo morado, con mangas anchas de armiño blanco; las pequeñas colas estaban cosidas a intervalos.

—Lady Didyme os envía esto—susurró, para no molestar a Jasper— Debe de quedaros bien, pero creo que deberíais probároslo—

Isabella tomó el vestido y tocó el suave terciopelo. No era como el moderno terciopelo de rayón o el pesado de algodón; este era todo de seda y brillaba como sólo podía hacerlo ese tejido.

— ¿Cómo está Pit? —Susurró Isabella.

—Duerme. Afirma que alguien trató de matarlo. Alguien nadó por debajo del agua, le agarró la pierna y tiró de él hacia abajo—

Isabella desvió la mirada. En los relatos de lady Didyme que se habían encontrado en la pared, ella afirmaba que a Pit lo habían asesinado, que su muerte no había sido un accidente.

—Si vos no lo hubierais devuelto de la muerte...—dijo Sulpicia.

—Yo no he devuelto a nadie de la muerte. No hubo magia ni hechicería —replicó Isabella.

Sulpicia la miró con seriedad.

— ¿Ya no os duele el brazo? —

—Ya está bien, sólo me duele un poco. Es...—se interrumpió, y no quiso mirar a Sulpicia a los ojos. Quizá sí había algo mágico. La habían enviado al siglo XVI, y cuando a Jasper le cortaron el brazo, ella sintió su dolor.

—Deberíais descansar y cambiaros de vestido —le dijo la doncella.

Isabella observó a Jasper, que aún dormía.

—Tengo que quedarme con él. Si se despierta, quiero estar aquí. No quiero que le suba la temperatura. ¿Crees que a lady Didyme le molestará que me quede aquí? —

Sulpicia sonrió.

—Creo que si pidierais las escrituras de la mitad de las propiedades de los Whitlock, lady Didyme no os las negaría—

Isabella también sonrió.

—Sólo quiero que Jasper esté a salvo—

—Os traeré una bata —le dijo Sulpicia, y se retiró. Una hora más tarde, Isabella se había quitado el vestido sucio y roto, y también el corsé de acero, y se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, con una bata de brocado rojo. Cada tanto le colocaba la mano en la frente a Jasper. Estaba caliente, pero no parecía tener más de unos grados de fiebre.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__**jvb, a **__**alexf1994**__**, a**__**Max kaDaRpor su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Jvb, me alegra que tu hijo se haya recuperado bien. **_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	20. Chapter 17

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Las sombras de la habitación se agrandaban y Jasper aún dormía. Una sirvienta trajo una bandeja con comida, pero Jasper no se despertó. Cuando llegó la noche, Isabella encendió velas y lo observó, tan pacífico en la cama, con el cabello oscuro contra la tez blanca. Durante cuatro horas no hizo otra cosa más que contemplarlo, y cuando vio que no había señales de fiebre, comenzó a distenderse y a ocuparse de sí misma.

La habitación estaba decorada con riqueza, como correspondía a un hijo de la casa. La repisa de la chimenea tenía varios platos y copas de oro y plata, e Isabella sonrió al mirarlas. Ahora comprendía a que se refería Jasper cuando le dijo que su riqueza estaba en su casa. Como no había bancos para guardar las riquezas de una gran familia como la de los Whitlock, todo lo que poseían lo transformaban en hermosos objetos de oro y plata decorados con joyas. Sonriendo, tocó un jarro y pensó que sería maravilloso que las acciones de su familia se convirtieran en vajillas de oro.

Junto a la chimenea había una larga hilera de diminutos retratos ovalados, todos realizados en exquisitos colores. La mayor parte pertenecían a gente que no conocía, pero uno de ellos era de lady Didyme cuando era joven. Sus ojos se parecían a los de Jasper. Había un hombre mayor que tenía la misma mandíbula que Jasper. ¿Su padre? Se preguntó. Había un óleo en miniatura de Pit. Y al fondo estaba Jasper.

Tomó el retrato de la pared, lo sostuvo un momento y lo acarició. ¿Qué había sucedido con estos retratos en el siglo XX? ¿Habría algo colgado en algún museo con una tarjeta de Persona desconocida al lado?

Con el retrato en la mano, recorrió la habitación. Junto a la ventana había un asiento con un almohadón, y se dirigió hacia él. Sabía que la tapa se levantaba, y se preguntó qué guardaría Jasper dentro. Mirándolo para asegurarse de que estaba dormido, colocó el retrato en un estante y levantó la tapa. Crujió, aunque no muy fuerte.

Dentro del asiento había rollos de papel atados con trozos de hilo. Tomó uno, lo desató y lo extendió sobre el suelo. Era el plano de una casa, e Isabella supo de inmediato que era Thornwyck.

— ¿Estás rezando?—Le preguntó Jasper desde la cama, e Isabella saltó.

Se acercó a él y le tocó la frente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Me sentiría mejor si no hubiera una mujer hurgando en mis cosas privadas—

Isabella pensó que parecía un niño cuya madre hubiera mirado su caja de secretos. Levantó el plano del suelo.

— ¿Le has mostrado esto a alguien más además de a mí? —

—Yo no te lo he mostrado —replicó, y trató de agarrar la punta del papel, pero Isabella lo retiró. Débil, se recostó contra las almohadas.

Isabella metió el plano en el asiento.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Sirvió en un tazón de plata la sopa de una olla que se encontraba en la chimenea para mantenerla caliente. Se sentó junto a Jasper y comenzó a darle de comer. Primero, protestó, como todos los hombres; pero luego, accedió.

— ¿Has estado mirando mucho tiempo los dibujos? —Le preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

—Sólo he abierto uno. ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar a construirlo? —

—Es una tontería. Pit podría... —se interrumpió y sonrió.

Isabella supo que estaba pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perder a Pit.

— ¿Está bien mi hermano? —Le preguntó.

—Perfectamente sano. Mejor que tú. Él no perdió sangre como para llenar un río—le limpió los labios con una servilleta, y él le tomó los dedos y se los besó.

—Si vivo, te debo la vida, y también la de mi hermano. ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte? —

Amarme, casi le responde Isabella. Enamorarte de mí otra vez, como lo hiciste antes. Mirarme con ojos de amor. Me quedaría en el siglo XVI para siempre si me amaras. Dejaría de lado los automóviles, los dentistas y los baños si me amaras otra vez.

—No deseo nada. Sólo deseo que los dos os pongáis bien y que la historia se desarrolle correctamente—puso el tazón vacío sobre una mesa— Tienes que dormir más. Tu brazo necesita cicatrizar—

—Ya he dormido todo lo que necesitaba. Quédate y entretenme—

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—Ya he dejado los entretenimientos. Ya he recordado todos los juegos y canciones que sabía—

Jasper le sonrió. A veces no comprendía sus palabras, pero sí el significado.

— ¿Por qué no me entretienes tú a mí? —Sacó los planos del asiento— ¿Por qué no me hablas de esto? —

—No —replicó al instante— ¡Déjalos donde estaban! —Trató de sentarse, pero Isabella lo empujó sobre las almohadas.

—Jasper, por favor, no rompas las costuras. Tienes que quedarte quieto. Sé todo sobre tu amor por la arquitectura. Cuando viniste a mí en el futuro, ya habías comenzado a construir Thornwyck —casi se ríe de la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que este plano era para Thornwyck? —

—Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando viniste a mí, era 1564 y ya lo habías hecho. En realidad, sólo lo habías comenzado. Nunca se terminó porque tú... tú... —

—Fui ejecutado—agregó Jasper, y por primera vez realmente creyó en sus palabras— Quiero que me cuentes todo—

— ¿Desde el principio? —Le preguntó Isabella—Tardaré mucho—

—Ahora que Pit está a salvo, tengo tiempo—

Hasta que Victoria te atrape, pensó.

—Yo estaba llorando en una iglesia de Ashburton y... —

— ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Por qué estabas en Ashburton? No puedes estar de pie y contarme esta larga historia. No, no te sientes allí. Aquí—

Le señaló la mitad vacía de su cama.

—Jasper, no puedo acostarme contigo —sólo el pensar en estar cerca de él le aceleraba los latidos del corazón.

— ¿Crees que puedo hacer algo estando tan débil?—Le preguntó con los ojos medio cerrados por el cansancio.

—Creo que le provocarías un problema a una mujer aunque tuvieras ambos brazos y piernas vendados—

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Tuve un sueño... acerca de ti. Estabas en una especie de caja blanca, te caía agua y estabas desnuda —la observó de arriba abajo, como si pudiera ver a través de la gruesa bata— No creo que siempre hayas sentido tanta vergüenza conmigo—

—No —respondió con voz ronca, recordando cuando estuvo en la ducha con él, la "caja blanca" de su sueño— Una noche no tuvimos vergüenza el uno del otro, y a la mañana siguiente te fuiste de mi lado. Me preocupa que si ahora te toco pueda regresar a mi propia época, y aún no puedo irme. Tengo más cosas que hacer—

— ¿Más? —Le preguntó— ¿Va a morir más gente? ¿Mi madre? ¿Pit aún no está a salvo? —

Isabella le sonrió; Su Jasper, su adorable Jasper pensando siempre primero en los demás.

—Eres tú quien está en peligro—

Sonrió, aliviado.

—Puedo cuidarme solo—

— ¡No puedes! Si yo no hubiera estado aquí, probablemente habrías perdido el brazo o muerto por la herida. Uno de esos idiotas que llamas médicos te hubiera tocado ese corte con las manos sucias y ¡zas! Habrías muerto—

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—Hablas de un modo muy extraño. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame todo —como Isabella no se movía, suspiró— Juro por mi honor que no te tocaré—

—Está bien —le respondió, y sintió que podía confiar en él más que en sí misma. Se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama y saltó para subir, pues estaba un poco elevada del suelo. Se hundió en el colchón de plumas.

— ¿Por qué llorabas en la iglesia? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

De una cosa estaba segura: era un buen oyente. Era más que un buen oyente, ya que le sonsacó cosas que ella no deseaba contarle. Terminó contándole todo sobre James.

— ¿Vivías con él sin haberte casado? ¿Tu padre no lo mató por raptarte? —

—En el siglo XX no es así. Las mujeres pueden elegir libremente, y los padres no les dicen a sus hijas lo que deben hacer. En mi época, los hombres y las mujeres son más semejantes—

—Al parecer los hombres siguen mandando, ya que éste conseguía todo lo que deseaba de ti, pero no te convirtió en su esposa, ni compartió sus cosas contigo o exigió que su hija te respetara. ¿Y dices que elegiste eso libremente? —

—Yo... bueno... no es así. James fue muy bueno conmigo. Pasamos algunos buenos momentos juntos. Las cosas sólo se estropeaban cuando aparecía Jessica—

—Si una mujer hermosa me diera todo y a cambio yo sólo le fuera a dar, como tú dices, "buenos momentos", estaría muy agradecido. ¿Todas las mujeres de tu época se venden tan barato?—

—No es barato. Tú no lo entiendes. Mucha gente vive junta antes de casarse. Es para probar el agua, por decirlo así. Y, además, creí que James me iba a pedir que me casara con él; pero en lugar de eso... —se detuvo. Jasper la hacía sentir como si pensara muy poco en sí misma— Tú no lo entiendes, eso es todo. Los hombres y las mujeres son diferentes en el siglo XX—

—Mmm, ya veo. Sí. Las mujeres ya no desean que el hombre las respete, desean un "buen momento" —

—Por supuesto que desean respeto, es sólo que...—no sabía cómo explicarle su convivencia con James a un hombre del siglo XVI. En realidad, ahora, viviendo en el mundo isabelino, podía ver que la convivencia con un hombre la había rebajado. Por supuesto que el matrimonio no era una garantía de que la respetaría, pero ¿por qué no se había enfrentado con James y le habla dicho que cómo se atrevía a tratarla así, o que no iba a pagar la mitad del pasaje de Jessica o que no le iba a planchar las camisas? Ahora mismo, no podía recordar por qué había permitido que la dominara así.

— ¿Quieres oír la historia o no? —Le espetó.

Jasper se recostó en las almohadas y sonrió.

—Quiero oírla toda—

Después de responder sus múltiples preguntas sobre su relación con James, continuó. Le habló de su llanto junto a la tumba de él, su repentina aparición allí y su incredulidad acerca de quién era. También le habló de cuando casi lo atropella un ómnibus.

No pudo proseguir, pues Jasper comenzó a hacerle más preguntas. Al parecer, había tenido una visión de ella sobre un vehículo de dos ruedas y deseaba que se lo explicara. Deseaba saber qué era un ómnibus. Cuando Isabella le contó que había llamado a su hermana, Jasper le pidió que le describiera un teléfono.

Isabella no podía describirle todo lo que deseaba saber, entonces se levantó de la cama y tomó su bolso. Sacó tres revistas y buscó fotografías.

Cuando le mostró las revistas, se acabaron las esperanzas de continuar con la historia. Jasper tenía una curiosidad insaciable y le hacía preguntas más rápido de lo que ella podía responderlas.

Cuando ya no pudo encontrar fotografías para mostrarle, tomó un cuaderno y rotuladores de colores y se puso a dibujar. Los rotuladores y el papel provocaron más preguntas.

Isabella estaba comenzando a exasperarse porque no podía continuar con la historia, pero luego comprendió que ahora que le creía, tendría más tiempo en el futuro para contarle todo.

—Cuando vi Thornwyck, la torre de la izquierda era diferente. ¿Y dónde están los cristales curvos? —

— ¿Cristales curvos? —

—Así —Isabella comenzó a hacer un bosquejo, pero no era muy buena dibujando.

Jasper se puso de costado, tomó un rotulador y realizó algunos hermosos bocetos en perspectiva de las ventanas.

— ¿Así eran las ventanas? —

—Sí, exactamente. Estábamos en una de esas habitaciones y se veía el jardín abajo. La iglesia está al lado, y la guía—explicó que había un camino de madera entre la iglesia y la casa.

Jasper se reclinó y comenzó a dibujar.

—Nunca le he hablado a nadie sobre mis planos, pero tú dices que esto estaba a medio construir antes de que me... antes de que me ejec... —

—Sólo después de que Pit murió, tuviste total libertad para hacer lo que desearas. Creo que ahora que Pit está vivo tendrás que tener su aprobación para construir este lugar—

—No soy maestro de obras —replicó Jasper mirando el plano— Si Pit necesitara una casa nueva, contrataría a alguien—

— ¿Contratar a alguien? ¿Por qué? Tú puedes hacerlo. Estos diseños son hermosos. Yo vi Thornwyck y me pareció hermoso—

— ¿Voy a tener que hacerme artesano? —

—Jasper—replicó con severidad—hay muchas cosas que me gustan de tu siglo, pero tu sistema de clases y las leyes suntuarias no forman parte de ellas. En mi siglo todos trabajan. Es desagradable ser un "rico ocioso". En Inglaterra, la nobleza también trabaja. La princesa Diana viaja por todo el país cortando cintas y haciendo hoyos para árboles con el fin de recolectar fondos para obras de caridad. Y la princesa real también, me canso de leer sus compromisos. El príncipe Andrés es fotógrafo; el príncipe Miguel escribe libros. El príncipe Carlos trata de que Inglaterra no parezca un complejo de oficinas de Dallas, y... —

—No es tan extraño que la realeza trabaje. ¿Crees que nuestra adorable reina está ociosa? —

De pronto, Isabella recordó haber leído que una de las razones por las cuales Jasper fue ejecutado fue que algunas personas estaban preocupadas de que pudiera acceder a la corte y seducir a la joven reina Isabel.

—Jasper, no estarás pensando en ir a la corte, ¿verdad? No querrás ser uno de sus jovencitos, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Uno de sus...?—preguntó Jasper, estupefacto— ¿Qué sabes de esta mujer? Algunos afirman que la verdadera reina es María de Escocia y que los Whitlock deberían unir sus fuerzas con otros para ponerla en el trono—

— ¡No hagas eso! Hagas lo que hagas, no inviertas tu dinero en nadie más que en Isabel—mientras hablaba, Isabella se preguntaba si no estaría cambiando la historia. Si los Whitlock y todo su dinero se hubieran puesto a disposición de María, ¿habría aceptado ella el trono? Si Isabel no hubiera sido reina, ¿hubiera existido una época en la que Inglaterra fue la nación más poderosa del mundo? Si Inglaterra no hubiera sido una potencia mundial, ¿hablaría Norteamérica en inglés?

— ¿Con quién se casará Isabel? —Preguntó Jasper— ¿A quién pondrá en el trono junto a ella?—

—A nadie, y no empieces otra vez, ya hemos tenido esta discusión. Isabel no se casa con nadie, y realiza un excelente trabajo gobernando el país y gran parte del mundo. Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar que te cuente el resto de la historia, o vas a continuar diciéndome que lo que sucedió no sucedió? —

Jasper le hizo una mueca.

—Te entregaste libremente a un hombre y yo fui a salvarte. Sí, continúa por favor—

—No es así exactamente...—se interrumpió y lo miró. Él la había salvado. Apareció en aquella iglesia, con su brillante armadura, la apartó de un hombre que no la amaba y le mostró la verdadera reciprocidad del amor. Con Jasper podía ser ella misma. Nunca había tenido que pensar en complacerlo, parecía complacerlo de forma natural. De niña se había esforzado por ser tan perfecta como sus hermanas mayores. Al parecer, todos sus profesores les habían enseñado a ellas antes que a Isabella. Y ésta siempre era una decepción. Isabella soñaba despierta; sus hermanos jamás. Isabella no era muy buena para los deportes, pero sus hermanas se habían destacado. Ellas tenían millones de amigos, pero Isabella siempre era un poco vergonzosa, siempre se sentía como una extraña.

Sus padres nunca la habían comparado con sus hermanas. No habían tenido que hacerlo, pues había trofeos de tenis, trofeos de montar a caballo, trofeos de béisbol, medallas, cintas de ferias de ciencias por todos lados. Una vez Isabella ganó una cinta amarilla por el tercer premio al mejor pastel de manzanas en la iglesia, y su padre lo había colgado, orgulloso, junto a las cintas azul y morada de sus otras hijas, que habían ganado los dos primeros premios. La amarilla parecía extraña y, para Isabella, humillante, así que la quitó.

Al parecer, había tratado de complacer a los demás toda su vida, pero nunca lo había logrado. Su padre sostenía que cualquier cosa que hiciera estaba bien para él, pero Isabella sólo tenía que observar los logros de sus hermanas para saber que necesitaba hacer más. James había sido un intento de complacer a su familia. Quizás él, un distinguido cirujano, fuera el mayor trofeo.

Jasper la había salvado, pensó, pero no de la manera en que él creía. No la había salvado al echar a James por la escalera. La había salvado al respetarla, y ella había comenzado a verse a sí misma a través de los ojos de Jasper. Isabella dudaba que sus hermanas hubieran podido enfrentarse con lo que sucedió tan bien como ella. Las tres eran tan sensatas y juiciosas que probablemente hubieran llamado a la policía si un hombre con armadura les hubiera dicho que era del siglo XVI. Ninguna de ellas hubiera tenido el buen corazón suficiente para tener lástima de un pobre loco.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Le preguntó Jasper con suavidad.

—Estaba pensando en mis hermanas: son perfectas, no tienen un defecto. Pero me he dado cuenta de que la perfección a veces puede ser un poco solitaria. Quizá yo trato de complacer a la gente, pero hay cosas peores. Quizá tenga que encontrar a la persona adecuada a quién complacer—

Jasper estaba obviamente confundido. Le tomó de la mano y comenzó a besarle la palma.

—A mí me complaces mucho—

Ella retiró la mano.

—No podemos... tocarnos—le explicó, tartamudeando.

—Pero ya nos hemos tocado, ¿verdad? Recuerdo haberte visto. Y me parece haberte tocado—le dijo, bajando la voz.

—Sí —susurró Isabella—nos tocamos—estaban solos en la cama, y la habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por el brillo dorado de tres velas.

—Si nos hemos tocado ya, entonces no importará que lo hagamos otra vez en esta vida —extendió las manos para tocarla.

—No —le suplicó— No podemos. Regresaría a mi época—

Jasper no se acercó más y no pudo comprender por qué se detuvo. Pero sintió la desesperación de Isabella. Nunca lo había detenido el "no" de una mujer. Enseguida había averiguado que las mujeres no querían decir que no. Pero ahora, en la cama con esta mujer apetecible, se descubría haciéndole caso.

Se recostó sobre las almohadas y suspiró.

—Estoy demasiado débil como para hacer algo—

Isabella se rió.

—Seguro, y crees que tengo algunas tierras para venderte en Florida—

Jasper sonrió y comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

—Ven, siéntate cerca de mí y cuéntame más de tu época y de lo que hicimos allí —levantó el brazo herido, y Isabella, contra su sano juicio, se acercó.

Jasper la atrajo muy cerca y la abrazó con el brazo derecho. Ella se opuso un instante, luego suspiró y se acomodó contra su pecho desnudo.

—Compramos ropa para ti —continuó, sonriendo al recordar— Atacaste al pobre dependiente porque los precios eran muy elevados. Y después fuimos a tomar el té. Te encantaba el té. Luego buscamos un hotel—hizo una pausa— Eso fue la noche en que me encontraste bajo la lluvia—

Jasper la escuchaba a medias. No estaba seguro de creerse su historia sobre el pasado y el futuro, pero sí estaba seguro de lo que sentía con ella en sus brazos. Su cuerpo junto al suyo era algo que recordaba muy bien.

Le explicó que parecía que él podía "oírla". Le dijo que no estaba segura de cómo funcionaba, pero que lo habla utilizado el primer día que llegó al siglo XVI. Lo había "llamado" bajo la lluvia, y él habla ido hasta ella. Le recriminó su rudeza y que le hubiera hecho cabalgar en la grupa del caballo. Más tarde, cuando estaba en la habitación del último piso, lo habla "llamado" otra vez.

Jasper no necesitó más explicaciones sobre esto, porque siempre parecía sentir lo que ella sentía. Ahora, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, podía sentir su bienestar, pero también su excitación sexual. Nunca había deseado tanto hacerle el amor a una mujer como a ella, pero algo lo detenía.

Isabella le estaba hablando sobre la visita a Bellwood y cuando él le mostró la puerta secreta.

—Después de eso te creí —le dijo— No porque supieras de la puerta, sino porque estabas tan herido de que el mundo te recordara por tus fechorías en lugar de por todas las cosas buenas que habías hecho. Nadie en el siglo XX sabía que habías diseñado Thornwyck. No quedó nada que probara que fuiste el diseñador—

—No soy un artesano. No... —

Ella se inclinó para mirarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que en nuestro mundo es diferente. El talento se aprecia—

Él la miró y le tomó el mentón. Lentamente, acercó sus labios a ella y la besó con delicadeza.

Se apartó, sobrecogido. Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo suave y dócil contra el suyo. Podía tomarla, lo sabía, pero algo lo detenía. Cuando apartó la mano de su mentón, vio que le temblaba. Se sentía como un muchacho con su primera mujer. Excepto que la primera vez que se acostó con una mujer, se había comportado de forma entusiasta y vehemente, y no había temblado como ahora.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —Susurró.

—No lo sé —respondió Isabella con voz suave— Creo que quizás estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Aunque hemos nacido con cuatrocientos años de diferencia, estamos hechos el uno para el otro—

Jasper le acarició el rostro, el cuello, el hombro y el brazo.

— ¿Aunque no pueda acostarme contigo? No puedo quitarte la ropa y besarte los pechos y las piernas, besarte... —

—Jasper, por favor —le apartó los brazos— Tal como es ya es bastante difícil. Todo lo que sé es que cuando estábamos juntos en el siglo XX, después de que hicimos el amor desapareciste. Te estaba abrazando y te desvaneciste. Ahora te tengo otra vez y no deseo volver a perderte. Podemos estar juntos, conversar, estar unidos de cualquier manera menos físicamente; eso si deseas que me quede contigo—

Jasper la miró, vio y sintió el dolor que ella sentía, pero en ese momento deseaba hacerle el amor más que comprender.

Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y, cuando trató de tocarla, se levantó de la cama.

—Uno de los dos debe mantener la cordura. Quiero que descanses. Mañana hablaremos más—

—No quiero hablar contigo—

Isabella se rió y recordó todas las cosas que había hecho para seducirlo.

—Mañana, mi amor. Ahora tengo que irme. Ya va a amanecer y tengo que encontrarme con Lucy y... —

— ¿Quién es Lucy? —

—Lady Lucinda no sé qué. La niña que va a casarse con Pit—

Jasper bufó.

—Esa gorda—

Isabella se enojó.

—No es tan hermosa como la mujer con la que vas a casarte tú, ¿verdad? —

Jasper sonrió.

—Estás celosa—

—No estoy celosa. Yo... —se volvió. Los celos no describían lo que sentía por Victoria, pero no dijo nada. Jasper ya le había aclarado que amaba a la mujer con la que iba a casarse, y no escucharía nada que Isabella dijera contra ella.

—Tengo que irme y quiero que duermas—

—Dormiría mejor si te quedaras conmigo—

—Mentiroso —replicó, sonriendo. No se atrevió a acercársele otra vez. Estaba cansada por todo lo que había sucedido durante el día y por una noche sin dormir. Recogió su bolso, se dirigió hacia la puerta, lo miró por última vez, con el torso desnudo y el cabello oscuro contra la blancura de las almohadas, y se apresuró a salir antes de cambiar de idea.

Lucy la estaba esperando junto a la fuente, y después de que Isabella se duchara, repasaron el acto de vodevil. Isabella haría el papel de simple, el tonto que hacía las preguntas para que Lucy se llevara todas las risas.

Cuando amaneció e Isabella regresó a la casa, Sulpicia la estaba esperando con el vestido de terciopelo morado preparado.

—Creo que debería descansar —le dijo a la doncella, bostezando.

—Lady Didyme y Lord Peter os esperan. Os van a recompensar—

—No quiero ninguna recompensa, sólo dormir —mientras se lo decía, sabía que era una mentira. Quería vivir con Jasper el resto de su vida. En el siglo XVI o en el siglo XX, no le importaba en cuál si podía estar con él.

—Debéis ir. Podéis pedir lo que deseéis. Una casa. Un esposo. Un... —

— ¿Crees que me permitirán pedir a Jasper? —

—Está comprometido —respondió suavemente Sulpicia.

—Lo sé muy bien. ¿Podemos comenzar con la ropa? —

Después de que Isabella se vistiera, Sulpicia la condujo al salón de audiencias, donde lady Didyme y su hijo mayor estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez.

—Ah... —exclamó Pit cuando entró Isabella. Le tomó la mano y se la besó— El ángel de la vida que me devolvió la mía—

Isabella sonrió y se sonrojó.

—Ven y siéntate —la invitó lady Didyme, señalándole una silla. Una silla, no una banqueta; entonces Isabella comprendió que la estaban honrando.

Pit permaneció de pie junto a la silla de su madre.

—Quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida y deseo darte un obsequio, pero no sé qué es lo que te gustaría. Dime lo que deseas de mí. Y piensa en algo muy importante, mi vida vale mucho para mí—

—No deseo nada. Ustedes me han tratado con amabilidad. Me han alimentado y me han vestido suntuosamente. No deseo nada más —excepto a Jasper, pensó. ¿Podrían envolverlo para regalo y enviármelo a mi casa de Maine?

—Vamos —le dijo Pit, riéndose— Debe de haber algo que desees. Un cofre de joyas. Tengo una casa en Gales que... —

—Una casa—repitió Isabella— Sí, una casa. Quiero que construyas una casa en Thornwyck, y que Jasper haga los planos—

— ¿Mi hijo? —Preguntó lady Didyme, asombrada.

—Sí, Jasper. Ha preparado algunos bocetos para una casa, y será hermosa. Pero debe tener el respaldo de Pit... quiero decir de Lord Peter—

— ¿Y tú vivirías en esa casa? —Preguntó Pit.

—Oh, no; quiero decir, no deseo poseerla. Sólo quiero que permitan que Jasper la diseñe—

Pit y lady Didyme la observaron. Isabella miró a las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor, sentadas bordando. Ellas también estaban sorprendidas.

Pit se recuperó primero.

—Tendrás tu deseo. Mi hermano tendrá su casa—

—Gracias, muchas gracias—

Nadie volvió a hablar en la habitación, entonces Isabella se dirigió a lady Didyme.

—Creo que le debo una charada—

Lady Didyme sonrió.

—Ya no necesitas ganarte la manutención. Lo has hecho salvando la vida de mi hijo. Ve y haz lo que desees—

Al principio, Isabella protestó de que no sabría qué hacer, pero luego comprendió que ya pensaría en algo.

—Gracias, señora —le dijo, y saludó antes de retirarse de la habitación. Libertad, pensó, mientras regresaba al dormitorio de Sulpicia. No tener que entretener más a la gente. Eso era bueno, su repertorio ya estaba agotado.

Una sirvienta de Sulpicia la ayudó a quitarse el vestido nuevo y el corsé e Isabella se fue a acostar sonriendo. Había impedido que Jasper dejara embarazada a María y le había salvado la vida a Pit. Todo lo que faltaba era librarse de Victoria. Si podía hacer eso, cambiaría la historia.

Se durmió sonriendo.

* * *

_**Jvb, permite decirte que no eres la única que adora a Lucy, realmente es tierna y mas que nada insegura. Creo que a veces me hace acordarme de mí. **_

_**Y si, Bella es increíble.**_

_**Respecto de Jasper, ya veremos que hace. Aun la historia sigue, así que te imaginaras que faltan muchas cosas. **_

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**jvb su review, a **__**WiNkY CuLLeN por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta**__**. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	21. Chapter 18

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

La siguiente fue la semana más feliz de la vida de Isabella. Todos en la casa de los Whitlock estaban complacidos con ella, y al parecer todo cuanto hacia estaba bien. Pensó que eso se terminaría a la semana, pero pensaba disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Pasaba cada minuto que podía con Jasper. Él deseaba saber todo sobre su mundo del siglo XX y nunca se cansaba de hacer preguntas. Le costaba creer lo que le contaba sobre los automóviles, y sobre los aviones no le creía nada. Inspeccionó todo lo que había en su bolso. En el fondo había dos bolsitas de té, e Isabella le preparó una taza de té con leche. Al igual que había hecho la primera vez que probó el helado, la besó ruidosamente, complacido por el gusto.

Como agradecimiento por haberle contado tantas cosas sobre el siglo XX, le habló de su vida. Le enseñó bailes, un día la llevó a observar la caza con halcón y se rió cuando Isabella se negó a que el adorable pájaro se posara en su brazo. Le mostró halcones a los que alimentaban sólo con pan blanco durante días para limpiar la carroña de sus buches antes de matarlos y comérselos.

Discutieron sobre la educación de las "clases bajas". Y eso condujo a una disputa sobre la igualdad. Jasper le dijo que su América parecía violenta y solitaria, e Isabella pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor no contarle tanto.

Le hizo cientos de preguntas sobre el futuro inmediato de Inglaterra y en especial sobre la reina Isabel. Isabella deseaba recordar más para contarle. Parecía fascinado con la idea del mar y la exploración del país de ella.

—Pero tú estarás aquí, casado con Victoria. No puedes ir a ninguna parte... si vives. Si no te ejecutan—

Jasper no la escuchaba cuando le hablaba de su ejecución. Tenía la creencia de que era invencible, de que nada podía herirlo.

—No formaré un ejército para proteger mis tierras en Gales, porque no son mías, sino de Pit; y como él está vivo, mi futuro no se cumplirá—

Isabella no podía rebatirlo. Cuando le preguntó quién creía que había tratado de matar a Pit, sólo se encogió de hombros y respondió que algún rufián. Isabella aún no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de una tierra donde no hubiera un gobierno federal, ni fuerza policial. Los nobles, además de tener todo el dinero, tenían también todo el poder. Juzgaban las disputas, ahorcaban a quien querían y respondían sólo ante la reina. Si los campesinos tenían una buena familia que los gobernara, eran afortunados; aunque no todos tenían esa suerte.

Un día, Isabella le pidió a Jasper que la llevara a ver una ciudad. Él le advirtió que no le agradaría, pero que la llevarla.

Tenía razón. La paz y la relativa limpieza de la casa de los Whitlock no la hablan preparado para la suciedad de una ciudad medieval. Ocho de los hombres de Jasper los acompañaron para protegerlos. Mientras cabalgaban, Isabella miraba cada sombra detrás de los árboles. Ser atacado por un bandido en una novela romántica era una cosa, pero en la realidad dudaba que los bandidos reales fueran algo más que criminales.

La ciudad estaba más sucia de lo que Isabella podía imaginar. La gente vertía los desperdicios de la cocina y los excrementos en las calles. Vio adultos que estaba segura de que nunca se habían bañado. En un extremo de un puente que cruzaba un pequeño río, había altas picas con cabezas humanas en lo alto.

Trató de mirar todo, de ver lo bueno. Trató de memorizar cómo eran las casas, las calles, los carros. Si regresaba a su época, deseaba contarle a su padre lo que había visto. Pero parecía ver sólo lo malo. Las casas estaban tan juntas que las mujeres se pasaban las cosas por las ventanas. La gente gritaba, los animales chillaban, alguien golpeaba un metal con un martillo. Niños sucios y enfermos corrían hacia ellos, tocándoles las piernas y pidiéndoles. Los hombres de Jasper los apartaban a patadas, e Isabella, en lugar de sentir lástima, sentía rechazo cuando la tocaban. Cuando Jasper se volvió y le vio el rostro pálido, ordenó a sus hombres que regresaran a casa.

Al llegar otra vez al aire libre, Isabella pudo respirar; Jasper ordenó que se detuvieran y extendieran manteles debajo de los árboles y sacaran la comida. Jasper le dio una copa de vino fuerte. Con las manos temblorosas, Isabella la tomó y bebió un buen trago.

—Nuestro mundo no es como el tuyo —le comentó Jasper. Durante los días anteriores le había preguntado sobre cada aspecto de la sociedad moderna, y sus preguntas habían incluido los baños y los sistemas de alcantarillado.

—Cierto —respondió Isabella, tratando de no recordar el aspecto y los olores de la ciudad. En América había muchos que no tenían hogar, pero no vivían como esta gente. Por supuesto que había visto algunas personas bien vestidas en la ciudad, pero eso no alejaba el hedor— Cierto, una ciudad moderna no es así—

Se acomodó a su lado mientras ella se sentaba y bebía del vino.

— ¿Deseas quedarte en mi época? —

Lo miró, y entre ellos estaban las imágenes de lo que Isabella había visto. Si se quedaba con Jasper, esa ciudad sería parte de su vida. Cada vez que dejara la seguridad de la casa de los Whitlock, verla cabezas en lo alto de las picas y calles llenas de excrementos.

—Sí —le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos— Si pudiera, me quedaría—

Él le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—Pero haría que las parteras se lavaran las manos—

— ¿Parteras? ¿Entonces piensas tener mis hijos? —

El sólo pensar en criar un niño sin médicos ni hospitales la aterrorizaba, pero no se lo dijo.

—Por lo menos una docena—

Isabella tenía la manga demasiado ajustada para que se la subiera, pero sentía sus labios tibios a través de la ropa.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a encargarlos? Deseo tener más hijos—

Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Más?—De pronto recordó algo que Jasper le había dicho. Un hijo. Le había dicho que no tenía hijos, pero tenía uno. ¿Qué le había dicho exactamente?

Apartó el brazo.

—Jasper, ¿tienes un hijo? —

—Sí, uno pequeño. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, hace mucho que eché a la madre—

Isabella se concentró. ¿Qué había dicho Jasper? "Tenía un hijo, pero murió en una caída una semana después que mi hermano."

—Tenemos que regresar—

—Pero primero comeremos—

—No —se puso de pie— Tenemos que buscar a tu hijo. Dijiste que murió una semana después de que Pit se ahogara. Mañana se cumplirá una semana. Tenemos que encontrarlo ya—

Jasper no vaciló. Dejó a un hombre para que recogiera la comida, mientras él, los otros siete e Isabella corrían hacia la casa de los Whitlock. Saltaron de sus caballos en la puerta de entrada. Isabella se levantó las faldas y corrió detrás de Jasper.

La llevó al tercer piso, donde nunca antes había estado, y abrió una puerta. Lo que Isabella vio la horrorizó más que cualquiera de las cosas que ya había visto del siglo XVI. Un niño pequeño, de apenas más de un año, estaba envuelto desde el cuello hasta los pies con vendas de lino ajustadas y colgaba de una clavija en la pared. Tenía los brazos y las piernas envueltos como una momia. Las vendas de abajo estaban sucias y no habían sido cambiadas. Debajo de él, en el suelo había una cuba de madera para recoger la orina.

Isabella no se podía mover mientras miraba horrorizada al niño, que tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

—El niño está bien —le explicó Jasper— No ha sufrido ningún daño—

— ¿Ningún daño? —Exclamó Isabella. Si en el siglo XX un niño fuera tratado así, se lo quitarían a sus padres y los llevarían a juicio, pero Jasper afirmaba que el niño estaba bien— Bájalo—

— ¿Bajarlo? Pero está seguro. No hay razón para... —

— ¡Abajo! —

Con una mirada de resignación, Jasper agarró al niño de los hombros y, manteniéndolo alejado de su cuerpo para que chorreara sobre el piso y no sobre su padre, se volvió hacia Isabella.

— ¿Y qué hago con él? —

—Lo vamos a bañar y a vestir como es debido. ¿Camina? ¿Habla? —

Jasper estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? —

Isabella pestañeó. Habla algo más que tiempo entre sus mundos. Le costó un poco, pero logró que le trajeran una cuba grande de madera y agua caliente a la habitación. Jasper gruñó, protestó y maldijo, pero desenvolvió a su sucio y maloliente hijo y lo metió en el agua tibia. El pobre niño tenía la piel irritada de los pañales de la cintura para abajo. Isabella utilizó su suave jabón para lavarlo.

En un determinado momento entró la niñera y se disgustó mucho, diciendo que Isabella iba a matar al niño. Al principio, Jasper no quiso entrometerse, probablemente porque estaba de acuerdo con la niñera; pero Isabella lo miró, y él le pidió a la mujer que se fuera.

El agua caliente reanimó al niño, e Isabella pensó que las vendas estaban tan ajustadas que el niño se encontraba en un estado de embotamiento. Se lo comentó a Jasper.

—Así se está callado. Si se aflojan los pañales, llorará más fuerte—

—Que te envuelvan a ti en pañales como esos, te cuelguen de una clavija y vamos a ver si no gritas fuerte—

—Un niño no tiene juicio—estaba desconcertado por las acciones e ideas de Isabella.

—Tiene el mismo cerebro ahora con el que irá a Yale—

— ¿Yale? —

—No importa. ¿Se han inventado ya los alfileres? —

Isabella tuvo que improvisar unos pañales. Jasper protestó cuando Isabella utilizó un broche de diamantes y otro de esmeraldas para sujetarlos. Ojalá hubiera tenido un poco de pomada para curarle el sarpullido

Cuando por fin estuvo limpio, seco y entalcado, gracias a otra muestra de hotel que llevaba en su bolso, se lo dio a su padre. Jasper parecía horrorizado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, pero tomó al niño y, después de un momento, hasta le sonrió. El niño también le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó Isabella.

—James—

Isabella tomó al niño. Ya era un niño muy atractivo, con el cabello rubio y ojos celestes como su padre.

—Veamos si puedes caminar. —Puso al niño en el suelo, y éste, después de algunos tropiezos, caminó hacia sus brazos extendidos.

Jasper permaneció con ella durante una hora mientras jugaba con el niño, y cuando lo fue a acostar, descubrió algo más sobre los cuidados de los niños isabelinos. La cama de James tenía un agujero en el medio, al niño le ataban el pubis sobre aquel agujero y colocaban un balde debajo de él.

Jasper la miró sorprendido cuando pidió que le dieran al niño un colchón adecuado. La niñera se quejó, e Isabella comprendió por qué. Si el niño no tenía pañales, a la mañana siguiente el colchón estaría sucio, ¿y cómo iban a limpiar las plumas de ganso? Resolvió el problema colocando un paño impermeable sobre el colchón. La niñera hizo lo que Isabella ordenó, pero se estaba quejando cuando ella y Jasper se fueron.

Jasper se reía al salir de la habitación.

—Ven y cena conmigo. Celebraremos la limpieza de mi hijo —le tomó de la mano y la pasó por su brazo.

Jasper se reclinó en el banco y observó cómo Isabella jugaba con su hijo. El sol brillaba, el aire estaba perfumado con el aroma de las rosas y para Jasper todo era perfecto en el mundo. Habían transcurrido tres días desde que bajó al niño de la clavija y le quitó las vendas, y durante esos tres días el niño habla disfrutado mucho con ellos. Jasper estaba sorprendido por lo bien que se había adaptado Isabella en el poco tiempo que había estado con la familia Whitlock. Todas las mañanas temprano "ensayaba" con la pequeña y regordeta heredera, y el día anterior habían representado una ridícula obra, llevando ridículos trajes campesinos. Cantaron una canción que decía "Viajando, cantando una canción..." y luego contaron chistes que lindaban con la blasfemia.

Durante toda la obra, Jasper no quiso reírse, porque sabía que ella había hecho este trabajo para Pit. Incluso se lo había contado a Jasper. El resto de la familia se había reído mucho con la obra, pero Jasper se negó a hacerlo.

Más tarde, cuando estuvieron solos, Isabella se rió de él y lo acusó de estar celoso. ¿Celoso? ¿Jasper Whitlock celoso? Podía tener cualquier mujer que deseara; entonces, ¿por qué iba a estar celoso? Ella había sonreído con tanta astucia que, para detenerla, la abrazó y la besó hasta que no pudiera pensar en otro hombre.

Ahora, recostado contra la pared del jardín y observándola mientras le lanzaba una pelota a su hijo, se sentía en paz. ¿Era esto el amor? Se preguntó. ¿Era esto el amor sobre el que cantaban los trovadores? ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de una mujer con la que no se había acostado? Una vez pensó que se había enamorado de una muchacha medio gitana que le había hecho cosas espléndidas a su cuerpo. Pero con Isabella todo lo que había hecho era hablar... y reír.

Ella le habla insistido tanto sobre los diseños que encontró mientras hurgaba en sus pertenencias, que comenzó a realizar nuevos dibujos. Pit le habla dicho que la construcción en Thornwyck podía comenzar en la primavera.

Conversaban, cantaban, cabalgaban, caminaban. Le contaba cosas sobre sí mismo que jamás le había contado a nadie.

Dos días atrás, un pintor de retratos había venido a la casa y Jasper le había encargado que pintara un óleo en miniatura de Isabella. No tardaría mucho en terminarlo.

Contemplándola, comenzaba a preguntarse si podría vivir sin ella. De tanto en tanto, hablaba de su partida. Hablaba de lo que él debía hacer cuando ella se hubiera ido. Hablaba de la limpieza hasta que él no podía aguantar más, pero ella continuaba diciendo que la limpieza era de suma importancia.

Cuando se fuera... No podía soportar la idea de no estar con ella. Durante el día, muchas veces pensaba que debía decírselo. Ella le había explicado que en su época los hombres y las mujeres eran compañeros y compartían ideas y pensamientos. Sabía que el último esposo de su madre le había pedido a menudo su opinión a lady Didyme, pero no recordaba que su padrastro dijera:

"¿Cómo has pasado el día?"

Y también estaba el niño. El niño era una molestia, por supuesto; pero había veces que disfrutaba con sus sonrisas. Lo miraba como si su padre fuera un dios. El día anterior Jasper lo había llevado en la silla de montar delante de él, y las risas del niño lo habían hecho sonreír.

Isabella se rió por algo que hizo el niño, y Jasper regresó al presente. El sol brillaba en su cabello, y el sol parecía salir cuando ella estaba cerca. Deseaba tocarla, tenerla, hacerle el amor; pero la amenaza de su desaparición le impedía acostarse con ella. La besaba cada vez que podía, tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar. Durante el anochecer estaban juntos en algún rincón desierto observando las estrellas a través de una ventana abierta. La tocaba, la abrazaba, pero nada más. La posibilidad de que se desvaneciera era demasiado grande como para arriesgarse.

Un niño se acercó para decirle a Jasper que lady Didyme deseaba verlo; entonces, con desgana, dejó el jardín y a Isabella y se dirigió a la casa.

Su madre lo esperaba en su gabinete privado.

— ¿Ya se lo has dicho? —Le preguntó lady Didyme con tono adusto.

Jasper no necesitaba que le aclarara a qué se refería.

—No, no se lo he dicho—

—Jasper, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. He sido indulgente con ella porque le salvó la vida a Pit, pero tu comportamiento...—se interrumpió, pues no había necesidad de decir nada más.

Jasper se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y miró hacia el jardín. Abajo estaba Isabella.

—Pasaría mi vida con Isabella Swan —dijo con suavidad.

Lady Didyme cerró la ventana de un golpe y miró a su hijo. Tenía una mirada que podía atravesar a un hombre.

—No puedes. La dote de Victoria Culpin está aceptada y parte de ella ya se ha gastado en comprar ovejas. Tiene tierras y un buen nombre. Tus hijos estarán emparentados con el trono. No puedes desperdiciar eso por esta mujer que no es nada—

—Lo es todo para mí—

Lady Didyme lo volvió a mirar.

—Ella no es nada. Hace dos días el enviado regresó de Lanconia. No hay un rey Swan. Esta Isabella Swan no es más que una charlatana... —

—No sigas—le dijo Jasper, interrumpiéndola—Nunca creí que tuviera sangre real, pero para mí se ha convertido en algo más importante que el linaje y la propiedad—

Lady Didyme se quejó.

— ¿Crees que eres el primero que se enamora? Cuando yo era niña, amaba a mi primo y me negaba a casarme con tu padre. Mi madre me golpeó hasta que accedí —lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido— Y tenía razón. Tu padre me dio dos hijos, y mi primo dilapidó su fortuna—

—Isabella no dilapidará mi fortuna—

— ¡Tampoco la incrementará! —Lady Didyme trató de calmarse— ¿Qué te sucede? Pit se va a casar con una niña regordeta, mientras que tú te vas a casar con una de las grandes bellezas de Inglaterra. Victoria es mucho más hermosa que esa Swan—

— ¿Qué me importan la belleza y el dinero? Victoria tiene un corazón de piedra. Se casa conmigo sólo por mi parentesco con el trono. Que busque a otro que soporte su falta de calidez y sólo vea la perfección de su rostro—

— ¿Estás hablando de romper tu compromiso? —Lady Didyme estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo puedo casarme con una mujer cuando mi corazón pertenece a otra? —

Lady Didyme se rió, burlona.

—No te crié para que fueras un tonto. Deja a la Swan para después de tu casamiento. Conviértela en doncella de tu esposa. Creo que a Victoria no le importará que la atiendas todas las noches. Dale un niño y luego te vas con la otra. Era un arreglo que tenía con mi segundo esposo, y a mí no me molestaba. A pesar de que a ella le dio tres hijos y a mí sólo uno, que murió —agregó con amargura.

Jasper se alejó de su madre.

—No creo que Isabella estuviera de acuerdo con algo así. No creo que en su país se hagan esas cosas—

— ¿Su país? ¿Cuál es su país? Lanconia no. ¿De dónde saca sus juegos y entretenimientos? ¿De dónde provienen esos extraños instrumentos que tiene? Suma con una máquina. Tiene pastillas que son mágicas. ¿Viene del infierno? ¿Quieres vivir con alguien que pertenece al demonio? —

—No es una bruja. Viene de... —se interrumpió y miró a su madre. No podía decirle la verdad sobre Isabella. Esta había hecho un comentario sobre el amor con que la trataban en la casa por haberle salvado la vida a Pit, pero que eso se olvidaría pronto.

Lady Didyme miró a su hijo.

— ¿Te has vendido a ella? ¿Crees cualquier historia que te cuenta? Es una mentirosa y...—Vaciló— Se entromete demasiado. Te hace dibujar casas como un artesano. Hace que la niña que se va a casar con Pit se vista como una campesina. Saca a los niños de la guardería. Enseña a leer y a escribir a los hijos de los sirvientes, como si eso fuera necesario. Ella... —

—Pero tú has alentado todo eso—agregó Jasper, sorprendido— Yo fui el único que pidió precaución cuando ella llegó. Tú tomaste la pastilla que te ofreció—

—Sí, lo hice. Al principio, me entretenía mucho. Y ahora me divertiría si mi hijo más joven no se hubiera enamorado de ella. —Lady Didyme se serenó y le puso la mano en el brazo— Ama a Dios, ama a tus hijos, pero no le entregues tu amor a una mentirosa. ¿Qué desea de ti? ¿Qué desea de todos nosotros? Escúchame, Jasper; cuídate de ella. Está cambiando muchas cosas en nuestra familia. Algo quiere—

—No —replicó Jasper con suavidad— Sólo desea ayudar. La han enviado... —

— ¿Enviado? ¿Quién la ha enviado? ¿Quién? ¿Qué puede ganar? —Lady Didyme abrió desmesuradamente los ojos—Pit dijo que alguien trató de arrastrarlo al fondo cuando casi se ahoga. ¿No sería ella la que planeó que lo ahogaran para luego salvarlo? Con un truco así podría obtener mucho de nuestra familia. O quizá quería que muriera. Si Pit hubiera muerto, tú serías conde y te tendría en un puño—

—No, no, no —respondió Jasper— Ella no es así. Ni siquiera sabía lo de Pit, porque le mentí sobre la puerta de Bellwood—

El rostro de lady Didyme reflejaba su confusión ante sus palabras.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella? —

—Nada. No sé nada malo de ella. Debes creerme, sólo desea el bien para nosotros. No tiene intenciones malignas—

— ¿Entonces por qué desea evitar tu casamiento? —

—No lo desea —Jasper se volvió. Cuando conoció a Isabella, ella le había dicho muchas cosas malas sobre Victoria, pero luego se había callado. Advirtió que las palabras de su madre lo estaban haciendo dudar sobre Isabella.

Lady Didyme se puso frente a su hijo.

— ¿Te ama? —

—Sí—

—Entonces deseará lo mejor para ti. Y Victoria Culpin es lo mejor. Isabella Swan tiene que entender que no tiene dote para el casamiento. Mintió al decir que tenía un tío que era rey, por eso dudo que tenga algún familiar que valga la pena. ¿Quién es? ¿La hija de un artesano? —

—Su padre enseña—

—Ah—exclamó lady Didyme—Por fin la verdad. ¿Qué puede ofrecerle a la familia Whitlock? No tiene nada —le puso la mano en el brazo— No te pido que la eches. Puede quedarse en esta casa contigo, o irse contigo y con tu esposa. Ten hijos con ella. Ámala. Haz lo que quieras con ella —su expresión volvió a hacerse adusta— Pero no puedes convertirla en tu esposa. ¿Me comprendes? Los Whitlock no se casan con las hijas pobres de los maestros—

—Lo he comprendido muy bien, señora —respondió Jasper con expresión de enojo— Yo, más que ninguno, siento el peso del nombre de mi familia sobre mis hombros. Cumpliré con mi deber y me casaré con la hermosa e insensible Victoria—

—Bien —contestó lady Didyme, y bajó la voz— Odiaría que le sucediera algo a Isabella Swan. Me gusta—

Jasper miró a su madre un momento y luego se retiró de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y una vez allí, solo, se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Las palabras de su madre habían sido lo suficientemente claras: cumple con tu deber y cásate con Victoria Culpin o a Isabella le sucederá "algo". Aunque pensara en la mejor forma de decírselo, sabía cómo reaccionaría

Isabella ante su casamiento con otra mujer. No se quedaría en su casa como doncella de su esposa.

Perder a Isabella y ganar a Victoria, pensó. Cambiar la mirada amorosa de Isabella por la fría y calculadora de Victoria. La primera vez que vio a ésta, quedó cautivado por su belleza. Ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro, labios atractivos. Pero Jasper había tratado lo suficiente con mujeres hermosas como para ver más allá de su belleza. Victoria recorrió la casa de los Whitlock observando los recipientes de oro, sumándolos, calculando cuánto oro y plata poseían.

Jasper había tratado de seducirla, pero había fracasado; y no porque Victoria no lo deseara, sino porque no estaba interesada. Besarla era como besar un trozo de mármol tibio.

Deber, pensó. Su deber era casarse con una mujer que tenía más dinero, de sangre más azul.

—Isabella —murmuró, y cerró los ojos.

Esa noche debía decírselo, pensó. Esa noche tenía que comunicarle a Isabella su inminente casamiento. No podía postergarlo más.

—No puedes casarte con ella—le dijo Isabella con bastante calma.

—Mi amor—replicó Jasper, caminando hacia ella con las manos extendidas.

Se encontraban en el centro del laberinto, el lugar al que la había llevado para comunicarle la novedad. Sabía que Isabella no conocía el camino de salida, y por lo tanto era menos probable que huyera de él.

—Debo casarme con ella. Es mi deber hacia mi familia—

Isabella trató de mantener la calma. Recordó que tenía un trabajo que cumplir y que tenía que explicarle a Jasper por qué no podía casarse con Victoria. Pero cuando el hombre al que amaba le decía que iba a casarse con otra, su lógica la abandonaba.

— ¿Deber? Sin duda es un gran sacrificio para ti casarte con una hermosura como Victoria. Apostaría a que tienes miedo. Y creo que también me deseas a mí. ¿Es así? ¿Una esposa y una amante? Sólo que yo no puedo ser tu amante, ¿verdad? O quizá sí pueda serlo. Si me acuesto contigo, ¿eso evitaría que te casaras con esa mujer maligna? —

Jasper se dirigía hacia ella para abrazarla, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Maligna? Victoria es codiciosa, pero ¿maligna? —

Isabella apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre la maldad? Los hombres sois todos iguales, no importa cuándo hayáis nacido. Todo lo que veis es el exterior de una persona. Si una mujer es hermosa, puede tener el hombre que desee, sin importar lo podrida que esté por dentro—

Jasper bajó las manos; sus ojos reflejaban cólera.

—Sí, eso es lo único que me interesa. No me importa el deber, la familia o la mujer que amo. Quitarle la ropa al cuerpo divino de Victoria es lo único que me interesa—

Isabella sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado. Se volvió para salir del laberinto, pero sabía que no conocía la salida. Se volvió y se sentó en un banco, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Oh, Dios mío—exclamó.

Jasper se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, mientras ella lloraba contra su pecho.

—Es algo que debo hacer. Está arreglado. Yo no lo deseo, no ahora que te tengo; pero es lo que debo hacer. Si algo le sucede a Pit, yo sería conde, y es mi deber tener un heredero—

—Victoria no puede tener hijos—

Él sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó.

— ¿Qué? —

Isabella se sonó la nariz.

—Victoria no puede tener hijos—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Victoria fue la que provocó tu ejecución. Oh, Jasper, por favor, no te cases con ella. No puedes casarte con ella. Te matará—Isabella se estaba calmando y comenzaba a recordar lo que tenía que decirle— Te lo iba a contar, pero pensé que teníamos que estar más tiempo juntos. Quería que confiaras más en mí antes de contártelo. Sé cuánto amas a Victoria y... —

— ¿Amarla? ¿Yo amar a Victoria Culpin? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —

—Tú. Tú me dijiste que esa era una de las principales razones por las que deseabas regresar al siglo XVI, porque la amabas mucho—

Se apartó de ella y se puso de pie.

— ¿Regresé para amarla? —

Isabella se sonó otra vez la nariz.

—Cuando viniste a mí, hacía cuatro años que estabas casado con ella—

—Se necesitarían más de cuatro años para hacerme amar a esa mujer —replicó Jasper.

— ¿Qué? —

—Cuéntame más sobre ese amor que sentía por mi esposa—

Isabella tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar, pero hizo todo lo posible por explicarle todo lo que él le había dicho. Él le preguntó sobre los últimos días que pasaron juntos. Isabella le tomó una de sus grandes manos, mientras respondía.

Por último, Jasper le tomó el mentón y le levantó la cabeza.

—Cuando estuve antes contigo, sabía que debía regresar. Quizá no quería que sufrieras cuando me fuera. Quizá quise evitar que amaras a un hombre que no se iba a quedar—

Isabella abrió muy grandes los ojos.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste. La última noche que estuvimos juntos, dijiste que no me tocarías, porque sufriría mucho por ti—

Jasper le sonrió y le quitó un mechón de cabello húmedo del rostro.

—No amaría a Victoria aunque viviera mil años con ella—

—Oh, Jasper —lo abrazó y comenzó a besarla— Sabía que harías lo correcto. Sabía que no te casarías con ella. Ahora todo saldrá bien. No te ejecutarán. Victoria no tendrá ninguna razón para tratar de matarte a ti o a Pit. Y James Sydney no conspirará con ella, porque María no tendrá un hijo tuyo. Oh, Jasper, sabía que no te casarías con ella—

Él le apartó los brazos, le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Me he comprometido a casarme con Victoria y me iré dentro de tres días para el casamiento —cuando Isabella quiso retirar las manos, se las sujetó con firmeza— Mi camino no es el tuyo. Mi época no es la misma que la tuya. No tengo la libertad que tú tienes. No puedo casarme sólo para complacerme—

Se inclinó y le puso los labios en la mejilla.

—Tienes que entenderme. Mi casamiento está arreglado desde hace años y es una buena alianza. Mi esposa aportará propiedades y relaciones a la familia Whitlock—

— ¿Te ayudarán esas propiedades y relaciones cuando el verdugo te corte la cabeza? —Le preguntó con tristeza— ¿Irás a tu muerte pensando en lo bueno que fue este casamiento? —

—Tienes que contármelo todo. Lo que me cuentes me ayudará a evitar una acusación de traición—

Isabella se zafó y caminó hasta el otro extremo del centro del laberinto.

—Podrías evitar tu ejecución como podrías haber evitado que Pit se ahogara. Si yo no hubiera estado aquí, tu hermano estaría muerto y tu adorada Victoria se casaría con un conde—

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si yo fuera el conde, no me casaría con Victoria. Sin duda mi madre me casaría con tu regordeta Lucy—

—Puedes reírte de mí si lo deseas; pero te aseguro que cuando viniste a mí, no te reías. Enfrentarse con un verdugo no hace que una persona se sienta jovial—

Jasper se puso serio.

—No. ¿Me vas a hablar de Victoria? ¿Me vas a contar todo lo que sabes? —

Isabella se sentó en el banco, en el extremo opuesto, lejos de él. No lo miró.

Comenzó lentamente por el principio, contándole lo de los papeles de lady Didyme que se habían encontrado en un agujero de la pared. Le contó cómo él había logrado que lo invitaran a la casa de los Volturi, donde conocieron a Lee y a María.

—Leímos los papeles y estuvimos preguntando todo el fin de semana, pero averiguamos muy poco. Al final, amenazaste con tu espada a Lee y él te dijo que el nombre del traidor era James Sydney. Ambos pensamos que regresarías al siglo XVI después de eso, pero no fue así. Te quedaste—cerró los ojos un momento—Pasamos hermosos momentos juntos, pero luego... el dolor de aquella mañana en la iglesia cuando Jasper desapareció aún estaba vivo— Hicimos el amor y regresaste. Más tarde averigüé que te habían ejecutado—

Respiró profundamente y prosiguió. Le contó su encuentro con Lee y cómo éste le había hablado de su descubrimiento del relato de lady Didyme sobre lo que había sucedido, la verdad que sólo se conoció después de su muerte.

Le contó cómo Victoria había planeado casarse con un Whitlock, tener un heredero y poner al niño en el trono de Inglaterra. Le repitió la creencia de lady Didyme de que Victoria había hecho matar a Pit para casarse con un conde en lugar de con el hermano menor.

—Después de casarte con ella, trató de persuadirte para que te presentaras como aspirante al trono. Deseaba ganarse el respaldo de tanta gente como fuera posible, pero tú te negaste—

—No me gusta la corte. Demasiada gente conspira una contra otra—

Isabella se volvió y lo miró.

—Te negaste a llevar a Victoria a la corte, entonces trató de matarte. Cuando te conocí, tenias una cicatriz larga y profunda en la pantorrilla, pues un año después de tu casamiento te habías caído de un caballo. Dijiste que alguien había aflojado la cincha de tu silla—

Jasper no habló, entonces Isabella continuó. Le explicó que Victoria había comenzado a buscar a alguien para que la ayudara a librarse de él, y había encontrado a James Sydney.

—Te odiaba porque te habías acostado con su mujer sobre una mesa y la habías embarazado. Lady Didyme piensa que él mató a María y al niño—

—Pero no embaracé a María—replicó Jasper con suavidad.

—Cuando comenzaste a reunir un ejército para pelear en Gales, a Victoria le resultó fácil que James le contara a la reina tu traición. De cualquier manera, la reina Isabel estaba inquieta por María de Escocia, y quizás oyó rumores de que los Whitlock estaban pensando en unirse con ella—

Isabella miró su hermoso rostro, sus brillantes ojos celestes. Extendió la mano y con la palma le tocó la suave y oscura barba.

—Te cortaron la cabeza —murmuró, conteniendo el llanto.

Jasper le besó la mano.

Isabella la apartó y miró hacia otra lado.

—Después de tu... muerte, James Sydney chantajeó a Victoria para que se casara con él. Deseaba poner a su propio hijo en el trono, sólo que la hermosa Victoria, la mujer por cuya causa había muerto un hombre, era estéril. No podía tener hijos—

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—Lee comentó que todo esto era irónico. Victoria destruyó la familia Whitlock por un niño que jamás tendría—

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos habló.

— ¿Y mi madre? —

—La reina confiscó todo lo que poseían los Whitlock, y James Sydney la casó con Marcus Volturi—

— ¡¿Volturi?! —Exclamó Jasper, disgustado.

—Era eso o morir de hambre. La reina le dio un par de tus propiedades a Sydney y luego alguien empujó a tu madre por la escalera y se rompió el cuello—

Se interrumpió ante el asombro de Jasper.

—Después de eso, no hubo más Whitlock. Victoria se las había arreglado para hacerlos desaparecer a todo—

Se volvió y lo miró. Su rostro estaba pálido.

Jasper se puso de pie y caminó hacia el seto. Permaneció allí en silencio un momento, pensando en sus palabras antes de regresar hacia ella.

—Lo que me has contado pudo haber sucedido entonces, pero no ahora—

Ella comprendió lo que le decía, que ahora estaría bien casarse con Victoria. La furia comenzó a recorrerle las venas.

—No serás tan tonto de casarte con ella después de lo que te he contado, ¿verdad? —

—Pero ahora tu historia no puede suceder. María no espera un hijo mío, así que James no tiene motivo para odiarme. Pit está vivo, así que no tengo motivo para reunir un ejército; y si Pit tuviera que reunir un ejército, estate segura de que primero yo le pediría autorización a la reina—

Isabella se puso de pie.

—Jasper, ¿no comprendes que no conoces el futuro? Cuando estuviste en mi época, los libros decían que habías muerto tres días antes de tu ejecución. Después de tu regreso, hablaban de tu ejecución. La historia es muy fácil de cambiar. Si te casas con Victoria, cuando yo regrese, ¿leeré que a Pit lo mataron de otra manera? ¿Que quizá Victoria encontró otra forma de que te ejecutaran? Quizás encuentre a otro que la ayude. Estoy segura de que hay otros hombres con bellas esposas que te odian—

Jasper sonrió.

—Uno o dos—

— ¡Te estás riendo de mí! Te estoy hablando de la vida y la muerte, y tú te ríes de mí—

La abrazó.

—Mi amor, es bueno que te preocupes tanto, y también que me hayas advertido. De ahora en adelante, seré cuidadoso—

Se alejó de él. Su voz y su cuerpo expresaban su enfado.

—Piensas como un hombre —lo acusó—Crees que ninguna mujer puede hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Te he contado todo y te burlas de mí. ¿Por qué no me guiñas un ojo y me acaricias la cabeza también? ¿Por qué no me dices que regrese a mi bordado y que deje cosas como la vida y la muerte para los hombres, que son capaces de comprenderlas? —

—Isabella, por favor —extendió las manos.

—No me toques. Guarda tus caricias para tu adorable Victoria. Dime, ¿es tan hermosa que vale la pena toda la tragedia que provocará? ¿Tu muerte, la de Pit, la de tu madre, el fin de la noble familia Whitlock? —

Jasper dejó caer los brazos.

— ¿No comprendes que no tengo elección? ¿Voy a decirle a mi familia y a los Culpin que debo romper mi compromiso porque una mujer del futuro afirma que mi novia podría matar a todos los Whitlock? Me considerarían un necio, y a ti... a ti no te tratarían bien—

— ¿Vas a arriesgarlo todo por lo que pueda decir la gente? —

Jasper apretó los puños y trató de encontrar la manera de explicarle lo que debía hacer, de manera que pudiera comprenderlo.

— ¿En tu época no se hacen contratos de compra y venta? ¿Compras y ventas legales con papeles? —

—Por supuesto. Tenemos contratos para todo, incluso contratos matrimoniales; pero los casamientos deben llevarse a cabo por amor, no... —

—Nosotros no nos casamos por amor. No podemos. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Ves la riqueza de esta casa? Estas riquezas provienen de mis antepasados, casados por contrato, no por amor. Mi abuelo se casó con una mujer que era una arpía, pero que tenía tres casas y mucho oro—

—Jasper, comprendo la teoría, pero el casamiento es algo tan... tan íntimo. No es como firmar un contrato de trabajo con alguien. El casamiento tiene que ver con el amor, los niños y un hogar, y con tener seguridad y un amigo—

—Entonces vives en la pobreza con alguien a quien amas. ¿Ese amor te alimenta, te viste, te da calor en el invierno? En el matrimonio hay más de lo que tú dices. No puedes comprenderlo, porque eres pobre—

—Para tu información, no soy pobre. Mi familia es muy rica. Tiene mucho dinero. Pero que tenga dinero no significa que yo no desee amor o que vaya a venderme al mejor postor—

— ¿Cómo obtuvo su riqueza tu familia? —

—No lo sé. Siempre la hemos tenido. Mi padre dijo que nuestros antepasados se casaron con... —se interrumpió y lo miró.

— ¿Tus antepasados se casaron con quién? —

—Nada. Era una broma—

— ¿Con quién? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Mujeres ricas. Dijo que a nuestros antepasados se les daba muy bien casarse con mujeres ricas—

Jasper no dijo nada, sólo permaneció allí observándola.

Isabella se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte.

—Cásate por dinero. Cásate con la mujer más rica del mundo, pero, por favor, no te cases con Victoria. Es mala. Te hará daño, Jasper, os hará daño a todos—

Jasper la separó de él para mirarla a los ojos.

—Victoria Culpin es lo máximo a que puedo aspirar. Soy un hijo menor, sólo un caballero. Tengo sólo lo que Pit me permite. Soy afortunado de que me permita vivir a sus expensas. Las tierras que Victoria aporte a mi familia nos beneficiarán a todos. ¿Cómo no voy a hacer esto por un hermano que me ha dado tanto? —

—Victoria no es lo mejor a lo que puedes aspirar. Les gustas a muchas mujeres. Puedes conseguir a otra. Si tienes que casarte con alguien por dinero, lo buscaremos. Alguien rico, pero no ambicioso como Victoria—

Jasper sonrió.

—Acostarse con una mujer no es lo mismo que una alianza matrimonial. Debes confiar en mí. Victoria es un buen partido para mí. No, no frunzas el entrecejo. ¿No comprendes? Nadie conoce el peligro que ella significa. Ahora que yo lo sé, puedo salvarme y salvar a mi familia—

— ¿Vas a comprobar todas las cinchas para ver si las han cortado? ¿Y el veneno en tu comida? ¿Y un alambre cruzado en la escalera? ¿Y si contrata asesinos? ¿Y se te ahoga o provoca un incendio? —

—Me complace que te preocupes. Me ayudarás a mantenerme alerta—

— ¿Yo? —Se alejó de él— ¿Yo? —

—Sí. Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Puedes atender a mi esposa—

Isabella tardó un momento en reaccionar.

— ¿Atender a tu esposa? ¿Te refieres a ayudarla a vestirse, a comprobar que el agua de su baño no esté demasiado caliente? ¿A esa clase de cosas? —

—Isabella, mi amor, mi único amor, no será tan malo. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos—

— ¿Con o sin el permiso de tu esposa?—

—Isabella —le suplicó.

— ¿Me puedes pedir esto después de la forma en que hablaste de mi relación con James? Por lo menos con él, yo era la única mujer. Pero tú... me estás pidiendo que viva con esa... asesina. ¿Qué voy a hacer durante la noche cuando estés tratando de darle un heredero? —

Jasper replicó:

—No puedes pedirme que sea célibe. Dices que no puedes acostarte conmigo por temor a regresar—

—Ah, comprendo, yo debo ser célibe. Pero tú, señor Macho, puedes tener una mujer diferente todas las noches. ¿Qué harás las noches que Victoria te diga que no? ¿Perseguir a las sirvientas por las glorietas? —

—No deberías hablarme así —le respondió, enojado.

—Oh, no debería, ¿verdad? Si alguien viaja cuatrocientos años sólo para advertir a otra persona y esa persona no lo escucha por vanidad, entonces ese alguien puede decir lo que le plazca. Adelante, cásate con Victoria. Mata a Pit. Mata a tu madre. Pierde las propiedades que te parecen tan valiosas. ¡Pierde la cabeza! —

Gritó las últimas palabras, luego echó a correr por el laberinto, cegada por las lágrimas.

En tres minutos estaba perdida y se quedó allí llorando. Quizás una persona no podía cambiar la historia. Quizás estaba predestinado que Pit muriera y Jasper fuera ejecutado. Quizá la familia Whitlock no debía continuar viviendo. Quizá nadie cambiara lo que iba a suceder.

Jasper se le acercó, pero no le habló, e Isabella se alegró. Sabía que las palabras no cambiarían lo que cada uno sentía que debía hacer. Lo siguió en silencio hacia la salida del laberinto.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer ajvb, a WiNkY CuLLeN, a Yany y a**_ _**alexf1994 po**__**r su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	22. Nota

Chicas, lamento la demora pero ayer tuve problemas con el Internet y desgraciadamente no pude conectarme, así que les dejo dos capítulos para que me disculpen, jaja

Lo siento, nos vemos en un rato.

L.A.W.T


	23. Chapter 19

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Los tres días siguientes fueron un infierno para Isabella. Todos estaban muy excitados en la casa, por el inminente casamiento de Jasper, y sólo se hablaba de eso. Todas las conversaciones se referían a la comida, la ropa, los invitados, lo que había sucedido en otras bodas. Había enormes carros con los enseres que llevarían Jasper y Pit. Isabella observó los preparativos para la larga visita con gran pena. Jasper y Pit no sólo llevaban ropa, sino también muebles y sirvientes.

Para ella cada cosa que cargaban en los carros era como un peso más para su corazón. Trató de hablar con Jasper. Trató, trató y trató. Pero no la escuchó. El deber significaba más para él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No renunciaría a su deber hacia su familia por ninguna razón, ni por amor, ni siquiera por la posibilidad de su propia muerte.

La noche anterior a la partida de Jasper, se sentía peor que nunca. Cuando encarcelaron a su novio el corredor de Bolsa, aquello no había sido nada comparado con esto. Sólo podía compararlo con el día en que Jasper había regresado al siglo XVI y la había dejado en la iglesia.

Por la noche, sacó el camisón de seda de su bolso, se quitó el pesado y voluminoso del siglo XVI y se lo puso. Con la bata que le habían prestado sobre los hombros, se dirigió al dormitorio de Jasper.

Puso la mano en el picaporte. Sabía que estaba despierto, podía sentirlo. Sin golpear, abrió la puerta. Estaba sentado en la cama, la sábana le cubría las piernas, y tenía el torso y el vientre desnudos. Estaba bebiendo en una copa de plata y no levantó la vista cuando ella entró.

—Tenemos que hablar—murmuró. La habitación estaba silenciosa excepto por el ruido del fuego y el chisporroteo de las velas.

—No, no tenemos más que decirnos —le respondió— Ambos debemos cumplir con nuestro deber—

—Jasper —susurró, pero él no la miró. Se quitó la bata. El camisón que llevaba era atrozmente revelador para la moda isabelina. Los finos tirantes, el profundo escote y la tela adherente no dejaban nada librado a la imaginación.

Se acercó a la cama como un tigre al acecho.

—Jasper –susurró— no te cases con ella—

Cuando estuvo cerca, la miró y el vino se derramó de la copa.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó, asombrado.

—Quizá pasemos la noche juntos —le dijo, y se le acercó más.

Jasper miró el escote del camisón, y cuando extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro, le temblaba.

—Una sola noche —murmuró, acercándole la cara.

Jasper reaccionó al instante. La abrazó y la besó como había deseado desde hacia tiempo. La tela del camisón se deslizó mientras sus manos y sus labios recorrían sus pechos.

—Está sola noche a cambio de tu promesa—le dijo Isabella con la cabeza hacia atrás. Trataba de recordar lo que tenía que hacer antes de que las manos y los labios de Jasper borraran todos los pensamientos de su mente— Júramelo—

—Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. ¿No lo sabes? —Replicó él mientras sus labios descendían por su cuerpo. Tenía las manos en sus caderas.

—Entonces no vayas mañana. Esta noche por mañana—

Jasper le levantó las caderas, y el camisón se deslizó más abajo.

—Podrías tener todas mis mañanas—

—Jasper, por favor —Isabella trataba de recordar lo que tenía que decir, pero las caricias de Jasper apartaban los pensamientos de su mente— Por favor, mi amor. No estaré aquí. Tienes que jurármelo—

Después de un momento, Jasper levantó la cabeza y la miró. Su mente estaba concentrada en las sensaciones que le provocaba tocar a esta mujer que significaba tanto para él, pero comenzaba a escucharla.

— ¿Qué quieres que te jure?—

Isabella levantó la cabeza.

—Pasaré esta noche contigo, si me juras que no te casarás con Victoria después que me haya ido—

Él la miró un largo rato, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella, e Isabella contuvo el aliento. No le había resultado fácil llegar a esta decisión, pero sabía que aunque significara perder a Jasper para siempre y regresar a su época, debía detener el matrimonio.

Jasper se levantó, se puso una bata y se dirigió hacia el fuego, dándole la espalda. Cuando le habló, su voz era baja.

— ¿Me crees tan poca cosa que piensas que me arriesgaría a perderte por una noche de placer? ¿Te consideras tan poca cosa como para entregarte por una promesa? —

Sus palabras la hacían sentirse muy mal. Se subió el camisón.

—No se me ha ocurrido otra solución—replicó, como si fuera una excusa— Haría cualquier cosa para impedir tu boda—

Jasper se volvió hacia ella, con una mirada emocionada.

—Me has hablado de tu país, de tus costumbres. ¿Crees que el tuyo es el único modo? Este matrimonio no significa nada para mí, y sin embargo lo es todo para ti—

—No puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida por...—

— ¡Y tú arriesgas nuestras vidas por ella! Me has dicho una y otra vez que no podías acostarte conmigo. Sin embargo, estás aquí, vestida como una... como una...—

Isabella se tapó los hombros con la sábana, sintiéndose como una ramera.

—Sólo trataba de que me prometieras que no te ibas a casar con ella —le explicó, casi llorando.

Él se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Qué clase de amor es este que sientes por mí? Vienes a mi cama, suplicante como si fueras una prostituta. Sólo que no deseas oro, no; deseas que deshonre a mi familia, que deje de lado todo lo que considero más importante—

Isabella se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No, por favor. No puedo tolerar esto. Nunca he pretendido... —

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y le apartó las manos.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto temo el día de mañana? ¿Del miedo que tengo a la mujer que debo convertir en mi esposa? Si fuera libre, si estuviera en tu época, podría elegir sin trabas a quién amar. Pero aquí no puedo. Si me casara contigo, no podría alimentarte. Pit no me daría un lugar para vivir, ni comida, ni ropa... —

—Pit no es así. Seguramente encontraríamos una manera de vivir. Si ayudas a Pit con las propiedades, no te echará, él... —

Jasper le apretó las muñecas.

— ¿No escuchas? ¿No comprendes? Debo casarme—

—No—susurró— No—

—No puedes detener lo que debe ser. Sólo puedes ayudarme—

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Puedo detener el hacha de un verdugo? —

—Sí, puedes. Puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre—

— ¿Siempre? ¿Mientras vivas con otra mujer? ¿Y duermes con ella? ¿Y le haces el amor? —

Jasper le soltó las manos.

—Por eso haces esto —replicó, mirándole los hombros desnudos debajo de la sábana— ¿Te irías para siempre por no verme con otra mujer? —

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que Victoria es malvada. Ya te he contado lo que hará. Elige otra mujer—

Él le sonrió, pero sin alegría.

— ¿Me permitirías tener otra esposa? ¿Me permitirías tocar a otra mujer cuando no puedo tocarte? ¿Estás dispuesta a quedarte relegada por el resto de nuestras vidas?—

Isabella tragó saliva. ¿Podría vivir en la misma casa que él mientras él vivía con otra mujer? ¿Qué haría, ser la tía soltera de los hijos de Jasper? ¿Qué se sentiría cuando todas las noches se acostara con la otra? ¿Y cuánto tiempo más la amaría si no podía tocarla? ¿Serían lo suficientemente fuertes para un amor platónico?

—No lo sé. No sé si podría verte con otra mujer. Jasper. Jasper, no sé qué hacer—

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó.

—No me arriesgaré a perderte ni por cien mujeres como Victoria. Eres todo para mí. Dios te envió y voy a conservarte—

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, abriéndole la bata para que su mejilla le tocara la piel. A pesar de que trató de controlarse, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Estoy asustada. Victoria es... —

—Sólo una mujer, ni más ni menos. No tiene gran sabiduría, ni posee amuletos de poder. Si estás a mi lado, no podrá hacernos mal a mi familia ni a mí—

— ¿A tu lado? —Lo acarició— ¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado y no acariciarte? —

Él le sacó la mano de debajo de la bata.

— ¿Estás segura de que regresarás si...? —

—Segura —respondió con firmeza— Por lo menos creo que estoy segura—

Sostuvo su mano en alto y la observó como un hombre hambriento observaría un banquete.

—Perderíamos mucho si nos arriesgáramos, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, mucho. Demasiado —respondió con tristeza.

Le soltó la mano.

—Tienes que irte. Soy un hombre, y me tientas más de lo que puedo soportar—

Isabella sabía que tenía que irse, pero vaciló. Le tocó de nuevo la piel.

— ¡Vete! —Le ordenó.

Rápidamente se alejó de él y salió corriendo de la habitación. Regresó a la de Sulpicia y se acostó, pero no durmió.

Al día siguiente, el hombre que amaba, no, el hombre que significaba tanto para ella que ni el tiempo había podido separarlos, se iría para casarse con otra mujer. ¿Qué haría cuando Jasper regresara con su bella esposa? Isabella había oído hablar tanto sobre la belleza de Victoria que la hubiera odiado aunque no supiera nada de ella. ¿Debería saludarla y felicitarla? Decirle algo como: "Espero que lo disfrutes. ¿Es tan buen amante contigo como lo ha sido conmigo?"

Se imaginó a Jasper y a su bella esposa riéndose por alguna broma privada. Vio a Jasper llevando a Victoria en brazos hasta la habitación que compartirían. ¿Juntarían las cabezas en las comidas y se sonreirían?

Golpeó la almohada con el puño y Sulpicia se movió. Los hombres eran unos tontos. Nunca dejaban pasar una cara bonita. Cuando un hombre preguntaba por una mujer, todo lo que deseaba era saber si era hermosa. Ningún hombre preguntaba si una mujer tenía moral, si era honrada, amable, si le gustaban o no los niños. Se imaginó a Victoria torturando un cachorro frente a Jasper, y él sin advertirlo, porque la querida Victoria lo había mirado de manera seductora.

—Hombres —murmuró. Jasper no se había dejado seducir esa noche, porque temía perderla. Si eso no era amor, ¿qué era?

Quizá se estaba reservando para Victoria, pensó, y comenzó a llorar.

Salió el sol e Isabella aún lloraba. Era como si no pudiera detenerse. Sulpicia hizo todo lo posible para calmarla, pero nada funcionó.

Isabella no podía ver, oír o pensar nada más que en Jasper y en la hermosa mujer con la que iba a casarse. Las opciones que tenía eran tan horribles que sólo el pensar en ellas la hacía llorar más fuerte. Podía quedarse en el siglo XVI y observar a Jasper con su esposa, observar cómo conversaban, observar mientras a Victoria le otorgaban un lugar de privilegio como esposa de un hijo de la familia. O podía exigir que Jasper dejara a su esposa o se iría. ¿Y qué haría? ¿Cómo se ganaría la vida en el siglo XVI? ¿Conduciendo un taxi? ¿Convirtiéndose en secretaria ejecutiva? Se le daban bastante bien las computadoras. Había estado en la época isabelina el tiempo suficiente como para ver lo mal que lo pasaba una mujer sin un hombre. Ni siquiera podía alejarse tres kilómetros de la casa sin temer que la atacaran ladrones.

Y si pudiera dejarlo, eso significaría que él caería en las manos de la intrigante Victoria.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer si no podía irse ni quedarse? Podía esforzarse para seducir a Jasper y entonces, después de una adorable noche de pasión, regresaría al siglo XX. Sin Jasper. Sola. Nunca volvería a verlo. Se imaginó en su casa de Maine, sentada sola pensando que daría todo lo que tenía por ver a Jasper, por hablarle otra vez. No le importaría que estuviese con cien mujeres si pudiera volver a verlo una vez más.

"La liberación femenina no prevé esta situación", pensó. La liberación femenina decía que una no debía permitir que su novio tuviera aventuras, así que se suponía que ella no debía permitirle que se casara con otra.

Era todo o nada. Para tener a Jasper tendría que compartirlo, física y mentalmente. Dejarlo significaba la absoluta y eterna soledad para ella y probablemente la muerte para él y su familia. Cada pensamiento la hacía llorar más fuerte. Pasaban los días y seguía llorando. Sulpicia supervisaba que se vistiera y trataba de que comiera, pero Isabella no podía comer. No le importaba comer o dormir. Su mente sólo pensaba en Jasper.

Al principio, la gente de la casa sintió compasión por sus lágrimas. Sabían por qué lloraba. Habían visto la forma en que Jasper y ella se miraban, y se tocaban. Algunos de ellos suspiraban y recordaban su primer amor. Sintieron pena cuando Jasper tuvo que ise para casarse y ella lloró desconsolada. Pero su compasión cesó al ver que lloraba y lloraba día tras día. Comenzaron a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí. Lady Didyme le había dado todo, y ahora Isabella no le daba nada a cambio. ¿Dónde estaban los nuevos juegos, las nuevas canciones?

Al cuarto día, lady Didyme mandó llamarla.

Isabella, débil por el ayuno y el llanto, se presentó ante ella, con la cabeza baja, las mejillas mojadas y el rostro enrojecido e hinchado.

Lady Didyme permaneció en silencio un momento mientras observaba la cabeza inclinada de Isabella y escuchaba su llanto.

— ¡Basta! —Le ordenó— Estoy cansada de tu llanto—

—No puedo. Soy incapaz de parar—

—Mi hijo ha sido un tonto al creer que te amaba—

—Estoy de acuerdo. No me lo merezco—

Lady Didyme se sentó y contempló la cabeza inclinada de Isabella. Conocía muy bien a su hijo menor, sabía que las lágrimas de esta mujer conmoverían su corazón. Jasper creía ya que no podía cumplir con su deber y casarse con Victoria Culpin. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar su matrimonio si regresaba y encontraba a esta ramera llorando por su amor? Siempre había podido razonar con Pit, pero Jasper, al igual que su padre, tenía un carácter fuerte. No creía que Jasper lo hiciera, pero ¿y si regresaba y veía la cara enrojecida de esta Isabella e intentaba dejar de lado su casamiento...?

Continuó mirando la cabeza inclinada de Isabella. Esta mujer tenía que irse. Sin embargo, ¿por qué vacilaba? ¿Por qué había dejado entrar a esta mujer en su casa? En un principio, Jasper se había enfadado porque su madre hubiera confiado tanto en la joven que vestía y hablaba de forma extraña como para tomar una pastilla desconocida. Sin embargo, lady Didyme la había mirado ¡le había creído! Había confiado en ella con su vida.

Después de eso Jasper se había enfadado mucho. Lady Didyme sonrió al recordarlo. Al parecer, su hijo había encerrado a Isabella en una celda sucia en la parte superior de la casa y la joven había permanecido allí, comida por las pulgas, mientras ella discutía con él sobre su caso. Jasper había querido echarla a la calle, y lady Didyme sabía que tenía razón. Pero algo la detuvo, algo dentro de ella hizo que se opusiera a expulsar a la muchacha.

Fue Jasper el que liberó a la joven. Estaba tratando de razonar con su madre, cuando de pronto se levantó, salió de la habitación y fue a buscarla.

Sonrió al recordar la absurda historia de la joven de que era una princesa de la lejana Lanconia. Lady Didyme no le había creído en ningún momento, pero la disparatada historia le había dado una razón para mantener a la joven cerca, contra las enérgicas protestas de Jasper.

Aquellos primeros días habían sido divinos. La joven era increíblemente adorable y entretenida. Incluso su lenguaje era divertido. Sus acciones siempre eran asombrosas, encantadoras y fascinantes. Era tonta para muchas cosas, como vestirse e incluso comer; y sin embargo, era muy, muy inteligente para muchas otras cosas. Sabía más de medicina que cualquier médico. Contaba curiosas historias sobre la luna y las estrellas, decía que la Tierra era redonda. Había ideado una silla ancha y baja que estaba forrada con tela. Se la regaló a lady Didyme. Ella no lo sabía, pero la mitad de la casa se levantaba temprano y se escondía en los jardines para ver cómo se bañaba en la fuente, utilizando una maravillosa espuma para el cabello y la piel. Lady Didyme había examinado las maravillas de su bolso, incluso había usado el pequeño cepillo y algo llamado dentífrico.

La Joven, en realidad, era entretenida. Ahora ya no deseaba que se fuera.

Pero Jasper se había enamorado de ella. Al comienzo, a lady Didyme no le habla importado. Los jóvenes se enamoraban a menudo. A los 15, Pit se había enamorado de una de sus damas de compañía. Lady Didyme se encargó de que la mujer se llevara a Pit a la cama y le enseñara una o dos cosas, y luego lo envió a las cocinas, donde trabajaba una joven sirvienta voluptuosa. En una semana, Pit se había desenamorado de ella.

No había tenido esa clase de problemas con Jasper. Este nunca necesitó instrucciones con las mujeres. A lo largo de los años había entregado libremente su cuerpo, pero no su corazón.

Debería haber sabido que cuando Jasper entregara su corazón, lo daría tan completamente que ni cien sirvientas voluptuosas podrían devolvérselo. Al principio, ella se había alegrado cuando Jasper mostró un interés tan extraordinario en esta Isabella Swan. Pensaba que cuando Jasper regresara con su mujer, como Isabella lo amaba, no se vería tentada de dejar la casa de los Whitlock. Si se fuera, ella echaría de menos el humor y los conocimientos de la joven.

Pero con el transcurrir de los días, se negaba a ver lo mucho que se estaba apegando Jasper a Isabella. Cuando por fin miró realmente su casa, no le agradó lo que vio. Su hijo menor amaba a esa mujer casi con obsesión. Su hijo mayor hablaba de darle grandes riquezas, y la futura esposa de éste no hablaba de otra cosa más que de lo que decía o hacía.

El resto de la casa también hablaba de ella: "Isabella dice que a los niños no hay que vendarlos", "Isabella dice que las heridas deben lavarse", "Isabella dice que mi esposo no tiene derecho a golpearme", "Isabella dice que una mujer debe tener el control de su propio dinero". Isabella dice, Isabella dice, pensó lady Didyme. ¿Quién dirigía la casa de los Whitlock?

Y ahora estaba delante de ella llorando, tal como llevaba desde hacía días. Lady Didyme apretó los dientes cuando pensó cómo estaban afectando a todos las lágrimas de esta mujer.

Pero, sobre todo, afectaban a Jasper. Jasper, que había dicho que la amaba, que había hablado de romper un compromiso por esta mujer que no tenía nada, que no era nadie. Sin embargo, esta mujer a quien ella le había dado tanto, ahora amenazaba a toda su familia. Si Jasper no cumplía con el contrato que tenía con la familia Culpin... No, no deseaba pensar en lo que podía suceder.

Tiene que irse.

Lady Didyme le dijo con rostro adusto:

—El enviado ha regresado de Lanconia. No eres una princesa. No tienes parentesco con nadie de la casa real. ¿Quién eres?—

—Sólo una mujer, nadie especial—

—Te hemos dado todo lo que hay en nuestra casa, y nos has mentido—

—Sí, he mentido—Isabella permaneció con la cabeza baja, confirmando todo lo que lady Didyme decía. No había nada que le pudieran decir para hacerla sentir peor. El casamiento tendría lugar esa misma mañana. Jasper se casaría con su hermosa Victoria.

Lady Didyme respiró profundamente—Mañana te irás. Te llevarás la ropa con la que llegaste, nada más, y te irás para siempre de la casa de los Whitlock—

Isabella tardó un momento en comprender.

— ¿Irme? Pero Jasper desea que me quede, que esté aquí cuando regrese—

— ¿Crees que su mujer deseará verte? El tonto de mi hijo se ha encariñado demasiado contigo. Lo haces daño—

—Nunca haría daño a Jasper. Vine para salvarlo, no para herirlo—

Lady Didyme la miró con detenimiento.

— ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí? —

Isabella mantuvo la boca cerrada. No podía decir nada, absolutamente nada. Si le decía la verdad a lady Didyme, su vida no valdría nada y no tendría oportunidad de volver a ver a Jasper—

—La entretendré. Conozco más canciones, más juegos. Y puedo contarle más historias sobre América. Podría hablarle de los aeroplanos y automóviles, y... —

Lady Didyme levantó la mano.

—Estoy cansada de tus entretenimientos. No puedo alimentarte y vestirte. ¿Quién eres? ¿La hija de un campesino? —

—Mi padre enseña, y yo también. Lady Didyme, no puede echarme. No tengo adónde ir, y Jasper me necesita. Tengo que protegerlo como protegí a Pit. Le salvé la vida a Pit, ¿recuerda? Entonces, usted me ofreció una casa. Ahora la acepto—

—Pediste una recompensa y la obtuviste. Gracias a ti, mi hijo trabaja como un artesano—

—Pero...—Isabella extendió las manos en actitud suplicante.

—Te irás. No queremos mentirosos aquí—

—Lavaré los platos—le dijo Isabella, suplicando—Seré el médico de la familia. No puedo hacer más mal que las sanguijuelas. Yo... —

— ¡Te irás!—Replicó lady Didyme, casi gritando. Sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas— No te quiero más en mi casa. Mi hijo pidió que se lo liberara de su compromiso contigo—

— ¿Lo hizo? —Preguntó Isabella, casi sonriendo— Nunca me lo dijo—

—Has traído el desorden a mi casa. Has embrujado a mi hijo hasta tal punto que no sabe cuál es su deber. Alégrate de que no te haya hecho azotar—

— ¿Esto es mejor? ¿Echarme... con esa gente? ¿Alejarme de Jasper? —

Lady Didyme se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—No voy a discutir contigo. Despídete hoy, y mañana te irás de mi casa. Ahora vete. No quiero volver a verte—

Isabella se volvió y salió de la habitación. Regresó con Sulpicia. Esta le miró al rostro y supo lo que había sucedido. Esperaba que ocurriera algo así

— ¿Os ha echado lady Didyme? —Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Tenéis adónde ir? ¿Alguien que se ocupe de vos? —

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a dejar a Jasper en manos de esa malvada mujer—

— ¿Lady Victoria? —Preguntó Sulpicia, asombrada— Es un poco fría, pero no creo que sea malvada—

—Tú no la conoces—

— ¿Vos sí? —

—Sé mucho sobre ella. Sé lo que va a hacer—

Sulpicia había aprendido a ignorar estos extraños comentarios de Isabella. Quizá no deseaba saber todo lo que debía sobre ella.

— ¿Adónde vais a ir? —

—No tengo idea—

— ¿Tenéis familiares? —

Isabella sonrió.

—Probablemente. Creo que debe de haber algunos Swan del siglo XVI en alguna parte—

— ¿Pero no los conocéis? —

Sólo conozco a Jasper que sin duda en, ese momento ya estaba casado. Había creído que tenía opciones, que podía elegir entre quedarse o irse, pero ahora parecía que su destino lo decidía otra persona— Conozco a Jasper y sé lo que sucederá—

—Podríais ir con mi familia —le propuso Sulpicia— Les encantarían vuestros juegos y canciones. Os cuidarían—

Isabella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres muy amable, pero si no puedo estar con Jasper, no quiero estar aquí—

Sulpicia palideció.

—Suicidarse va contra Dios—

—Dios —murmuró Isabella, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas— Dios me hizo esto, y ahora todo está saliendo mal —cerró los ojos— Por favor, Jasper, no te cases con ella. Por favor, te lo suplico—

Sulpicia, preocupada, le tocó la frente.

—Tenéis fiebre, debéis quedaros en cama. Estáis enferma—

—Estoy más que enferma —replicó Isabella mientras dejaba que Sulpicia la llevara a la cama. Apenas sintió las manos de la doncella que le desabrochaba el vestido, cuando se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde abrió los ojos y vio una habitación oscura. Estaba en la cama de Sulpicia, con el camisón de lino y el cabello suelto. La almohada estaba mojada; habla estado llorando mientras dormía.

—Jasper —susurró. Ya estaba casado. Casado con la mujer que lo iba a matar, que iba a matar a todos los Whitlock. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a despertarse, era de noche y la habitación estaba muy oscura. Sulpicia estaba dormida a su lado.

Algo no va bien, pensó Isabella. Algo va muy mal. Recordó que lady Didyme le había dicho que debía alejarse de la familia Whitlock, pero había algo más.

—Jasper, Jasper me necesita —murmuró.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al corredor. Todo estaba tranquilo. Descalza, bajó por la escalera. Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del jardín, siguiendo su instinto y algo indefinible que la guiaba.

Cruzó la terraza de ladrillos, bajó por la escalera, junto a la pared y llegó al jardín. Había sólo un cuarto de luna y estaba muy oscuro, pero no necesitaba ver, pues tenía una visión interior.

Mientras se aproximaba al jardín, oyó ruidos en la fuente, la fuente donde se había bañado todas las mañanas hasta que Jasper se fue. No había salido desde su partida.

Allí, desnudo en la fuente, cubierto de espuma, estaba Jasper.

Isabella no pensó, no razonó. En un instante estaba en sus brazos mojados, abrazándolo, besándolo con miedo y desesperación.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para detenerse y pensar. Estaba en sus brazos; luego en el suelo; luego desnuda. Se entregaron con fogosidad a un deseo tan reprimido que provocó que Isabella gritara. Jasper, sin gentileza, la colocó sobre un banco de piedra y la penetró con fuerza. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, arañándolo, y le ciñó la cintura con las piernas.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos permanecían muy unidos mientras subían y bajaban una y otra vez.

Cuando llegaban al clímax, Jasper puso las manos debajo de Isabella y la levantó para acabar. Isabella gritó, su cuerpo se puso tenso y luego se relajó.

Tardó un momento en recuperarse y poder pensar otra vez. Jasper le estaba sonriendo, mostrándole su blanca dentadura. Pese a la oscuridad, podía ver su felicidad.

Pero Isabella comenzaba a pensar.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho? —Murmuró.

Jasper apartó las piernas de su cintura y la puso de pie delante de él.

—No hemos hecho más que empezar—

Ella lo observó tratando de que su mente funcionara, porque su cuerpo temblaba al tocarlo. Sus pezones tocaban el pecho de Jasper y le hormigueaban.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Oh, Dios, Jasper, ¿qué hemos hecho? —trató de sentarse en el banco, pero él la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Ahora voy a hacer lo que he deseado tanto—

—No —replicó Isabella y se apartó de él. Buscó su bata— Tenemos que hablar ahora. No habrá más tiempo. ¡Jasper! —Levantó la voz— ¡No tendremos más tiempo! —

Él la abrazó otra vez.

— ¿Todavía insistes en que vas a desaparecer? Mira, hemos probado y aún estás aquí—

¿Cómo podía decírselo? Se desplomó sobre el banco, con la cabeza baja.

—Sabía que estabas aquí. Te sentí. Y supe que me necesitabas. Sé que es nuestra última noche juntos—

Jasper no habló, y después de un momento se sentó en el banco muy cerca de Isabella, pero sin tocarla.

—Yo siempre te he sentido. Esta noche tú has oído mi llamada, pero a mí siempre me sucedió lo mismo. Después de irme...—se interrumpió— Sentí tu llanto. No oía otra cosa más que tus sollozos. No podía ver a Victoria por verte a ti llorando—

Le tomó las manos.

—La he dejado. No dije nada, ni siquiera a Pit. Tomé mi caballo y cabalgué—

Esto era lo que ella había deseado, pero ahora que estaba aquí, lo que Jasper había hecho la atemorizaba. Lo miró:

— ¿Y ahora qué va a suceder? —

—Habrá... cólera... por ambas partes. Pit... mi madre...—miró a lo lejos.

Isabella comprendió su disyuntiva entre el deber y el amor. Y ahora ella no iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo.

— ¿No te casarás con ella aún después de que me haya ido? —

— ¿Me vas a dejar ahora? —

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba otra vez.

—Nunca te dejaría si pudiera elegir, pero ahora no puedo. Ahora no hay elección. Me voy a ir pronto, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo—

La besó y le echó el cabello hacia atrás.

— ¿Cuándo? —Susurró.

—Al amanecer, creo. Jasper, yo... —

La hizo callar con un beso.

—Prefiero unas horas contigo a una vida con otra. Ahora, basta de hablar. Ven, nos amaremos durante estas horas—

Se puso de pie y la llevó a la fuente, donde comenzó a enjabonarla con el último jabón que le quedaba— Te lo olvidaste—le dijo, sonriendo.

Olvídate de eso, esto es el fin, pensó Isabella. Olvídate. El tiempo deberla detenerse por esta noche.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me bañaba aquí? —Le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Era uno de los que miraba—

Isabella dejó de enjabonarse y las manos de Jasper se detuvieron ante su mirada.

— ¿Mirar? ¿Quiénes me miraban? —

—Todos. ¿No oías los bostezos de los hombres? Se levantaban muy temprano para esconderse—

— ¡Esconderse! ¿Y tú eras uno de ellos? ¿Permitiste eso? ¿Dejaste que los hombres me espiaran? —

—Si te detenía, hubiera estropeado mi propio placer. Era un dilema—

— ¡Dilema! Tú...—se abalanzó contra él.

Jasper se apartó y luego la abrazó. Se olvidó de enjabonarla, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle los pechos, mientras el agua se los mojaba.

—Habla soñado con esto, desde que tuve aquella visión—

—El baño—murmuró— El baño—le acarició el cabello mientras sus labios descendían cada vez más. Se arrodilló delante de ella— Jasper, mi Jasper—

Hicieron el amor otra vez, como ya lo hablan hecho, en el agua. Para Jasper era un descubrimiento de su cuerpo, pero Isabella había pasado meses recordando y deseando. Le acarició todo el cuerpo, recordando, memorizando, encontrando nuevos lugares que no le había tocado.

Cuando terminaron, habían pasado horas. El agua ya no corría. Estaban abrazados sobre la hierba.

—Tenemos que hablar—

—No—

Se acercó más a él.

—Yo debo hablar. Desearía con todo mi corazón no tener que hacerlo, pero debo hablar—

—Mañana, cuando el sol toque tu cabello, te reirás de esto. No eres una mujer del futuro. Ahora estás aquí conmigo. Te quedarás conmigo para siempre—

—Ojalá... —bajó la voz y tragó saliva. Le recorría el cuerpo con la mano, tocándolo. La última vez. La última vez— Jasper, por favor, escúchame—

—Sí, te escucharé y luego te haré el amor otra vez—

—Cuando regresaste, nadie te recordaba. Era como si no hubieras existido. Fue horrible para mí —apoyó la cara en su hombro— Habías venido y te hablas ido, pero nadie te recordaba. Era como si yo te hubiera inventado—

—Soy muy "olvidable" —

Se apoyó en el codo para mirarlo, para tocarle la barba, la mejilla, para acariciarle las cejas, besarle las pestañas.

—Nunca te olvidaré—

—Yo a ti tampoco —se levantó para besarle los labios, y cuando quiso hacerlo otra vez, Isabella lo apartó.

—Sucederá lo mismo cuando me vaya. Quiero que estés preparado por si nadie me recuerda. No... no te enloquezcas tratando de hacerles recordar—

—Nadie olvidará—

—Probablemente sí. ¿Y si recuerdan las canciones que te enseñé? Eso podría arruinar algún buen espectáculo de Broadway en el siglo XX —trató de sonreír, pero no pudo— Quiero que me jures algunas cosas—

—No me casaré con Victoria. Dudo que me lo vuelvan a pedir—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Bien, muy bien. Ahora no tendré que leer sobre tu ejecución—le pasó la mano por el cuello— Prométeme que cuidarás a James: no más vendas, y juega con él de vez en cuando—

Le besó los dedos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuida a Sulpicia, ha sido muy buena conmigo—

—Lo conseguiré el mejor marido—

—No el más rico, el mejor. ¿Me lo prometes? —Cuando asintió con la cabeza, continuó— Y cualquiera que traiga un niño al mundo debe lavarse primero las manos. Y debes construir Thornwyck y dejar constancia de que tú lo diseñaste. Quiero que la historia lo sepa—

Jasper le sonreía.

— ¿Algo más? Tendrás que quedarte a mi lado para recordarme todo esto—

—Lo haría—murmuró—Lo haría, pero no puedo. ¿Puedo quedarme con tu retrato en miniatura?—

—Puedes quedarte con mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida—

Ella le tomó la cabeza con las manos.

—Jasper, no puedo soportarlo—

—No hay nada malo que soportar —replicó él, besándole el brazo, el hombro y los labios— Quizá Pit me dé una pequeña propiedad y... —

Isabella se separó para mirarlo.

—Envuelve la pintura en un paño con aceite, para protegerla durante los próximos cuatrocientos años, y colócala detrás de... ¿Cómo se llama la cosa esa de piedra que sostiene las vigas? —

—Ménsula—

—En Thornwyck harás una ménsula con el retrato de Pit. Envuelve la pintura y colócala detrás de ella. Cuando regrese... iré a buscarla—

Le estaba besando los pechos.

— ¿Me has escuchado? —

—He escuchado todo. James. Sulpicia. Parteras. Thornwyck. El retrato de Pit —pronunciaba cada palabra con un beso en el pecho— Ahora, mi amor, ven conmigo—

La levantó y la colocó sobre él, e Isabella se olvidó de todo, excepto de las caricias de este hombre al que tanto amaba. Jasper le acarició las caderas, los pechos, mientras se movían juntos. Arriba y abajo. Tontamente al principio, y luego con mayor intensidad.

Jasper rodó con ella, hasta que Isabella quedó boca arriba, y mientras él la penetraba con pasión, levantaba el cuerpo para unirlo al de él. Se arquearon juntos, ambos con la cabeza hacia atrás, Jasper sobre ella, abrazándola muy fuerte.

—Te amo —susurró— Siempre te amaré—

Isabella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

— ¿Me recordarás? ¿No me olvidarás? —

—Nunca, nunca te olvidaré. Si me muriese mañana, mi alma te recordaría—

—No hables de muerte. Habla de la vida. Contigo me siento viva. Contigo me siento llena—

—Y yo contigo —se colocó de costado y la abrazó— Mira. Está saliendo el sol—

—Jasper, estoy preocupada—

Él le acarició el cabello húmedo.

— ¿Preocupada porque te vean tan desnuda? No es nada que no hayamos visto antes—

— ¡Oh! Nunca te perdonaré por no habérmelo dicho —le dijo, riendo.

—Tendré toda la vida para hacer que me perdones—

—Sí. Sí. Toda una vida—

Jasper miró hacia el cielo.

—Tenemos que irnos. Debo decirle a mi madre lo que he hecho. Sin duda, Pit llegará pronto—

—Se van a enfadar mucho. Y yo no te voy a servir de mucha ayuda—

—Tienes que acompañarme a ver a Pit. No tendré vergüenza. Le diré a mi hermano que nos dé un lugar para vivir por haberlo salvado—

Isabella miró hacia el cielo, alegrándose con cada minuto que pasaba. Ya casi creía que iba a poder quedarse con él.

—Viviremos en una pequeña y hermosa casa en algún lugar. Tendremos pocos sirvientes, cincuenta nada más—agregó, sonriendo— Y tendremos una docena de hijos. Me gustan los niños. Los educaremos como es debido y les enseñaremos a lavarse—

Jasper sonrió.

—Tú lavas demasiado. Mis hijos no... —

—Nuestros hijos. Voy a tener que hablarte sobre la liberación femenina—

Se puso de pie y la abrazó.

— ¿Tardará mucho? —

—Cerca de cuatrocientos años—

—Entonces te concederé ese tiempo—

—Tiempo. Tendremos todo el tiempo que necesitemos —agregó, sonriendo.

La besó intensa y prolongadamente.

—Siempre. Te amaré por siempre—

En un momento, Isabella estaba en sus brazos, besándolo, y al siguiente, se encontraba en la iglesia de Ashburton y fuera pasaba un avión.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__**jvb, a **__**alexf1994**__**, a **__**Danny Ordaz**__**, a **__**WiNkY CuLLeN, a .gi**__**, **__**a **__**Max kaDaRpor su review; a**__**loli-bels por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta**__**; a**__** fasciner por poner la historia en alerta.**__** También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Para los que vieron que esta historia y me avisaron que me estaban plagiando le agradezco que me lo dijera; pero quiero decir que ya la vi y que no hay problema porque como dice la autora al comienzo de su adaptación, la suya es sobre Bella y Edward. **_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	24. Chapter 20

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Isabella no lloró. Lo que sentía era demasiado profundo como para llorar. Estaba sentada en el suelo de la pequeña iglesia de Ashburton y sabía que detrás de ella estaba la tumba de mármol de Jasper. No podría soportar mirarla, ver la cálida figura de Jasper transformada en frío mármol.

Permaneció donde estaba durante un momento y contempló la iglesia. Parecía tan vieja... Las vigas y las paredes no tenían color, y los pisos de piedra no tenían marcas. En los primeros bancos había algunos almohadones que a Isabella le parecían demasiado sencillos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver los exquisitos trabajos artesanales de las damas de lady Didyme.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió y entró el vicario. Isabella se quedó donde estaba.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Le preguntó el vicario.

Al principio, Isabella no le entendió. Su pronunciación y su acento eran muy extraños.

— ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí? —Le preguntó.

El vicario frunció el entrecejo ante esta mujer tan extraña. Se cruzaba delante de vehículos que iban a toda velocidad, insistía en que estaba con un hombre cuando estaba sola, y ahora, después de haber entrado a la iglesia, le preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

—Sólo unos minutos —le respondió.

Isabella esbozó una débil sonrisa. Sólo unos minutos. Semanas en el siglo XVI, y había estado fuera sólo unos minutos. Cuando trató de ponerse de pie, sus piernas estaban débiles y el vicario la ayudó a levantarse.

—Quizá debería ver a un médico —le sugirió.

O a un psiquiatra, casi le responde Isabella. Si le contaba su historia a un psiquiatra, ¿escribiría un libro y convertiría lo que le habla sucedido a Isabella en un best seller?

—No, estoy bien —murmuré— Sólo necesito regresar a mi hotel y... — ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer allí ahora que Jasper se había ido? Dio unos pasos para salir.

—No olvide su bolso—

Isabella se volvió y vio su bolso en el suelo, junto a la tumba. Los objetos que llevaba en él la habían ayudado durante su estada en la época isabelina. Al mirarlo, se sintió unida a él. Había estado en todos los lugares con ella. Se dirigió hacia él y lo abrió. No tuvo que revisar el contenido para saber que todo estaba allí. El frasco de aspirinas estaba lleno, no faltaba ninguna de las que habla dado. El tubo de dentífrico estaba también lleno. Estaban todas las pastillas contra el resfriado, y las hojas de su cuaderno. Todo estaba igual.

Recogió el bolso, se puso la correa al hombro y se alejó. Pero se detuvo bruscamente y miró la parte inferior de la tumba. Algo era diferente. No estaba segura de qué, pero algo habla cambiado.

Cuidando de no mirar la escultura de Jasper, observó la base.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó el vicario.

Isabella leyó la inscripción dos veces antes de darse cuenta de qué era diferente.

—La fecha —murmuró.

— ¿La fecha? Oh, sí la tumba es bastante vieja—

La fecha de la muerte de Jasper era 1599. No 1564. Se inclinó y tocó los números para asegurarse de que veía correctamente. Treinta y cinco años. Habla vivido treinta y cinco años más desde la fecha en que se suponía que lo iban a ejecutar.

Sólo después de haber tocado la fecha, levantó la vista de la tumba. La escultura era de Jasper, pero ahora era muy diferente. No era de un hombre joven, muerto en su juventud, sino de un hombre mayor, que había podido vivir su vida. Lo miró de arriba abajo y vio que su ropa era diferente: en lugar de llevar pantalones cortos, llevaba los largos hasta la rodilla del año 1599.

Le acarició la mejilla fría y recorrió las líneas que el escultor le había esculpido en los párpados.

—Lo hemos conseguido—murmuró—Jasper, mi amor, lo hemos conseguido—

—Disculpe —le dijo el vicario.

Isabella lo miró y le sonrío.

—Hemos cambiado la historia —respondió y, aún sonriente, salió de la iglesia.

Se detuvo en el cementerio un momento, sintiéndose desorientada. Las tumbas eran tan viejas, y sin embargo un automóvil pasó delante de ella. Isabella se horrorizó al verlo. Al dar un respingo, sintió que se le expandían los pulmones. Durante un momento tuvo una intensa sensación de que todo estaba mal. Se sintió desnuda y desaliñada con su ropa tan sencilla. Miró con desagrado su falda y su blusa. Sentía que no tenía nada en la espalda, ahora que no llevaba el corsé, y las botas de cuero le molestaban.

Pasó otro automóvil, y la velocidad le provocó vértigo. Caminó hasta el portón, lo abrió y salió a la calle. Qué extraño era tener cemento bajo los pies. Mientras caminaba, miraba asombrada los edificios que la rodeaban. Inmensas moles de cristal, Letreros en las tiendas. ¿Quién sabía leerlos? Pensó, recordando que donde había estado muy poca gente sabía leer y los carteles tenían dibujos para anunciar lo que se vendía.

Qué limpio estaba todo, pensó. Ni barro, ni excrementos, ni cerdos hozando. La gente de la calle también parecía extraña. Todos llevaban la misma ropa monótona que ella. Y todos parecían iguales; no había mendigos con andrajos, ni damas con perlas en las blusas.

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, observando todo como si nunca hubiera visto el siglo XX. El aroma a comida la hizo entrar en un pub. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta y observó. Se suponía que el lugar era una copia de una taberna isabelina, pero no se parecía mucho. Era tan limpio, tan tranquilo... tan solitario, pensó. Las personas sentadas en las mesas estaban separadas unas de otras. No como los bulliciosos isabelinos.

Al fondo, había un pizarrón con el menú. Pidió seis platos, sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de la camarera, y se sentó en una mesa para tomarse su cerveza. El vidrio grueso del vaso era extraño y la cerveza tenía sabor a agua.

Colocó el bolso sobre el banco que estaba a su lado y comenzó a revisarlo. En el fondo estaba la guía turística de las casas históricas de Gran Bretaña. Bellwood figuraba en ella y estaba abierta al público como antes. Buscó las otras casas de Jasper.

Ya no estaban catalogadas como ruinas. Todas las once seguían en pie. Y tres de ellas las poseía la familia Whitlock.

Isabella pestañeó y volvió a leer el párrafo. La guía decía que la familia Whitlock era una de las más antiguas y ricas de Inglaterra, que en el siglo diecisiete habían emparentado con la familia real y que el duque actual era primo de la reina.

—Duque —murmuró Isabella— Jasper, tus descendientes son duques—

Llegó la comida e Isabella se sorprendió por la forma en que la servían; sin ceremonia, colocando todos los platos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a comer y continuó leyendo la guía. Excepto Bellwood, todas las casas de Jasper eran residencias particulares y no estaban abiertas al público. Volvió a mirar Thornwyck. También era una residencia particular, pero una pequeña parte estaba abierta al público los jueves. "El duque actual cree que la belleza de Thornwyck, diseñada por su antepasado, el brillante erudito Jasper Whitlock, debe compartirse con todo el mundo", leyó.

—"Brillante erudito". Nada de mujeriego, como lo habían llamado. Nada de sinvergüenza, sino un "brillante erudito" —murmuraron.

Cerró la guía y levantó la vista. La camarera la estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

— ¿Ha tenido algún problema con su tenedor? —Le preguntó.

— ¿Tenedor? —No sabía de qué le estaba hablando. La camarera continuó observándola, hasta que Isabella miró su plato vacío. Junto a él había un tenedor sin usar. Isabella había comido sólo con la cuchara y el cuchillo—Bueno, es que... —no sabía qué decir, así que le sonrió y miró la cuenta. La cantidad, suficiente para comprar cien cenas medievales, la hizo palidecer; pero pagó.

Otra vez fuera, no deseaba quedarse quieta. Si permanecía demasiado tiempo en un lugar, sabía que comenzaría a pensar en Jasper, en que lo había perdido, en volver a verlo.

Prácticamente corrió hasta la estación de ferrocarril para tomar el primer tren a Bellwood. Tenía que ver qué había cambiado. Durante el viaje, leyó la guía para entretenerse.

Cuando llegó, ya conocía muy bien el camino desde la estación a Bellwood. De acuerdo con el tiempo del siglo XX, había visitado la casa el día anterior, el día en que se enteró de la ejecución de Jasper. La guía no había sido muy amable, después de todo recordaba que Isabella había activado la alarma de la puerta y la había molestado.

Isabella compró la entrada y la guia para la visita, y cuando se colocó en la fila, la misma gula encabezaba el grupo.

A pesar de que antes pensaba que la casa era hermosa, esta vez al entrar la vio monótona y sin vida. No había platos de oro ni de plata, ni exquisitos manteles bordados sobre las mesas, ni almohadones en las sillas. Pero lo más importante era que no había gente lujosamente vestida, ni risas, ni música.

Llegaron a la habitación de Jasper antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su sensación de desagrado. Isabella permaneció a un lado, mirando el retrato de Jasper y escuchando a la guía. Ahora la historia era muy, pero muy diferente.

La guía no encontraba más superlativos para describir a Jasper.

—Era un verdadero hombre del Renacimiento —les explicó—la personificación de lo que su época esperaba lograr. Diseñó hermosas casas que se adelantaron cientos de años a su época. Realizó grandes avances en el campo de la medicina y escribió un libro sobre la prevención de las enfermedades que si se hubiese utilizado, habría salvado miles de vidas—

— ¿Qué decía el libro? —Preguntó Isabella.

La guía la miró seria, pues era obvio que recordaba el incidente de la puerta.

—Básicamente, que los doctores y las parteras deberían lavarse las manos. Ahora, si me siguen, veremos...—

Isabella se separó del grupo, salió y se dirigió a la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria la miró y sonrió.

— ¿La colección Whitlock? —

—Si—respondió. Para esta gente sólo habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde que ella llegó a la ciudad.

Pasó la tarde leyendo los libros de historia. Ahora la información era diferente. Leyó los nombres de personas que habla conocido y querido. Para los otros lectores, sólo eran nombres en los libros de historia; pero, para ella, eran personas de carne y hueso.

Después de tres esposos, lady Didyme no volvió a casarse y vivió hasta los setenta.

Pit se casó con la pequeña Lucy, y en un libro decía que ésta se habla convertido en una gran mecenas que apoyaba a músicos y artistas. Pit había administrado bien las propiedades de los Whitlock, hasta que murió de una dolencia del estómago, a los cuarenta y dos años. Como Lucy y él no tuvieron hijos, el condado y las propiedades pasaron a Jasper.

Mientras leía sobre Jasper, tocaba las palabras impresas como si ellas pudieran hacerle parecer más cercano. Cuando leyó que nunca se había casado, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Jasper había vivido hasta los sesenta y dos años y durante su vida había hecho grandes cosas. Los libros detallaban la belleza y creatividad de los edificios que había diseñado. "Su uso del vidrio se adelantó a la época", escribió un autor.

Otro libro comentaba las ideas de Jasper sobre medicina y su cruzada por la limpieza. "Si sus consejos se hubieran tenido en cuenta escribió otro autor la medicina moderna hubiera tenido sus comienzos hace cientos de años."

"Adelantado a su época", repetían los libros una y otra vez.

Se reclinó hacia atrás. No había nada sobre María y la mesa, ni sobre lo mujeriego que era Jasper. Nada sobre traición, ni conspiración entre su esposa y su amigo. Y, lo más importante, nada sobre la ejecución.

Se fue cuando la biblioteca cerró, caminó hasta la estación y regresó en tren a Ashburton. Aún tenía una habitación en el hotel y su ropa estaba allí.

Una vez en ella, tuvo dificultades para adaptarse a la modernidad, especialmente en el baño. Se duchó, pero no podía soportar el agua caliente o la fuerza de la ducha. Abrió el agua fría y reguló la ducha, y se sintió más cómoda.

Después de cenar en la habitación, se puso su camisón y se sintió como una mujer impúdica. Y cuando se acostó, se sintió sola sin Sulpicia a su lado.

Sorprendentemente, se durmió de inmediato, y si soñó, no lo recordaba.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvo problemas cuando pidió carne y cerveza para el desayuno, pero los ingleses, mejor que nadie en el mundo, entendían a los excéntricos.

Llegó a Thornwyck a las diez, cuando estaban abriendo las puertas. Compró la entrada y comenzó la visita. La gula habló mucho sobre la familia Whitlock, que aún era propietaria de la casa, y en especial sobre el brillante Jasper Whitlock.

—Nunca se casó, pero tuvo un hijo llamado James—comentó la guía— Cuando el hermano mayor de Jasper murió y no dejó hijos, Jasper heredó, y cuando murió él, las propiedades de los Whitlock pasaron a James—

Isabella sonrió, recordando al dulce niñito con el que había jugado.

La guía continuó.

—James realizó un brillante casamiento y triplicó la fortuna de la familia. Fue por medio de él como la familia Whitlock realmente obtuvo fortuna—

Y habría muerto si Isabella no hubiera intervenido.

La guía pasó a la siguiente generación de la familia y a la siguiente habitación, pero Isabella se separó del grupo. La primera vez que estuvo en Thornwyck estaba casi en ruinas y Jasper le había mostrado la ménsula con el rostro de Pit sobre la pared de lo que había sido el segundo piso. Por desgracia, el segundo piso no estaba abierto al público.

Abrió una puerta donde se leía "PROHIBIDO PASAR" y entró en una pequeña sala de espera amoblada al estilo inglés. Sintiéndose como una espía, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, se asomó y observó. La sala estaba vacía, así que avanzó de puntillas.

Encontró una escalera y subió al segundo piso. Se tuvo que esconder dos veces al oír pasos, pero nadie la vio. En la casa de Jasper había tantos sirvientes que hubiera sido imposible que un intruso llegara hasta el segundo piso sin que lo vieran, pero esos días habían quedado atrás.

Una vez en el segundo piso, tuvo dificultades para orientarse, mientras trataba de recordar dónde podía estar la ménsula. Inspeccionó tres habitaciones antes de entrar en un dormitorio y encontrarla, en lo alto de un hermoso armario de nogal.

Se escondió entre el armario y la pared mientras una criada salía del baño de al lado. Isabella contuvo el aliento mientras la mujer arreglaba el cobertor de la cama y luego se alejaba.

Otra vez sola, regresó al trabajo. Colocó una pesada silla junto al armario, se subió y, después de tres intentos, se encaramó en la parte superior de aquél. Acababa de poner la mano en la antigua ménsula de piedra cuando se abrió la puerta. Isabella se aplastó contra la pared.

Esta vez la criada entró con una pila de toallas. Isabella no respiró hasta que la mujer se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Isabella se volvió y tocó la cara de piedra de Pit. El trabajo parecía sólido. Ojalá hubiera tenido la previsión de haber traído un destornillador o una pequeña palanca. Tiró y tiró, y ya estaba a punto de abandonar cuando la piedra se movió.

Se rompió las uñas y se le despellejaron los nudillos, pero por fin pudo sacar la cara.

Apoyada en las puntas de los pies, Isabella miró detrás de la ménsula. Dentro, en un agujero, había un paquete envuelto en un lienzo. Rápidamente, lo sacó, lo guardó en el bolsillo, colocó la ménsula otra vez en su lugar y se bajó. No tuvo tiempo de volver a colocar la silla en su lugar, pues salió corriendo de la habitación.

Salió sin ser vista y regresó al grupo cuando este se encontraba en la última habitación.

—Y aquí tenemos la exposición de encajes —decía la guía— La mayoría son victorianos, pero tenemos una pieza especial del siglo XVI—

Isabella prestó mucha atención.

—A pesar de que Lord Jasper Whitlock nunca se casó, al parecer hubo una misteriosa mujer en su pasado. En su lecho de muerte, pidió que lo enterraran con esta pieza de encaje, pero hubo alguna confusión y Lord Jasper se fue a la tumba sin ella. Su hijo James dijo que el encaje siempre debería guardarse en un lugar de honor en la familia, ya que significaba mucho para su amado padre—

Isabella tuvo que esperar a que los demás turistas se movieran para ver la caja. Allí, cubierto por un cristal, amarillento, estaba el puño de encaje que Sulpicia le había hecho. El nombre de Isabella estaba bordado en él.

— ¿Isabella? —Comentó un turista, riéndose— Quizás el viejo Jas no se casó porque era un poco... ustedes me entienden —movió la mano realizando un gesto afeminado.

Isabella habló antes que la guía.

—Para su información, Isabella era un nombre de mujer en el siglo XVI, y puedo asegurarle que Jasper no era un poco... ustedes me entienden —pasó delante de él y salió de la casa.

Caminó por los jardines, y mientras los demás turistas lanzaban exclamaciones ante su belleza, Isabella pensó que estaban descuidados. Se dirigió a un rincón tranquilo, se sentó en un banco y sacó el paquete del bolsillo.

Lentamente, lo desenvolvió. Al tocar el lienzo encerado, que Jasper habla tocado hacía tanto tiempo, le temblaron los dedos.

Apareció el retrato en miniatura de Jasper, tan brillante como el día en que lo habían pintado.

—Jasper—susurró, y tocó la pintura con la punta de los dedos— Oh, Jasper, ¿es cierto que te he perdido del todo? ¿Te has ido para siempre? —

Miró la miniatura, la tocó y, cuando le dio la vuelta, vio algo grabado detrás. La puso a la luz, para leer.

_El tiempo no significa nada_

_El amor perdurará_

Apoyó la cabeza contra la vieja pared de piedra y se secó algunas lágrimas.

—Jasper, regresa. Por favor, regresa conmigo—

Permaneció allí sentada un largo rato antes de ponerse de pie. No almorzó, pero fue al salón de té y se sentó a tomar té con leche, con un plato de scones. Había comprado una guía en Bellwood y otra en Thornwyck y, mientras comía y bebía, las leía.

Con cada palabra pensaba que lo que había sucedido valió la pena el dolor de perder al hombre que amaba. ¿Qué importaba el amor entre dos personas si al renunciar a él habían cambiado la historia? Pit habla vivido, lady Didyme había vivido, James habla vivido y Jasper también habla vivido. Y con sus vidas, el honor de la familia se habla salvado, y actualmente un Whitlock era duque y parte de la familia real.

Comparada con todo eso, ¿qué significaba una pequeña aventura amorosa?

Salió del salón de té y caminó hacia la estación ferroviaria. Ahora podía regresar a casa, a América, con su familia... Ya no sería una extraña, y nunca más tendría que aparentar ser alguien que no era.

En el viaje de regreso a Ashburton, pensó que debía sentirse feliz. Ella y Jasper hablan logrado mucho. ¿Cuánta gente habla tenido la suerte de cambiar la historia? Sin embargo, ella había tenido esa oportunidad. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, la familia Whitlock seguía viva. Había hermosos edificios porque habla alentado a Jasper para que usara su talento arquitectónico. Había...

No tenía sentido tratar de pensar cómo debería sentirse, ya que en realidad se sentía muy mal.

En Ashburton, caminó lentamente hacia el hotel. Tenía que llamar a la compañía aérea para realizar la reserva.

En el vestíbulo, la estaban esperando James y Jessica. Por el momento no creía que pudiera sostener una confrontación. Se dirigió hasta James y le dijo:

—Tengo la pulsera—y se volvió rápidamente antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

James la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

—Isabella, ¿podemos hablar?—

Ella se irguió, preparándose para su réplica.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo la pulsera y me disculpo por haberme quedado con ella—

—Por favor —le pidió con una mirada tierna.

Isabella miró a Jessica. La niña ya no tenía esa expresión de superioridad. Cansada, se sentó en una silla frente al padre y la hija. Lucy y James Sydney, pensó.

Jessica se parecía mucho a la novia de Pit y este James se parecía mucho al del siglo XVI. Pensó en cómo Jasper y ella habían cambiado la vida de esas dos personas. James Sydney no tenía razones para odiar a Jasper, porque María no habla quedado embarazada sobre la mesa. E Isabella había ayudado a que Lucy tuviera más confianza en sí misma.

—Jessica y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que hemos sido un poco injustos contigo—le explicó James.

Isabella lo miró asombrada. En un momento de su vida había mirado a James con una venda en los ojos. Vela sólo lo que deseaba ver; le atribuía cualidades que no tenía. Ahora, recordando su vida juntos, comprendió que él nunca la habla amado.

— ¿Qué deseas de mí? —Le preguntó, cansada.

—Sólo queremos disculparnos —replicó James— y que continúes con nosotros el resto del viaje—

—Puedes sentarte en el asiento de delante —agregó Jessica.

Isabella los miró a los dos, asombrada, no por sus palabras, pues James siempre se disculpaba para obtener lo que deseaba de ella, sino por la sincera expresión de sus rostros. Era como si realmente sintieran lo que estaban diciendo.

—No, mañana me voy a casa—respondió con suavidad.

James le tomó de la mano.

—A mi casa, espero. A la casa que será nuestra tan pronto como nos casemos—

— ¿Casarnos? —

—Por favor, Isabella, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. He sido un tonto al no ver lo bien que estábamos juntos—

Isabella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Aquí estaba lo que tanto había deseado: un matrimonio con un hombre estable y respetable.

Respiró profundamente y sonrió, porque de pronto ya no sentía deseos de venderse tan barato. Ya no era la pequeña de la familia que no era tan buena como sus hermanas mayores. Era una mujer que había sido transportada a otra época y no sólo había sobrevivido, sino que había logrado llevar a cabo una tarea monumental Ya no necesitaba probarle nada a su perfecta familia llevando a casa un marido de éxito. No, ahora el éxito era de ella misma.

Tomó la mano de James y la retiró.

—Gracias, pero no—

—Pero yo creía que deseabas casarte —estaba auténticamente sorprendido.

—Y papi me ha dicho que podía ser tu madrina —agregó Jessica.

—Cuando me case, será con alguien que desee entregarse a mí —replicó Isabella, y luego miró a Jessica— Y elegiré mis propias madrinas—

Jessica se ruborizó y se miró las manos.

—Has cambiado, Isabella —le dijo James con suavidad.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Sí, he cambiado —se puso de pie— Te traeré la pulsera—

Se dirigió hacia la escalera y James la siguió, mientras Jessica se quedaba en el vestíbulo. No le habló hasta que Isabella abrió la habitación y entró. La siguió y cerró la puerta.

—Isabella, ¿hay alguien más? —

Sacó la pulsera de diamantes de la maleta donde la había escondido y se la entregó.

—No hay nadie —respondió, sintiendo la pérdida de Jasper.

— ¿Ni siquiera el muchacho a quien dijiste que estabas ayudando a investigar? —

—La investigación terminó y se... fue—

— ¿Para siempre? —

—Tan para siempre como el tiempo—miró a lo lejos un momento y luego lo volvió a mirar— Estoy bastante cansada y mañana me espera un largo viaje, creo que será mejor que nos despidamos. Cuando llegue a los Estados Unidos me llevaré las cosas que tenía en tu casa—

—Isabella, por favor, recapacita. No podemos echar a perder lo que teníamos sólo por una pequeña discusión. Nos amamos—

Lo miró y pensó cómo en una época de su vida había creído que lo amaba. En aquel entonces, la relación era unilateral e Isabella hacía todo lo que le pedía y trataba de complacerlo.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar? —Le preguntó Isabella— ¿Cómo has podido dejarme en un país desconocido, sin dinero, hace sólo unos días, y ahora estás aquí pidiéndome que me case contigo?—

James se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada.

—Te pido disculpas por eso —volvió a mirarla y su rostro estaba lleno de sinceridad y mostraba un poco de confusión— Es algo muy extraño. Todo tu dinero me ponía furioso. Yo hice la carrera pagándomela yo mismo y comiendo comida enlatada, mientras que tú tenias de todo. Tienes una familia que te adora y una historia de riqueza de varios siglos. Odiaba la forma en que vivías de tu sueldo de maestra, porque sabía que podías tener todo el dinero que desearas sólo con pedirlo. Cuando te dejé en aquella iglesia, sabía que Jessica tenía tu bolso, y me alegré. Quería que supieras lo que es sobrevivir sin dinero, tener que depender de uno mismo como yo siempre lo he hecho—

Respiró profundamente, y su rostro se distendió.

—Pero ayer todo cambió. Jessica y yo estábamos en un restaurante y de pronto sentí deseos de que estuvieras con nosotros. Ya no estaba enfadado contigo. ¿Tiene eso sentido? Todo el enfado que sentía hacia ti se evaporó. Se fue, como si nunca hubiera existido—

Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—He sido un tonto al dejar que alguien como tú se alejara. Si me lo permitieras, pasaría el resto de mi vida complaciéndote. No tenemos que casarnos si no lo deseas. No tenemos que vivir juntos. Si me lo permites te enviaré flores, dulces y... copas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me das otra oportunidad? —

Isabella lo miró. James decía que su enfado había desaparecido ayer. Todos sus días en el siglo XVI habían transcurrido en sólo unos minutos del siglo XX, y durante su estancia con Jasper había disipado el enfado de James y Jessica. ¿Se debería el enfado de él a su amargura por lo que sucedió en el siglo XVI? Cuando James conoció a Jasper, lo miró con rabia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jasper había embarazado a su esposa?

Y Jessica ya no estaba enfadada con ella. ¿Porque la había ayudado en una encarnación anterior?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "Si muriera mañana, mi alma te recordaría", le había dicho Jasper. ¿James y Jessica eran las almas de gente que había vivido antes?

— ¿Me das otra oportunidad? —Repitió James.

Isabella le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla.

—No, aunque te agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento—

Se apartó de ella e Isabella se alegró al ver que no estaba enojado.

— ¿Hay alguien más? —Preguntó otra vez, como si su ego soportara mejor el rechazo al pensar que había elegido a otro.

—Algo así—

James miró la pulsera.

—Si hubiera comprado un anillo de compromiso en lugar de esta... Bueno, quién sabe... —volvió a mirarla— Es un tipo afortunado, sea quien sea. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo —salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Isabella permaneció quieta en la habitación vacía durante un momento y luego se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a sus padres.

Contestó Lauren.

— ¿Ya han regresado mamá y papá? —Preguntó Isabella.

—No, aún no. Isabella, te exijo que me digas qué está sucediendo. Si estás en problemas otra vez, será mejor que me lo digas, para ayudarte. No estás en la cárcel, ¿verdad? —

Isabella estaba sorprendida de que las palabras de su perfecta hermana mayor no la hicieran sentirse culpable.

—Lauren —le dijo con firmeza—, te agradecería que no me hablaras de esa manera. He llamado para deciros que regreso a casa—

—Oh —exclamó Lauren— No he querido ofenderte, es que generalmente tienes algún problema—

Isabella no respondió.

—Muy bien, me disculpo. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar, o James tiene automóvil? —

—James no va a venir conmigo—

—Oh —exclamó otra vez Lauren, haciendo una pausa para que Isabella le explicara. Como no lo hizo, agregó—Isabella, nos alegraremos mucho de verte—

—Yo también. No me vayas a buscar. Alquilaré un automóvil. Lauren, os he echado de menos.

Se produjo una pausa y luego Lauren le dijo:

—Cuando regreses, te prepararé una cena de bienvenida—

— ¿Cuándo has dicho que regresaba mamá? —

—Está bien. No soy la mejor cocinera del mundo. Tú cocinas y yo limpio los platos—

—Es un trato. Estaré allí pasado mañana—

— ¡Isabella! Yo también te he echado de menos—

Isabella colgó el auricular y sonrió. Al parecer, no sólo la historia había cambiado, sino también el presente. Sabía que no volvería a ser el blanco de las bromas familiares, porque ya no se sentía un desastre incapaz de responsabilizarse de su propia vida.

Llamó a Heathrow, reservó el pasaje y comenzó a preparar las maletas.

* * *

_**Aviso, la historia está llegando a su final. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, mañana subo el último. Desagradecidamente la historia ya está finalizando. **_

_**Ahora necesito pedirles un favor, voy a adaptar una historia y quiero que me digan por votación cual prefieren, les dejo algunas opciones.**_

_**Bella-Carlisle**_

_**Bella-Edward**_

_**Carlisle-Esme**_

_**Rosalie-Emmett**_

_**O**_

_**Caius-Athenodora**_

_**Desde ya les agradezco su opinión.**_


	25. Chapter 21

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Isabella tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para tomar el tren a Londres y luego realizar el largo y costoso viaje en taxi hasta el aeropuerto. La sensación de triunfo que había sentido desde que dejó el siglo XVI se iba disipando. Ahora se sentía muy cansada y muy sola. Se había enamorado dos veces de Jasper. Recordó la temporada que él estuvo en el siglo XX y su cara de asombro cuando tocó un libro con fotografías en color. Recordó su fascinación cuando el taxista cambiaba de marcha. ¡Y la revista Playboy en casa de María!

Cuando ella fue al siglo XVI y pareció que Él no la recordaba y que la odiaba, pensó que había cambiado. Pero no fue así; aún era el hombre que pensaba primero en su familia. Y cuando comenzó a incluir a Isabella en ella, la amó con la misma intensidad.

Se oyó la llamada para subir al avión, e Isabella esperó hasta el último momento para hacerlo. Quizá no debía irse de Inglaterra. Allí estaría más cerca de Jasper. Quizá debería comprar una casa en Ashburton y visitar su tumba todos los días. Quizá si rezaba lo suficiente regresaría con él.

Trató de controlarse, pero comenzó a llorar. Jasper se había ido realmente para siempre. No volvería a verlo, ni a oírlo, ni a tocarlo.

Las lágrimas ya no le permitían ver, y cuando subió al avión, se tropezó contra alguien y se le cayó el bolso en el regazo de un pasajero de primera clase.

—Lo lamento —dijo, y vio a un hombre muy atractivo de ojos celestes. Por un momento, su corazón se aceleró, pero luego se recuperó. No era Jasper; sus ojos no eran los de él.

Recogió el bolso mientras él la observaba con interés. Pero Isabella no estaba interesada. El único hombre que le interesaba estaba dentro de una tumba de mármol.

Se dirigió hacia su asiento, colocó el bolso debajo del de delante y miró por la ventanilla. Cuando el avión comenzó a rodar por la pista y se dio cuenta de que se iba de Inglaterra, comenzó a llorar. El hombre del asiento de al lado, un inglés, ocultó su cara en el periódico. Isabella trató de no llorar. Trató de pensar en todo lo que había logrado y de recordar que el haber perdido a Jasper era un pequeño precio por todo el bien que había hecho. Pero cada pensamiento la hacía llorar más.

Cuando el avión se encontraba ya en el aire y el aviso de "ABRÓCHENSE LOS CINTURONES" estaba apagado, Isabella lloraba tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. El pasajero de primera clase, con una botella de champán y dos copas en la mano, le había pedido al que estaba al lado de Isabella que le cambiara el asiento.

—Siéntese—

A través de las lágrimas vio cómo le ofrecía una copa de champán.

—Vamos, tómesela, le sentará bien—

—Usted es... americano—

—Soy de Colorado. ¿Y usted? —

—M... Maine —tomó la copa y bebió demasiado rápido el champán— Tengo... primos en Colorado—

—Oh, ¿dónde? —

—En Chandler —ya no lloraba.

— ¿No serán los Taggert? —

Lo miró. Cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Igual que Jasper. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Solía ir con mi padre a Chandler, y conocí a los Taggert. Soy Edward Whitlock—extendió la mano para saludarla, y cuando vio que Isabella no le correspondía, le tomó la de ella—Encantado de conocerla—siguió agarrándole la mano, observándola, sin decir nada, hasta que Isabella la retiró— Lo lamento —dijo él.

— ¿Señor...? —

—Whitlock—

—Señor Whitlock, no sé si le he dado la impresión de ser una mujer fácil, pero puedo asegurarle que no lo soy. Creo que será mejor que tome su champán y regrese a su asiento—estaba tratando de mostrar dominio de sí misma, pero su nariz colorada, sus ojos hinchados y las lágrimas en las mejillas no se lo permitían.

Él no recogió la copa ni se fue.

Isabella comenzaba a enfadarse. ¿Era alguien misterioso a quien le gustaban las mujeres que lloraban? ¿Qué le había sucedido durante su infancia para que lo atrajeran las lágrimas?

—Si no se va, tendré que llamar a la azafata—

Él la miró.

—Por favor, no lo haga —le pidió, y había algo en su mirada que hizo que Isabella se detuviera antes de apretar el botón de llamada— Créame. Nunca he hecho algo así en mi vida. Nunca antes me había dirigido a una mujer en un avión. O en bares. Es que usted me recuerda a alguien—

Isabella ya no lloraba. Había algo familiar en la manera en que él movía la cabeza.

— ¿A quién? —Le preguntó.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, y el corazón de Isabella dio un brinco. Jasper a veces hacía lo mismo.

—No me creería si se lo dijera. Es demasiado fantasioso—

—Inténtelo. Tengo mucha imaginación—

—Está bien, me recuerda a una dama de un retrato—

Isabella lo escuchó con atención.

—Cuando era niño, creo que de once años, mi hermano mayor, mis padres y yo vinimos a vivir a Inglaterra durante un año. Mi padre tenía un trabajo aquí. Mi madre nos llevaba a mi hermano y a mí a tiendas de antigüedades, y creo que no me gustaba mucho ir. Hasta que un sábado por la tarde vi un retrato—

Se interrumpió y le llenó la copa a Isabella.

—Era un óleo en miniatura, realizado en el siglo XVI, y era de una dama —la miró con ternura— Quería ese retrato. No puedo explicarlo. Sólo sé que lo quería. Tenía que tenerlo —sonrió— Creo que entonces no era muy educado para expresar mis deseos. El retrato era bastante caro y mi madre se negó a escuchar mis exigencias, pero yo nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta. El sábado siguiente tomé el Metro, regresé a la tienda de antigüedades y dejé todo lo que tenía como anticipo por el retrato. Creo que eran casi cinco libras—

Se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Al recordarlo, creo que el anciano dueño de la tienda pensó que deseaba ser coleccionista. No deseaba serlo; sólo deseaba ese retrato—

— ¿Lo consiguió? —Murmuró Isabella.

—Oh, sí. Mis padres creyeron que estaba loco y dijeron que una miniatura isabelina no era algo para un niño, pero cuando vieron que semana tras semana me gastaba toda mi paga, comenzaron a ayudarme. Entonces, antes de irnos de Inglaterra, cuando creí que nunca tendría el dinero suficiente para comprarlo, mi padre me llevó a la tienda y me lo compró —se reclinó en el asiento como si ese fuera el final de la historia.

— ¿Tiene el retrato? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Siempre. Nunca lo dejo. ¿Le gustaría verlo? —

Isabella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Edward sacó un pequeño estuche de cuero del bolsillo y se lo dio. Isabella lo abrió despacio.

Dentro, envuelto en terciopelo negro, estaba el retrato que Jasper le había hecho pintar. Sin pedirle permiso, lo sacó del estuche, le dio la vuelta y lo miró a la luz.

—"Mi alma encontrará a la tuya" —dijo Edward— Eso es lo que dice, y está firmado con una I. Siempre me he preguntado qué significan esas palabras y esa I—

—Jasper—replicó Isabella sin pensar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —

— ¿Saber qué? —

—Jasper es mi segundo nombre. Edward Jasper Whitlock—

Isabella lo miró con detenimiento. Él miró el retrato y luego la miró a ella de la misma forma en que lo hacía Jasper.

— ¿A qué se dedica? —Preguntó ella.

—Soy arquitecto—

Isabella respiró profundamente.

— ¿Ha estado casado alguna vez? —

—Usted va directa al grano, ¿verdad? No, nunca me he casado, pero le diré la verdad: una vez dejé a una mujer prácticamente en el altar. Fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida—

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —

Isabella bajó la voz.

—Vicctoria—

En ese momento, la azafata se detuvo frente a sus asientos.

—Esta noche tenemos carne asada o pollo a la Kiev para la cena. ¿Qué prefieren?—

Edward le preguntó:

— ¿Cenas conmigo? —

"Mi alma encontrará a la tuya", había escrito Jasper. Almas, no cuerpos, sino almas.

—Sí, cenaré contigo—

Él le sonrió, y era la sonrisa de Jasper. Gracias, Señor, pensó. Muchas gracias.

**FIN**

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a:

"_**lectora fantasma"**_

AgoosC.7

_**Alexf1994**_

_**apple201992**_

_**Barbaritakou**_

**belangiesom16**

_**Bella Masen Mckrty**_

_**Bella Swan**_

Bellaprim

Blapagu

_**Danny Ordaz**_

_**Edith**_

_**Elektra85**_

_**fasciner**_

_**Fleur-de-la-vivre **_

_** .gi**_

_**Guest**_

_**Jasbell Cullen**_

**JEKA CULLEN **

_**jvb**_

_**Lobolunallena **_

_**loli-bels**_

_**Maferpatts**_

mareliz

**Marta-TheDarkness**

Max kaDaR

mely1989

_**Noemi Cullen**_

_**paky32**_

Theyddy

ValeWhitlockGrey

_**WiNkY CuLLeN**_

_**XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN**_

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito y por los reviews. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Y por última vez les digo: "_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_

_**Pd: ahora a poner la historia como completa, que dura suena esa palabra. **_


	26. Nota sobre votacion

Ultima nota de esta historia:

La votación va a estar abierta hasta el día de mañana por si alguien no ha tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Hasta hoy va de esta forma:

_**Bella-Carlisle III**_

_**Bella-Edward I**_

_**Carlisle-Esme **_

_**Rosalie-Emmett **_

_**O**_

_**Caius-Athenodora I**_


	27. Aclaración

A mis lectoras y a mis lectores, se me olvido ponerles el nombre de la autora de esta bella historia, ella es: Jude Daveraux

Discúlpenme mi descuido,

L.A.W.T


End file.
